Who the Puck Are You?
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Kurt and Puck are in a secret relationship. After promising not to break one another's hearts and admitting their love, they prepare to tell their friends. But when tragedy strikes, a heart may be broken after all.
1. Beautiful Skin

**Who the Puck Are You?**

**Disclaimer-Am I Ryan Murphy? No, I have boobs and a vagina. So do I own Glee? Um, no, apparently not. Ah well, can't have everything.**

**Summary: Kurt and Puck are in a secret relationship. After promising not to break one another's hearts and admitting their love, they prepare to tell their friends. But when tragedy strikes, a heart may be broken after all.**

**I will point out now that I am British, so I will spell things the British way and British terms may appear instead of American ones. If that bothers you then don't waste your time reading this fic.**

**Also, this is a Puck/Kurt fic, if you don't like the pairing or if homosexual relationships bother you then please be so kind as to fuck the hell off and hide your homophobic head in shame.**

**If you are a PucKurt fangirl/boy however, then please read on.**

**Chapter 1-Beautiful Skin**

It happened sometime after baby-gate but before the 'Run, Joey, Run' debacle. Just a simple touch, that's all it was, one set of fingers brushing lightly with someone else's as a pen was passed over. Small, innocent, yet so meaningful.

That's when it started. His skin was just so soft, softer than a girl's, yet so strong at the same time. He wasn't sure what the touch meant at first, if it indeed meant anything at all, he only knew that he wanted to touch that skin again.

So he did, as often as he could. Instead of paying attention to his classes, he thought up different ways to be able to touch the pale-skinned boy. It couldn't be anything too obvious lest he aroused the suspicion of others.

He started small, always asking to borrow a pen or a pencil, just so he could feel those hands, those fingers and that smooth skin. Then he became more daring. He'd deliberately mess up a dance step, pretend to stumble and latch on to the other boy for support, usually sending them both crashing to the floor. Then he'd offer his hand and help him up. If anyone thought his sudden increase of clumsiness was odd, they didn't voice their opinions on it. He supposed his fellow Glee mates merely assumed he was as awful a dancer as Finn.

Of course, tripping over during dance rehearsals was not something he could overplay. If he pulled that trick more than once a week it would be noticeable, so he settled for only doing it during some of the more complicated steps and cracking a joke in the hopes of disguising the fact his hand lingered on the other boy's skin just a little too long.

So he found new ways to be able to touch him without it looking weird. He'd greet him with a fist bump or a high-five, just like he did with the other guys. It wasn't much, but it would satisfy him for a short while.

On one occasion, he sat beside Brittany at lunch holding her hand in his and inspecting her palm so he could pretend to read her fortune. Then because Becky smiled at him so sweetly, he read her fortune too. He was making it up of course, but he said nice things that made the girls smile. It was Brittany who suggested he read Kurt's hand as well. He looked at him and took Kurt's hand before he could refuse. He spent longer making up Kurt's fortune than he did with the two girls, running his fingers over the pretty lines in Kurt's palm.

Their eyes met, and a question burned in Kurt's blue-green orbs but he didn't voice his queries aloud.

Somehow, he ended up alone with Kurt in the choir room before Glee club. The boy looked upset. He asked what was wrong but all he received was a bitchy retort accompanied with a heated glare. They fell silent after that and ignored one another as the other members turned up, not one of them suspecting that Kurt was upset.

After Glee rehearsal, he found himself alone with Kurt again. Timidly, Kurt approached him and made a quick apology about his earlier behaviour. He then attempted to make a hasty exit but he caught hold of Kurt's hand, the action rooting the slender male to the spot, his blue-green eyes staring at their conjoined hands in what seemed to be fear.

Not wanting the other to be afraid of him, he gently stroked his thumb over the skin of Kurt's hand before surprising them both when he randomly offered to teach Kurt how to play the guitar. They were both surprised further when Kurt actually agreed.

It was perfect. Teaching Kurt to play guitar meant that he could touch the smaller boy's hands for a legitimate reason and feel that perfect ivory flesh he'd come to adore so much.

Upon Kurt's insistence, the guitar lessons were all held in secret. On the tenth lesson, he sat behind Kurt, guiding his hands to the strings with his own. As he listened to Kurt strum the notes, his eyes drank in the sight of Kurt's exposed neck. He leaned closer to the boy and inhaled, finding that the smell of Kurt's skin was equally as good as how it felt.

He wanted more; he wanted to taste Kurt's flesh. So he did. He pressed his mouth to the place where Kurt's neck met his collarbone. The boys' fingers stopped and his whole body tensed.

"Puck?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice. "What are you…?"

"Sssh." Puck replied soothingly as he kissed his way along the exposed flesh. "Don't think. Just feel."

"Did you use that line on, Quinn?" Kurt asked bitchily and words attacked Puck venomously.

He moved away from Kurt and turned his back on him. It always stung when someone pulled out the Quinn card, and even though he probably deserved it for messing around with another dude's girl in the first place, his best friend's girl no less, it somehow hurt a great deal more to hear it from Kurt's lips.

"Why am I here, Puck?" Kurt questioned and Puck heard the other teen move but he still didn't turn to face him.

"I'm teaching you to play guitar." Puck replied sounding far too defensive to be convincing.

He may have been teaching the other teen to play his beloved instrument, but there was more to it than that.

"I don't want to play games." Kurt spoke up. "If this is you trying to mess with my feelings and expose me to more ridicule than I already receive on a daily basis then I will fight back. I won't be the victim, not like this. You can throw me into dumpsters, you can yell verbal abuse at me with your limited and unimaginative vocabulary, you can even beat me till I'm black and blue if that'll make you feel all badass, but you can't toy around with my heart, I won't let you. If you try to steal it, to break it, then I promise you now that I'll make damn sure I break yours first."

He didn't reply. He didn't know how to. By the time he finally turned round, Kurt was gone, but his scent still lingered.

The guitar lessons stopped and Kurt made no mention of what happened between Puck and himself during their last private meeting.

It didn't surprise Puck in the slightest that Kurt said nothing about it, nor was it shocking that the male diva took to avoiding him. What startled Puck was the realisation that he wanted Kurt to _not _avoid him. He wanted to touch his skin again, smell his heavenly scent, kiss his sweet neck, or even better, devour those beautiful lips.

So one day, he did. Not at school. On the doorstep of Kurt's house. He managed to get the address from Brittany and after driving past the house seven or eight times he finally parked up outside and made his way up the driveway.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. He knew Finn was out with Rachel somewhere, probably listening to the girl sob over Jesse St James, and Carole was in fact at his house visiting his mum and he'd overheard her saying that Kurt's dad, Bart or Bret or something like that, was at work.

So with any hope, Kurt would be at home. Luckily, he was and he answered the door, his face morphing into one of shock when he saw Puck standing before him.

"Hey." Puck greeted as though it was perfectly natural for him to knock upon Kurt's door on a Saturday afternoon.

"Hello?" Kurt replied in question.

There was a glittery designer scarf laced around Kurt's pale throat and falling down his chest, adding something to the designer shirt he wore. Wanting to know how the material felt, Puck reached his hand out touched the fabric. It felt nice, soft, though nothing compared to how wonderful Kurt's skin felt.

The scarf still held in his fingers, Puck pulled Kurt closer to him and dipped his head a little so they were at eyelevel. He moved his free hand up and rested it over Kurt's heart, feeling the organ thud against his fingers.

"I won't break it." Puck told him seriously. "Just don't break mine?"

"Do you even have one?" Kurt sneered.

By way of an answer, Puck dropped hold of the scarf and used that hand to take hold of Kurt's own. He smiled lightly as he felt Kurt's skin before lifting Kurt's hand to rest over his heart.

"You feel it?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded before their eyes latched on to one another. "Can I?"

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Can I kiss you?" Puck clarified gently tracing Kurt's lips with the pad of his thumb.

The shorter boy's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously before jerking his head in acceptance.

Smiling, not smirking, but genuinely smiling, Puck brought their mouths together in a shy kiss, Kurt's first kiss from a boy.

"Good?" Puck asked him.

"Good." Kurt agreed bringing their lips together again. "More than good." He added after becoming better acquainted with Puck's highly talented tongue.

They kept their relationship a secret, from everybody. They decided it wouldn't be right to display their unexpected romance for all to see. It would be an insult to Quinn, cruel even. Then there was Finn. He was living with Kurt now, he'd feel betrayed by Kurt and feel betrayed by Puck all over again and the two of them were only just beginning to get their friendship back on track. A very wobbly track, but a track nonetheless. As for the other Glee kids, they'd probably be too shocked to perform at Regionals.

Then there was the case of their parents. Puck's mother wanted him to find a nice Jewish girl. Kurt wasn't Jewish, and after having his hand down Kurt's pants, Puck could confirm that he wasn't a girl. He knew his mother loved him, but she wouldn't be able to accept something so extreme so suddenly. The whole pregnancy issue with Quinn had almost given the poor woman a nervous breakdown. Finding out her only son was having sexual relations with another boy so soon after learning about Quinn would surely send her over the edge.

As for Kurt's dad, he knew what Kurt's sexuality was and he accepted it, but the man wasn't yet ready to know that Kurt was dating, least of all the likes of Puck.

No, for the time being, it was better they kept it a secret. They would come out about their relationship in time, when the moment was right, but not now. After Regionals perhaps, that was the plan for the moment, depending how the competition went.

Of course, with Jesse returning to Vocal Adrenaline, and Sue Sylvester set to be one of the judges of the competition, the chances of a New Directions victory didn't look as good as they had a few weeks previously.

As it turned out, Regionals was not the time for them to tell everyone. They hadn't beaten Vocal Adrenaline, they didn't even place. Glee club was over.

And Beth, his little girl, she was so beautiful, so small but she was gone, held in the arms of a grown-up version of Rachel Berry. Literally, Shelby, Rachel's mother, had adopted Beth. The woman would take care of her; Puck was sure of that but it still hurt.

He liked the idea of being a dad, having a little girl who would sing and dance to him in the living-room and jump up and down on his bed to wake him up each morning. A precious princess who would wrap him around her little finger and get anything she wanted just by offering him an adorable smile.

But he wouldn't have that, not with Beth. It would be Shelby who brushed his baby's hair and taught her to sing and dance. Shelby would be the one to hold his little girl at night and soothe her as she cried, not him. It would never be him.

He wondered if the way he was feeling now was how Shelby had felt after giving up Rachel to her two gay dads.

That night was difficult for him. They'd lost the competition and he had watched his little baby girl be taken away to live with someone else. He hadn't even held the beautiful girl. The nurse had offered but he declined. He knew if he held Beth in his arms just once that he'd never be able to let go.

If it wasn't for Kurt, Puck was sure he wouldn't have made it through the night. But his boyfriend was by his side. Quinn went home with her mother, and Kurt went home with Puck.

For a long while, they simply lay in one another's arms staring at Puck's bedroom ceiling in silence. Then Puck had rolled over for a much needed kiss. Things became more heated and soon enough clothes were being removed and tossed carelessly to the floor and for once Kurt did not complain.

He knew what Puck needed and he let him have it. They reached for the lube and made sure Puck was well prepared before Kurt entered him.

It wasn't something they had done before, in the past, Puck had always been the one to take Kurt. But now, they had a silent understanding that Puck needed this, he needed to feel, to know he was still alive.

So Kurt prepared him thoroughly before burying himself in Puck's tight heat and obeying his desperate pleas to be fucked hard and fast.

The burning pain as Kurt slammed in and out of his abused hole was exactly what Puck needed.

Neither of them lasted long, and when they both reached climax, they burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologised and Puck gathered the slender boy in his arms kissing his face gently.

"Don't be." Puck replied. "I needed that, baby. I needed it to hurt. Thank you."

They kissed again, their faces becoming wet with one another's tears before Puck reversed their positions and made love to Kurt, slowly, caringly, telling him how beautiful he was with every thrust.

Then Glee club was given another year. Upon hearing the news, Puck suddenly realised just how much the club actually meant to him, how much music meant to him. But as he accompanied Mr. Schue with his performance of 'Over the Rainbow', Puck realised just how deeply Kurt meant to him.

Somehow, from that first touch when Kurt had leant him a pen, Puck had began to take a journey down a decidedly different road and somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with the fashion-loving boy.

He loved him, he loved Kurt Hummel, and he wanted to tell the other boy.

So he did. Not in front of the other or indeed any other dramatic way. He told him in private, as he let Kurt top him again, not a rough fucking this time, but tender love making.

"I love you." Puck had whispered so emotionally and honestly as Kurt worked his way in and out of his tight heat.

Upon hearing the words, Kurt let out a soft moan before kissing Puck soundly on the lips.

"I love you too." Kurt replied and they kissed again as they both angled their hips and worked together to reach a simultaneous climax.

After they came down form their orgasms, they curled up together on Puck's bed, Kurt idly fiddling with Puck's nipple ring, and Puck gently dancing his fingers up and down Kurt's spine, loving the feel of his skin beneath his digits.

"When can we tell them?" Puck asked. "I want them to know about us. It drives me crazy that I can't kiss you in public, or hold your hand, or just tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

"We'll tell them." Kurt assured them. "Next semester. Not the first day of school, that's always far too hectic. Let's wait till the second day of the new school year. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, babe." Puck replied cuddling him closer. "You're not allowed to tell them I'm a hugger though, it'll ruin my rep."

"Deal." Kurt agreed. "As long as you _never _tell _anyone _that my hair gets this messy after sex."

"Hey, the just-fucked-hair-style looks wicked hot on you." Puck told him with a smirk.

Kurt laughed lightly before snuggling closer and drifting off to sleep.

Eventually, the first day back to school came and was for the most part uneventful. Puck didn't really pay much attention to anything that happened. After spending a summer of secretly meeting Kurt to fuck his brains out, all he wanted to do was tell their friends they were together so he didn't have to meet Kurt in secret anymore. Kurt deserved more than that, he deserved to be showed off to the world.

So he somehow made his way through the day thinking that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

But as he stood talking to Brittany and Santana in the parking lot, a horrible screech met his ears. Looking in the direction of the noise, Puck's heart almost stopped as he saw one car crash into another which skidded dangerously before crashing into Kurt, the force sending his secret lover high into the air, straight over the car that had hit him before he hit the ground with a sickening crack.

A horrified shriek echoed in the car park. Puck would later realise that the sound had come from his own throat as he darted towards Kurt, Santana hot on his heels, Brittany trembling where she stood, too scared and shocked to move.

He ran to Kurt, yelling hysterically for someone to call an ambulance. There was so much blood. Much more than there had been during Quinn's labour.

One of Kurt's legs was sticking out at an odd angle, his skin, his lovely beautiful skin was already being tainted by fast-forming bruises and his usually pale complexion was frighteningly whiter than Puck had ever seen it.

He was terrified. Other than crouch by Kurt's side and cry over his battered form, there was nothing Puck could do. He'd never felt so useless in all his life.

At long last the ambulance came and Puck was forced out of the way as the paramedics tended to Kurt. They transported him into the back of the ambulance and looked to see who would be riding in the ambulance with him.

Puck made to step forwards, to be there for his lover, but a distraught looking Finn pushed past him informing the paramedics that he was Kurt's step-brother.

Puck wanted to argue, to yell that he was Kurt's boyfriend and that he should be with him, that Kurt needed him. But he couldn't get the words out. All he did was sob and sniff a little more.

People were staring, he could feel it, but he didn't care. If any of them dared make fun of him for crying over Kurt he'd beat them to death without a moments pause.

Rubbing furiously at his eyes, Puck headed towards his truck, intending to follow after the ambulance that held his lover but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Puck." Mr. Schue said gently but firmly. "You're in no state to drive. I'll take you home."

"No!" Puck snapped at him. "Hospital! Kurt, my Kurt." He whimpered.

"Ok, hospital." Mr. Schue nodded giving his pupil an odd look but not questioning him about it. "Let's go."

He followed his teacher and was soon strapping himself into Mr. Schue's car. Hands shaking in his lap, he looked out the window where he could make out Santana yelling furiously at whoever had been driving the car that hit the second car which consequently hit Kurt. He could also see Brittany still stood where he and Santana had left her and unless he was mistaken, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel were on their hands and knees picking up the things that had scattered out of Kurt's bag during the collision.

"He'll be ok." Puck whispered to himself as Mr. Schue drove. "He'll be ok. He's my Kurt. He has to be ok. It'll break my heart if he's not ok. He promised he wouldn't break my heart. He has to be ok. He'll be ok."

**So, worth continuing?**

**Reviews please**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Wires

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you very much for such a great response to the first chapter, it is highly appreciated but I decided not to continue lol kidding.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Wires' by Athlete**

**Chapter 2-Wires**

The last time Puck had entered a hospital, Quinn had given birth to their little girl. Watching Quinn go through all that agony had been almost unbearable. But out of all the pain and misery he and Quinn had caused, the betrayal of Finn, Quinn being kicked off the Cheerio's and abandoned by her parents, unintentionally hurting Rachel's feelings and bringing about the demise of Mr. Schue's marriage, they had brought Beth into the world. She was a beautiful angelic blessing that they had given away to Shelby, a lonely woman who now had a precious princess to dote upon.

Now Puck was walking through the double doors of the hospital to go and see Kurt, the boy with the most beautiful skin Puck had ever had the pleasure of touching.

He'd seen his lover sprawled on the parking lot. It hadn't looked good. The sight was truly horrific and Puck longed to forget it, but he feared the heart-wrenching image was burned forever in his brain. He only hoped this horrible tragedy would end in a miracle, like Quinn's unplanned pregnancy had produced Beth.

Walking up to the reception desk, Puck tried to block out the sounds of Kurt being hit by the car as the collision repeated itself in his head. He had to be strong, Kurt was in pain, he needed him.

As he stood before the receptionist, looking at the desk rather than the woman's face, he tried to ask her where he could find Kurt but his voice was shaking too badly to make his words out. Feeling Mr. Schue's hand on his shoulder, he gave up trying to speak and let the Spanish teacher take over.

He didn't hear the receptionist's response and had no idea where he was supposed to be going. He simply followed after Mr. Schue.

They took the lift and the journey upwards was silent and painfully long. It seemed to stop on every level for someone else to enter or leave.

Finally, Mr. Schue stepped out and Puck followed, thinking that the floor they were on looked the same as all the others. White and impeccably clean. Too clean in fact. There was also a heavy smell that hung in the air, a deliberately chosen scent that was meant to disguise the stench of death.

Following Mr. Schue, Puck looked from left to right, catching sight of the on-goings in some of the wards. They passed a room full of elderly patients, all hooked up to machines, their wrinkled eyelids closed as they clung to their last few hours of life.

A shudder made its way up Puck's spine and he couldn't help but wonder how many of those sick old people would soon be dead.

Turning a corner of the corridor, they passed a coffee machine and a small waiting area. Some people were pacing the floor; their footsteps echoing around the room, others were seated and flipping through the provided magazines but not able to read a word and some were quietly praying to themselves or fiddling with their clothes or handbags.

Many of them held a polystyrene cup of coffee, but from what Puck could tell at a quick glance, not one person who held a coffee cup had yet taken a single sip.

Grief was draped around the shoulders of every person sat in that waiting room, all desperate to hear news of their loved ones, and all avoiding eye-contact.

Moving past them, Puck followed Mr. Schue down the next corridor and through a set of double doors before turning left. This corridor seemed smaller than the others, narrower. Down the opposite end, Puck saw the towering form of Finn tugging at his hair looking every bit helpless.

As soon as he reached him, Mr. Schue pulled Finn into a comforting hug. Puck leaned against the wall, watching the exchange with a feeling of awkwardness, like he was invading a private moment. Without realising, he sank down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest and locked his hands around his legs.

He was dimly aware of Finn explaining to Mr. Schue that Burt and Carole were on their way before he dropped his head to his knees, more tears leaking from his eyes.

Part of him wanted to yell at himself for acting so pathetic. Crying wouldn't make the car accident untrue, it wouldn't change the fact that Kurt was in a life-threatening condition right now, so his tears really had no use.

Another part of him longed to stand up and just run away. He didn't care where; just somewhere that he could pretend nothing was wrong and ignore the misery that was strangling his heart.

Then there a fraction of him that yearned for someone, anyone, to hold him like a small child and tell him everything was going to be ok. Lifting his head, he witnessed Mr. Schue do just that for Finn and though he'd never admit it out loud, Puck wished that just for once, somebody would do that for him.

He wanted to know what was happening, where Kurt was, what the doctors were doing to help him, but he couldn't speak. His vocal chords seemed to have shut down on him and all he could do was cry as he rocked himself back and forth.

The sound of hurried footsteps and a frantic voice reached his ears. He didn't have to look to guess that Kurt's father had arrived along with Finn's mum.

The two adults darted straight past him, as though he was invisible or just another part of the wall, and Carole gathered her son in her arms whilst Burt interrogated Mr. Schue on the whereabouts of his son.

Before Mr. Schue could answer, a doctor emerged from the room they were waiting outside of and looked between the two men asking which of them was Mr. Hummel.

Forcing himself to his feet and wiping his damp eyes and runny nose on his sleeve, Puck looked on as Burt gripped hold of the doctors shoulders demanding to know what was happening with his son.

Calmly, the doctor answered Burt's questions, using sophisticated doctor language that no-one else understood. As Carole joined in on the conversation, she politely asked for the doctor to explain Kurt's condition in simpler terms.

The words reached Puck's ears but they still didn't make sense. They were just a tangle of mismatched syllables that didn't agree with Puck's brain. He refused each word, not able to hear it as truth.

The phrase 'possible brain damage' spilled from the doctors lips and Puck visibly stilled along with the others. The doctor said the words so easily, as though he were merely commenting on the weather, and Puck was hit with a desire to punch the medic in the face.

How dare he say 'possible brain damage' in such a calm tone? He shouldn't be so composed over such a thing, not when it was Kurt who may be damaged so severely. The man had no right to stand there and say those words like it was just another day on the job. The doctor ought to be weeping as he relayed such bad news to them; he should experience the pain and anguish they were all feeling.

Other words and phrases were thrown around. Internal bleeding. Punctured lung. Cracked ribs. Shattered bones. Damage to the skull. Coma.

"I want to see him." Burt said, his voice sounding hoarse.

His request was refused; the doctors and nurses were still tending to Kurt. He wasn't fit for visitors yet. The doctor mumbled an apology but Puck heard no hint of sincerity in the man's voice. He didn't care about Kurt or his friends and family. To him, Kurt was just another patient and another pay-cheque.

Adjusting his white coat, the doctor returned to the room that held Kurt, shutting the door with a snap as he stepped inside, shutting the rest of them out.

"I'll get coffee." Mr. Schue offered before heading away to bring back a hot beverage that they all knew no-one would even drink.

Finn paced the corridor, his hands shaking and his lip trembling as he muttered inaudibly to himself, occasionally bringing his fingers to his mouth to chew on his nails.

Burt stood stock-still by the door that roomed his son on the other side, one hand placed upon the highly polished handle as though he were about to open it and step through, but he did not. He remained in his position staring through the small circular window, tears flooding his eyes as he looked in on his only son.

It was Carole who stepped over to Puck and lightly ran a gentle hand through his strip of hair. He looked to her, trying to convey without words that he so needed the warmth and comfort of her embrace right now.

Seeming to understand what he needed, Carole pulled him to her and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thank you, Puck." She said gently. "It's sweet of you to be here for Finn."

He let out an indistinct grunt in response as he clung to her tightly, not having the strength to correct her and say he was here for Kurt and not Finn.

Soon enough, Mr. Schue returned carrying a tray filled with coffee cups. He handed them to everyone then set the tray down.

Clutching the coffee in his hand, Puck looked down and watched the steam rise from the drink and swirl in different patterns. He carried on watching until the steam faded completely and the brown liquid turned cold.

Other than Finn who was still pacing the corridor, the contents of his coffee spilled on the floor somewhere, nobody had really moved much. They didn't make eye-contact and nobody made an effort to start a conversation. They all remained silent, waiting to hear news about what was happening on the other side of that damn door.

Suddenly, there was a new sound other than that of Finn's footsteps and the annoying buzz that came from the light overhead. There was voices, a collection of uneven footsteps and the general sound of items rattling in a bag.

Looking down the corridor, Puck was greeted with the sight of Mercedes, Tina and Rachel jogging towards them hand-in-hand, Kurt's bag held protectively against Mercedes' chest with her free arm.

In an instant, Mercedes had flung her arms around Burt's neck, sobbing into his shoulder, Kurt's bag lodged between both of their chests. Rachel had intervened Finn's continuous pacing and wrapped her arms around his middle. He held her back loosely and they gently swayed together from side to side.

As for Tina, her face was stained with mascara from where she'd been crying. The gothic girl cradled her arms around herself and paused to give Puck a very confused look before Carole pulled her into a comforting hug.

"H-how is he?" Tina stuttered out.

It was Mr. Schue who answered her, and his words caused Tina and Mercedes to cry harder.

"Will he still be able to sing?" Rachel asked weakly.

"You insensitive bitch." Puck hissed out drawing everybody's attention to him.

From the looks on their faces, it appeared as though Rachel, Mercedes and Burt had only just noticed he was even there.

"He could be in a coma." Puck told her. "He could have brain damage. He could be in a wheelchair like Artie. Fuck, he might die…"

"He's not going to die." Burt spat vehemently but Puck hardly paid the man any attention.

He kept his focus on Rachel, glaring hard at her as she cowered against Finn who was shooting him warning looks.

"Kurt was hit by a fucking car, Berry." Puck continued. "And all you're worried about is whether or not he can still sing. I know you're a selfish and fame-obsessed drama-queen but I at least thought Kurt's _life_ would be more important to you than whether he'll be able to perform for fucking Glee club."

"I didn't mean it like that." Rachel said quietly. "I only asked because singing is important to Kurt. His voice is everything to him."

"Shut up." Puck replied menacingly. "Don't talk like you know him. You don't fucking know him."

"Hey Puck, that's enough." Mr. Schue interjected.

"Why are you here?" Mercedes asked looking at him in suspicion. "Kurt doesn't mean anything to you."

"He means everything to me." Puck whispered but nobody heard his words. They were all distracted by the door opening and one of the doctors, a different one than before, stepping out.

Something was being explained to Burt and Carole but Puck couldn't concentrate.

Rachel and Finn were still holding one another and Mercedes and Tina were now cuddling each other with Mr. Schue trying to console them.

Finally, the rest of the doctors filed out of Kurt's room and gave permission for family members to enter.

Detaching himself from Rachel, Finn followed Burt and Carole inside, the door closing on the others once more.

Together, Mercedes and Tina leaned up on their tiptoes to peer through the circle shaped window in the door. Rachel moved to stand beside Mr. Schue, attempting to strike up a conversation about show tunes.

Puck felt like yelling at her again but he didn't have the energy to. He also supposed that the girl's behaviour was less to do with Rachel being selfish and more to do with her trying to comfort herself in the only way she knew how. Looking at it from that angle, Puck couldn't blame her or stay truly angry with her. After all, there was still a part of him desperate to run away and pretend this nightmare wasn't happening.

"How are you doing, Puck?" Mr. Schue asked surveying his pupil with concern.

Puck merely shrugged in response. He had no idea how to answer such a question. To say he was 'ok' or 'fine' would be an outright lie. With his boyfriend lying on a hospital bed in a critical but stable condition there was no way Puck could possibly feel fine. It felt like his whole world was falling apart and there was no way for him to glue it back together. Everything was slipping through his fingers so rapidly, like trying to hold water in your bare hands.

He could feel Tina and Mercedes glance at him from time to time, both probably still wondering why he was there.

Finally, Carole stepped back into the corridor offering them all a sad smile. Finn followed after her and moved back over to Rachel.

"Can we see him?" Mercedes asked.

"In a little while." Carole replied gently. "Burt wants to spend some time with him alone first."

"How bad is it?" Mr. Schue asked and they all looked to Carole awaiting her answer.

"He's… oh he's black and blue all over the poor boy." Carole answered. "And he's lost a lot of blood. But the doctors have done the best they can. He isn't able to breathe on his own yet. They have him hooked up to a… to a m-machine. We're still waiting for him to wake up."

"Wake up?" Tina repeated in despair. "You just mean he's asleep right? Because he's tired?"

"I wish so, honey." Carole told her. "But I'm afraid our boy's in a coma."

"My boy." Puck mumbled to himself, his words going unheard once again.

"But, he will wake up though… won't he?" Mercedes asked.

"It's too early to tell." Carole answered and silence circulated between the group again.

The door opened once more and a snivelling Burt stepped out. He squeezed Mercedes' shoulder gently and took Kurt's bag from her before gesturing for her to go inside alone with Tina and Rachel.

A little while later, the three girls returned to the corridor, all of them sobbing.

"Do you mind?" Mr. Schue asked Burt indicating Kurt's room.

Burt nodded his permission and Mr. Schue pushed the door open before looking over his shoulder at Puck. Silently, Puck walked the short distance to the hospital room and stepped inside.

A strangled whimper sounded in the back of his throat, the noise weak and pathetic as his eyes, brimming with tears, landed on Kurt.

The hospital lighting was unflattering to Kurt's skin tone. Or maybe that was just the bruises that made him look so off-colour. Several body parts were wrapped in bandages, but any skin that was on show had some form of discolouration be that in the appearance of a bruise, graze or cut.

Then there was all the medical stuff that Puck didn't understand. So many different wires hooked into Kurt's skin, some in his hands, a weird tube thing plugged into his nose, a beeping thing by the side of the bed with squiggly lines. A pouch of blood seemed to be being pumped slowly into Kurt's veins. Puck couldn't tell, the wires were everywhere, and he couldn't make out where each one went. His vision was blurred by his tears.

_You got wires, going in_

_You got wires coming out of your skin_

_You got tears, making tracks_

_I got tears, that are scared of the facts_

A hand settled on his shoulder, making him flinch in shock. He followed the arm up to the face of Mr. Schue. He'd almost forgotten the teacher was there.

"Do you think he can hear me?" Puck asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Mr. Schue answered truthfully.

Stepping closer to the hospital bed, Puck slowly reached his hand out to push the hair back off of Kurt's forehead. He gasped as he felt how cold Kurt's skin was.

"He looks so small." Puck commented. "So fragile."

"He's not the only one." Mr. Schue stated looking at Puck with concern. "You look pretty rough yourself. Maybe you're still in shock from seeing the accident." He suggested. "You said some pretty strange things in the car. Are you sure your head's in the right place?"

Never removing his gaze from Kurt's face, Puck shook his head.

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean Mr. Schue." Puck said as he tenderly traced Kurt's lips, taking great care not to jostle any of the wires or machinery.

"If you need to talk Puck…" He began.

"I don't." Puck interrupted before Mr. Schue could finish. "I just need him to wake up."

Mr. Schue was silent for a few minutes before he gently guided Puck out of the room. As soon as they were back in the corridor, Burt returned to his son's bedside. The girls had already left but Finn and Carole were still there.

"You'd better get yourself home, Puck." Carole said softly as she patted his arm.

"I want to stay." He answered but there was no power in his voice and the others didn't hear him over the rumble of Finn's stomach.

"Come on, I'll get you home." Mr. Schue said kindly as he led Puck away from the corridor, away from the hospital room and away from Kurt.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Princesses, Mermaids, Witches & Fairies

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee, yeah I know, I'm shocked too**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 3-Princesses, Mermaids, Witches and Fairies**

As soon as Mr. Schue pulled up outside Puck's house, the mohawked teen leapt out of the car and hurried inside without so much as glancing back.

He ignored his mother's calls from where she was fixing dinner in the kitchen and raced up to his sister's bedroom.

"Let's play dolls." Puck rasped out and she looked up at him with eyes as brown as his own before rummaging in her toy box.

She produced her two favourite dolls and handed one to her brother. Taking the curly blonde headed doll, Puck dropped to his knees and launched himself into his sister's game.

First, they pretended their dolls were beautiful princesses. But they didn't need a handsome prince to come and rescue them, for they were strong and brave and knew how to fight for themselves.

Then, just a few minutes later, their dolls were mermaids and they were crawling under the bed covers, pretending it was the ocean.

Next, they were witches and the little rubbish bin in the corner of the room was their cauldron where they made all of their potions.

Afterwards, they were fairies and the two Puckerman siblings held their dolls high and swooped them through the air as if they were flying.

It felt so wonderful, to just lose himself in a world of fantasy. As he played with his little sister, he almost managed to force reality out of his mind.

But their imaginary doll games could not last forever. As his mum called out to them that dinner was ready, Puck's mind, heart and soul were sharply pulled back to the awful facts of real life.

The doll slipped from his fingers, the thud echoing in Puck's ears a few times before triggering the memory of a sound much worse, the sickening sound of Kurt's body slamming down heavily onto concrete.

"Time for dinner, Noah." Sarah reminded him as she tugged hold of his hand. "Come on."

He gripped her hand tightly and followed her downstairs. His mother looked at him, concern brimming in her eyes. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before encouraging him to sit down and insist that he eat.

Holding his fork, he stabbed at a piece of his food and brought it to his lips. He chewed it down without experiencing the smell or flavour. The meal remained tasteless and the colours of the room seemed different somehow.

Looking around, he found that he couldn't make out the yellow of the curtains, the brown of the table or the red of the carpet and green of the sofa. All he could see was a smattering of blue, black and purple spoiling an expanse of porcelain. No matter how he tried, he could not tempt away the image of the bruises on Kurt's flesh.

Watching him closely, his mum tried to coax something out of him but he remained silent. Giving up, she turned to her daughter and enquired about her day at school.

Puck forced himself to focus on his little sister's words as she babbled about some boy named Robert who had tried to kiss her on the playground.

"But I pushed him away because I didn't want to catch his cooties." Sarah told them. "Then he started crying and me and my friends pointed at him and laughed. Oh and do you know what I heard from Lily's older sister's best friend's brother's girlfriend? There was a car crash at McKinley High and some boy got hit and…"

"Shut up!" Puck snapped at her as he wrenched hold of his glass of water and launched it across the room where it smashed behind his sister's head, the clear liquid dripping down the wall just as the tears fell down his frightened sister's face. "Shit, Sarah, I'm sorry." He apologised as he reached a hand out to her but she flinched away from his touch and darted out of the room before rushing upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Clean it up Noah, now." His mum ordered sternly before hurrying up the stairs to comfort Sarah.

"Fuck." Puck swore to himself as he moved out of his seat and rummaged through the cupboards looking for the dustpan and brush.

Wordlessly, he cleaned up the shattered glass and mopped up the small amount of water from the wall. He then looked to his nearly full dinner plate before throwing the food away. In need of something to do, he cleaned up his plate, knife and fork as he waited for his mother to return.

After drying his things up, he slumped down on the dumpy old sofa and searched the sofa cushions for the remote. Upon finding it, he clicked on the T.V and jumped through the channels, his mind hardly registering the images that flashed on the screen.

"T.V off." Mrs. Puckerman demanded as she returned to the living-room.

With a sigh, Puck obeyed her command before hanging his head in his hands.

"Look at me son." His mum requested and Puck slowly lifted his head.

"I'm sorry." Puck told her. "I didn't mean to… snap."

"Your father never meant to either." She replied quietly.

"I'm not like him, ma." Puck insisted as his brain tormented him with memories of his dad beating his mum.

"I really want to believe that." Mrs. Puckerman answered as she stood before him with her arms folded across her chest. "But you don't make it easy when you lose your temper and throw things across the room. That glass could have hit Sarah."

"It didn't." Puck said weakly.

"No, not this time." Mrs. Puckerman commented. "Next time we might not be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time." Puck promised.

"We don't know that." Mrs. Puckerman pointed out. "This is exactly how things began with your father, Noah. First he'd get angry and shout, then he'd start throwing things and then it came to the point where he took his anger out on me."

"I'm not like that." Puck told her.

"Aren't you?" She asked. "How many times have I been on the phone to your Principal because you've beaten up another student, Noah? If you're angry or upset your first instinct is to lash out. I thought you were getting better. I thought being in the Glee club was helping you get your emotions under control, or that maybe you'd found yourself a girl."

Puck closed his eyes as his mum suggested he'd found a girl. In a sense, she was right. Being in Glee had improved his behaviour and helped him to control his temper and being with Kurt had helped even more. His mum was very close with what she said; she just had the wrong gender.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Mrs. Puckerman questioned. "Did a girl break up with you?" Puck shook his head. "Oh Noah, please don't tell me you've got another girl pregnant."

"No, ma." Puck answered her.

"Is it something to do with the crash Sarah mentioned then?" She asked and Puck shuddered as the memory attacked him once more. "Noah, I need an honest answer from you. Did you cause the crash today?"

"What?" Puck shot back as he stood up. "No. Of course I didn't."

"Ok, calm down." Mrs. Puckerman told him gently, her hands on his shoulders guiding him back into his seat. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I was there." Puck answered her. "I saw the whole thing. I didn't mean to snap at Sarah, I promise I didn't. You know I'd never want to hurt her."

"I know." Mrs. Puckerman smiled softly as she sat beside him and gently stroked his head. "I know. I'm sorry you had to see something like that. It must have been horrible."

"It was Kurt." Puck replied as tears burned at the corners of his eyes again.

"Kurt?" Mrs. Puckerman asked. "Kurt Hummel you mean? That nice boy who came round to help Quinn with her Glee costumes sometimes?"

Puck nodded as he buried his face in the crook of his mum's neck.

"Noah, what else?" Mrs. Puckerman questioned.

Pulling his head up, Puck looked her in the eye. From the look she was giving him, he got the sense that she already knew the truth but was in need of confirmation. So, threading his fingers with hers and taking a deep breath, he admitted the truth to her.

"I love him." Puck confessed. "We've been together for months."

"Months?" She asked sounding hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? Surely you know I love you no matter what."

"We didn't tell anyone." Puck explained. "We wanted to keep it a secret for a while. First we were gonna wait until after Regionals, but we didn't win so it didn't feel right to tell them. Then we agreed that we'd tell them on the second day back to school. Tomorrow. We were supposed to tell them tomorrow and now… now we can't. He looked so broken ma, just lying there on a hospital bed, all those wires and shit."

"Language, Noah." Mrs. Puckerman interjected softly.

"I've never felt so fucking useless." Puck continued, ignoring his mother's reprimand for his coarse language. "All I wanted to do was hold him close and take all his pain away. But I couldn't. Nobody knows about us. His friends, they were looking at me like I was insane for being there. Mercedes, she accused me of not caring about him but that's not true. That's not true."

"How is he?" Mrs. Puckerman asked. "How's Kurt?"

"It's bad, ma." Puck answered her, his voice trembling with the effort of trying not to cry. "He can't even breathe properly. Some machine crap is doing it for him. He hasn't woken up yet."

"A coma." Mrs. Puckerman guessed and he nodded.

"What if he never wakes up?" Puck asked her tearfully. "What if he dies?"

"Ssh, ssh now." She soothed. "Don't think like that, my boy. He'll be fine. You just need to stay strong for him ok. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I'm so scared, ma." Puck sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." Mrs. Puckerman cooed as she rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Just be strong. You have to be strong."

They stayed like that for a while, curled up on the sofa together. Puck longed to believe his mother's words, to believe that everything would be ok, that Kurt would wake up. But deep in the pit of his stomach was a horrible feeling licking at his insides, slowly convincing him that the worst was yet to come.

He heard hesitant footsteps and he looked across the room to see Sarah watching them, cuddling her favourite teddy-bear to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she'd been crying.

Sitting up, Puck held a hand out to her and tried to offer her a reassuring smile. Cautiously, Sarah edged nearer before lightly placing her small hand in Puck's larger one.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles." Puck apologised, referring to her with the nickname he'd selected for her many years ago.

As a small baby, Sarah had found great delight and amusement in blowing spit bubbles. That had transcended to the enjoyment of blowing bubbles in her drinks through a straw as well as having frequent bubble baths.

"I didn't mean to get so mad." Puck told her gently as he pulled her onto his lap and the family of three cuddled up together. "I just had a bad day. Hey, look at me; you're still my friend right?"

She nodded her head as she blinked up at him through her big brown eyes.

"Love you, Noah." Sarah mumbled as her older brother carded his fingers through her dark hair.

He dropped a kiss to her head and rubbed her back comfortingly before resting his own head on his mother's shoulder.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Voicemail Messages

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Glee people**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 4-Voicemail Messages**

He'd never been a fan of school. From his very first day of kindergarten, Puck had detested the place thinking it was for losers. But no school day had ever been worse than the one he was set to face.

With every step he took, the more he wanted to run back home and hide in his bed until everything was right in the world again. But somehow, he found the strength and courage to keep walking.

Maybe it was the sunshine and the gentle sound of bird song that encouraged him to keep his feet moving, maybe it was the need to see Finn and ask about Kurt, or maybe it was the bracelet latched around his left wrist that spurred him on. There was nothing remarkable about the bracelet; it wasn't expensive or especially stylish. It had in fact been a free gift with some girly magazine of his sister's. Sarah hadn't wanted it so she'd given it to her older brother who had given it to his boyfriend. Kurt had quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow and let out a snort of dissatisfaction before launching into a complaint of how the bracelet clashed with his outfit. The smaller boy had then tied it around Puck's wrist assuring him that it looked so much better on him.

That day seemed so long ago now. The bracelet hadn't stayed on too long. Kurt had barely looped it onto Puck's arm before the two of them were rolling naked between the bed-sheets. Yet for some reason, that blue and silver clearly feminine bracelet had remained on Puck's nightstand and upon waking up that morning, putting it on had seemed the most natural thing for him to do.

Arriving at his destination, Puck held his head high and walked through the school gates, glaring at anyone who dared to look his way.

Acting of their own accord, his feet directed him to the parking lot. His truck was still there looking older than it had the day before. He couldn't help but notice that Kurt's baby was not in sight. He supposed his dad or one of his friends had picked it up and drove it back already.

He walked by his truck and ran a hand over the bonnet. All he could think of was the crash and the fact that the halls of McKinley High would be missing a student.

Dragging a hand through his mohawk, he prepared to head towards the school entrance doors when a snatch of blonde caught his eye. Looking across the parking lot, Puck spotted Brittany stood in the same place she had been when the accident happened.

As he moved nearer to the cheerleader, it was obvious from the haunted look in her eyes that the crash was replaying itself in her head over and over. Standing beside her, he gently rested a hand upon her shoulder. She blinked three times in quick succession upon the contact, but made no other signs that she knew he was there.

"Brittany?" He asked softly wondering if she'd been there all night, but he realised that was absurd. Santana never would have left her.

"I wish I was a vampire." Brittany replied, and the comment was so randomly Brittany that Puck _almost_ felt like laughing. "Like that one from the movies covered in glitter."

"Edward Cullen." Puck supplied, he only knew because he'd been forced to read the books to his sister as well as watch the movies with her.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded her head. "I wish I was like him. Then I could have got to Kurt in time and stopped the car. Or if I was Spiderman or Superman or Mario. Or if I was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm blonde, I could be Buffy right? Buffy would have got there fast enough to save Kurt. Or Spike maybe, a proper vampire, not a sparkling one."

As he couldn't think of an appropriate response, Puck simply pulled the girl into a strong hug finding that he needed the comfort of her arms as much as she needed his.

Taking Brittany's hand, he led her up towards the school. When they were near the dumpster, he paused and looked over. A group of jocks were gathered round there, no doubt searching for a potential victim.

Puck was preparing to ignore the scene and carry on up to the entrance doors when he and Brittany found themselves face to face with Jacob Ben Israel.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you were key witnesses to the Kurt Hummel crash yesterday," Jacob said quickly holding his recording device in his hand. "Perhaps the two of you would care to comment on the unfortunate situation? Rumour has it that Hummel's head spun all the way around when the car hit… Ow!"

Before the nosey teen could finish his sentence, Puck had fisted his hand into his ridiculous styled hair and was dragging him towards the dumpster.

With the aid of one of his fellow football players, Puck threw Jacob into the garbage heap and closed the lid on him.

"Not bad, Puck." One of his teammates praised holding his hand up for a high-five.

Puck ignored his teammate and moved back to Brittany, other students parting ways for him lest he turn on them and throw them in the dumpster too.

Just inside the school doors, they came upon Santana who linked her baby finger with Brittany's before leading her away from Puck. As he watched the two girls go, Puck couldn't help but feel as though the Latina had taken a portion of his strength with him.

He may not be as close to Brittany as Santana was, but Puck needed the blonde cheerleader right now. Brittany, despite her long list of sexual partners, always had an innocence about her, something that made Puck want to protect her. If he had Brittany around, he could focus on looking after her, that way, the Kurt situation didn't hurt quite so much.

Stalking down the hallways towards his locker, he came across Tina. He appraised her for a few moments before standing beside her. She jumped when she noticed him before looking around frantically as though searching for a means of escape.

In all honesty, he didn't know very much about the shy gothic chick. But there was something about her that screamed for protection and comfort. Wordlessly, he took her books from her then offered her his arm which she stared at as though she'd never seen another person's arm before.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." He told her.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she lightly placed her arm through his and allowed him to steer her down the corridor.

They didn't talk. They just walked in silence. People stared at them as they entered the classroom. Even though the two were in Glee club together, they weren't known for socializing. Ever the gentleman, Puck pulled Tina's chair out for her to sit down before taking the seat beside her.

By second period, there were rumours circulating through the school that Puck and Tina were dating. This caused problems for Tina and Artie so Puck was forced to leave Tina alone so she could sort things out with her wheelchair-bound boyfriend.

He then looked around him for someone else he could look after. The answer then came in the form of Becky. Shoving a random student into a locker, he made his way over to Becky who had dropped her things on the floor.

Bending down, he helped her retrieve her possessions before accompanying her to her next class. Once again, he received curious stares for his chosen company. He also happened to be in a lesson that was not his own but he didn't care and he refused to leave when the teacher pointed out that he wasn't in her class.

Luckily, rumours about him and Becky being an item did not surface. People were simply beginning to question his mental state, wondering if he'd perhaps suffered a sporting accident of some kind.

He didn't care what other people were saying. If anyone said anything really bad he'd beat them up for it later but for the moment he was content to listen to Becky talk. She was different to everyone else, Puck thought. She didn't look up at Puck with fear or confusion in her eyes. There was trust in her irises and kindness in her smile. Also, Becky didn't seem to be aware or perhaps not understand what had happened to Kurt, so she never spoke of it. That was perfect for Puck for it made it easier for him to pretend that all was well and good.

Until he saw Finn. Making sure Becky was keeping up with him, he strode through the corridor towards Finn and asked him if there was any update on Kurt.

From what Finn told him, it seemed that Kurt's condition was very much the same.

He was about to lead Becky to her next lesson when Sue Sylvester crossed their path.

"Excuse me, Puckerman." She barked out as she slung an arm across Becky's shoulders. "Becky is _my _Cheerio, I will not have you corrupting her heart with all the Glee nonsense Will Schuster had drilled into your mohawked head."

Just like that, Becky was guided away by the cheerleading coach and Puck was once again scanning the halls for someone he could look after. It was then that he realised he didn't need somebody to look after. What he needed was for someone to look after him. Not just anyone, Kurt. He needed his lover back.

Despite having truly awesome guns and a hot body, Puck wasn't the strong one in the relationship. Kurt, as fragile as he looked, was proud and strong in a way Puck could only hope to be.

Fed up with the school environment, he decided to ditch. He headed out and climbed into his truck before driving to the hospital.

Parking his truck, he remained where he was for a while, simply staring out the window up at the large building. Somewhere in those walls, his boyfriend was lying in a coma, fighting to breathe and return to the land of full consciousness.

Taking out his cell, Puck searched through his photo album. Looking down at the small screen, he took in the still image of him and Kurt kissing. The other boy had smacked him upside the head for taking the photo saying that the poor lighting would make Kurt's skin look drained in photographic imagery.

He then searched through his video clips and watched them. The first one featured Kurt singing and dancing for him. The second had been filmed by Kurt. Puck was playing his guitar softly and Kurt was talking to him as he filmed. The third clip he played back was a little more pornographic. It featured Kurt on his knees before him, his talented mouth stretched around his circumcised cock. It had taken Puck weeks of begging to convince Kurt to allow him to film such a thing, with the promise that no-one else would ever see it, that Puck would merely watch it alone to jerk off to when Kurt wasn't around to give him satisfaction.

Stopping the film, he clicked back to look through his text messages, the most recent ones from Kurt. His lips twitched upwards in what resembled a smile as he read the last text Kurt had sent him.

_Just one more day, Action Man xxx_

'Action Man', that was Kurt's chosen nickname for him. After a small fight the two of them had, Puck had angrily called Kurt a 'Barbie Doll'. After some more yelling and an impressively hard punch from Kurt's fist to Puck's stomach, the shorter boy had shoved Puck towards the bed and latched his mouth upon his, biting Puck's bottom lip between his teeth as he huskily called him 'Action Man'. The name had then stuck and calling one another 'Barbie' and 'Action Man' was a private sign of affection.

Coming out of his messages, Puck went through his phonebook before coming across Kurt's name. He selected the number then held his cell to his ear as he listened to the ring. As expected, it went to Kurt's voicemail.

"Hey, Barbie." Puck breathed down the phone after hearing the beep that signalled him to leave a message. "I know you can't answer right now but… you'll wake up soon. I know you will. You're strong, baby. Um… I miss you. Ok, that sounds lame. Look, just wake up ok. We've still gotta tell everyone about us, remember? I just… I need you… who else is gonna help me with math right?" He tried to joke, but the effect was ruined by a sob escaping his throat. "Fuck. I'm fucking shitting it right now. You know me, Kurt; I can't deal with drama like this. So, I'm gonna head into the hospital to see you now, and I need you to wake up for me ok baby? See you in a few, Sleeping Beauty. Love you."

He hung up and stared down at his cell phone for a while before shoving it back into his jean pocket then scrambling out of his truck then heading up to the hospital.

This time, he opted to take the stairs up to Kurt's floor. He meandered through the impeccably cleaned corridors with his hands in his pockets and his head down low.

He then walked down the narrow corridor then peered through the window in Kurt's door. He saw the back of Burt's head as he sat at his son's side, holding Kurt's hand in his own.

Taking a breath, Puck rapped lightly on the door before shuffling inside, Burt's beady eyes staring at him tiredly.

"How is he?" Puck asked as he edged nearer.

"Better." Burt answered him gruffly. "He's breathing on his own now."

Puck nodded even though the older man wasn't looking at him. Now that he was closer and had a proper look, Puck could see that some of the wires and tubes that had been around Kurt's mouth and nose the day before were gone. Though there were still too many wires left in Puck's opinion.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Burt enquired in a voice that all parents and teachers seemed to naturally adopt.

"He needs me here." Puck replied.

"You're that Puckerman kid right?" Burt asked, his tone suggesting that he'd heard only the bad things about Puck's reputation.

"Yeah." Puck answered.

"Finn's told me a bit about you." Burt commented. "You're the one who knocked up his girl."

"Yeah." Puck sighed knowing it would be useless to lie.

"The way I hear it, you're a bit of an asshole." Burt told him.

"A bit." Puck agreed quietly.

"I have heard a few good things from Carole though." Burt continued. "She's a great woman; she sees the best in people. So does Kurt."

"Yeah." Puck smiled slightly as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"It's funny." Burt said conversationally, still not taking his eyes off of his son. "You say Kurt needs you here, but I've never heard him mention you. Ever. Nothing good, nothing bad. If you were important to him, he'd have told me something. But he didn't, not once. So I don't think he needs you here at all, kid. Go back to school, go home, go rob a bank for all I care, just get out."

"Mr. Hummel." Puck tried but the murderous look he received from the protective father silenced him.

Fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist, Puck left the hospital room, looking over his shoulder for a last glance at Kurt before heading out.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Art Is Expression

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 5-Art Is Expression **

One week, one entire week, that was seven whole days which was a hell of a lot of hours. Puck wasn't sure how many, he sucked at Math after all, but he knew the number was high. That was how long Kurt, his boyfriend, had been comatose for.

Aside from his mother, nobody knew about Puck's relationship with Kurt. They couldn't see how badly he was hurting, how much he needed the support of his friends. Well, perhaps 'friends' wasn't the right word. But the Glee club was supposed to be a place of acceptance, they were a team, they picked each other up when one fell down and helped each other to stand tall and strong again.

There just wasn't anyone around to do that for Puck. Instead, everybody was showering Finn and Mercedes with comfort and sympathy. To a degree, he could understand everyone being concerned over Mercedes, she was Kurt's best friend after all and the poor girl looked utterly lost without Kurt upon her arm nattering away about fashion and such.

But why were people being so sympathetic to Finn? He wasn't actually Kurt's proper family and he definitely didn't love Kurt anywhere near as much as Puck did in any sense of the word. It was almost like baby-gate all over again, everybody feeling sorry for Finn when really Puck was the father of Quinn's child. Of course, when everyone found out the truth, Puck did not receive any form of compassion. Everyone just glared at him a lot thinking he was some heartless prick.

What would they do now if they knew the truth? How might they react if Puck just stood up and announced to the world that he and Kurt were in love? Would he finally get some understanding from his Glee mates then, or would they twist the truth in their minds to make him into the bad guy again? Would anyone even believe him?

He went to the hospital every single day but he never got as far as stepping through the door of Kurt's room. Mr. Hummel, who never seemed to leave his son's side, would send him away every time. If Puck was lucky, the protective father would give a brief update on Kurt's condition. But mostly he'd snap at Puck and ask him to leave. If Puck refused, he'd manhandle him out of the room and as much as Puck wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to land a punch on his boyfriend's dad. He knew how deeply Kurt cared for his dad, striking the man would not be so easily forgiven when Kurt awoke and learned of such a thing.

"Poor Finn." Quinn sighed as she looked sorrowfully at the boy on the other side of the choir room. "This has been really hard on him."

"Whatever." Puck grumbled earning himself a disapproving look from the blonde who moved gracefully to her feet and sat down beside Mercedes instead.

Sitting alone, Puck stretched his legs out and folded his arms over his chest as he looked about the room. Quinn was talking to Mercedes quietly, but it didn't look as though she was getting much of a response. Mike was dancing, but his heart didn't seem to be in it. His moves were lazy and lacked their usual polished strength, grace and energy. Tina was sat in a corner, her feet propped up on another chair, scribbling frantically in her book. Rachel was stood at the piano going over sheet music and muttering aloud to herself about lyrics, dance steps and costumes. Santana was doing Brittany's hair with Artie beside them trying to help Brittany with her Spanish homework. Then there was Finn, sitting forlornly at the drum kit, idly twirling his drumsticks between his fingers.

Mr. Schue arrived as enthusiastic as ever with a blonde kid behind him. Clapping a hand on the new boy's shoulder, the vocal coach introduced the boy as Sam and announced him as the newest member of New Directions.

Other than Puck and Mercedes, the others got up and made the effort to make him feel welcome. Quinn, Brittany and Santana all flirting with him a little, Puck noted. Even Finn seemed to have livened up a little to introduce himself to their newest member.

From where he sat, isolated from the rest of the group, Puck silently surveyed the other boy. After a brief scan he decided in his head that this new kid was definitely gay or at least bisexual. There was just no way a boy with hair that blonde or a mouth that huge could be full on straight.

Turning his attention away from him, Puck looked over to Mercedes who was still sitting alone, staring off into space, the usual warmth in her eyes painfully absent.

For a moment, he felt like joining her and trying to comfort her but he decided it would be a waste of his time. He was the last person Mercedes would find comfort from.

As Glee rehearsal officially started, Puck forced himself to his feet and his mind and body worked on autopilot as they went over dance routines, adapting them slightly to include Sam. Puck's heart however was still constantly beating for the absent boy who was still lying bruised and broken on a hospital bed.

The moment Glee club was over, Puck was out of the door and heading out to his truck then driving to the hospital. Once again, he took the all too familiar route to Kurt's room.

This time when he entered, he found that Carole was at Kurt's bedside as well as Burt.

"Get out." Burt said gruffly not even having to look to know it was Puck stood in the doorway.

"Burt, honey, let him stay." Carole pleaded gently. "Come on in, Puck." She said invitingly so Puck edged a little further into the room. "I'm going for coffee." She informed the two men gesturing for Puck to take her seat. "Puck, be good. Burt, be nice."

With Carole gone, Puck fully expected Burt to force him out again, but he didn't. The man simply hung his head in his hands looking beyond tired.

Puck debated with himself whether or not he should attempt to make conversation but he quickly decided it would be best to remain silent unless Mr. Hummel addressed him first.

"You never give up do you, Puckerman?" Burt asked rhetorically lifting his head up to survey the teenager sat opposite him. "I tell you to go but you keep coming back every damn day. You're stubborn, just like my boy."

The father gazed down at his son, love and adoration glimmering in his eyes just a fraction stronger than the fear and anguish.

Looking down at Kurt too, Puck found he had to agree with Mr. Hummel. Being stubborn was a characteristic he and Kurt both shared. Though giving credit where it was due, Kurt could out-stubborn Puck any day of the week.

Watching the way Kurt's chest gently raised and fell with his laboured breathing, Puck desperately yearned to reach out and gently hold the boy's hand or press a soft kiss to the lips he missed so dearly, but he didn't dare, not with the boy's father sat across from him.

"Tell me." Burt demanded and Puck met the man's eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand." Puck replied.

"Why are you here?" Burt clarified, his eyes burning right through Puck's skin. "You're not family. You're not his friend. Why do you care so much?"

"I… we're…" Puck stammered unable to find the courage to tell Burt the truth. "Because we're teammates." He said lamely.

"Kid, you can't lie for shit." Burt told him. "Now tell me, why are you here? Do you get some sick sort of triumph from seeing my son this way?"

"What?" Puck spluttered in shock. "No, fuck man, that's ridiculous."

"I've asked the others about you, Puckerman." Burt informed him and Puck assumed 'the others' meant the likes of Finn, Mercedes and the rest of the Gleeks. "The way they tell it, you think you're some mighty badass. You're a bully. You've given my kid hassle for years."

"I'm not that guy anymore." Puck retorted defensively. "And Finn's been just as big of an asshole to Kurt as I have. Oh what, didn't anybody mention that little fact to you?" He asked when it was Burt's turn to look shocked. "Not everything's black and white. Finn isn't the perfect dude everyone makes him out to be. And Kurt told me what that douche said to him, in _your _house, in Kurt's own _bedroom_. That's the one place Kurt has always felt safe and Finn totally fucked that."

"So what?" Burt asked straitening up, probably trying to intimidate the young man. "You're telling me Finn's the bad guy and that you're just a misunderstood little boy. I know your type Puckerman. You feel so inadequate about yourself that you push around anyone who's even the slightest bit different to you. You make them feel weak and ashamed when really you're the scared little punk who doesn't have the balls to face up to what a loser you really are."

"You don't know anything about me." Puck replied.

"Oh, so you're not some pathetic little homophobic jock?" Burt asked disbelievingly and for a brief moment, the way the older man lifted his left eyebrow up in such a challenging way made Puck think strongly of Kurt.

"I'm _not _a homophobe." Puck told him digging his nails into his palms so he could keep calm. "And I'm not a loser." Puck insisted. After all, with Kurt as his boyfriend, there was no way anyone could call him a loser for he had won the most wonderful gift of all, Kurt's heart. "That 'scared little punk' you were describing," Puck continued using the older man's words. "That's not me, dude. Think what you like, but that just ain't me. But a long time ago it might have been you."

Burt glared daggers at him and Puck was almost sure the man breathed smoke out of his nostrils like an angry dragon.

"You watch your mouth, kid." Burt warned darkly.

Flicking his eyes to the door, Puck came to the realisation that Carole probably wasn't coming back for a while. Returning his attention to Burt, he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I'm right aren't I?" He asked though he didn't expect an answer. "When you were at school you were the bullying homophobic jock."

Burt's glare hardened and his mouth twitched into a sneer. The man's whole body tensed up and Puck knew that he'd hit the nail on the head, he knew he was right.

"Kinda ironic that you ended up with a gay son I guess." Puck said thoughtfully. "But at least it helped you grow the hell up."

Once again, Puck looked down at his beautiful angel. Now more than ever he wanted to touch his boyfriend's heavenly skin, but he imagined Burt was angry enough to beat him into a coma if he even looked at his son too long.

So standing up, Puck made his exit, leaving the father and son alone.

Climbing back into his truck, he opted to drive around a little rather than go straight home. Without realising, he found himself outside the local cinema. He and Kurt had gone their on a date together over the summer. They'd sat in the back row feeding each other pop-corn during the trailers. Part way through the film, Puck had attempted to make-out with the other boy but Kurt wasn't having any of it. He was completely immersed in the movie and not even Puck's talented mouth or impressive guns could tempt his attention away from the screen.

He'd more than made up for it after the movie though, on the drive home. Taking Puck by surprise, Kurt had leaned over and proceeded to give Puck the best blow-job of his life. Puck remembered clearly how he'd had to grip hold of the steering wheel extra tight and fight to keep control of the vehicle as Kurt worked his wonderful mouth on his cock.

After staring at the cinema for several silent minutes, Puck drove on to the bowling alley. Most of the Glee club had met up there one afternoon. Puck and Kurt had both intended to go, and technically they _did_ arrive at the bowling alley, but before they met up with the others Puck had dragged Kurt into the male restroom.

After making sure they were alone, Puck had locked the door behind them. He'd then bent Kurt over the sink and yanked his skinny jeans and silk underwear down to his knees before freeing his own erection. Using soap as a substitute for lube, Puck had fingered his boyfriend's quivering opening before pounding into him, keeping one hand over Kurt's mouth to trap his moans.

Shaking his head and pulling himself out of the memory, Puck drove on once more before stopping outside Lima's one and only art gallery.

He wasn't really into art himself but Kurt had begged, or more accurately _ordered _Puck to take him there. It hadn't been that bad really. The two walked about the place, Kurt admiring the artwork and Puck admiring Kurt.

Stepping out of his truck, Puck made his way round the back of the art gallery. It was closed but Puck knew he could get in through the back way undetected. There was nothing valuable in the building so there was no security and anyone who might be the type to break in or vandalise probably didn't even know Lima _had _an art gallery.

Once inside, Puck crept through the large room finding it to be very cold. He moved slowly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Eventually, he could see the basic outline of his surroundings. His vision wasn't good enough to properly make out the artwork on the walls but that didn't bother him.

It wasn't the art that had beckoned him inside, but the memories, memories of Kurt.

Finding his way to the red sofa that rested against one of the walls, Puck sat down. He and Kurt had sat side by side on the very same couch when they had visited the place together.

If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, Puck found he could almost conjure up the memory of Kurt's scent and feel his presence as though he were sat beside him at that very moment.

"I miss you." Puck breathed out and his mind almost convinced him that Kurt was really sat beside him claiming that he missed him too. "I need you back, Barbie. Just wake up already. I've told you before; you don't need any more beauty sleep. You gotta wake up."

It was with a great feeling of disappointment that Puck opened his eyes up to find himself alone in the dark and cold art gallery. Letting out a heavy sigh, Puck rummaged through the pockets of his letterman jacket and pulled out a pen.

Taking off the lid, Puck turned to the wall and squinted through the darkness so he could make out what he was doing. In ordinary black ball-point pen, Puck inscribed the words 'Kurt + Puck 4ever xxx'. Perhaps it was a bit 'girly' for him to do such a thing and maybe it wasn't particularly badass or artistic, but he didn't care. Art, like Glee club, was all about expressing what was in your heart and that's merely what Puck had done.

Stowing his pen back into his pocket, Puck made his way back out of the art gallery and into the relative warmth of his truck. He drove him, glancing to the passenger seat every so often wishing more than anything that Kurt was sitting there beside him.

Arriving home, Puck joined his mum and sister in the lounge area where they were watching one of their 'girly' shows together. He was ready to head on up to his room when his mum caught his eye. With a smile, she held her hand out to him and he soon found himself lazing on the couch between his two favourite girls watching T.V with them.

As his mum made her way to the kitchen to fix dinner, Puck pulled Sarah closer to his side, keeping an arm draped around her. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he couldn't help but lean down and inhale the smell of her hair. He grinned slightly as he recognised the smell of his sister's conditioner being the same brand that Kurt favoured.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Sarah asked him looking up at him as if he was crazy.

"Nothing Bubbles." He told her. "Now give me the remote. It's time to watch some man stuff."

Somehow, man stuff resulted in Sarah bullying Puck into watching re-runs of Hannah Montana.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**(And I promise, Kurt WILL wake up soon)**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. The Eighteenth Day

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Parts of this chapter won't really make sense now but hopefully in time they will, so please don't leave reviews saying 'this doesn't make sense…' for the moment it's supposed to be like that**

**Chapter 6-The Eighteenth Day**

Nobody told him.

Another week passed by and Puck still visited Kurt at the hospital every day after school. He had hoped that Burt would be a little more welcoming but the man seemed more hostile than ever. On the occasions that Carole was present, Puck was permitted a far too short five minute stay before Burt ordered him out.

If Carole was not at Kurt's bedside, then Puck wouldn't even make it more than three steps into the room before Burt was sending him away. At times, he strongly wanted to argue with the man but he managed to rein his anger in. He needed to at least try and get into Burt's good graces. He was dating the man's only son after all and when Kurt woke up and they finally told people, it would be much easier if Burt didn't complete hate his existence.

On one visit to see Kurt at the hospital, Puck found that Mercedes was there along with Burt, weeping softly as she held her best friend's hand. As usual, Burt told him to leave. Mercedes had turned to him with a look of mistrust in her eye and Puck winced as he realised that Burt had seen the way Mercedes had looked at him. If he didn't have Mercedes on his side, then Puck had even less chance of winning Burt over whilst Kurt was still comatose.

During the next Glee rehearsal, Mercedes kept shooting him looks but she didn't say anything.

When Glee club was over, Puck drove to the hospital, Mercedes driving a little way behind him in her car. She followed him through the building then latched hold of his arm part way down the narrow corridor that lead to Kurt's hospital room.

"Ok Jewish boy, you'd better be explaining yourself to me right now and it had better be good or I _will _cut you." Mercedes threatened sassily.

"I'm visiting Kurt." He told her with a shrug. "The same as you."

"You expect me to believe that?" She scoffed.

"It's the truth." Puck insisted.

"I don't buy it." Mercedes replied as she glared up at him. Despite the fact he was taller than her, the girl managed to make him feel about two inches tall. "Now you listen good because I'm only gonna warn you once, if you mess with my boy, Kurt, then I will make sure you regret it every day for the rest of your miserable loser life. You're not wanted here, dude, so just get gone. Isn't there some kid you need to bully or some girl to knock up?"

He clenched his fists before storming away from her, continuing on his way towards Kurt's room. Pushing the door open, he found both Burt and Carole were there along with Finn.

"Any change?" He asked as he entered the room, Mercedes elbowing him out of the way as she stepped inside and moved towards the bed.

"The doctor's say he's improving." Carole told him. "He's getting stronger."

"Good." Puck sighed quietly.

"Get out." Burt told him without sparing him a glance.

He forced himself not to yell at the grieving father and looked to Carole. She smiled at him sadly but this time she didn't defend him or invite him to stay. Finn was avoiding eye-contact with him in contrast to Mercedes' frosty glares.

Looking longingly at Kurt's still form, Puck took small comfort in seeing his chest move up and down at a natural pace before he left the room.

On the eighteenth day that Kurt was in hospital, Puck woke up from a restless night late for school. He groaned before collapsing back onto his bed and pulling the quilt over his head.

He knew he wouldn't be able to find proper sleep so he didn't even try. He just curled up under the covers thinking about his boyfriend. The memory of the car crash was still painfully fresh in Puck's mind. Many times during the day, the scene would replay itself in his head, every moment still as detailed as it was when it had happened for real.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Puck finally dragged himself out of bed and opted to take a shower. The warm water beat down upon his naked flesh but it could not wash away his worry and stress.

Knowing that Kurt was hospital but not being able to see him properly was rapidly destroying him. Even though his and Kurt's relationship was secret and nobody realised just how deeply Puck was affected by the incident, it still angered him. Maybe he hadn't been the nicest person in the past, but since Quinn's pregnancy Puck had matured and made a change for the better. A lot of that had to do with Kurt's influence and how happy he made him but some of it was still his own doing. Surely the people in Glee club had realised how he'd changed. Was the idea of him being concerned over a teammate and wanting to visit him in hospital really cause for suspicion and mistrust?

He was just thankful he had his mum and sister. If he didn't have them to hug him every night when he returned from being forced away from Kurt's hospital room he was sure he'd have lost it by now.

Shutting the water off, Puck stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel as he made his way back to his room to dress.

After pulling on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, Puck picked up his guitar. He lightly ran his fingers across the strings and closed his eyes, remembering all the times he had given Kurt lessons on how to play.

He suddenly felt a strong desire to rush to the hospital along with his guitar and play a song to Kurt in the hopes that the boy may wake up. But he didn't. He remained where he was, sitting in silence as he held the guitar, as he held memories.

Eventually, Puck made movement and headed to school. He'd missed nearly all of his classes but he made an appearance to Spanish class. Taking his seat, he pulled out his pen and notebook before staring out the window into space. He was pretty certain that Mr. Schue called out to him a few times but he made no effort to give the man his attention. He just kept staring out the window.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Grabbing his things, Puck stood up and trudged his way to the choir room for Glee rehearsal. Upon entering, he found that he was the first one there.

Walking by the piano, he spotted some sheet music and pulled it towards him for a closer look. He didn't recognise the lyrics but he was pretty sure the minute handwriting belonged to Rachel. The girl had probably used the room to rehearse during lunch or a free period and left her music behind.

Slumping into a seat, Puck tilted his head back towards the ceiling and started counting the tiles as he waited for the others to turn up. After five minutes, it struck him as odd that nobody else, not even Mr. Schue had shown up yet.

Looking at the clock on the wall, his mouth formed into a frown before he dug his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. Since Artie's name was first in his phonebook, he called him up then asked him where the hell everyone was.

"At the hospital." Artie answered him.

"What?" Puck asked launching to his feet. "Shit, dude, what's happened? Is Kurt ok?"

"He's fine." Artie assured him. "He's awake."

Hanging up the phone, Puck ran as fast as he could to the parking lot then all but threw himself into the driver seat of his truck. As he drove to the hospital, it was more than likely that he'd broken the legal speed limit but he didn't have it in him to care.

Parking his truck, he scrambled out and slammed the door shut before hurrying up to the building then taking the lift to the right floor and racing through the corridors.

Skidding to a halt outside Kurt's hospital room door, Puck took a moment to catch his breath before shoving the door open and stepping inside.

As one, the rest of the Glee club plus Mr. Schue, Burt and Carole turned to look at him.

He took about seven or eight long strides across the room before forcing Sam, Tina and Rachel out of the way so he could look upon the boy on the bed.

"Kurt." Puck breathed out as he looked into those expressive blue-green eyes for the first time in eighteen long and lonely days. "Fuck, I've missed you."

"Really?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "How comforting to know." He said in a voice laced with sarcasm that made Puck's stomach twist uncomfortably. "Now, I realise we're not friends since I am of course far superior to you in every way, but please at least have the decency to wait until I'm properly healed from my injuries before you throw me into a dumpster again."

Burt glared at Puck upon hearing his son's words but Puck didn't notice. He looked at Kurt in a mixture of horror and confusion trying to work out what was going on.

"Kurt, I… I wouldn't do that to you." Puck told him. "You know that."

Many of the others in the room let out a collective tut of disbelief.

"Why are you even here, Puck?" Kurt asked him looking at him with the same suspicion he'd been receiving from the likes of Burt and Mercedes since the accident happened.

"What? I… I don't… I don't understand." Puck managed to get out as a heavy lump formed in his throat that he simply could not swallow down.

"Oh come on, you don't care about me." Kurt sneered. "All I am to you is the guy you bully mercilessly. You wouldn't care if I'd never woken up."

"That's not true." Puck replied feeling his heart clench and tears start to burn in his eyes. "Kurt, that's _not _true. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Mercedes asked on Kurt's behalf. "All the times you've thrown him in the dumpster, given him swirlies, thrown slushies and pee balloons at him, called him names. I think we all remember that perfectly."

"Just shut up, Aretha." Puck snapped at her.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my girl like that." Kurt snarled at him as he sat up in his bed glaring at Puck, his eyes full of hated and disgust.

"Hey Puckerman, get out." Burt told him like he had so many times before.

"What? No." Puck argued reaching for Kurt's hand only for the other boy to wrench it away. "Kurt, come on, quit messing around. Tell them, tell them about us."

"I honestly have no idea what you are referring to." Kurt replied snottily. "Now do be so kind as to leave, looking at you and your ridiculous mohawk is giving me a headache."

"You'd better go, dude." Finn told him softly.

"Kurt?" Puck asked as his voice croaked and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Come on, Puck." Mr. Schue told him kindly as he gripped the teenager's shoulders and guided him out of the room.

As the door to Kurt's room shut behind them, Puck started to sob harder.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Mr. Schue tried to comfort him but Puck roughly pushed the teacher into the wall before darting down the corridor, his vision blurred by his tears.

He stopped by the coffee machine and kicked it angrily a few times before running further down the corridor then punching at a wall in fury.

At some point, two sets of hands were upon him and he struggled against them but they manhandled him out of the hospital and out into the open air. Finally looking at them, Puck found that they were two security guards. For a moment, he thought they might call the police on him but they offered him words of comfort before suggesting he go home.

He supposed from the state of his tears they assumed he'd lost a loved one. In a way, he had. Kurt didn't remember anything about their relationship. It didn't make sense, how could he remember who everybody was but not remember that the two of them were in love.

Puck didn't understand. He was so confused and angry and upset and he didn't know what to do.

Still crying, he staggered towards his truck and kicked the side of the door before punching the window on the passenger side, smashing the glass and splitting his knuckles open.

The blood and the pain did not bother him for it was nothing compared to the wound in his heart. How could Kurt _not _remember? It couldn't be amnesia, he remembered things and people. Aside from their relationship there wasn't anything to indicate that Kurt was suffering from memory loss.

"Puck?" Mr. Schue asked coming to stand behind his pupil.

"Just leave me alone." Puck gritted out.

"Your hand's bleeding." Mr. Schue pointed out in concern.

"Yeah, no shit." Puck seethed pulling away when the teacher tried to get a better look.

"Ok, calm down. Tell me what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked him.

"Why?" Puck asked. "You don't care about me. None of you care about me."

"That's not true." Mr. Schue told him.

"Whatever." Puck replied before moving round to the driver's side and getting in.

Without another word to Mr. Schue, he drove off heading for home.

Stepping over the threshold, he called out to his mum and sister but received no reply. Confused, he made his way to the living room where he found a note on the table saying the two of them had gone to see a movie and would be back later.

Screwing the note up, Puck tossed it into the kitchen bin before moving to the sink and turning the tap on. He held his injured hand under the spray and watched the blood be washed away.

After cleaning the cuts, he headed up to his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he pulled his phone out. Nobody had tried to call or text him. He must have been right in what he'd yelled at Mr. Schue in the hospital car park. None of them cared about him.

But that wasn't true, Puck thought to himself. There was Kurt, Kurt cared. Or at least, he had cared; he just didn't remember that he cared. Maybe he was being punished. Perhaps this was some sort of Karma for being such a bad Jew over the years. For so long, he had been nothing but another bully terrorizing the lives of his fellow students. Now he was paying the price for all his past behaviour.

First there had been his dramatic decline in popularity since joining the Glee club, then all the baby drama with Quinn and falling out with Finn. Then he had been given such a wonderful thing. He had known how it felt to love and be loved in return for a time, and now that he'd been snatched away from him. The boy he loved now hated him.

"Fuck." Puck swore clutching his phone tightly in his hand.

Looking down at it, he loosed his grip. He'd left Kurt a voicemail message on his phone, maybe when he listened to it he'd remember everything. But if he didn't, Puck still had proof.

Feeling a small tinge of hope, Puck searched through his phone, re-reading old text messages he'd sent and received from his secret lover as well as looking through the photos and video clips.

He had evidence of their relationship. All he needed to do was get Kurt alone long enough so he could show it to him. Surely seeing it would help Kurt remember and even if it didn't there was no way Kurt or anyone else could deny that the photo images and video footage was real.

They were a couple. Puck knew it and he had the evidence to support that. There was still hope. Everything would be fine.

Uncommonly exhausted, Puck crawled into his bed. Before he fell asleep, the last thought to cross his mind was that not one of his fellow Glee mates had bothered to contact him when they'd all headed to the hospital to visit Kurt. He supposed Burt or Carole had called Finn and he'd let the others know Kurt was awake before they all made their way there. Even though they all knew that Puck had been to the hospital to see Kurt every single day, not one of them had spared a moment to think that he deserved to know. Not Finn, or Santana, Mr. Schue or even Carole. Sam had gone with them. He hadn't even met Kurt yet but someone had informed him about Kurt and he'd gone to the hospital.

Nobody had told him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Madonna Week

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Firework' by Katy Perry**

**Chapter 7-Madonna Week**

He didn't bother going to school the next day. He knew Kurt wouldn't be there, the other boy probably wouldn't return to school until the following Monday. So Puck stayed home and tried to occupy his mind by playing computer games.

For the most part, it worked. He became almost completely engrossed in the game as he kicked digital ass and blew shit up. But all the while, there was an ache inside his chest.

Finishing his game, he checked his phone but there wasn't a single message or missed call from anyone. He wanted to go to the hospital, but he knew it would be a waste of time. Besides, he wasn't even sure if Kurt was still in hospital or if he'd been discharged and sent home.

He considered heading for Kurt's house and sneaking in through his basement window, just as he had done so many times over the past few months. But somehow, he doubted that would be a good idea. Assuming Kurt was even at home, it was unlikely that Burt would leave his son unattended for very long. Then there was the high possibility that Kurt would freak out and yell for his dad if Puck climbed in through his window.

So he would have to wait until Kurt was back at school. It wouldn't be easy to get him alone, Mercedes would probably be glued to his side most of the time and everyone else in Glee would be looking out for him. But he'd have to be alone at some point and the moment he was Puck would take his opportunity.

Still, Puck kept up the small hope that Kurt would hear the voicemail and it would trigger his memory. Maybe then Kurt would call him and everything would be ok again. Perhaps Kurt's loss of memory was just a small temporary consequence that came with the shock of waking up after two and a half weeks.

When his mum and Sarah came home, they found Puck sprawled out on the couch watching T.V and eating cookies. Sending Sarah upstairs to do her homework, Mrs. Puckerman joined her son on the sofa, shifting his feet so she could sit down.

"You didn't go to school today." She said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"I don't feel well." Puck replied.

"You aren't at the hospital." Mrs. Puckerman pointed out.

"Kurt's awake." Puck told her.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful." Mrs. Puckerman beamed but the smile vanished from her face when Puck turned to her with a wounded look in his eyes. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"He's fine." Puck answered. "But he doesn't remember,"

"Amnesia." Mrs. Puckerman said clucking her tongue in sympathy.

"No." Puck shook his head. "He knows who he is and he remembers everybody else. He just doesn't remember about us being together. When he looks at me, he doesn't see his boyfriend; he sees the jerk that used to bully him. It feels like I've lost him, ma. I mean, he was right there in front of me, so beautiful, but I couldn't touch him. He's gone back to hating me."

"I'm sorry, my boy." Mrs. Puckerman sighed as she pulled him into a hug. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Nothing." Puck answered. "Just… just hold me."

As Puck dissolved into tears, his mother wrapped him even tighter in her embrace, smoothing her hand through his mohawk and dropping kisses atop his head.

Over the weekend, Puck permanently had his phone in his hand and kept looking at the screen every few minutes hoping for a text or a call from Kurt. He had no way of knowing if his lover had heard the voicemail he left him, but he hoped that if Kurt had listened to it then he would have contacted him whether he remembered or not. Surely a message like that warranted some form of response. Of course, if Kurt hadn't heard the message yet, then it made perfect sense that Puck hadn't heard from him.

Looking through his photos for the millionth time, Puck cursed himself for ever bullying Kurt Hummel. If he'd had the courage to be himself right from the start then maybe Kurt would never have written him off as a jerk. Perhaps the two of them could have been friends all through school, maybe even more, and publicly. If only the two of them had come out about their relationship, then this whole situation wouldn't be so excruciating.

By Sunday, Puck was a nervous wreck with the prospect of Monday morning looming ahead of him. He'd managed to get some information about Kurt by having his mum call Carole. As it happened, Kurt would be returning to school on Monday.

Although Puck was eager to see the beautiful teen, he was also dreading it. He knew he wouldn't be able to just walk up to Kurt and talk to him. Even if he managed to get through Mercedes and the others, there was still the high possibility that Kurt would turn his nose up at him and strut away.

He probably couldn't do this alone, but he didn't know who he could confide in for help. His first thought was Brittany but he quickly dismissed the idea. As lovely as Brittany was, she'd accidentally tell anyone who would listen anything they discussed. She wouldn't do it with the intent of being malicious, Brittany was just… well, Brittany.

He then considered seeking help from Santana but he refused to ask the Latina for anything. She'd no doubt demand something in return. There was also the fact that she'd tell Brittany because the two of them didn't keep secrets from one another and Brittany lacked the capacity to keep secrets.

He wasn't close enough to Mike, Artie or Tina to ask them for help. There was no way he'd ask Sam. Even though he'd yet to actually say more than two words to the new guy he'd already decided he didn't like him.

Telling Quinn just didn't feel right. How could he ask the mother of his child for advice about his love life with another male?

That left Finn, Mercedes and Rachel. Neither of those seemed like a good idea. Rachel was just too annoying, Mercedes would never agree to help him and Finn wouldn't be able to cope with such a thing. The poor guy would be so confused to learn that Puck and Kurt had been fucking one another in secret that he'd more than likely have a heart attack or brain haemorrhage or something.

So it really didn't look like he could find help with anybody from Glee club. The idea of confiding in one of the guys on the football team was just laughable. They'd either think it was a joke or they'd just gang up on him and beat him up.

He had nobody he could turn to. His first instinct was to run and tell Kurt about his problems, but Kurt _was_ the problem. Why couldn't he remember their relationship?

Inevitably, Monday morning came. Puck was so nervous that he'd barely slept. He was up at the crack of dawn watching morning television to pass the time before he left for school.

Riding along in his truck, a familiar song came on the radio. It was one that he and Kurt had been practicing in secret to perform in Glee club after informing the others of their relationship. His heart panged with the undesirable thought that they might never sing this song together again.

Even though it was an upbeat song, the sound saddened him as he half-heartedly sang along.

"_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'_

_You're gunna leave 'em falling down-own-own…_"

Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic song, but they had chosen it because they felt it was fitting for them both. As individuals, the two of them were very much like fireworks. The outfits Kurt wore, his beauty and the way he moved with such dignity was something Puck had always admired. Then there was the way he sang and if he wanted to, Kurt could let loose and dance just as good as Mike. Also, when Kurt got angry, truly angry, he was like a rocket sizzling with power and anyone who had any sense would back away. As for Puck, he was like a firework because he was unpredictable and totally badass.

Pulling his truck to a halt in the parking lot, Puck flicked the music off and grabbed his backpack before jumping out. Once again, his eyes automatically looked to the place where Kurt had been hit by the car and the entire scene played through his mind again.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory before heading up to the main entrance doors. Walking through the corridors, he kept an eye out for Kurt. He was more than aware that he wouldn't be able to speak to him but he still wanted to be able to see his boy.

After shoving his things in his locker, Puck slowly headed to his classroom and he spotted Kurt surrounded by the rest of the Glee club. He was on crutches so Mercedes was carrying his messenger bag for him.

Puck tensed for a moment when Azimio strolled by with a Slushie in his hand, worrying that the jock might throw it in Kurt's face, but for once Azimio seemed to display a bit of humanity and left Kurt and the others alone.

For that, Puck was thankful. It seemed that the jocks would be decent enough to leave Kurt alone for the time being. But he was sure when Kurt was off his crutches it would only be a matter of time before they started bullying him again.

If he could help it, then Puck wouldn't let that happen, but given the current circumstances it was highly unlikely that Kurt would even _want_ him to defend him.

Later that day, Puck shared a class with Kurt and Sam. The two of them sat next to one another and Puck glowered at Sam enviously from where he sat alone at the back of the room. It was painfully obvious that the two were flirting. He couldn't stand it; the starry-eyed look Kurt was developing should only be directed at him, not at the likes of Sam.

Right before his eyes, his boyfriend was practically cheating on him. True, Kurt didn't remember that he and Puck were together so his flirtation couldn't really be counted as cheating because he simply didn't know, but it was still heart-wrenching for Puck to watch.

He looked so happy the way he smiled at Sam and gently touched the blonde boy's arm. Puck was the one who was supposed to make Kurt's face light up like that, not some new kid with a large mouth. Admittedly, Sam could probably do wonders with a mouth that huge, but that was _not_ something Puck wanted to happen. If Sam's mouth went anywhere near Kurt then he would have to kick some ass.

Tearing off a scrap of paper from his notebook, Puck scribbled down the word 'Barbie'. He then screwed the paper into a ball and took aim, successfully landing it on Kurt's desk. Kurt looked round to see who had thrown him the note and Puck locked eyes with him.

After shooting him a glare, Kurt opened the note and Puck watched very carefully to see his reaction. Kurt whipped his head round again sending Puck another contemptuous look. He wasn't entirely sure, but there was something in Kurt's face that suggested he _had _listened to the voicemail message. However, if that was the case, then it hadn't trigged his memory as Puck hoped it would. Still, Puck needed to know for sure.

As soon as the lesson ended, Puck grabbed his things and flew to Kurt's side.

"Can we talk?" He asked politely as possible.

"We have nothing to discuss." Kurt replied as Sam helped him pack his things away.

"At least let me walk you to class." Puck tried.

"No thank you. Sam will be accompanying me." Kurt said as he stood up with his crutches. "Please remove yourself from my presence now."

"You'd better go." Sam told him standing tall in front of Kurt.

Puck sneered at him before returning his attention to someone who was actually worth his time.

"Did you get my message?" Puck asked.

"I did." Kurt confirmed. "And I don't know what you're trying to achieve by pulling a stunt like that and frankly, I don't care. You are a sick and twisted little boy and you had better stay away from me."

"You heard him." Sam spoke up. "Just stay away."

In a moment of jealous rage, Puck grabbed hold of Sam's shirt before shoving him backwards into a desk. It didn't make him feel better, but it didn't make him feel worse either. Leaving the room, Puck kicked the door in frustration trying to think of a way to sort out the mess that was his life.

He needed to do something and he needed to do it soon. If he waited too long then he might lose Kurt to Sam. Truthfully, Puck didn't think Sam was a bad guy, but he had to hate him on principal. The blonde kid was attractive, he could sing and he played guitar and was on the football team. He was almost like a copy of himself but with blonde hair and a total lack of badassness.

Running a hand through his mohawk, Puck changed the direction he was walking in and headed to Miss Pillsbury's office. He didn't know if the guidance teacher would be able to help him or not but it was worth a try. She did seem to have a pamphlet for pretty much everything, maybe there was some crappy leaflet that could help with his situation.

He knocked on her door and she invited him in to sit down. There was a kind smile on her face but he sensed that she felt a little intimidated by him. Of course, most of the teachers were a little wary around Puck. It was only Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester who weren't fazed by his bad boy attitude.

"So, what can I help you with, Noah?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't call me, Noah." He told her.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Miss Pillsbury apologised quickly looking a little flustered as she busied herself with arranging her pencils so they were in a perfectly straight line. "Please, just take your time and tell me what the problem is. I'm sure we can find a solution."

"What do you know about memory loss?" Puck asked her.

"Memory loss?" She repeated in shock, her eyes widening. "Wow, I haven't been asked that question before. I'm not sure if I have a pamphlet. What exactly do you want to know about memory loss? Are you yourself experiencing some blank moments in your memory where you're not sure what happened?"

"It's a friend." Puck answered.

"Right and this friend of yours?" Miss Pillsbury asked as she clasped her hands together and placed them atop the desk. "Has he or she sought out medical help?"

"My friend doesn't realise they've been forgetting stuff." Puck told her, choosing to leave out a gender specification for the time being. "I'm the only one that's noticed. My friend remembers pretty much everything. It's just one thing they don't remember and I'm the only person who knows about it."

"Wow, that's a tricky situation." Miss Pillsbury commented. "It sounds to me like it could be selective amnesia. Sometimes, when people experience memory loss, they forget certain events because it's easier for them not to remember."

"What, like repression?" Puck asked.

"I suppose you could look at it that way, yes." She answered. "People who experience events of serious trauma often choose to force any memory of it out of their heads as a defence mechanism."

"So, my friend?" Puck asked. "Do you think they've forgotten about… this thing that only I know because… because they wanted to forget."

"Now that I couldn't say." Miss Pillsbury replied. "I'm not a doctor. My understanding of memory loss is as limited as yours. It is possible that your friend wanted to forget but I doubt there's any real way of knowing."

"Can amnesia be cured?" Puck questioned feeling sick with the notion that Kurt might have chosen to forget about their relationship.

"I don't believe there's any medical cure." Miss Pillsbury told him. "Sometimes people forget things but their memories return in time. Other times they never remember anything at all. Amnesia works differently for each person. I once saw a T.V program where a man was in an accident and suffered with severe short-term memory loss as a result. His memory span only lasted for seven seconds. He remembered who he was and everything he had done in life prior to the accident, but after that no more new memories could be made."

"So there isn't anything I can do to help my friend?" Puck asked despairingly.

"Nothing that is guaranteed to work." She answered sadly. "But you can always try. Or maybe you could speak to a doctor or a psychologist who specialise in this sort of thing. I'm afraid this isn't really my area of expertise."

Puck just nodded before leaving her office feeling thoroughly disheartened.

As he wandered through the halls he came to a decision. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would show Kurt the evidence of their relationship that he had on his phone. If that didn't bring his boyfriend's memories back then he would simply have to make Kurt fall in love with him all over again.

They had a special Glee rehearsal that day, to welcome back Kurt. Obviously they couldn't rehearse properly because Kurt couldn't dance on a broken leg but they could still sing together. After Mr. Schue had started the meeting Kurt looked around them all before asking a single question that had everybody immediately concerned.

"Where're Matt and Jesse?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, what do you mean, baby?" Mercedes questioned as everyone else shared looks of confusion. "Jesse went back to Vocal Adrenaline and Matt transferred schools, you know that."

Kurt just furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Artie asked.

"He doesn't remember." Puck spoke up and all eyes, save for Kurt's, turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I mean, he doesn't remember." Puck answered. "He has memory loss. Clearly he's forgotten everything from… well; I'm not sure when, but before Jesse broke Rachel's heart."

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked looking at the soprano carefully. "Before you woke up in the hospital, what's the last thing you remember?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments as he tried to think.

"Madonna." Kurt answered eventually. "We all did Madonna for our Glee assignment, I worked with Mercedes. Then Jesse joined us and me and Mercedes joined the Cheerio's. What, what's wrong?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice when everyone looked at him in horror.

It made sense now. Kurt didn't remember their relationship because he'd forgotten his memories after their Madonna week. The two of them were not even close to becoming a couple back then. That didn't explain why Kurt couldn't remember anything after Madonna week but it at least explained why he didn't remember being in love with Puck.

Hopefully, now that the others had realised the crash had affected Kurt's memory, a doctor would be consulted and maybe they could help Kurt. If not, then Puck might just tell one of the others the truth about his relationship with Kurt. Now that they all knew some of Kurt's memories were missing, there was slightly more chance that they'd believe him if he told them.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. A Boyfriends Boyfriend

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Chapter 8-A Boyfriends Boyfriend**

Having a boyfriend with memory loss sucked. All Puck wanted to do was hold Kurt in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Well, ok, he also wanted to strip Kurt naked and whisper dirty thoughts into his ear but that wasn't really the point. The point was, Puck couldn't do either of those things because Kurt had forgotten all about their relationship.

For Kurt, it didn't seem so bad. He had no idea what he had lost so he had been coping really well. Mercedes had updated him as best as she could about everything he had forgotten so Kurt was dealing with the situation remarkably well.

He was happy, Puck could tell. The smile on his face, the twinkle in his eyes, it was clear that he was in high spirits, and the reason for Kurt's upbeat attitude, Sam Evans.

It made Puck sick with jealousy as he watched the two of them together. They seemed almost joined at the hip as they gazed adoringly into one another's eyes and held hands at the lunch table.

So now, not only did Puck have a boyfriend with memory loss, he had a boyfriend who had a new boyfriend. He was stuck in a love triangle that nobody else knew he was a part of.

It was like living in a nightmare that he just couldn't wake up from. He didn't know what to do anymore. Every time he even thought about trying to talk to Kurt, somebody would show up meaning that he couldn't get the boy alone. Despite everybody knowing about his memory loss and doctors being consulted, it didn't look as though Kurt would be getting his memories back. From what Puck had overheard from some of the girls in Glee, the doctors had said Kurt's memories may come back on their own in their own time or not at all.

Suddenly, that glimmer of hope Puck had felt was rapidly diminishing. If he could just speak to Kurt, show him the photos, the messages and the video clips, maybe then he'd have a chance at getting his boyfriend back. But what if Kurt got his memoires back but still didn't want him? What if he decided he wanted to stay with Sam? Puck didn't think he could survive if Kurt made such a decision. Damn the blonde kid for being so… so… perfect.

Sam Evans was every girl and gay guy's fantasy. Blonde, muscular, good-looking, he could sing, dance, play guitar and he was on the football team. It wasn't fair. There had to be a flaw somewhere. Maybe he had a small penis. Oh Puck certainly hoped so; there was no way Kurt would choose Sam over him if Sam was ill-equipped in the groin department.

Sometimes, as Puck meandered through the school day, he'd play out different scenarios in his head. He tended to make Sam out to be the villain. The blonde would either be abusive to Kurt or cheat on him or turn out to be dating Kurt as a cruel prank, and Puck would be the one to save the day and sweep Kurt off his feet and kiss him senseless.

Of course, in reality, Sam just wasn't a bad guy. If Puck didn't have to hate his very existence he'd probably really like the guy just as much as everyone else did. But as it was, Sam had his boy therefore Puck had no choice but to hate him and wish to beat him up.

Just when Puck thought his hatred of Sam couldn't increase, it did. They had Glee rehearsal and Kurt and Sam announced that they wished to perform a number they had been working on. Mr. Schue nodded to them and joined the rest of the Gleeks as they sat down to watch the new couple sing.

Sam draped his guitar round his shoulders and stood beside Kurt, who was perched on a stool, his crutches resting on the floor by his side.

As the tune reached Puck's ears, he felt his heart plunge and settle somewhere in his intestines. They were singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry, the very song Puck and Kurt had been planning to sing.

He wanted to burst into tears. He wanted to snatch the guitar out of Sam's hands and smack him in the face with it. He wanted to grab hold of Kurt and sing the song to him until he remembered that it was _their _song. Looking around the room, Puck saw that everyone else seemed to be enjoying the performance. That made him angrier. It should have been him up there singing with Kurt, not Sam Too-Fucking-Perfect-For-His-Own-Good Evans.

The two boys finished their song and everyone other than Puck applauded them enthusiastically. When Sam leaned in to give Kurt a gentle peck on the lips Puck had to look away, what sounded suspiciously like a pained whimper ripping from his throat.

Aside from Artie, no-one seemed to notice Puck's reaction to Kurt and Sam's performance. Rolling his wheelchair a fraction closer to Puck, Artie adjusted his glasses before quietly asking if something was bothering him.

"I'm fine." Puck lied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

He could feel Artie still looking at him intently but he ignored the other boy.

Mr. Schue called for their attention and with the exception of Kurt whose leg had yet to fully heal, they all moved into their positions for their opening number that they would be performing at the Invitational's. The performance was two weeks away and according to the doctor's, Kurt's leg _should _be healed by then.

They went through their number, and Puck performed half-heartedly, as he had been doing ever since Kurt's car accident. He just couldn't find it in himself to show enthusiasm or emotion.

Part way through, Mr. Schue called the run-through to a halt and looked at Puck with concerned eyes as he asked him if everything was ok.

"Fine." Puck lied with a shrug, the syllable sounding weak even to his own ears.

"Take a break guys." Mr. Schue said and the others fell into pairs or small groups and gossiped away. "Puck, a word." He asked beckoning him outside.

Hands in pockets, Puck followed Mr. Schue out of the choir room then leaned against the wall outside.

"Any chance of you letting me in about whatever it is that's bothering you?" Mr. Schue asked gently.

Puck remained silent and avoided looking his teacher in the eye. He couldn't ask the man for help with the Kurt situation, it was just too weird.

"You can't push people away forever you know." Mr. Schue told him.

"I'm not." Puck replied.

"You don't have to talk to me, Puck." Mr. Schue said. "But you should talk to someone."

"There's only one person I wanna talk to." Puck sighed. "But he won't listen."

Mr. Schue was silent for a while before lightly placing a hand on Puck's shoulder which he immediately shook off.

"Is this about Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, Finn, whatever." Puck answered sarcastically.

"I can talk to him for you." Mr. Schue offered, obviously missing the sarcastic tone in Puck's voice. "I know it can't be easy losing your best friend, and I understand you caused a lot of damage with the Quinn situation, but Finn's a good guy. Give him time and he'll forgive you. Quinn will too."

"What the fuck?" Puck sneered. "I don't need Quinn to forgive me."

"Puck, come on." Mr. Schue said. "You ruined her relationship with Finn, got her pregnant and destroyed her reputation. One she's had to work really hard to get back. Quinn has every right to be angry with you."

"Why?" Puck challenged standing tall and glaring at his teacher. "She didn't have to spread her legs for me. I didn't force her. Everything that happened was just as much her fault as mine. Damn it, I am sick of people saying I ruined her life. She could have said no. I didn't ruin her reputation; she did that on her own."

"You're shaking." Mr. Schue pointed out in a worried tone.

Looking down at himself, Puck realised that his hands were indeed shaking. His fingers curled into fists and he punched the wall in anger, letting out an animalistic growl as he did so.

Obviously, the others in the choir room heard because a few of them stepped out to see what was going on.

"Back inside guys." Mr. Schue told them.

"What's wrong, Puck?" Santana asked teasingly. "Nobody willing to play with Puckzilla lately?"

"Screw you." Puck retorted.

"Oooh, snappy comeback." She smirked before waltzing back into the choir room, flipping her hair as she did so.

"Try and calm down, Puck." Mr. Schue told him.

"I am calm." Puck snapped as he kicked a locker.

"Ok Puck, just get yourself home for the day." Mr. Schue said. "You're no good to the group when you're in this state."

"Whatever." Puck scoffed before returning to the choir room and snatching his bag up before leaving, deliberately barging Sam with his shoulder on the way.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Why Action Man?

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Something There' from Beauty and the Beast, my fave film I'll have you know**

**Chapter 9-Why Action Man**

As Puck left the choir room and made his way through the corridors, he came across Karofsky and a couple of other guys from the hockey team. He glared at them menacingly as they neared one another, almost daring one of them to start something. In fact, a part of him _wanted_ one of the idiots to hurl an insult at him just so he'd have enough of an excuse to throw a few punches. A fight seemed highly appealing in his angry state.

"Puck." Karofsky called out nodding his head in greeting as though they were best friends.

"What?" Puck snapped back hoping to goad the other teen into an argument that would inevitably lead to some ass kicking.

"You aren't in queer club." Karofsky pointed out and the others chuckled at the word their leader had selected to replace 'Glee'. "Does that mean you've finally come to your senses and quit Homo Explosion?"

Stepping forward, Puck grabbed a fistful of Karofsky's shirt and yanked him forwards so they were at eye-level before snarling in his face.

"Don't fucking mess with me, chubby boy." Puck warned even though he wanted nothing more than for Karofsky to start a fight.

"You're asking for it, Puckerman." Karofsky retorted through clenched teeth as he shoved Puck off of him,

Puck merely smirked in response as Karofsky and his two friends began to close in on him, unknowingly giving him exactly what he wanted.

"Then show me what you got." Puck challenged holding his arms out, offering Karofsky the first hit.

Balling his hand into a fist, Karofsky made to punch him but Puck easily ducked out of the way before snapping his fist into the hockey player's chin. He then latched hold of Karofsky's arm before swinging him towards the wall of lockers then smashing his face against a locker door.

With a bit of effort, Puck managed to shove Karofsky into one of the other's, the two of them crashing to the floor. Puck then turned to the last guy standing and quirked an eyebrow as he beckoned him with a finger to have a go.

The stocky dark-haired player swung his fist at Puck, successfully hitting him in the mouth and splitting his lip. Staggering backwards a little, Puck let out a snigger before smacking his attacker in the nose then tripping him to the floor and booting him in the stomach.

"Thanks guys," Puck remarked as he swaggered away, wiping the blood from his lip. "I feel better."

Head held high, Puck continued on his way to the parking lot with a distinct strut to his step. Letting himself into his truck, he pulled out of the school car park and drove off down the road, not heading home, but to Kurt's house.

Knowing that his truck would look far too suspicious parked in the Hummel drive, Puck parked his car a street behind then walked back on himself to get to Kurt's house.

With practiced ease, he let himself in through Kurt's basement window. He landed neatly on his feet then winced as he realised he'd tracked mud into the house, mud that was now smudged onto Kurt's white carpet.

"Fuck." Puck swore knowing that the other boy would kill him.

Even if Kurt did remember their relationship he'd be out for Puck's blood for creating such a mess. Kurt believing that the only thing between them was that of hatred simply made the situation worse. Boyfriend Kurt would torture Puck by refusing to have sex for a ridiculous amount of time, and amnesia-Kurt would more than likely beat him to death with his crutches.

Slipping his sneakers off, Puck tossed them back out the window before scurrying to the adjoining bathroom with the hopes of finding something with which to clean the mud.

Although his intentions were good, Puck did not succeed. If anything, he made the mud stains worse. Panicking, he moved Kurt's desk so that it covered the grubby area. He knew Kurt would notice the desk had been moved and figure out the issue of the muddy footprints eventually, but hopefully he'd be too distracted by Puck's presence to notice right away and wouldn't realise until after Puck had left.

Moving around the room, Puck looked around in search of a trace of evidence of their relationship, something that Kurt had. Even though he intended to show Kurt the images on his phone, he thought his chances of convincing the other boy were even greater if there was proof amongst Kurt's own possessions.

Looking to Kurt's bed, Puck grinned in satisfaction as he spied a stuffed Meer-Cat settled between Kurt's pillows. The teddy was white, black and grey in colour and had come from a grabber machine at a fair that had passed by in a nearby town.

Over the summer, the two of them had driven down there together and spent the day enjoying the rides and eating candyfloss. Puck had won the Meer-Cat for Kurt. Well, technically he had broken the machine and stolen the cuddly animal toy before throwing Kurt over his shoulder and running like hell back to Kurt's car before an angry security guard could catch them.

Puck had laughed for near ten minutes as they frantically drove away whilst Kurt had berated him. Of course, all had been forgiven by the time they returned to Lima. Kurt had affectionately named the Meer-Cat Puckerone and Puck had eventually been rewarded with a quick hand-job as a thank you before Kurt had dropped him off at his house.

Picking the Meer-Cat up, Puck stroked his hand over the faux-fur and twirled the tail through his fingers before returning it to its rightful place on the bed.

Although Kurt obviously had no memory of where the cuddly toy had come from, it made Puck's tummy flutter to know that Kurt still kept it in his bed. Not that Puck would ever admit to such sensations as tummy flutters, he was too much of a badass for such things. Still, the fact that Kurt continued to sleep with Puckerone the Meer-Cat in his bed suggested that somewhere in the boy's subconscious, he knew the teddy had sentimental significance to him.

Continuing to look round the room, Puck spotted a few other things that were physical memorabilia of their relationship. On Kurt's dressing table, muddled in with all the lotions, make-up and other stuff that Puck didn't know the names of or uses for, was a small bottle of men's perfume.

Puck had _intended _to purchase the fragrance for his boyfriend, but upon seeing the ridiculous price for it he had resorted to crime and robbed it. Luckily, he hadn't been caught and Kurt never knew the truth as to how Puck acquired it for him. He knew it was wrong to steal, but Kurt was worth it.

On the small chest of drawers by Kurt's bed, there were two old cinema tickets. Looking at them properly, Puck realised they were the very tickets from their first cinema trip together. He hadn't known that Kurt had kept them. Smiling, he thought back to that cinema trip where they had seated themselves in the back row and thrown popcorn at Jacob Ben-Israel, the toffee flavoured snacks landing in the gossip mongrels unruly hair without him even noticing.

The two had laughed childishly, barely paying attention to the film on screen before ultimately ending up with their tongues down one another's throats.

Crossing the room, Puck stood over Kurt's C.D player. Normally, the other boy used his iPod but he always told Puck that he preferred , particularly if a certain song really meant something to him. He knew Kurt frequently listened to one of his mum's old as well as a collection of Musical Numbers and Broadway hits.

Taking a look at the C.D Kurt had listened to last, Puck once again found himself face-to-face with evidence of their relationship, even though Kurt didn't realise the significance of the C.D choice himself.

It was a Disney album, and upon discovering that Kurt had been listening to the second of the three discs last, Puck was confident that he had been listening to what Kurt had always referred to as 'their Disney song'. Skipping to the right track, Puck let the music play.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Before the household objects could start singing, Puck turned the music off. Beauty and the Beast, it fit them well. He'd always thought so anyway. Of course, in the tale of Beauty and the Beast, Belle never lost her memory and forgot her love for the Beast.

"Fairytales and Disney films suck." Puck muttered to himself sullenly as he sat on Kurt's sofa and stretched his legs out, frowning a little as he saw his toe poking out of a hole in his sock.

Having a younger sister, Puck had of course watched his fair share of Disney films as well as readying fairytale books to his sister to tempt her into the world of dream, but they'd never been something he'd particularly enjoyed. However, when he met Kurt, and was bullied into curling up on the bed with him and watching Disney movies, Puck found they weren't all that bad.

In fact, after Kurt had declared Beauty and the Beast to be their movie and 'Something There' to be their song, Puck had grown to love the Disney film. But now, it didn't seem so magical. Now it seemed like a cruel torment of what he had almost had, but what had been snatched away from him.

Happily ever after, it had seemed to be within his grasp, and one stupid car had destroyed that. Puck did not know the identity of whomever had been driving that car on that fateful day, but if he ever found out he would certainly pummel that person to within an inch of their life, regardless of age or gender.

Glancing over at Kurt's T.V set, Puck also found that Kurt had last watched the Beauty and the Beast DVD.

He lost himself in happier times with Kurt, and was only pulled out when he heard the obvious sound of the front door slamming shut. Kurt always did have a habit of slamming the front door for some reason.

Standing up, Puck dragged a hand through his mohawk and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He just hoped that Kurt was alone because if Sam was with him then Puck _would _shove the blonde's head down the toilet before throwing him out of the house. If it was Mercedes, then Puck would probably jump out the window and run away, leaving his badassness and dignity behind.

Finally, the door to Kurt's basement opened and the boy appeared at the top of the stairs with only his messenger bag and crutches for company.

"Hey." Puck greeted lightly trying to appear as unthreatening as possible.

"Get out." Kurt told him coldly as he gingerly made his way down.

"No, not until you listen to me." Puck answered moving forwards to help Kurt down the stairs only to be hit in the chest with a crutch.

Stepping away, Puck respectively gave Kurt some space and watched as he made it down the last step before placing his bag on the sofa then moving to sit on his bed. Placing his crutches down, Kurt reached for Puckerone the Meer-Cat and held the cuddly animal to his chest.

"Please, just leave me alone." Kurt asked not looking at Puck. "I'm not in the mood for any of your stupid pranks or twisted games."

"No games." Puck told him daring to edge a few steps nearer. "I promise. I just wanna talk."

"Well I don't want to listen." Kurt retorted.

"Well I'm not giving you a choice." Puck replied before sitting opposite Kurt on the bed, despite the daggers the other teen was throwing at him with his blue-green eyes. "I know you don't remember, but we're together."

"That's ridiculous." Kurt interrupted. "I'd never lower my standards to the likes of _you_. I'm not, nor will I ever be, that desperate. Besides, I'm with Sam now." He added the last part with a smile.

"Sam can take a hike." Puck sneered. "That blonde kid's got nothing on me. Just look at my guns." He flexed his arms for emphasis.

"Please remove yourself from my line of vision." Kurt asked as he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and held it in his hand like a weapon, probably preparing to call his dad or one of his friends if necessary.

"The Meer-Cat," Puck said gesturing to the teddy held in Kurt's arms. "I got him for you. You called it Puckerone."

"You're lying." Kurt scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Puck challenged. "So who got it for you then?"

"It was a gift from Mercedes." Kurt lied smoothly but Puck knew it was bullshit.

"Those cinema tickets." Puck said pointing to the drawers beside the bed. "They're from our first cinema trip together."

"You're still lying." Kurt replied. "I went to see that film with Mercedes. I don't remember any of it I'll admit, but I know we went to see it together."

"Really?" Puck asked. "Well how about we call and ask her? While we're at it we can ask where she got you the Meer-Cat from."

Kurt faltered for a moment before lowering his gaze.

"Fine." He huffed as he run a hand through his hair, smoothing it back into place. "I have no idea who I saw that movie with, or who got me the Meer-Cat, but why should I believe you? You're a bully. This is all probably some sick joke to mess with my head."

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?" Puck asked him feeling hurt.

Kurt didn't answer; he just looked around his room, his mouth a thin line.

"Please, let me prove it to you." Puck begged settling a hand on Kurt's unbroken leg only for the other teen to flinch away. "Come on, what are you scared of? Is it really that frightening to think you might actually love me?"

"Not frightening, just nauseating." Kurt sniped.

"And Barbie is a bitch." Puck mumbled to himself as he dug his phone out of his jeans.

"I don't like you calling me that." Kurt commented.

"Sorry, I'll be sure to say Barbie is a whore for my dick, next time." Puck replied nonchalantly.

"I meant I don't like you calling me 'Barbie', you idiotic, badly dressed, childless father." Kurt spat at him before they both froze. "Sorry. The childless father comment was too far. But… be that as it may, I still think you're a jerk."

Puck didn't respond. He was focusing too much on trying to swallow the lump that had spontaneously lodged itself in his throat upon hearing Kurt's bitchy remark. It stung like hell to hear his boyfriend bring up Beth in such a nasty way, especially since the Kurt who remembered their relationship and loved him had been such a key role on helping him deal with giving his daughter up for adoption.

Searching through his phone, Puck came to his favourite photo of himself and Kurt, one that depicted the two of them kissing. Turning his phone round, he showed it to the other boy whose pale skin instantly flamed bright red before he looked away.

"Is that enough to convince you?" Puck asked him.

"That… that doesn't mean anything." Kurt answered. "You… I wouldn't… it's not real. You must have photo-shopped it or something."

Puck rolled his eyes growing ever more frustrated as he showed Kurt more images that the soprano simply denied. For someone who was out and proud, Kurt seemed to have a serious case of denial.

"Turn your laptop on." Puck ordered. "I know you have photos of us on there. Whenever you took pictures of us with your phone you'd put them on your laptop straight away then delete them so Mercedes wouldn't find them. Go on, turn it on." Puck said again as he got up, grabbed Kurt's laptop from his desk then returned to the bed with it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kurt looked at his nails with feigned interest for a few silent moments before finally giving an answer.

"I've forgotten my password." He said in a grumpy voice.

"It's Action Man." Puck told him with a wry grin.

Kurt glared before opening his laptop and waiting for everything to load before typing in the password. Just as Puck had said, Action Man was indeed the correct password.

"Why Action Man?" Kurt asked sounding confused.

"You're Barbie and I'm Action Man." Puck shrugged. "That's why."

Kurt just stared at him blankly before looking to his laptop screen. Peering round, Puck looked at it too. As his background, Kurt had a photo of himself with Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"If you're my boyfriend, Action Man," Kurt drawled. "Then why don't I have a photo of you as my background?"

"Because if your old man saw it he'd get his gun and blow my brains out." Puck replied casually before taking over the laptop and searching through Kurt's files before locating the photos of them. "There, look. Now tell me you don't believe me."

"I don't believe you." Kurt responded without hesitation and Puck was torn between the urge to hit him or kiss him.

"Just fucking look." Puck told him.

Quietly, Kurt browsed through the photographs of the two of them, never once allowing a flicker of emotion to pass over his features. Then, with a few clicks of the mouse, he deleted all of the photos, sending them to the computers recycle bin.

"I listened to you and I looked at the photos." Kurt answered. "Now will you go?"

"What? Just like that, huh?" Puck asked. "Doesn't any of that mean anything to you?"

"Not really, no." Kurt replied in a cold emotionless tone. "As far as I'm concerned _nothing_ ever happened between us. For all I know you were blackmailing me and forcing me into it. You could have chosen me because you knew there was no risk of getting me pregnant."

"I was not blackmailing you." Puck seethed. "And I wasn't using you or trying to hurt you or anything like that. For fuck sake, you're such a little drama-queen. I love you damn it. I'm struggling to remember why right now since you're having a bitch attack but I fucking love you. And you fucking love me right back."

"If you really love me," Kurt said in a steady voice. "Then stay away from me. This whole memory loss situation is difficult enough as it is. I don't need you complicating matters further. I'm with Sam now, I'm moving on. You should do the same."

"You're my boyfriend, Kurt." Puck told him as he tried to cup Kurt's cheek but he moved away from the touch. "Amnesia shit or not, there's no way I'm just giving up on us and letting you go. I will fucking fight for you until it kills me."

"Please don't." Kurt sighed. "Don't you understand? It doesn't matter how many photos you shove under my nose, I don't remember being with you. The thought that I was ever in love with you is laughable. I don't remember and I don't want to remember, so just forget it. Consider this me breaking up with you."

He felt like crying, but he refused to do so in front of Kurt. Not when he was being like this. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault. If the situation had been reversed and Puck was the one without memory, he probably wouldn't listen to Kurt either. But he also knew that if the roles were the other way around, Kurt would _never _give up on him so he sure as hell wasn't going to give up on Kurt.

Hearing the front door that signalled Burt's return from work, Puck moved off the bed and strutted to the window, swaying his hips just a little bit in the hopes of drawing Kurt's attention to his fine ass.

"I made you fall in love with me once." Puck said as he looked back over at Kurt but Kurt wouldn't meet his eye. "I promise you now that I can do it again."

He climbed onto the ledge and looked down at the ground where his sneakers were waiting for him. Before jumping, he turned to Kurt once more and this time the boy was looking. With a smirk, Puck pulled his jeans down, displaying his bare ass to a now blushing Kurt Hummel.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N-You may think Kurt was too calm in this chapter but he's supposed to be, he'll probably freak out a bit more with Puck gone, but I honestly don't think Kurt would allow himself to cry in front of Puck if he could help it, at least not when he still thinks of him as a bully.**

**Please Review**

**To Be Continued**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Confusion

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**This chapter was not originally planned, but I added it especially for SlytheringSnake who asked for a chapter in Kurt's point of view, so here it is, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10-Confusion **

Sitting in his basement, Kurt refused to acknowledge the stiffness between his legs that betrayed his arousal over witnessing Puck pull a moony.

Since waking up in the hospital, everything had seemed so confusing. For the most part, he was doing a good job at hiding it. He wasn't miserable by any means. Even though a portion of his memories were lost, perhaps forever, he was still as happy as he could be given the circumstances. It wasn't the end of the world. But it was… odd.

He'd been suffering with a lot of headaches too. It was as though there was something nagging at the back of his brain, trying to fight its way in but not quite managing it. Kurt supposed it was his forgotten memories, all of them battling to return to him and remind him of what he had missed.

Only his dad had been at his bedside when he woke up from his coma. For that, Kurt was thankful. He shuddered at the thought of any of his friends being there to witness him freak out like he did. He hadn't remembered the car crash, he still didn't. Everybody else had explained to him what had happened over and over but he just didn't remember.

After he had calmed down enough, Kurt had begged his father to get a hold of Mercedes. Although his dad had been reluctant to leave the room, he obeyed Kurt's request and searched the hospital for a payphone before telling Mercedes that Kurt was awake.

It wasn't long before Mercedes was bursting into his hospital room, the rest of the Glee club and Mr. Schue behind her.

At first, Kurt had eyes solely for Mercedes. He embraced her as best as he could from where he lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed in the ghastly pyjamas. Offering a reassuring smile, he said the first thing that came to his head which just so happened to be, 'How's my hair?'

His friends had laughed good-naturedly before Mercedes assured him he still looked fabulous. He smiled in relief, grateful that his voice no longer came out as a pitiful croak like it had done when he first woke up.

As Kurt passed his eyes over the rest of the group, he found himself staring at Sam having no idea who he was. Before he could ask, Finn had introduced the two of them and Kurt smiled awkwardly finding Sam to be oddly familiar somehow despite never having met him before.

His eyes had briefly looked over the others and he had thought it was strange to see Quinn back in her Cheerio's uniform but he couldn't think why. Before he could give it serious thought, Puck had shown up diverting his attention on to him.

The fact that Puck had shown up had astounded him completely. He only grew more confused when Puck started looking at him the way he did. It frustrated him; he didn't know what was going on.

His confusion had increased dramatically when his dad had finally been permitted to take Kurt home, and he had listened to Puck's voicemail on his cell. Deciding it was merely some idiotic prank, Kurt deleted the message.

All weekend long, it felt like something was amiss. He thought he'd forgotten something but he had no idea what. At some point, he came to the conclusion that it was probably overdue homework.

It wasn't until Monday afternoon when the Glee club gave him a welcome back session that he truly began to notice how wrong things were.

At the hospital, it hadn't registered in his mind that Matt and Jesse weren't there. Matt had always been so silent so it wasn't that surprising he didn't notice his absence. As for Jesse, he and Kurt had yet to even converse with one another, at least in Kurt's memory, so Kurt would have thought it stranger if Jesse had made an appearance.

Then when Mercedes informed him that Matt had transferred schools and Jesse had returned to Vocal Adrenaline, thereby breaking Rachel's heart, Kurt had started to panic. He had looked around at the faces of his peers to find them all shooting him worried expressions. As his eyes moved over to Quinn, it was then that he realised her baby bump was gone.

Then Mr. Schue asked him what the last thing he remembered was before waking up in the hospital. It took Kurt a long while to think, and a pounding headache attacked his skull but he didn't let the others know about the tension in his brain. Finally, his memory pulled to surface the Glee club performing Madonna's 'Like a Prayer'.

After that admission, Mercedes had become almost hysterical. His dad was informed and they were back at the hospital visiting the doctor before dinner time. The doctors weren't all that helpful in Kurt's opinion and not nearly good-looking enough to hold his full attention as they discussed his condition with him.

Everybody treated him with a great deal of sympathy upon learning that he'd lost part of his memory. Even Azimio had been decent enough to spare him a Slushie attack. Though that was probably more to do with him being on crutches than having some form of amnesia.

Still, the girls in Glee club banded together and made it their mission to bring him up to speed on all the gossip he'd forgotten. Finally, when they believed Kurt had been informed well enough, they moved on to discuss Sam.

Brittany and Santana both insisted that he must be gay since he hadn't tried to look up either of their skirts once since joining Glee. Mercedes and Tina had then squealed in delight about how adorable the two of them would look as a couple and Rachel droned on about how her two gay dads had gotten together whilst Quinn bemoaned that all the good guys were gay.

Somehow, the girls had then ensured that he and Sam were together as much as possible. Not that Kurt objected. Having had Sam escort him round most of Monday, something he suspected was a deliberate move by his girlfriends, Kurt found himself eager to be in the other boy's company.

Although he couldn't explain it, there was just something about Sam that called out to him. When discussing it with Mercedes, the two had come to the conclusion that it must have been the fact that Sam was gay and totally gorgeous. But when Kurt was alone and thought on it some more, he instinctively knew that it was more complex than that.

He watched Sam play guitar with a smile on his face. The boy was talented but Kurt somehow felt that he always expected a little bit more when Sam performed. Sam could certainly sing, but again Kurt had that same nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Still, in an odd way, he felt at ease around Sam. Even though his headaches tended to be more severe when Sam was around, Kurt yearned to be near him as much as possible. He thought that maybe if he stayed with Sam long enough his memories would come back. Perhaps it was silly, but Sam inspired a strong sense of familiarity.

He hadn't really known what any of that meant, he still wasn't sure now, but he had an idea.

"Noah Puckerman." Kurt said aloud with a groan.

If everything Puck had told him was true, which Kurt had the horrible feeling it was, then Kurt believed he had an acceptable theory as to why Sam attracted him so and why he seemed familiar.

Puck and Sam, both of them were good-looking muscular boys, both played football, and both of them played guitar. That was the limit of their similarities but still, those were things they had in common, there was no denying that.

Perhaps, Kurt thought, that was why he was always expecting more whenever he watched Sam perform. It could also be why the headaches played up more when he was around the blonde. He'd first been attracted to Sam because of the hobbies and talents he shared with Puck, which ignited a sense of familiarity. That familiar feeling then brought on the headaches which were probably caused by the blocked memories of his relationship with Puck.

That could easily be why Kurt always felt as though something was missing, especially when he was with Sam. Even though he was happy in his new relationship, and had no recollection of being in a previous one and therefore nothing to compare it to, he did constantly feel somewhat unsatisfied.

Turning to his laptop, Kurt opened the recycle bin and restored all of the images of himself and Puck. He took his time looking through them, studying each photo carefully in the hope of remembering something.

Feeling another headache come on, Kurt switched his laptop off, making a mental note of his new password.

"Action Man." He scoffed as he flipped his hair out of his eyes then smoothed it back into place.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny to himself that Puck must have been speaking the truth. But he didn't want it to be true. In his mind, he could not fathom how he and Puck could ever have a relationship of a romantic nature. Although Puck was physically attractive, he just wasn't Kurt's type and he didn't see how he could possibly fall for him.

The idea that Puck could have been blackmailing him or forcing him into something he didn't want to do was not a pleasant thought. Thankfully, Kurt was confident that no such thing had happened between them. He just looked far too happy in Puck's arms in the photos he had seen.

Of course the idea that Kurt had in fact fallen for Puck wasn't a pleasant notion either. It was ludicrous and downright terrifying. How did it happen? Why did it happen?

It was all so confusing. Puck being gay was yet another complicated piece of an uncompleted puzzle. For Kurt, there were so many metaphorical puzzle pieces missing that he only had half a picture and he couldn't make out what the completed version was supposed to look like.

He had been guarded when Puck was in his room but he hadn't been dishonest. He truly _didn't _want to remember whatever it was he had with Puck. To him, it was forgotten and maybe that's the way it should be. He and Puck were as different as night and day, they just didn't work. But Sam, he was handsome and charming and he made Kurt feel good about himself. Why in the world of fashion should he give that up for a supposed love he had no memory of?

Looking down at his lap, Kurt realised he was still clutching tightly to the Meer-Car.

"Puckerone." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

He made to throw the cuddly toy to the floor but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he hugged it closer to his chest and let out a deep sigh. As difficult as it was for him to even comprehend let alone accept, Kurt knew that his unwillingness to discard the teddy meant that Puck was still important to him on some subconscious level.

Suddenly, Kurt felt as if he could cry. He didn't want to remember, the idea of remembering scared him, but the memories were buried deep within him somewhere. He could feel them and they were desperate to return to him.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt exclaimed as he rubbed his throbbing temples. "I don't want to remember. I can be happy with Sam; I don't need my fashion-challenged tormenter."

Falling in love with his bully, that was just embarrassing. He didn't want Puck; he'd never been interested in him before. The jock had always been so vile to him. Kurt loathed him. That's the way it had always been and Kurt did not wish for that to change.

But Puck wouldn't leave him alone, Kurt knew he wouldn't. He'd heard straight from the Jewish boy's mouth that he was determined to win Kurt's heart. Apparently he'd done it before, would Puck really be able to do it again?

Kurt shook his head. He didn't know how Puck had managed to win him over first time round and right now he didn't care. He wouldn't let the boy take his heart a second time.

People always said that you can't choose who you fall for. Perhaps that was true, maybe Kurt had fallen for Puck without a choice. But the car accident and the memory loss had given him a second chance. This time, he _would _make a choice and he wouldn't fall for the womanizing stud that knocked up his best friend's girlfriends. No, he'd fall for a good guy. He'd fall for Sam.

Feeling a little better now that he had made such a decision, Kurt smiled to himself before retrieving his crutches from the floor with the intent of heading upstairs to see his dad and hopefully get some dinner.

However, before he was standing, his cell phone buzzed. Picking it up, he discovered he'd had a video image sent through. Without even looking who it was from, he clicked on it so he could view it.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he watched footage of himself sucking a cock. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and though he wanted to pull his eyes away he simply could not do so. The clip ended with semen splattering all over his face.

A moment after he finished watching, a text came through. Knowing now that it was from Puck, he bit the inside of his cheek as he prepared himself to read what the other teen had sent.

_By the way _Puck's text message read. _That was my cock in your greedy little mouth and you were fucking loving it xxx_

Fingers fumbling slightly, Kurt deleted the text and the video clip before slipping his phone into his pocket and making his second attempt to stand up with the aid of his crutches.

As he half-walked and half-hopped through his room, his eyes strayed to his desk and he suddenly noticed that it had been moved. Huffing in annoyance, he made his way over and with a bit of difficulty he shuffled it back to the rightful position. It was then that he let out a high-pitched shriek as his eyes were assaulted with the vision of Puck's muddy-tracks on his beloved white carpet.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	11. My Amnesiac Boyfriend

**Disclaimer-yeah I still don't own anything**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Now, back to Puck's p.o.v**

**Chapter 11-My Amnesiac Boyfriend**

The next day at school, Puck parked his truck in the lot and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he got himself into a mode of badassness. When he felt ready, he climbed out and stalked up to the entrance doors. Schooling his features into a bad-boy smirk, he strutted through the halls.

Reaching his locker, he leant up against the metal cabinet and looked across the corridor to where Kurt was talking with Artie and Mercedes. The two fashionistas had their backs to him as they gossiped away but Artie noticed him staring.

Upon receiving Artie's quizzical look, Puck forced on a sneer before opening the door to his locker and shoving his things carelessly inside. He waited a few moments before peering round to look at the trio again. Kurt still wasn't facing him but Mercedes had turned. She glanced in Puck's general direction but made no sign that she had acknowledged his existence.

Since Puck's genitals were not being brutally threatened by the sassy black girl, Puck guessed that Kurt had not confided in her about what had gone on in Kurt's basement.

Grabbing his books for his first class, Puck slammed his locker shut then followed a few feet behind his fellow Glee members. Once again, Artie happened to look round and catch Puck staring, this time at Kurt's ass. Scowling at being caught, Puck turned round and headed for his own classroom that was located on the other side of campus.

Later on that day, when Puck had a free period, he found himself in the company of Artie. The two of them were in the choir room, their guitars in hand. They greeted one another with a small nod before they sat down at opposite ends of the room, both of them acting as though the other wasn't there.

Strumming absentmindedly on his beloved instrument, Puck wondered why the other boy wasn't saying anything. Sure, the two of them weren't exactly friends, but Puck knew that the wheelchair kid had noticed him looking at Kurt. He was a smart guy, surely he'd realise something was going on. So why wasn't Artie calling Puck out on it?

Pausing his playing for a while, Puck listened to Artie pluck a tune on his own guitar. Swivelling round on his chair so that he was facing his companion, Puck started to wonder if perhaps Artie was remaining silent because he was waiting on him to start the conversation.

If that was the case, then Artie was being decent enough to give Puck the choice as to whether or not he wanted to talk. For that, Puck had to respect the guy. Not many of the other kids from Glee would grant Puck the same option. Had Rachel, Mercedes or Santana spotted him gawking at Kurt, they'd have interrogated him about it within seconds.

Watching the other boy play, Puck mused over whether or not Artie could be the right person for him to confide in. After thinking it over, Puck decided it was worth a shot. The worst case scenario would be that Artie told everyone else everything he said, and if that happened Puck would simply break out his guns and beat them all up.

He sniggered to himself slightly knowing that such a thought was a downright lie. He'd never hit a girl, even though sometimes he desperately wanted to *cough* Santana *cough* Rachel. He was also too good of a person to attack a kid in a wheelchair.

Of course, he had no qualms about beating Sam up. True, he was a good guy and hadn't deliberately done anything to offend Puck. But the bleached blonde dude had stolen his boyfriend. He was lucky not to have had his skull kicked in already.

"Do you still love Tina?" Puck asked suddenly.

Artie stopped playing and looked over at Puck with a small frown on his face, obviously not expecting to hear such a question.

"Yes." Artie answered quietly as he set his guitar aside then adjusted his glasses before wheeling himself closer to Puck. "Not only was she my first girlfriend but she's the first girl I ever kissed. No matter what happens, she'll always have a place in my heart. I don't think people ever really stop loving each other. They may learn to live without them and come to love new people, but past lovers always have their place. Like Quinn for instance, I'm sure she's still special to you right?"

"I guess." Puck shrugged.

It was true; Quinn still did and always would have a place in his heart. It was nothing compared to his love for Kurt, but it was still there, just like he still had a strong love for Beth, though that was a different kind of love. He also suspected that his mum still had feelings for his deadbeat father. He knew for a fact she still kept a photograph of their wedding day in her bedside table. Then there was Finn's mum, Carole. Her husband had been taken from her but she still loved him. Then there was Kurt's dad, Burt who still loved his deceased wife very much. Despite that, Burt and Carole had come to love one another.

"What if you forget that you love someone?" Puck asked keeping his head down.

He knew it wasn't very badass of him to get so shy but he'd simply deny it if Artie told anyone.

"Are you sure you don't mean what if someone forgets they love you?" Artie asked gently and Puck took to fiddling with his guitar so he wouldn't have to look at him. "More specifically, are you trying to tell me that Kurt's forgotten he loves you?"

Puck's head snapped up and he was sure the answer was written all over his face. Artie looked at him sympathetically.

"So… you believe me?" Puck asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that." Artie replied calmly. "You haven't exactly told me… well, anything."

Running his hand over his strip of hair, Puck let out a small groan before dropping his head into his hands.

"Me and Kurt were together." Puck admitted. "In secret… obviously. We didn't want to tell people straight away. We were waiting for the right time. It was supposed to be the second day of school but… but…"

"The accident." Artie supplied and Puck nodded as the scene of the crash burned behind his eyes once more.

"And now he doesn't remember me." Puck told him. "Well, I mean he does but… he doesn't remember about us. He doesn't remember he loves me, or that I love him."

"Puck?" Artie asked a little hesitantly. Looking up, Puck nodded for him to continue. "Please don't take this the wrong way and beat me up but... since when are you… like Kurt?"

"You mean gay?" Puck asked and Artie nodded sheepishly. "I don't know dude. I'm not even sure if I am. I haven't really thought about it too much, it's just weird. I sorta just accepted it, you know?"

"Um, no not really." Artie answered with a puzzled expression.

"Huh, yeah I guess not." Puck shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck. "This whole thing, me and Kurt, it just happened. And now he's with that blonde kid."

"Sam's a good guy." Artie said defensively. "He won't hurt Kurt."

"I know." Puck admitted reluctantly. "Doesn't mean I can't hate the guy though."

"Now that I _do _understand." Artie replied with an empathetic grin. "Even though I know Mike will treat Tina like a vampiric princess, I still kinda hate him."

Puck laughed slightly, though there was no real humour to it. The two sat in silence for a while, though it was not uncomfortable. A sense of understanding passed through them.

"Have you tried speaking to Kurt yet?" Artie asked.

Nodding, Puck talked Artie through everything that had happened in Kurt's basement the day before.

"Do you think he'll get his memories back?" Puck asked looking Artie in the eye, begging the boy to give him an honest answer as opposed to a pretty sounding lie.

"Honestly," Artie sighed. "I think the chances of Kurt getting his memories back are about the same as my chances of walking again."

Puck couldn't help but wince upon hearing that. Still, he was grateful for the other boy's honesty even if the answer wasn't the one he hoped for.

"But I could be wrong." Artie spoke up trying to comfort Puck a little. "Anyway, memories or not, I'm sure you can make him fall in love with you again. You're Noah Puckerman; seduction is like your greatest talent."

"This isn't seduction." Puck pointed out. "Me and Kurt weren't all about the sex. I mean, hell yeah, the sex was rocking…"

"I don't need to know that." Artie interjected uncomfortably.

"But this is about love." Puck continued. "It takes a lot more work. And Kurt's a stubborn little bitch. It won't be easy."

"Love never is." Artie replied. "I think that's sort of the point. You've gotta fight for it."

"And I will." Puck nodded. "Thanks for listening, dude. You're actually pretty cool for someone who dresses like a grandpa."

"I think I'll just focus on the complimentary part of that sentence and say thank you." Artie replied with a kind smile.

"Seriously, I owe you man." Puck told him before holding his fist out and bumping it lightly with Artie's. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class and eye-fuck my amnesiac boyfriend."

**To Be Continued**

**Hmm, don't think I really got Artie's character down but hey, I tried**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Breaking My Heart

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any song lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Message to anonymous reviewer 'Leo', I'm afraid that your 'request' does not co-operate with **_**my**_** plans for **_**my **_**fic, so if the story is boring/frustrating you I highly recommend you don't waste your time by continuing to read further**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**songs are:**

'**Gay Bar' by Electric 6**

'**It's not over' by Secondhand Serenade**

**Chapter 12-Breaking My Heart**

To begin with, Puck thought maybe he could try winning Kurt over by repeating what he had done to win him over the first time round. However, it became clear that pulling the same old tricks wouldn't work for a second time.

Obviously, he couldn't do the accidental-tripping-over-in-glee-during-dance-rehearsals stunt as Kurt's leg was still in a cast and he could not participate.

As for asking to borrow a pen or pencil from the other boy, that didn't go quite according to plan either. Puck had hoped that he'd ask for a pen and then his and Kurt's hands would linger for a while and they'd make eye-contact while romantic music that only they could hear played in the background as the sun shined in through the classroom window.

But what actually happened when Puck asked Kurt to lend him a pen in Spanish class wasn't quite as romantic. Rather than pass Puck the pen, Kurt had thrown it at him, successfully hitting Puck in the side of the head. It also turned out that the pen didn't actually work.

So Puck tried a variety of other things. He started with flowers. He handpicked a nice selection from his neighbour's garden then placed them in Kurt's locker. Back in their secret dating days Kurt had told him his locker number and Puck had committed it to memory.

Hanging around and looking hot and badass, Puck waited for Kurt to discover the flowers. His reaction was not what Puck had imagined it to be. In his mind, Puck saw Kurt opening his locker, finding the flowers, smiling as he inhaled their scent before looking round and making goo-goo eyes at Puck before rushing into his arms (broken legs and crutches had no place in Puck's fantasies) and kissing him deeply. The two would then glide through the corridors hand-in-hand and Kurt would mention how Sam had never been man enough to buy him flowers before commenting on the blonde boy's abysmal kissing techniques and stupid hair.

As it happened, Kurt had opened his locker, took hold of the flowers with a sneer on his face before turning round and sending a glare at Puck. The male diva had then handed the flowers to a beaming Becky as she skipped by.

The next day, Puck placed a box of chocolates in Kurt's locker. Admittedly, he'd eaten half the chocolates himself, but only the ones with nuts in because he knew Kurt didn't like them. But when Kurt found them, it didn't result in the two of them lying together naked on Kurt's bed feeding each other chocolate. Instead, Kurt handed the chocolates to Mercedes.

Frowning to himself, Puck tried to think of something else that he could do to win Kurt's affection. Finding Artie, he discussed possibilities with his new found friend. Artie pointed out that singing to Rachel and Mercedes had worked like a charm so there was a chance it could work for Kurt as well.

Grinning, Puck thanked Artie before walking away with a bounce in his step as he thought of the perfect song. Later that day in Glee club, he arrived to the choir room first and asked Mr. Schue if he could kick things off with a performance.

Everyone else arrived and Mr. Schue informed them that Puck had prepared a number to show them.

Draping his guitar over his shoulder, Puck looked directly at Kurt with a smirk on his face. From the look on Kurt's face, he could tell that his boy already knew the song would be for him. Not bothering to introduce the song or say anything at all, Puck simply launched straight into the song.

"_You! I wanna take you to a gay bar,_

_I wanna take you to a gay bar,_

_I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar…_" Puck had thought the song choice was brilliant, but other than Brittany who was nodding her head enthusiastically as she clapped along, nobody else seemed to be enjoying it.

"_Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,_

_At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

_Wow! At the gay bar…_" Puck continued to play, not really aware of everyone else's reactions.

Artie had dropped his head in his hands feeling as though he was responsible for what they were all now witnessing. Quinn, Santana and Mercedes all had similar expressions of disbelief. Finn and Mike both simply looked confused and Tina looked to be deep in thought. Rachel had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at the ceiling as though highly embarrassed by Puck's performance. Sam looked angry and offended whilst Kurt's expression clearly said 'what the fuck?'

"_Now tell me do ya, do ya have any money?_

_I wanna spend all your money,_

_At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

_I've got something to put in you,_

_I've got something to put in you…_" Puck sang as he thrust his hips forward towards the audience, though more specifically at Kurt only to be interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Thank you, Puck. I think that's enough." Mr. Schue told him.

Puck stopped playing and finally realised that the song selection had been an epic fail.

He pouted through the rest of rehearsal feeling annoyed and incredibly foolish. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was Brittany stopping to tell him how hot his performance was. He thanked her, thinking that the blonde girl would make a great girlfriend is he wasn't gay for Kurt and she wasn't girl-gay for Santana.

After they'd all been dismissed, Puck took his time packing his guitar away and Artie loitered behind with him.

"That probably wasn't the best song I could have done, huh?" Puck asked.

"Not really." Artie admitted. "But you shouldn't give up. With the right song I'm sure it could work. I could even help you perform and sing back-up if you want."

"Yeah, maybe." Puck shrugged. "Hey, what do you think about that Aerosmith song?"

"Oh, do you mean 'I don't wanna miss a thing'?" Artie asked. "I think that would be a very good song choice."

"No, not that one." Puck answered. "That's too sappy for me. I was thinking 'Dude looks like a lady'. That's perfect right? I mean it suits Kurt, in a good way."

"I will pay you not to sing that song." Artie told him in full seriousness.

"Right." Puck relented as he gave it some more thought. "Yeah, trying to be humorous probably isn't the way to go. But I don't wanna be too corny either."

"Give it some proper thought and I'm sure you'll come up with a perfect song." Artie said encouragingly. "It just needs to be something real. Something that expresses all the things you want to say to him."

"Tina." Puck said suddenly as he wheeled Artie out of the choir room and through the school. "What do you want to say to her?"

Artie was silent for a moment as he thought it over. Eventually, just before Puck helped Artie's dad get his son and his wheelchair into the car, Artie gave an answer.

"It's not over." Artie declared and Mr. Abrams looked between the two teenage boys in confusion before shaking his head.

Taking in the other boy's words, Puck found himself in agreement with Artie. That was precisely how he felt about his own relationship with Kurt and was a perfect statement of what he wanted to say. Puck now knew that he had an appropriate song choice.

During lunch times and after school, Puck and Artie rehearsed together. The song was fitting for both of their situations. Puck would be singing to Kurt and Artie to Tina, regardless as to what Sam or Mike thought.

A week later, in Glee rehearsal, Puck strode up to Mr. Schue requesting the opportunity to perform. At first, Mr. Schue looked rather reluctant but after Puck explained that Artie would be accompanying him he didn't look so averse to the idea.

So it was that Puck perched upon a stool beside Artie in his wheelchair, both of them with their guitars in hand. As the rest of the club looked at them expectantly, Artie cleared his throat and gave a brief introduction.

"Both Puck and I would like to dedicate this song to very important people in our lives." Artie explained. "They both know who they are."

The two teens looked at one another and nodded that they were ready before beginning to play and sing.

"_My tears run down like razorblades…_" Puck sang.

"_And no, I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you, or is it me?_

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games_

_When you've done all you can do…_" Looking up from the strings of his guitar, Puck chanced a glance at Kurt.

His blue-green eyes were boring right back into him but Puck couldn't tell how he was taking the song. Kurt's expression remained neutral and his posture exposed nothing as to how he might be feeling.

The chorus kicked in and Puck and Artie sang together, their voices blending to create a beautiful sound as they sang to the people they had loved and lost.

"_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

_But it's over…_"

Keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's, Puck continued to strum whilst Artie delivered the next verse, his eyes solely on Tina.

"_I lose myself in all these fights_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right_

_I cry, I cry…_" Artie sang and his voice hitched just a little, adding all the more emotion to the song.

"_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head_

_I just wanna crawl into my bed_

_And throw away the life I led_

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die…_" Artie continued before he and Puck joined together to repeat the chorus.

"_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back…_"

Sitting up a little straighter, Puck sang the next part of the song, trying to convey with his eyes and his voice everything that he felt for Kurt.

"_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever…_" Puck pulled his eyes away so the group wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

Artie then sung the next part, a repeat of what Puck had just sung.

"_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my hear, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever…_" Artie then continued to sing the final part of the song along with Puck.

"_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_

_Unless you let it take you_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over_

_Unless you let it break you_

_It's not over._"

Song finished, both boys hung their heads as their fellow Glee members applauded them. Although, Mike and Sam weren't all that enthusiastic with their applause and Kurt didn't clap at all.

After their official rehearsal time, Puck planned to speak with Kurt but the pale boy moved incredibly fast for someone still on crutches and Quinn stepped in front of him before he could follow.

"That was beautiful, Puck." Quinn told him sincerely and Puck nodded in thanks before moving round her to be on his way but she took hold of his bicep. "It doesn't change anything though."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked her.

"Puck," Quinn sighed. "I know that I hurt you, but you hurt me too."

Puck let out a groan as he leaned against the wall. She thought he had been singing to her.

"Even though I still care for you," Quinn continued. "And as much as it means to me that you still care about me too, we can't ever be together. We just don't work as a couple. You really are a good guy, you know. You should drop the badass persona and let more people see that."

"Right. Whatever." Puck answered.

Quinn smiled at him softly before leaning on her tiptoes to press a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding." She said before walking away.

"Cheerleaders." Puck commented to himself once she was out of earshot. "They think everyone's in love with them."

Moving off the wall, Puck headed out to the parking lot.

A few days later, Kurt finally had the cast taken off of his leg and no longer had to use his crutches. The jocks celebrated Kurt's recovery by throwing a Slushie over him.

After seeing a Slushie-covered Kurt being escorted to the bathroom by Tina, Puck became enraged. He barged into the toilet and demanded to know who had thrown it. Kurt didn't answer him. He simply acted as though he couldn't see Puck as he bent over the sink and washed his face and hair.

"It was Karofsky." Tina answered quietly and Puck nodded to her in thanks before whirling out of the bathroom and searching for Karofsky.

When he found the hockey player, he punched him in the face three times before giving him a wedgie. He then prowled through the corridors glaring at everyone who dared to look his way.

Later that day, he overheard Kurt and Mercedes arranging a shopping trip. Smiling, Puck formed a plan that might help Kurt see him in a good light.

After school, Puck drove home. Parking his truck in the driveway, he jumped out before rushing inside and straight up to his sister's bedroom. Sarah was singing into her hairbrush along to some girly rubbish that made Puck want to punch something. Turning her music off, he pulled the hairbrush out of her grasp before grabbing hold of her and slinging her over his shoulder before carrying her out to his truck and dropping her into the passenger seat.

"Noah!" Sarah shrieked in a tone that almost made his ears bleed. "What are you doing?"

"I need your help ok." He replied.

"Ok." Sarah smiled sweetly. "I'll help you… for $20."

"Fine." Puck sighed hating how similar to him his sister could be.

As they drove to the mall he explained to her what she wanted to do and she nodded to show she understood.

Together, they made their way through the shopping centre until they spotted Kurt and Mercedes. Hiding out of their view, Puck pointed them out to her reminding her again of the plan. Nodding, Sarah took a few moments to make herself cry before making her way towards Kurt and Mercedes.

"Damn, she's good." Puck admitted proudly as he watched his sister cry to Kurt and Mercedes.

Kurt immediately wrapped Sarah in a hug before drying her eyes and talking to her gently. Puck continued to watch as his sister played her role well, no doubt telling the two divas that she had got lost and couldn't find her big brother. Kurt took hold of Sarah's hand and along with Mercedes they began walking through the mall in search of Puck. Of course, Kurt and Mercedes had no idea it was him they were looking for as neither of them had met his sister.

Puck waited a while, giving Sarah enough time to tell Kurt what an amazing older brother she had before he darted out and rushed over to them.

"Sarah!" Puck called looking and sounding worried and relieved as his sister let go of Kurt's hand and rushed into her older brother's arms. "Oh baby, you scared me. I was so worried."

He held her tightly in his arms pressing kisses all over her face.

"Oh Noah." Sarah exclaimed tearfully. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. I'm so glad you found me. You're the best brother ever, I love you so much."

"That's good, but don't overdo it." Puck whispered to her quickly before setting her on her feet then moving over to Kurt and Mercedes. "Hey, look, thank you. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't found her."

"You have to be kidding me." Kurt replied with his hand on his hip.

"Um… what?" Puck asked.

"Flowers, chocolates and songs are bad enough." Kurt said. "But now you're getting your sister to _pretend _to be lost to try and… what are you trying to do? You know what; I don't even care to know. Just leave me alone. Come on, Mercedes, we have shopping to do."

The two linked arms before sauntering away.

"Damn it." Puck swore.

"Bad luck." Sarah told him sympathetically. "Now pay up." She demanded holding her hand out for her $20.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Cover of Darkness

**Disclaimer-Yes, I am Ryan Murphy (Please note sarcasm)**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 13-Cover of Darkness**

Somehow, Puck had ended up walking through the mall along with Artie and Tina. The gothic girl, though often shy and quiet, was able to work out what the other Gleeks could not. She'd worked out for herself that Puck was in love with Kurt and after confronting him about it she had gotten the full story.

So it was that the three of them were spending their free period searching for a gift for Kurt. After confiding to Puck and Artie that she wasn't fond of Sam because the blonde had made some remarks about her dress style, she had agreed to help Puck woo Kurt.

The Invitational's would be held later that day and Puck planned to give Kurt the gift after the performance. But before he could do that, he needed to select an appropriate gift.

Finally, with a lot of help from Tina and a simple nod of approval from Artie, Puck found a beautiful purple scarf threaded with blue and silver. He knew it would look wonderful on Kurt, as everything did and he knew the boy would adore the accessory.

"This isn't going to win Kurt back." Tina told him a little nervously, still finding Puck intimidating. "You know that right?"

"I know." Puck nodded. "But it's a start. If he has a weakness, then that weakness is fashion. Even if he won't admit to me that he likes it he'll at least accept it."

"That's true." Artie agreed as the three of them headed back to Tina's car so she could drive them back to school.

Artie sat up front with Tina; his wheelchair folded up and placed in the boot. Puck sat in the back seat pretending to be unaware of the chemistry that was firing between the other two. Although Tina was still dating Mike, since agreeing to help Puck with the Kurt situation she and Artie were spending more and more time together. Admittedly it had only been two and a half days but it was still progress.

As he watched them, Puck found himself thinking that he'd like the two to become a couple again. Not that he didn't like Mike, he just happened to like Artie more. Besides, Mike had become really close with Sam so that lost him points in Puck's opinion.

Parking up in the McKinley lot, Puck climbed out of Tina's car so he could grab the wheelchair out of the trunk then assist Artie in moving from the car to the chair.

Together, the three of them headed back to the school building, probably looking like an odd trio. Since dumping Artie for Mike, Tina hadn't spoken to her ex-boyfriend much and until recently, Puck would have considered himself too cool to how hang out with either of them.

"You know, Puck." Santana said as she appeared from nowhere and strutted through the halls along with him once he had said goodbye to the other two. "If you're serious about surrounding yourself with total losers for whatever reason, you might want to consider dating Rachel again. Who knows, the two of you could even wear matching animal sweaters."

"Go lick Brittany's vagnia." Puck replied and she smirked at him before swaying off, probably to do just that.

Before making it to his next class, Puck witnessed Karofsky throw a grape flavoured Slushie right in Sam's face. Puck smirked before strolling to his lesson thinking that this day might be a good one after all.

The Glee members were all excused from their last period as they had to travel to Invitational's. They were being held in another small town that was about an hour and a half away. The bus, which had been kindly paid for by Coach Sylvester, was waiting for them.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue in a whisper.

"Rachel, its fine." Mr. Schue assured her before turning to the rest of them. "Now, Tina came up with a very good idea to encourage team unity." He informed them and Puck turned to Tina and she winked at him. "You are all going to sit beside someone you wouldn't usually speak to." The majority of them groaned. "Now, I've already decided who you will all be sitting with so listen up. Rachel and Quinn."

The two girls glared first at Mr. Schue before glaring at one another then stomping onto the bus.

"Santana and Artie." Mr. Schue called out.

The Latina girl rolled her eyes before taking her seat while the others helped Artie get on.

"Finn and Mercedes." He said next.

The two smiled at each other and Mercedes removed her arm from where it had been linked with Kurt's before following Finn onto the bus.

"Tina and Sam." Mr. Schue said and Tina crossed her arms before finding a seat. Sam reluctantly moved away from Kurt to sit beside the goth chick. "Brittany and Mike." The two dancers clambered on and took the seats behind Sam and Tina. "So, that leaves you guys." Mr. Schue smiled addressing Kurt and Puck.

Grinning, Puck snuck a look at Kurt. He didn't look overly pleased with the seating arrangements but something on his face suggested that he'd been expecting it. Kurt sauntered onto the bus and Puck followed him, enjoying the way he wiggled his hips.

"Please refrain from staring at my ass." Kurt hissed in a whisper.

"Can't help it." Puck replied honestly.

Dropping into the seat at the back, Kurt crossed one leg over the other and turned his neck so he was looking out the window. Puck sat down in the seat beside him, deliberately sitting as close to Kurt as possible without being on his lap. He let out a breath that danced across Kurt's ear and the back of his neck making the boy shiver.

"Stop it." Kurt gritted out between his teeth.

"Stop what?" Puck asked innocently as he placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and gave a light squeeze.

"Move your gorilla hand off of my thigh." Kurt ordered still looking out the window.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Puck asked suggestively.

"How about up your ass." Kurt retorted as he turned to face him and shoved Puck's hand away.

Puck just chuckled to himself before draping one arm lazily across Kurt's shoulders.

"I could report you for sexual harassment you know." Kurt spat at him.

"Hey, it ain't my fault you're too damn sexy for your own good." Puck said defensively and Kurt blushed lightly. "Especially when you're angry or flustered. But you look hottest when you're covered in sweat and your hairs a mess after I've fucked you."

Kurt blushed heavier and looked carefully to the front to ensure nobody else had heard what Puck had whispered to him. He then spoke to Puck again but didn't look at him.

"I… I'm not a virgin?" Kurt asked.

Something in Kurt's voice made Puck feel guilty. He let out a sigh and moved his arm away from Kurt before slouching down in his seat.

"No." Puck answered him thinking that he deserved to know the truth. "I'm sorry." He felt compelled to say.

He received no reply from Kurt. The male diva resumed looking out the window, a look of devastation upon his face. More than anything, Puck wanted to remove that expression from Kurt's features but he didn't know how to.

"I thought that he would be my first." Kurt commented as he looked over in Sam's direction.

Hearing that felt as though a rusty dagger was being stabbed through his heart. It seemed as though Kurt was planning, or at least thinking, about having sex with Sam. Puck suddenly felt his dislike for Sam increase.

"He's so good to me." Kurt continued. "He makes me feel so special. My dad loves him."

The dagger was being twisted painfully and driving deeper into Puck's heart.

"So does Mercedes." Kurt said. "And Carole and Finn. He's perfect."

"I don't care." Puck interjected and Kurt turned to face him.

"He's everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend." Kurt told him and Puck winced.

"Do you really have to be such an insensitive bitch?" He asked rhetorically.

"Something's missing." Kurt admitted as he rubbed his temples. "Sam's wonderful but… he isn't enough. I want… more. I don't suppose that makes any sense."

"It does." Puck told him. "I'm what's missing. I'm what you want. That blonde idiot isn't enough for you because he's not me. It'll make everything a hell of a lot easier if you would just accept the fact you love me."

"But I don't remember." Kurt replied sounding tired as he continued to massage his head.

"Headache?" Puck asked noticing how Kurt was clutching at his head.

Kurt nodded and Puck sighed before slinging an arm over Kurt's shoulders again and pulling him so that Kurt's head was resting on his shoulder. Checking that nobody was looking, Puck dropped a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. He felt Kurt's body freeze but he didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he relaxed a little bit and a smile threatened to form on his lips but he fought it away before telling Puck his headache had lessened.

The bus arrived, and Kurt pulled away from Puck before standing up and avoiding eye-contact. Grabbing his bag, Puck stood up and began making his way down the aisle. He'd only made a few steps when he felt Kurt's fingers brush against his before the smaller boy took a firm hold of his hand. Puck just grinned and allowed himself to cherish the feel before the contact was severed as soon as they stepped off the bus.

Almost instantly, Kurt moved to stand alongside Mercedes and Sam. Puck stood beside Artie and looked over at Kurt rather than pay attention to whatever Mr. Schue was saying. He felt a little better as he noticed that Kurt was standing closer to Mercedes than he was to Sam.

A few minutes later, an overexcited Rachel was leading the way to the dressing rooms talking non-stop about the importance of their performance.

The evening seemed to pass by in one quick blur and before Puck knew it, they had already performed and were back in the dressing rooms changing out of their costumes.

Unable to resist, Puck kept sneaking peeks at Kurt as he changed. From the blush that was creeping along Kurt's creamy skin, it was probable that Kurt was aware he was being watched.

"Bit excited mate?" Sam asked nodding to the erection that was forming in Puck's jeans and drawing the attention of the other boys. "You thinking about Quinn?" He teased.

"Dude, why are you looking at my dick?" Puck asked him as he pulled his top on over his head.

"I… um… I wasn't." Sam stuttered looking uncomfortable.

"Of course not." Puck replied sarcastically before catching eyes with Kurt. "And if you must know, I got hard looking at your boyfriend."

Kurt turned away in embarrassment, Sam looked jealous and ready to hit Puck but obviously thought better of it, Mike and Finn just laughed thinking it was all a joke and Artie simply sat in amusement knowing what was really going on.

Once everybody was dressed, Puck looked to Artie and the other teen nodded before gaining the attention of Mike, Finn and Sam by bringing up a discussion about football.

Making sure Kurt could see him; Puck picked up his bag then headed out of the door, gesturing with his finger for Kurt to follow. Knowing how curious Kurt could be, he was positive he would follow.

Just as he had predicted, Kurt was walking a few steps behind him. Turning a corner, Puck darted into an empty closet and pulled a string that turned the light in. A moment later, Kurt stepped in behind him, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the scenery.

"I got you a present." Puck announced before opening his bag and withdrawing the scarf.

"I don't want any gifts from you." Kurt replied before stepping back out.

Puck frowned but remained where he was holding the scarf out. Barely thirty seconds later, the door was opening again and Kurt took hold of the scarf.

"I'm only accepting it because it will look amazing on me and it happens to match perfectly with my current outfit." Kurt told him as he wrapped the material around his neck.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Puck asked playfully as he hooked his finger into Kurt's skinny jeans and pulled him towards him.

"Thank you." Kurt answered calmly before making to leave again but Puck held him there by placing an arm around his waist.

"Hey, a guy needs more thanks than that." Puck said leaning closer so that his lips were a breath away from Kurt's.

With a slightly shaking hand, Kurt reached for the string and pulled it, turning the light off and leaving them in the safe cover of darkness.

Almost hesitantly, Kurt pressed his soft lips against Puck's. Bringing a hand up to tangle through Kurt's hair, Puck deepened the kiss and Kurt seemed to melt against him just as he had done so many times before. Puck slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and he accepted it, shyly at first, but his confidence grew in a matter of seconds and he was battling Puck for dominance over the kiss. Puck pulled a moan from Kurt's throat and it was then that the kiss broke.

"I love you." Puck whispered as he tried to neaten Kurt's hair in the darkness.

He heard what sounded horribly like a sob come from Kurt so Puck turned the light back on. He looked at Kurt carefully but his face was a mask of indifference, nothing to suggest he had been at all tearful.

"This doesn't mean anything." Kurt told him quietly but firmly as he stepped out of Puck's hold. "It was merely a thank you."

"Am I a better kisser than him?" Puck asked unable to stop himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes before pushing the door open and leaving.

"Oh yeah." Puck said to himself. "I'm a much better kisser than Sam."

Feeling somewhat triumphant, Puck emerged from the closet and sauntered away to find the others. On the bus ride back, Mr. Schue permitted them all to sit beside whoever they wanted. Kurt sat with Mercedes so Puck opted to sit beside Artie, grinning from ear to ear as he told the other boy about what happened between him and Kurt.

His night got even better when they returned to McKinley and Sam made to kiss Kurt goodbye and Kurt turned his head so that Sam's lips only caught his cheek.

Catching Kurt's eye, Puck winked and blew a kiss earning himself a roll of the eyes before Kurt walked away massaging his temples again, probably suffering from another headache.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Dump the Ken Doll

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope ya'll like the next chapter**

**Chapter 14-Dump the Ken Doll **

During one lunch period, Puck sat with Tina, Artie and Mike. Although the tension between the other three was sufficiently awkward, Puck found it rather amusing. Over the past couple of weeks, Tina and Artie had been getting close again and it was obvious that the two still had great chemistry. It was also apparent that Mike was jealous of his girlfriend spending so much time with her ex.

As Kurt and Mercedes made their way over to join them at their table, Puck gave a small nod to Tina so that they could carry out their plan. At first, Puck took Tina's hand in his own and inspected her palm, pretending to read her fortune. Mercedes, Mike and Artie weren't really paying attention, but Kurt straightened in his seat and watched them carefully.

"Do Kurt's." Tina said once Puck had finished.

Without giving Kurt the opportunity to say 'no', Puck grabbed his hand and looked down at his palm, tracing his fingers over the lines in his skin just as he had done all those months ago when he'd first been trying to win Kurt's affections.

"Ah, now this is interesting." Puck told him and Kurt just quirked an eyebrow in response. "This line here," He continued to explain as he traced a curvy line near his thumb. "Means that you will soon find yourself reacquainted with an old lover."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked obviously seeing right through Puck's little game.

"Really." Puck assured him as he continued to run his fingers along Kurt's hand.

"And just who taught you the word 'reacquainted', may I ask?" Kurt replied.

"My ex." Puck answered honestly looking Kurt in the eye.

Kurt pulled his hand away and turned his attention to his food. Artie and Tina smiled at each other which caused Mike to frown. Mercedes then brought up a discussion that seemed to involve her and Kurt insulting the outfits worn by other students.

Listening to them talk but making no effort to join in on the conversation, Puck shifted his foot under the table and stretched until he was able to run it up Kurt's leg. Aside from a brief glare in his direction, Kurt showed no signs of having felt the contact.

Pulling back, Puck lightly nudged Tina's elbow, encouraging her to proceed with the next part of their plan.

"Hey Kurt?" She asked gaining his attention. "I was thinking of visiting the Art Gallery after school. Do you want to come?"

"Lima has an Art Gallery?" Mike asked in shock and Tina simply nodded as she waited for Kurt's answer.

"Sure." He smiled. "It sounds like fun. Do you mind if I invite Sam?"

"Oh well, the thing is," Tina replied apologetically. "Mike and Sam already have plans to hang out tonight. Right Mike?"

"Yeah." Mike answered with a shrug. He'd invited Sam over to his place earlier that day, after Tina had forced him to on Puck's behalf of course.

"So I thought you could come to the Art Gallery with me." Tina smiled.

"I'd love to." Kurt told her. "But what shall I wear?"

Mission complete, Puck grinned before leaving the table along with Artie. They passed Sam on the way out and Puck may or may not have accidentally wheeled Artie over the blonde boy's foot.

Later that day, after school, Puck sat at home watching 'Mean Girls' with Sarah and constantly checking his phone. Eventually, his phone lit up and words on the screen told him that Kurt was calling. Answering the phone, he headed to the kitchen so Sarah couldn't yell at him for making noise as she watched her movie.

"Hey, Barbie." Puck greeted.

"My house. Ten minutes. Be there." Kurt ordered him before hanging up.

Slipping his phone into pocket, Puck grabbed his car keys and threw on a hoodie before yelling up the stairs to his mum that he was heading out. He drove to Kurt's house as quick as he could, hoping that Burt would be out on a date with Carole or something otherwise he wouldn't make it over the threshold.

He arrived to Kurt's house 2 minutes late but he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice. Locking his truck, he jogged up the driveway, happy to see that Burt's car was nowhere in sight before knocking on the door. Kurt answered, hands on hips, but did not invite him in.

"You're late." He pointed out.

"Sorry." Puck shrugged. "I'll make it up to you if you let me." He offered with a smirk as he stepped closer and groped the shorter boy through his jeans.

"I know I'm irresistible but do try to keep your paws off me." Kurt snapped at him before grabbing a fistful of his hoodie and yanking him inside then closing the door.

"So, you enjoy the Art Gallery?" Puck asked and Kurt glared at him as he smoothed out his hair.

"You sent me there deliberately." Kurt stated. "You wanted me to see your little 'Kurt and Puck 4ever xxx' message."

"I took you there once." Puck told him. "I just thought you'd enjoy seeing it again."

"What does Tina know?" Kurt asked.

"Everything." Puck admitted and Kurt's eyes widened before he simply shook his head.

"Who else knows?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Just Artie." Puck answered as he stepped closer to Kurt and pushed his hand away. "And my mum." He added as he gently rubbed Kurt's temples. "You're still getting headaches?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Kurt replied. "I'll just take a tablet and I'll be fine."

"You should see a doctor." Puck told him.

"I'm fine." Kurt insisted pushing Puck's hands away before striding away to the kitchen.

Puck followed behind him and watched as Kurt poured himself a glass of water before swallowing down two headache tablets.

"How long till your old man gets back?" Puck asked.

"He's out with Carole." Kurt answered. "I doubt he'll be back until at least one in the morning."

"Good, we can hang out then." Puck grinned.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Kurt sighed.

"Nope." Puck answered as he lifted Kurt up and placed him on the counter before standing between his legs. "So when are you gonna dump that Ken doll and come back to your Action Man?"

"When you strut through the halls of McKinley wearing a dress." Kurt retorted jokingly.

Puck just grinned before bringing their mouths together. Kurt kissed back at first but he soon pulled away.

"I'm not doing this." Kurt told him. "I am not going to cheat on Sam. He's a good guy, he doesn't deserve it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Puck shrugged making to kiss Kurt again but the pale boy refused.

"No, no kissing." Kurt demanded smacking Puck round the head lightly.

"A blow-job then?" Puck asked as he expertly popped the button on Kurt's jeans and pulled down the zipper.

"Stop it." Kurt huffed but Puck ignored him and continued to pull Kurt's jeans down.

"I love it when you go commando." Puck told him as Kurt's creamy thighs and penis were revealed to him. "You're so hot."

He held Kurt's member gently in his hand and dipped his head to lightly place a kiss to the crown of Kurt's cock.

"I said… I said stop." Kurt breathed out as he hardened before Puck's eyes.

Bending down, Puck licked his way up the underside of Kurt's cock then swirled his tongue around the head. He lightly fondled Kurt's balls with one hand before pulling away.

"Ok, I'll stop." Puck assured him.

"Tease." Kurt spat at him as he was now left with a painful erection.

Kurt hopped down from the counter and tucked himself away before heading down to his basement. Puck followed and looked over to the window and found the carpet was immaculately clean.

"You managed to get rid of the mud stains then?" He asked.

"Eventually." Kurt gritted out between his teeth as he lowered himself on to his bed, Puckerone the Meer-Cat resting on one of the pillows. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like a little privacy."

"What for?" Puck asked.

"This!" Kurt hollered back indicating the tent in his jeans.

"Don't mind me." Puck smirked. "I'd love to watch. I'll even help you out if you just ask me to. I only stopped because you said so."

"Just get out." Kurt barked at him.

"Not going anywhere." Puck replied calmly.

"I'd like to make it clear that I really do loathe you." Kurt said bitchily before shimmying out of his pants and setting his aching hard-on free.

Smirking, Puck sauntered towards the bed and lay down on his side next to Kurt. Gently running one hand through Kurt's hair, Puck watched intently as Kurt wrapped a hand around himself and stroked up and down, his lips parting as breathy moans tumbled from his mouth.

"Better be thinking of me." Puck told him huskily as he used his free hand to carefully unbutton Kurt's shirt.

"Shut up." Kurt hissed. "You're ruining my fantasy about Mark Salling."

"Who the fuck is that?" Puck asked as he tweaked one of Kurt's nipples, making the other boy release a startled grunt of pleasure.

As Puck continued to watch Kurt masturbate, he pulled his hands away from Kurt's hair and chest then rolled onto his back and slipped one hand into his jeans. Quickly shoving his baggy jeans off, Puck tugged on his own cock, still watching what Kurt was doing.

"Look at me, baby." Puck ordered and Kurt turned his head to the side. "Pretend I'm fucking you."

"Oh… oh, Puck." Kurt moaned.

"That's it, think of me." Puck encouraged. "Now cum."

Upon hearing Puck's words, Kurt's body started to spasm as he reached his climax. Puck pumped himself a few more times before emptying his seed into his hand, crying Kurt's name as he did so.

A few moments later, when Kurt got his breath back and it fully registered what had just happened, he leapt off the bed as if the mattress was on fire before locking himself in his adjoining bathroom.

Wiping his sticky hand into Kurt's quilt, something the other teen would no doubt massacre him for when he discovered it later, Puck stood up and pulled his jeans back on before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kurt?" He called.

"Just leave me alone, Puckerman!" Kurt shrieked at him.

"Just come out so we can talk." Puck replied.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kurt snapped back. "Please just go home."

"You're not feeling guilty about Sam are you?" Puck asked with a groan. "Forget that loser. Anyway, jerking off doesn't count as cheating."

The door was yanked open, and Puck, who had been leaning on it, soon found himself sprawled on the floor looking up at an angry Kurt.

"Do you have any idea how dirty I feel right now?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "You've turned me into a slut."

"So what?" Puck asked scrambling to his feet. "Guys love sluts." Kurt glared at him. "That was the wrong thing to say wasn't it?"

"Please just go." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm sorry ok." Puck told him caressing Kurt's smooth cheek.

He moved in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth before turning round and heading for the stairs. Before he reached the top Kurt was yelling abuse at him for dirtying his quilt cover with his cum and had thrown a very heavy book that hit Puck in the lower back.

Over the next three days, Kurt wouldn't so much as look at Puck and it was another week before Kurt would even speak to Puck and then it was only because he had to.

Tina was hanging out with Artie more and Mike less. Kurt and Sam also seemed to be spending less time together. They were still a couple, but Puck was beginning to think that Kurt was only staying with Sam to piss him off as revenge for the quilt-cover incident rather than having genuine feelings of desire for the blonde.

But Kurt was still suffering with a lot of headaches. Other than Mercedes, and Finn who had now moved in with Kurt and his dad along with Carole, nobody else seemed to notice but Puck certainly did. At least once a day Puck would see Kurt swallow down some tablets with a drink of water.

It worried him, so one day after Glee, Puck got Tina to distract Mercedes and Artie to distract Finn so that he could ambush Kurt and drag him into a deserted corridor. He interrogated him about the headaches and urged him to consult a doctor. After rolling his eyes several times and insisting he was fine, Kurt moved closer to Puck and rested his forehead against Puck's chest.

Looking down at the top of Kurt's head, Puck wrapped his arms around him and lightly rubbed his back. Kurt circled his own arms around Puck's waist and the two gently swayed together from side to side.

"I like being near you." Kurt confessed in a whisper. "When we touch, it makes the headaches go away."

"What about _him_?" Puck asked, both of them knowing that 'him' meant Sam.

"Being near him makes the headaches worse." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Asshole." Puck swore earning himself a disapproving look from Kurt.

"It isn't his fault." Kurt said defensively.

"He's still an asshole." Puck replied. "Dump him."

"No." Kurt answered.

"Why not?" Puck complained.

"Because," Kurt smiled. "I happen to find entertainment in your jealousy and annoyance."

"Bitch." Puck chuckled as he brushed Kurt's fringe away from his forehead. "But I love you anyway."

"I know." Kurt replied quietly. "I need to get home. We're having a family dinner tonight."

Puck nodded and dropped a kiss on the back of Kurt's hand before watching him go. He smiled softly before preparing to leave himself in the other direction only to have someone grab his arm and whirl him around.

"Oh fuck." Puck swore as he looked down at Rachel Berry who soon bored him with a speech about her two gay dads.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Feel This

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Hmm, ok, so this chapter is a bit jumpy, it starts 'here' jumps to 'there' and ends up 'somewhere else' lol, anyway, hope you like it**

**Chapter 15-Feel This **

They were in the choir room and Rachel was stood before them all writing on the white board and talking uncommonly fast. Hardly understanding most of what she was saying Puck turned to look at Tina and Artie. The two of them had similar expressions of cluelessness on their faces.

"Say something." Artie mouthed to Puck.

Rolling his eyes, Puck stood up and moved behind Rachel before clamping a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing the Jewish girl. When he finally released her, she glared up at him looking highly unimpressed by his treatment of her.

"No offense, but what the hell is all this?" Puck asked gesturing to all the notes she had written on the whiteboard as well as the pictures she had pinned up.

"This is the basic layout for my help-Noah-win-back-Kurt-thereby-leaving-Sam-broken-hearted-unfortunate-but-necessary-plan." Rachel told him in one breath.

"Since when does Rachel know about you and Kurt?" Artie asked in confusion.

"Since I saw the two of them all cosy together and forced the truth out of Noah." Rachel declared proudly.

"You told her?" Tina asked in a tone that suggested she was questioning Puck's sanity. "You do know Rachel is incapable of keeping secrets right?"

"I'm standing right here. I can hear you." Rachel pointed out.

"She wouldn't shut up." Puck explained. "I thought if I told her the truth it would shock her into silence but it just made her talk about her two dads some more."

"Hello, am I invisible right now?" Rachel asked waving her hands in front of their faces. "If the three of you would actually listen to me you'd realise that I am in fact trying to help. This entire situation is perfectly romantic and I am an expert when it comes to gay relationships. Back when my dad was courting my dad, he used to…"

"We don't care, Rachel." Puck, Tina and Artie sighed together.

"Fine, let's move on and I'll tell you about my ideas to bring Noah and Kurt closer together." Rachel said as she straightened out her red sweater that depicted a white woolly sheep. "First of all, I will talk to Mr. Schue about the group performing duets together. We will of course ensure that Noah and Kurt work as a pair, I'll even be more than happy to help you select a perfect song that will compliment both of your voices as well as lyrics that hold true to your own relationship. Also, from careful research and natural intuition, I have deduced that in order for Noah to truly get closer to Kurt and have everyone accept it, he needs to win over those closest to him first. Now, Noah has already been able to get the three of us on side which will clearly be a great help to him but that was the easy part. Our toughest obstacles are Mercedes Jones," She pointed to a picture of Mercedes. "And Kurt's protective father, Burt Hummel."

"Ok Barbara Streisand," Puck commented in a bored tone. "How am I supposed to get on Mercedes' and Burt's good side? They both hate me."

"Negative thinking will not help your cause." Rachel told him. "To get to Burt, you should go through Carole and Finn first. Now that they are living together those two will hold a greater influence over the decisions Burt makes."

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Puck shrugged. "Carole always liked me. I'm good with mums. It's the dads that don't like me."

"Well Noah, you aren't in any way permitted to try and seduce Carole." Rachel said.

"Not really something I was planning." Puck replied. "The woman used to change my diapers, I'm not really looking to get in her panties, it's kinda weird."

"What about Finn?" Artie asked.

"Dude, Carole's Finn's mother." Puck answered in disgust. "Of course he doesn't want to nail her, that's just sick."

"No, Puck, I meant, what are you going to do about Finn?" Artie clarified. "Since the whole baby-gate fiasco you and Finn haven't really repaired the damage that was made to your friendship."

"I can help with that." Rachel smiled. "As I'm sure you are all aware, Finn and I have become something of an item. I influence him just as Carole now influences Mr. Hummel. Just give me time and I am confident that you and Finn will be best friends again."

"But how do I win over Mercedes." Puck asked and Rachel's shoulders slumped. That was clearly one thing she didn't have an answer for.

"I would suggest a lot of sucking up and grovelling." Artie told him.

"Someone's coming." Rachel informed them all in a stage whisper as she rushed to take the pictures down and clean the whiteboard. "We'll reconvene tomorrow at three o'clock sharp in the auditorium."

Collecting her things, Rachel left the choir room and a few seconds later Sam and Kurt stepped inside.

"Hey." Tina smiled brightly trying to act natural so neither boy would suspect anything.

"Hey." Kurt replied, his eyes shifting to Puck briefly.

"We were just leaving." Artie announced and Tina wheeled him out but Puck remained where he was.

Tension suddenly sparked to life in the room as the three teenage boys all stood in a triangle formation. Their standing arrangements seemed appropriate taking into account the three of them were in a love triangle, not that Sam was aware of it.

"I thought you were leaving." Sam said.

"Never said I was." Puck pointed out. "Tina and Artie were leaving, not me. I wanna stay."

"Well Kurt and I wanted the choir room to rehearse." Sam replied.

"I'm not stopping you." Puck shrugged. "And I wanna rehearse too."

He crossed the room and picked up his guitar. Sam narrowed his eyes at him before draping his own guitar over his shoulder. Kurt merely rolled his eyes and perched himself on the piano stool as he watched the two muscular teens compete with showing off their guitar skills.

"I play way better than you." Puck declared smugly setting his guitar down again.

"Not even." Sam retorted. "I'm a much better guitarist. Right Kurt?"

"Please don't involve me in your pathetic rivalry." Kurt replied airily as he flicked through his fashion magazine.

Soon enough, Sam had challenged Puck to an arm wrestle and the two teen were gripping one another's hands and glaring hatefully into one another's eyes as their arms tensed and their foreheads dripped with sweat, both of them desperate for victory.

After five silent minutes with a winner still undecided, Kurt placed his magazine away and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Would you like me to leave so the two of you can hold hands in private?" Kurt asked.

"Not now." Sam gritted out. "This is important. It's a guy thing."

Puck smirked knowing full well that Sam had just said the wrong thing.

"A guy thing." Kurt repeated as his hands moved to his hips. "I'm a guy."

"Sweetheart, that's not what I meant." Sam huffed as he tried with all his might to force Puck's hand down.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Kurt snapped in irritation. "That's a cute little name you would use for a girl and I can assure you now that I am very much male."

"And I can confirm that." Puck chipped in before successfully forcing Sam's arm down and winning the arm wrestle. "Hell yeah, you have just been annihilated by The Puckinator."

"Puckinator?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I let you win." Sam mumbled pathetically.

"You keep telling yourself that, Goldilocks." Puck told him as he ruffled the blonde's hair before standing behind Kurt, placing his hands on his shoulders then bending down and pressing a kiss to his cheek, much to Sam's jealousy and frustration. "Later loser," He nodded to Sam with a cocky grin. "Gorgeous." He added to Kurt with a wink before strutting out.

At the end of the school day, in the parking lot, Puck found Kurt by his truck.

"You dumped lemon head yet?" Puck asked by way of a greeting.

"No and I currently have no intentions to do so." Kurt answered.

"You'll change your mind." Puck told him confidently as he threw his bag into the back seat before leaning against the hood and looking at Kurt. "So, what do you want?"

"I know that this is going to sound strange." Kurt began. "But if I may, I would like you to give me guitar lessons."

"Why?" Puck asked not knowing how else to respond.

He watched Kurt's face carefully trying to fathom out an answer in his pretty-boy features. Guitar lessons had been a key instrument in bringing the two of them closer together the first time, the fact that Kurt was unknowingly asking for a repeat of that surely had to mean something good.

"I'd just like to learn." Kurt answered though there was little conviction in his voice.

"Well cool." Puck said. "Just say when and where and I'll teach you everything I know."

"How about now?" Kurt asked. "Could we go to your place?"

"Sure." Puck grinned moving round to open the passenger door. "Get in."

"Not a chance." Kurt scoffed turning his nose up at Puck's vehicle. "That beat up truck is a total mismatch with my outfit. I'll follow in my car."

"Whatever." Puck shrugged trying to disguise how insulted he felt about his truck. He knew it wasn't the flashiest of cars but he loved his truck just as much as Kurt loved his baby.

After the drive to Puck's house, the two teenagers headed up to Puck's room and Kurt looked around Puck's bedroom before perching on the bed, his cheeks blushing furiously.

Puck positioned himself behind Kurt and draped the guitar over the porcelain skinned boy. He guided Kurt's hands to the correct places talking him through everything. He'd barely finished explaining how to play different chords to Kurt before the smaller boy was playing a tune; one Puck had taught him months ago.

"I've done this before," Kurt stated before twisting his neck to look up at Puck. "Haven't I?"

Nodding, Puck moved in to place a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Don't." Kurt told him in a whisper before carefully setting Puck's guitar against the wall then walking to the door as though preparing to leave but he didn't.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked as he looked at Kurt's back, well technically he was looking a little lower.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed before turning back and slowly stepping nearer to the bed again. "It just feels so strange, being in this room, thinking that it's for the first time, but somehow knowing that it's not. The guitar too, I've no memory of ever playing one before yet I know that I have. And…" He swallowed looking a little nervous, possibly embarrassed as he crawled onto the bed and rested himself on his back. "This bed. This is where it happened isn't it? This is where I lost my virginity."

"Yeah." Puck answered as he moved so that he was looming over Kurt.

"I don't remember it." Kurt said. "Any of it. But I know that it's true. I can feel it."

"Can you feel this?" Puck asked as he shifted slightly so that his erection pressed into Kurt's thigh.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Puckerman." Kurt drawled out as he pushed the larger boy off of him. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Do you still want guitar lessons?" Puck asked him.

"I'll let you know." Kurt answered before showing himself out the house.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Boys' Game Night

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, sorry if this chapter is a bit 'blah' writing doesn't seem so enjoyable when I'm having ex-boyfriend troubles. Grrr, why do guys suck so much?-rhetorical question**

**Chapter 16-Boys' Game Night**

Soon enough, December had approached and by that time, Mike, Finn, Carole and Mr. Schue had also learned the truth about Puck and Kurt. After countless arguments with Tina, Mike had agreed not to say anything about the whole situation but he refused to help. As he was close friends with Sam, he preferred to stay impartial.

As for Finn, he had discovered the truth from Rachel. His initial reaction was to lash out and attack Puck. It had been Mr. Schue who had intervened and hauled both his students to his office demanding to know what the problem was. Somehow, through his confusion, Finn managed to ramble out what Rachel had told him. At that point, Mr. Schue finally understood the reasons for Puck's recent odd behaviour.

With a great deal of help from Rachel, and Carole who had known the truth for some time having been told by Puck's mum, Puck was able to rebuild his friendship with Finn. It wasn't the same as it had been before Quinn's pregnancy scandal by any means, but it was still an improvement and it was one that Puck greatly needed.

Being friends with Finn again gave him the perfect excuse to frequently visit the Hummel-Hudson household. As expected, Burt was never pleased to see him but Carole was always welcoming and able to keep Burt's glares and harsh threats to a minimum.

Of course Sam and Mercedes were around a lot to see Kurt. Things were always more awkward with Sam around. Finn was still friends with the blonde so he felt as though his loyalty was divided. Burt and Sam seemed to team up together to glare at Puck who always held his ground and glared right back. Or at least, he glared back at Sam.

More often than not, Puck and Sam came alarmingly close to having a brawl whenever the two were round at the same time and it was always left to Carole, sometimes Rachel, to calm the two of them down.

If Mercedes was over, then she and Kurt would lock themselves away in the basement and Puck would be lucky to catch a glimpse of him.

Usually, any friends that were over would be invited to stay for dinner. Apart from Puck, Burt would always send him home. Carole always tried to convince Burt to let Puck stay but he stubbornly refused each time. Sam, Mercedes, Rachel and anyone else who might stop by were always welcome but Puck was not.

One night, Rachel encouraged Finn to host a games night at his place and invite the guys from Glee club. As a downside, Puck and Sam both had to be invited but Rachel and Tina both hoped that things would go well.

Since Kurt's basement was bigger and better, Finn had begged Kurt into agreeing to let them play computer games down there.

So it was that on a Friday night, Kurt found his room invaded by Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie. Although Mike didn't want to get involved in the schemes to get Puck and Kurt together, he had agreed to help Finn break up any potential fights that might occur between Puck and Sam.

The guys had been playing for a while, Puck beating them all until Kurt finally agreed to have a go. Thinking that Kurt had never played before, Finn briefly talked him through all the buttons on the control pad and what they did. Soon enough, all the boys had their mouths hanging on the floor in shock when Kurt had proved victorious over Puck.

"How… how did you do that?" Artie asked looking completely flummoxed.

"I pressed the buttons." Kurt shrugged looking as stunned as the rest of them.

"Dude, that was awesome." Finn congratulated him. "I've never seen anyone beat Puck, ever."

"Not bad, Barbie." Puck winked at Kurt.

He of course had been the one to teach Kurt how to play computer games. As it turned out, Kurt had been an incredibly fast learner. It seemed as though the ability to play had not left him even though he couldn't properly access the memory of learning in his mind.

Mike and Finn played the next game and Kurt sat down beside Sam. Puck perched himself on the armrest of the sofa, something all the others had been snapped at for doing but Kurt allowed him to get away with it. Artie was next to him in his wheelchair watching the screen as Finn and Mike battled it out with their digital characters.

After Finn succeeded in beating Mike, his stomach emitted a loud rumble.

"I'm hungry." He complained. "Who wants snacks?"

There was a chorus of 'yeses' from Mike, Sam and Artie in response.

"I'll head to the kitchen and grab some." Puck said standing up.

"I'll assist you with that." Kurt offered following after him.

Sam made to join them as well but Artie quickly challenged him to play the next game.

Alone together in the kitchen, Puck and Kurt filled a few bowls with different flavoured chips as well as grabbing a bottle of pop and a plate of cookies.

"How's your head?" Puck asked casually.

"Fine." Kurt answered. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I saw you rubbing it a little down there." Puck told him.

"So?" Kurt asked. "I've seen you rub yourself through your pants almost every time you look at me but I'm not interrogating you about it."

"You've just admitted that you've been looking at my dick though." Puck pointed out smugly.

"Why is it that every conversation I have with you somehow ends up sexual?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "And if I may, what exactly is the purpose of this male bonding session tonight? Just what are you hoping to achieve?"

"Nothing." Puck replied. "I just want an excuse to be near you. Is that really so bad? Besides, the whole thing was Rachel's idea."

"I still can't believe she knows." Kurt groaned. "Of all the people to find out. You know, I'm lucky if I can get through a school day without her ambushing me so she can tell me all about how her two dads got together."

"Just do what I do." Puck advised.

"And what is it that you do?" Kurt asked in a tone of voice that suggested he didn't really care to know.

"I tell her I need to go jack-off." Puck grinned. "Works every time."

"And once again you return us to vulgarity." Kurt remarked as he threw the chip packets in the bin and grabbed the bowls to carry them back downstairs.

"Why haven't you dumped him yet?" Puck asked as he tucked the bottle of pop under his arm and carefully carried the plate of cookies.

"We're not having this discussion, Puck." Kurt answered before leading the way back down to his basement.

As soon as Finn saw them returning, he leapt up to grab a bowl of chips from Kurt and shovel a handful into his mouth at once.

"Very attractive, Finn." Kurt drawled sarcastically before handing the other bowl to Artie.

Puck tossed the bottle of drink to Mike before sitting on the floor with his back resting against Kurt's legs and took a bite into a cookie. As Sam and Mike played the next game, Kurt leaned over Puck and took the half eaten cookie from his hand before bringing it to his own mouth, the crumbs falling down into Puck's mohawk.

It was only Artie who noticed the two of them sharing the same cookie. It was something they had always done when they were dating and Puck wondered if there was a part of Kurt that instinctively knew that or if it was just coincidence.

Eventually, the boys brought their game night to an end and Puck, Finn and Mike carried Artie and his wheelchair back up the stairs. A little while later, Artie's dad arrived to take him home and Puck helped Mr. Abrams settle his son into the car. Shaking Puck's hand in gratitude, Mr. Abrams bid them all goodnight before driving off.

Sam and Mike then left together but Puck loitered by the door where Kurt was still standing looking to be deep in thought. Finn had already headed to his room and Burt was being distracted by Carole.

"Enjoy tonight?" Puck asked leaning against the door frame.

"It didn't suck." Kurt admitted.

"Because I was here right?" Puck asked arrogantly.

"Why are you still trying?" Kurt asked quietly shivering a little from the cold winter air.

"Trying what?" Puck frowned.

"To get me to leave Sam for you." Kurt clarified. "I would have thought you'd have given up by now."

"It's not in me to give up." Puck told him.

"What if I never remember?" Kurt asked him. "Let's face it, it's a possibility. I may never remember the love we had. Those memories may be forever lost. Without them, I'm not the same Kurt you fell in love with."

"Yeah you are." Puck assured him. "You just don't realise it. And anyway, if you never remember the old memories, we can just make new ones. Come to my house tomorrow, for dinner. With my mum and sister."

"I really shouldn't." Kurt said as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Just come." Puck replied. "Please?"

Kurt nodded and Puck grinned in triumph before turning to leave but Kurt called him back.

"Is this where you first kissed me?" Kurt asked as he looked around his doorstep with uncertainty.

"Yeah." Puck answered stepping closer and gently holding Kurt's face in his hands. "We were stood here and I promised you I'd never break your heart. Then you promised not to break mine either."

"Do you even have one?" Kurt asked, echoing the very words he had said all those months ago before sharing their first kiss.

"You said that then too." Puck laughed lightly before looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asked gently tracing Kurt's lips with the pad of his thumb.

Nodding, Kurt leaned into Puck and their mouths met for a slow kiss.

"Love you." Puck whispered when the kiss broke before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Kurt replied and Puck pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"What for?" Puck asked.

"I may have to break that promise." Kurt told him. "I may break your heart after all."

"Just come to mine for dinner tomorrow." Puck replied not knowing what else to say. "We'll talk more then alright?"

"Ok." Kurt nodded before gently closing the door.

When Puck returned home, he headed to his room to find Santana spread out on his bed. She sat up as he entered and smirked at him evilly.

"You're in love with Kurt." She accused.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Blackmail

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 17-Blackmail**

Forcing himself to remain calm, Puck surveyed Santana determined not to show fear. Keeping his guard up, he approached her before allowing a smirk to form on his face. She frowned in response, obviously not achieving the reaction she had been striving for. He knew that dealing with Santana could be like playing with fire, there was always a high risk of getting burnt. But he knew something about Santana that he was certain the Latina wouldn't want anyone to find out and if he had to use it against her then he would.

"Well, aren't you going to try and deny it?" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing to deny." Puck shrugged. "I love him. So what?"

"I could tell people." Santana pointed out. "Your reputation will be destroyed."

"I don't care." Puck told her honestly.

"Really?" She asked testing him.

"Really." He replied calmly.

He could see in her face that she was reassessing the situation, possibly adapting whatever scheme she had to ensure she could still get something out of him. Patiently, Puck waited for her to speak again, wondering how much she knew. At the moment, it appeared as if she only knew he was in love with Kurt but he made a mental note to watch what he would say. If she was unaware of everything else then he would like to keep it that way.

"Does Kurt know how you feel?" Santana asked mockingly.

Keeping his face impassive, Puck answered truthfully that Kurt knew how he felt. He was now certain that Santana knew nothing about himself and Kurt being a couple before the accident.

"And he doesn't feel the same." Santana guessed. "He'd rather be with Sam than you. Boy, that must make you feel so pathetic."

Ignoring that took a lot of self control on Puck's part but he just about managed it.

"What about Mercedes, does she know?" Santana asked. "What about Finn, or Mr. Hummel? I'll bet Mr. Hummel wouldn't like the idea of you chasing after his son."

"What do you want?" Puck questioned knowing full well he was being threatened. "Money?"

"I don't want your money, Puck." Santana replied as she crawled onto the bed then looked over her shoulder at him invitingly. "I've been missing the cock lately. Brittany's amazing but she can only satisfy me so much. Sometimes a girl just needs a man."

"Ok, get out." Puck said in a bored tone.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked in disgust. "I'm offering out my vagina to you and you're rejecting me? Have you gone completely gay now?"

"Why would I wanna fuck you?" Puck scoffed. "I love Kurt."

"Oh come on, I'm not asking you to propose." Santana told him. "I'm just asking you to get naked. Be a man and take me for fuck sake. I'm sure you haven't gotten laid in a while."

It was true; Puck hadn't had sex since his last night with Kurt. Jacking off every night could only do so much. He was aching for a lay but there was no way he was giving in to Santana.

"Do I have to resort to blackmail?" Santana asked starting to sound annoyed and looking oddly desperate, though Puck didn't think she looked desperate for sex. "Because I am more than prepared to resort to such measures."

"You can try blackmailing me." Puck shrugged. "But if you did I'd just turn it back on you."

"You don't have anything on me." Santana replied confidently. "Not anything that I'm ashamed of anyway."

"Oh, there is one thing." Puck told her. "You see, I was talking to Brittany the other day, she wanted to leave you a little present in your locker but she'd forgotten the combination so I broke into it for her. Wanna know what I found?" He asked and she started to look a little worried.

"You're bluffing." She replied.

"You reckon?" Puck asked lifting an eyebrow.

He joined her on the bed and rested a hand on her stomach. Her eyes widened in obvious fear. He was partly tempted to laugh but he wasn't that cruel. She was clearly scared and probably needed a friend right now. If she turned off the bitch mode for a while, then he would help her if he could.

"So, what was the plan, Lopez?" Puck asked calmly. "Did you think you could come here and get me to fuck you so you could pretend the kid was mine?"

She shoved his hand away from her stomach before turning her back to him and standing to her feet.

"That was the plan." Santana admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I could still tell people the baby is yours. We both know that they'd believe me. You knocked Quinn up so why not me too? And if Kurt thinks I'm carrying your kid, he won't want to be anywhere near you."

Although it pained Puck to admit it, he knew she was right and she knew it too. If she told people he was the father of her unborn child, they'd easily believe it and Kurt would want nothing to do with him.

"So Puckerman, I think maybe you should start listening to what I say and learn to fucking obey me." Santana told him.

"This is fucked up." Puck spat at her suddenly wanting to push her out the window as opposed to help her with her current predicament. "You can't do this shit."

"Oh yeah?" Santana challenged. "You think I won't? Believe me, I have no problems whatsoever with ruining your chances of getting with Kurt. Didn't anyone tell you I was a heartless bitch?"

"Nobody needed to." Puck answered.

"Well are you going to play nice?" Santana questioned as she pulled her cell phone out. "Or should I start spreading the word about you knocking me up?"

Launching to his feet, Puck snatched the phone away from her.

"Don't fuck with me." Puck warned. "You have no reason to do this."

"Are you going to start begging me now?" Santana asked. "Well if you must, go ahead. It'll be pointless but it should give me a laugh."

"Who's the father?" Puck demanded to know.

"You are baby." She smirked.

"The real father." Puck gritted out between his teeth.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips tight together refusing to give a response.

"Get an abortion." Puck said quietly. "I'll even take you to the clinic. It'll be better that way. No-one has to know."

"I can't do that." She told him.

"Are you insane?" He asked her as he raked his hands through his mohawk in frustration. "Fuck, what kind of mother would you be, Santana? You're no where near ready to take on the responsibility of having a kid. And what about your precious reputation?" He sneered at her. "Look what happened to Quinn last year, that's what'll happen to you. Guys won't wanna touch you; Coach Sylvester will kick you off the Cheerios. And you'll lose Brittany. Is that really what you want?"

"Well if my life's fucked up why shouldn't I fuck up yours too?" Santana replied.

"No." Puck shook his head. "That's not the Santana I know."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Santana suggested.

"Or maybe there's something you're not telling me." Puck countered. "Someone else knows about this don't they? Someone's blackmailing you. Is it the father? Just tell me who the jerk is and I'll kick his ass. I can help you, Santana."

"I don't want your help." She retorted.

"Quit the pride shit." Puck groaned. "Let me help."

"Why?" Santana asked glaring at him. "You don't care about me. You're just worried about me ruining your chances with Kurt, that's all you care about."

"I care about you Santana." Puck told her. "Sure, I fucking hate you sometimes, but you're still my girl. Now come on, tell me."

He locked eyes with her, silently pleading for her to confide in him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it had Santana worried.

"Come on, you're almost as badass as me, if not more." Puck said. "If someone's trying to blackmail you then stand up to them. You're better than this. No-one messes with Santana Lopez right."

She turned her back to him. Her whole body was stiff and her breathing was very shallow. It didn't take Puck long to realise that the girl was crying and she was too ashamed to allow him to see the tears fall. Quietly, he waited for her to compose herself.

"I've really fucked up this time." She confessed in a small whisper, something that did not suit her.

"It's ok." Puck told her. "We all fuck up. Just tell me what happened."

"It was my fault ok." Santana snapped turning back to face him, her arms still wrapped around herself protectively. "Me and Brittany had a stupid fight, I was pissed off, and you know how much that makes me horny. Brittany was mad at me so I couldn't go to her for sex. I would have come to you but… I already knew that you're in love with Kurt. I knew you weren't an option."

"So who did you go to?" Puck asked her gently. "Random stranger?"

"No, I wanted Sam." Santana answered.

"What? That bisexual Ken Doll cheated on Kurt?" Puck cried in outrage. "Little fucker. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Puck," Santana said tersely retuning his attention to her. "I already told you, it was my fault."

"No, that Draco Malfoy wannabe could have resisted." Puck growled.

"I drugged him." Santana whispered and Puck gaped at her.

"What the fuck?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"I knew he was too much of a goody-two-shoes to ever cheat and I wasn't entirely sure if he was bi or full on gay or whatever." Santana explained. "So I slipped him Viagra and got him drunk. We went to mine and did the nasty. I thought it wouldn't matter, I thought that'd be it. Now I'm pregnant."

"Fucking hell, Lopez." Puck swore. "Damn when you fuck up you really fuck up. Does Sam know?"

"He knows." Santana confirmed. "After it happened, when the alcohol left his system, we both agreed not to tell anyone. He didn't want to lose Kurt and I didn't want to lose Brittany. Then I got pregnant and I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

She was crying now and Puck didn't know whether he should comfort her or yell at her for being such an idiot.

"So I told Sam." Santana sobbed. "I asked him if he'd go to the abortion clinic with me. I couldn't face going alone and well, I can't ask Brittany. She'd hate me if she knew."

"But Sam wouldn't take you?" Puck asked and Santana shook her head no.

"He told me to sleep with you and tell everyone the baby was yours. He said if I didn't that he'd tell Brittany what happened. So I told him I'd tell Kurt but he threatened to tell everyone I got him drunk and forced myself on him. I don't know what to do Puck. If I don't say the baby's yours then Sam will tell Brittany what I did, only he'll make it sound a lot worse, like I'm some kind of… rapist." Santana explained sadly.

"Ok, just stop crying." Puck said gently. "I can take you to the abortion clinic. Nobody will have to know, and then he's got no proof."

"No." Santana shook her head. "He's tipped off Jacob Ben Israel that somebody from our school might be going there. He hasn't given my name, but if I go to the clinic, I bet Jacob will be there with his camera. Then he'll post a story and everyone will know. _Brittany _will know."

"Asshole." Puck sighed. "Look, Lemon Head isn't going to get away with this ok. Fuck, I'll be a fake witness and lie and say he raped you if it comes to that."

"We can't lie about that Puck." Santana replied as she sniffed then forced her tears away as they sat down on his bed. "Even I'm not that bitchy and immoral."

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." Puck assured her.

"Thank you." Santana told him sincerely before hugging him. "Tell anyone you saw me cry and I'll castrate you in your sleep."

After seeing Santana safely home, Puck returned and sat beside his mother on the sofa who was reading a book. She finished the page she was on then turned to face him.

"I need your help." Puck sighed before revealing everything that had happened with Santana that night.

He and his mother talked long in to the night before Puck had finally reached a decision to tell Kurt the truth about Sam when he joined them for dinner the following night.

He knew Santana didn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy, but Puck was confident that Kurt would keep it to himself. He may not be great friends with Santana and the Sam thing might hurt him a little, but Puck was sure Kurt would offer help and support.

Curling up in bed, Puck tried to relax. Even though Santana's situation seemed very unfortunate right now, Puck couldn't help but see a light at the end of the tunnel for himself. Surely this would be enough for Kurt to finally dump Sam.

**To Be Continued**

**(I just couldn't bring myself to make Santana a complete bitch, so I had to make Sam be a dick, sorry Chord Overstreet)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Outfit to Dress My Cat In

**Disclaimer-still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Just so you know, chapter 20 will be another Kurt p.o.v so hopefully some of his behaviour will make sense in that chapter**

**Chapter 18-Outfit to Dress My Cat In **

For hours, Puck bustled around the kitchen stressing over what to cook. His sister kept wailing that she wanted burgers but Puck refused. There was no way he was serving up burgers for Kurt. Eventually, he decided to play it safe with a simple and healthy pasta dish. He then gave in to Sarah's demands for chocolate cake as pudding.

"Why are you so nervous, Noah?" Sarah asked innocently as Puck made sure everything was placed nicely on the dining table.

"Shut up, I'm not nervous." Puck snapped at her as he positioned the cutlery perfectly.

"Mum, why is Noah nervous?" Sarah asked turning to her mum for an explanation.

"Your brother has a very special friend coming to dinner tonight." Mrs. Puckerman explained. "He just wants everything to go well."

"So that means be on your best behaviour ok, Bubbles." Puck said. "In fact, maybe you could just do that thing where you don't talk, sis. That'll be great."

"Don't be mean." Sarah pouted. "Anyway, who's coming? Why are they so special?"

"Fuck, he's gonna be here soon." Puck panicked as he looked at the clock.

"Mum, Noah said a bad word." Sarah sang out.

"I need to change." Puck commented as he looked down at his dirty t-shirt. "Ma, can you watch the food, it's almost ready."

"I've got it, love. You just get ready." She told him. "Wear that red shirt that your Nana sent you for your birthday, it looks good on you."

Taking his mother's advice, Puck slipped on the red shirt and buttoned it up, but he left the top three buttons undone to expose a few inches of his tanned chest.

"Damn I'm hot." Puck stated as he admired himself in the mirror before heading back downstairs.

"Sneakers off." His mother told him with a roll of her eyes. "Put your smart shoes on."

With a huff, Puck obeyed her demands and switched his shoes. He'd just fit them onto his feet when there was a knock at the door.

"That's Kurt." Puck breathed.

"I'll get it." Sarah declared heading for the door, Puck right behind her. "Ouch!" She yelped when Puck grabbed hold of her and pulled her back so he could push past her and get to the door first. "Noah." She complained.

"Go inside, Bubbles." Puck hissed at her.

She glared at him before slumping back to the living-room.

Taking a breath to relax himself, Puck pulled the door open and smiled down at the boy on his doorstep.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted.

"Good evening." Kurt replied politely as he stepped inside and handed Puck his coat, gloves and scarf to hang up. "If you give me food poisoning then my dad will press charges."

"Hey, I got mad cooking skills." Puck said defensively as he led Kurt into the kitchen where his mum was dishing up the food on the dining table. "Um, right, introductions. Ma, this is Kurt, Kurt this is my mum… obviously."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt smiled as he shook hands with Puck's mother.

"Please, call me Nora." She told him as she looked him over through kind eyes. "So, you're the young man my son's so in love with. Don't you break his heart now."

Kurt flushed a little before letting out a nervous little laugh, a sound that Puck adored so much.

"Hey, Bubbles, get in here!" Puck called.

A moment later, Sarah came skipping in to the kitchen. She stood by Puck's side and waggled her fingers at Kurt in a gesture of hello as she recognised him.

"And you've already met my sister." Puck said clapping a hand on her shoulder. "This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Kurt."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said sweetly as she fell into a curtsey before seating herself at the table.

Puck pulled Kurt's chair out for him to sit down before taking the seat beside him. Before Nora had even sat down Sarah was attacking her food and gobbling it down.

"Sarah, we have company." Nora reminded her.

"Sorry." Sarah apologised through a mouthful of pasta.

"Are you religious at all, Kurt?" Nora asked.

"No." Kurt answered looking to Puck a little uncomfortably.

"Oh, no need to pray then." Nora remarked. "Carry on, Sarah."

Grinning, Sarah continued to eat.

"Don't forget to chew." Nora told her daughter. "If you eat too fast you'll choke."

"Finn used to eat here a lot." Puck said to Kurt as they ate their food at a normal speed. "I think Sarah picked up on his eating habits."

"I miss Finn." Sarah whined. "He never comes round anymore."

"Well I'm sure Carole would be happy for you to visit Finn at her place." Nora said. "They live with Kurt and his dad now. Maybe Noah can take you over one day."

"Ma." Puck complained but his mother only smirked in response.

Sarah made most of the conversation as the four ate their meal. Nora and Puck spoke up occasionally but Kurt was predominantly quiet, only giving answers when directed with a question.

It was Sarah who cleared her plate first and she let out a loud burp.

"Thank you for dinner, Nora." Kurt said graciously. "It was delicious."

"That's quite alright." Nora replied with a smile. "But I'm afraid I can't take the credit. Noah cooked tonight."

"Really?" Kurt asked in shock. "But it tasted so good."

"That would be a lot more complimentary if you didn't say it with such shock." Puck remarked and Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Can we have pudding now?" Sarah asked.

"In a little while, Sarah." Nora answered as she neatened her daughter's hair. "Let your dinner set a bit first."

"But I want my chocolate cake now." Sarah whined.

"Later." Nora insisted.

"Fine." Sarah sighed looking glum but her expression changed as an idea seemed to enter her mind. "Can we show Kurt Noah's baby pictures while we wait?"

"What? No." Puck answered quickly whilst Kurt perked up.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Kurt commented. "I'd love to see them."

Grinning, Sarah hopped down from her chair before skipping round the table and taking Kurt's hand. Laughing, she led Kurt into the living room and the two sat down on the sofa together as Nora found out the photo album and sat between the two of them so they could all see.

Standing sulkily in the corner of the room, Puck glared at the three of them as they sniggered at the images depicting younger versions of himself.

"Look at this one, Kurt." Sarah giggled. "You can see Noah's wiggly worm. You have to look closely though because it's really small."

"You're right, it _is_ small." Kurt laughed as he looked at the naked photo of a young Puck.

"Whatever, it's bigger now." Puck said defensively.

"Oh, here's one of Noah wearing my clothes and make-up." Nora pointed out and Puck felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "And this is Noah with his first guitar."

"That's actually kind of sweet." Kurt smiled as he looked fondly at the photo.

"Look, here's one of him holding me for the first time." Sarah said turning the page. "And then one of me puking on him." She said proudly.

"How… lovely." Kurt replied before catching eyes with Puck and giving him a half smile.

"Here's one of Noah and Finn." Nora laughed as she pointed to a photo of the two boys pulling faces at the camera. "Oh and that's Noah with Brittany. She was Noah's first girlfriend."

"Um, it's probably best that you don't tell Santana that." Puck told Kurt.

"I'll take it to the grave." Kurt promised him. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to a photo of Puck sat on the top of a truck with an older man.

"That's Noah's father." Nora said quickly.

"Oh." Kurt replied suddenly feeling awkward. "So, didn't you say something about chocolate cake? I'd love a piece."

"Yay, chocolate cake." Sarah exclaimed clapping her hands as she darted back to the kitchen to sit at the table.

Putting the photo album away, Nora passed by her son and gently squeezed his shoulder before heading out to cut a slice of cake off for Sarah and the rest of them.

"You were quite a cute baby, you know." Kurt told him quietly.

"Much sexier now though right?" Puck asked.

"Much." Kurt agreed with a nod before heading back to sit at the table and eat his slice of cake.

Once again, Sarah was dominating the conversation and spraying cake crumbs all over the table top.

After Sarah, Kurt was the first to finish his piece of cake. He then turned in his seat and eyes Puck's half eaten slice. Without even thinking about it, Puck cut a section off with his fork then offered it to Kurt. As if forgetting where he was and what he was doing, Kurt opened his mouth and sucked the chocolate cake off of the fork, eyes locked with Puck's.

They continued to eat the rest of Puck's cake slice in the same way. Puck would eat a forkful for himself and then give a forkful to Kurt into the piece was gone. Setting his fork down, Puck reached his hand out to Kurt's face and wiped away the small smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

For a small moment, something flickered in Kurt's eyes; it was almost as though he remembered the two of them eating cake together like that. But as soon as the look sparkled in his blue-green orbs, it faded just as fast.

"Bubbles," Puck said turning to his sister. "Upstairs."

"What? No. Why?" She complained grumpily.

"I need to have a grown-up conversation with Kurt." Puck told her. "Now scram."

"I'm a grown-up." Sarah insisted.

"No, you're a little brat." Puck replied earning himself a kick under the table. "Upstairs, go."

"Mum!" Sarah wailed.

"Come on, Sarah. Be a good girl." Nora told her gently causing her daughter to pout. "I'll come and help you do your homework. The boys need some time alone."

"Why, are they going to kiss?" Sarah asked nosily. "That's disgusting. Who would want to kiss yucky Noah? His breath smells funny and he farts lots."

"Well, she's delightful your sister." Kurt commented as he took a sip of his drink.

"If you like her so much you can have her." Puck joked before leading Kurt to the more comfortable setting of the living-room.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Kurt asked as he crossed one leg over the other as he hugged one of the sofa cushions to his chest.

Hugging one of the other cushions himself, Puck pondered over the best way to tell Kurt about Santana and Sam. He also recalled the memory of the time when he and Kurt had had the house to themselves and had had a pillow fight with the very cushions they were now holding. Kurt had actually won the fight by knocking Puck to the floor then straddling his waist and distracting him with his lips before stealing his cushion, leaving Puck without a weapon.

"Before I tell you, I need you to make me a promise." Puck said. "No matter how upset or angry you might get, you can't repeat what I'm about to tell you. Promise?"

"I promise." Kurt replied without hesitation.

"Ok, it's about Santana." Puck told him looking carefully at Kurt's face to make out his every reaction. So far, Kurt had done nothing more than blink. "She's… well, the thing is, she's… um…"

"Pregnant." Kurt supplied, his features still remaining impassive.

"Yeah, actually." Puck responded furrowing his brows in confusion wondering how Kurt had guessed. "You don't seem as shocked as I thought you would be."

"I already knew." Kurt shrugged which increased Puck's confusion further. "Brittany told me."

"What?" Puck asked his eyes widening in horror. "How does Brittany know? Santana's deliberately trying to keep Britt from finding out."

"Brittany isn't as stupid as everyone thinks." Kurt pointed out defensively. "She saw the empty box in Santana's bedroom bin. And she noticed that Santana's skipped a period, they usually have their time of the month at the same time. She came crying to me as soon as she worked out Santana cheated on her. Poor girl was devastated."

"But why hasn't Brittany said anything?" Puck asked.

"Because she doesn't have it in her to be that mean." Kurt answered. "Brittany's too much of a sweetheart for her own good sometimes."

"But why hasn't she at least said something to Santana?" Puck questioned.

"She's been waiting for Santana to come and tell her the truth." Kurt explained. "Just like I've been waiting for you to tell me."

"Huh?" Puck grunted.

"Well you're the baby's father right." Kurt said sounding hugely betrayed but mostly angry yet still looking so calm.

"Hell no." Puck answered dropping his cushion and moving closer to Kurt. "I learnt my lesson with Quinn alright. No way am I gonna make the same mistake again. Giving up one child was hard enough; do you honestly think I could handle going through that shit again?"

"I don't know if I believe you." Kurt admitted.

"Look at me." Puck insisted tilting Kurt's face so that they were looking one another in the eye. "I promise you, this kid isn't mine. I'm not fooling around with Santana anymore. Babe, I haven't even done the nasty since my last time with you… you know… before the crash."

"I truly want to believe that." Kurt replied. "But I'm not entirely convinced that I do."

"Will you believe me if I get Santana to tell you the truth?" Puck asked but Kurt shook his head.

"I feel sorry for her for the situation she is currently in." Kurt remarked. "But I simply do not trust her."

Puck just nodded in acceptance of that answer as he tried to think of a way to convince Kurt that he was being honest.

"Would you believe Brittany?" Puck asked.

"I would." Kurt answered.

"Then call her." Puck suggested. "Ask her if she thinks it's mine."

The two gazed at one another for a long while before Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and dialled Brittany's number and put it on speaker phone.

With every ring, Puck's heart hammered harder against his chest and his palms started to sweat with nervousness. He hoped with every fibre in his body that Brittany didn't think he was the father of Santana's foetus. If she did, then there was very little hope of Puck persuading Kurt otherwise. The progress he and Kurt had made may have been small, but it was progress nonetheless and Puck dreaded the thought of losing that. It would be like losing Kurt all over again and Puck didn't think he had the strength to live through such a thing.

"Hey, this is Brittany." Brittany greeted happily down the phone.

"Hey Britt, its Kurt." He replied as Puck remained quiet.

"Kurty!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile in her voice. "I was just thinking about you. What do you think would be the best outfit to dress my cat in? A pink sparkly tutu or a denim waist coat and a cow girl hat?"

"The hat and waist coat." Kurt answered with an amused but fond smile on his lips. "Listen Brittany, I need to ask you something very important."

"Ok, I'm all ears." Brittany replied. "Well, I'm not. I only have two, but people always say that so I thought I should say it too."

"Right." Kurt replied. "Ok Brittany, it's about Santana."

"Oh." Brittany responded softly the happy tone of her voice dying. "I don't wanna talk about all that."

"I know. I'm sorry to bring it up." Kurt apologised. "But I have to ask you something really important. Do you think Puck's the father?"

It was quiet for a long time and Kurt and Puck continued to look one another directly in the eye as they waited for Brittany's reply. Holding his breath, Puck silently begged for Brittany to give the answer he desired.

"No." Brittany finally said and Puck breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure." Brittany told him confidently. "He doesn't look at Santana the way he used to. He only looks at you now."

"Thank you, Brittany." Kurt replied.

"No problem." She said. "I have to go now. My cat's trying to read my diary again and I don't want her to tell the other cat's about Santana."

"Of course not. Bye Brittany." Kurt answered before the girl hung the phone up. "Ok, I believe you're not the father. Sorry I doubted you."

"It's fine." Puck assured him. "You had every reason to think it was me."

"I'm still sorry." Kurt told him and a hint of guilt flashed across his face.

"Well you're already forgiven." Puck shrugged. "But there's more I have to tell you. And it's not stuff you're gonna like."

Kurt looked down and nibbled lightly on his lower lip before lifting his head back up and facing Puck with a determined look in his eye.

"Tell me." Kurt said mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"Sam's the father." Puck answered quietly.

To his utmost surprise, Kurt's only reaction was to let out a single sound of laughter before turning his face away and staring straight ahead.

"Um, I'm sorry." Puck told him awkwardly thinking it would have been better if Kurt had yelled in denial or sobbed in anguish. His total lack of reaction was so much worse than anything else. "I know this must be hard for you."

"You don't know anything." Kurt replied calmly. "I'm sure there's an element of humour somewhere amidst all this drama. Think about it, Santana's been slutting around for years and she made fun of Quinn last year, now she's getting a taste of her own medicine. And so am I. I've allowed you to kiss me. I haven't exactly been faithful to Sam. I can't act like the innocent victim, I'm equally as bad."

"No you're not." Puck said vehemently. "This is different."

"How is it?" Kurt challenged. "I shouldn't even be here. Sam's my boyfriend, if I should be eating with anyone's family it should be his. Not yours."

"He's blackmailing Santana." Puck declared before informing Kurt of everything Santana had revealed to him. "He isn't the nice guy you think he is."

"Well I'm hardly the perfect boyfriend myself." Kurt shrugged. "I should get going. Thank you for dinner."

"Wait, slow down." Puck latched hold of Kurt's shoulders and stood in his way, blocking his exit. "Tell me you're not staying with that loser. Please, tell me you're staying with him."

"I don't want to be alone." Kurt whispered. "But I'm not ready to be with you either. So for now, Sam will have to do."

"Kurt, that's bullshit." Puck groaned in frustration. "You should be with me."

When Kurt didn't answer, Puck pulled him closer and forced him into a kiss. Kurt fought against him and shoved him away.

"Please try and understand how horribly confusing all of this is for me." Kurt sighed. "I can't deal with it. Not now, maybe not ever."

"Fuck, what do I have to do to make you happy?" Puck asked in annoyance.

"Just stay away." Kurt answered him as he gathered his gloves, scarf and coat. "Be patient and wait for me to come back to you."

"And what if you never come back?" Puck demanded to know. "What am I supposed to do then? Just wait around for you forever?"

"Will you wait forever?" Kurt asked him as he buttoned up his coat and fixed his hat into place.

"For you… yeah." Puck answered him.

Kurt paused as he pulled on one of his gloves and stared up at Puck in wonderment.

"You're insane." He told him.

"Yeah." Puck agreed. "Love does mess with the brain."

Silently, Kurt pulled on his other glove and stood by the front door obviously waiting for Puck to open it. Ever the gentleman, Puck opened the door for him then walked Kurt the short distance to his car. He watched Kurt drive off before returning to his own house. He was still no nearer to finding a way to help Santana with her situation. He supposed he would have to inform the Latina girl that Brittany already knew about the pregnancy. Maybe that would help, or it could make things worse. As for Sam, Puck would find whatever excuse he could to beat him up the next time he saw him, breathing too loudly perhaps, or insulting his eyes with that stupid haircut.

Later on that night, Puck received a phone call from Rachel congratulating him on his success. When she stopped talking long enough for him to get a word in he asked her what she was talking about. He could hear the smugness in her voice as she informed him that Finn had told her that Kurt had broken up with Sam after all.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Protective Father

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**And if anyone fancies reading an angsty Kurt fic then check out my one-shot entitled 'Tears for You'**

**Chapter 19-Protective Father**

It was the last week of school before they'd be breaking up for the Christmas holidays. Since he had Kurt over his house for dinner, Puck had not spoken to the other boy. Every time Rachel or Tina came up to him to discuss a new tactic in winning Kurt over, Puck would shake his head at them and tell them to just drop it.

"Have you given up?" Artie accused one day as the two sat side by side in the library, Artie helping Puck with his Math work.

"No." Puck replied in a whisper. "I've just changed my game plan a little."

"But our plans were working." Artie insisted. "Kurt finished things with Sam, that's your cue to make a move."

"He doesn't want me to." Puck explained rubbing his eyes tiredly, the equations before him making no sense whatsoever. "He asked me to stay away and wait for him to come to me. So that's what I'm gonna do."

"That doesn't sound very Puckzilla-like to me." Artie told him.

"Dude, I'm no Puckzilla alright." Puck said as he scribbled down a few answers which Artie immediately corrected for him. "I love him and I want him back but… I can't force this. When it happens… or if it happens… then it has to be on Kurt's terms. It has to be his decision. At least that way he'll feel like he's in control of the situation and he'll know the perfect outfit for him to wear."

"So, you're just gonna wait it out?" Artie asked and Puck nodded.

"What about you and Tina?" Puck enquired. "I hardly see one of you without the other anymore and I can't remember the last time I saw her with Mike. Are they even still together?"

"Just about." Artie shrugged. "I don't think they'll last though. Mercedes keeps telling me how they're drifting further apart every day."

"That's good though right?" Puck asked. "When she finishes with him she'll come straight back to you."

"I guess." Artie smiled but the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Puck asked setting his pencil down and giving Artie his full attention.

"Nothing I just… Tina's the only girl to ever see me past the wheelchair." Artie explained quietly. "Then when she dropped me for Mike so quickly, I thought I was wrong. I thought maybe she saw the wheelchair just like everybody else after all. And now, it almost feels like I'm getting her back and I should be happy… I _am_ happy but…"

"But what?" Puck encouraged.

"If she does come back to me," Artie answered. "Then all I'm gonna be thinking about is how long we'll last before she leaves again."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Puck returned the conversation to Math.

Later that day, Puck found himself sat with Rachel and Finn. The Jewish girl of course provided most of the conversation, the majority of it about herself and her inevitable future as a star of the west end.

Despite having dated Rachel for that one day, Puck had never really understood what it was that Finn saw in her. Yet as he watched the two of them it began to make sense.

He knew the look in Finn's eye when he looked at Rachel all too well. He saw how Finn's face lit up whenever she spoke and Puck could guess just how the tall boy was feeling. Every time Finn looked at Rachel, touched her, listened to her or just spoke about her, there was that unmistakeable glint of love and devotion in his eyes. It was just how Puck felt about Kurt.

So even though he didn't see the appeal about Rachel, he fully understood Finn's feelings for the girl. Knowing now how difficult it must have been for Finn to watch Rachel be with Jesse, just as it had been excruciating for Puck to see Kurt with Sam, Puck found himself viewing Finn as a symbol of hope. It had taken a while, but Finn and Rachel had eventually gotten together so maybe if Puck was patient and gritted his teeth through the pain, Kurt would be in his arms again.

"You ok, dude?" Finn asked turning away from Rachel to look at him concernedly. "You look… weird."

"Just thinking." Puck shrugged.

"About Kurt?" Rachel asked knowingly.

"No, I was thinking about that other guy I'm in love with." Puck replied sarcastically.

"He'll come round, man." Finn assured him. "Just give him time. I mean we had a falling out last year and I thought it'd be forever before Kurt would really forgive me but we're fine now. It's like our big argument never happened."

"That's because to him it didn't happen." Puck pointed out. "Kurt doesn't remember that fight."

"What fight?" Rachel asked having no idea what the two were talking about.

"Doesn't matter." Puck told her.

"He told you about that?" Finn asked looking at Puck.

"Dude, we told each other everything." Puck responded.

"So, he hasn't forgiven me. He's just forgotten he's mad at me." Finn said sadly.

"He wasn't mad at you." Puck told him and Rachel's look of confusion increased. "He was just upset."

"Upset, that's worse." Finn remarked.

"Can you blame him?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know, you're damn lucky he cares about you so much or I'd have broken your skull when he told me."

Finn cast his eyes to the floor in shame and Rachel looked between them as though staring hard enough could provide her with the missing information. When it didn't, she let out a huff before demanding they talk about a subject matter she could participate in.

Later that week, Puck was approached by Brittany and Santana, the two girls linking pinkies as usual. He smiled at them and they both leaned up to press a kiss to either cheek before leading him to an empty classroom. He smirked as he strutted along with them knowing that passers-by would be thinking they were about to have a threesome.

Closing the door and making sure they were alone; Santana turned to Puck and quietly informed him that she wanted an abortion.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked her.

Santana and Brittany looked at one another silently before both nodding.

"We're sure." They said together.

"All three of us know that I'm not ready to be a mother." Santana said.

"And I'd probably drop a baby on its head." Brittany chipped in.

"What about adoption?" Puck asked, not wanting to change her mind but wanting to make sure she had considered all of her options.

"No." Santana answered firmly. "I saw what that did to you, what it did to Quinn. I know I act like a tough bitch but I couldn't do that. It'd hurt too much. So this is the best decision for me."

"Are you telling Sam?" Puck asked. "I don't like the freak but he is the father."

"I've told him I had a miscarriage." Santana replied. "I know it's a horrible lie but he believed it and it's got him off my back. He was almost sweet about it actually."

"Sam? Sweet?" Puck scoffed.

"I said almost." Santana huffed. "Anyway, I still don't know if Jacob Ben Israel will be hanging round the abortion clinics or if he's given up."

"What do you want me to do?" Puck asked. "Beat him up? I can do that."

"Actually, we hoped you could drive us out of Lima." Santana suggested. "Nobody will know us so no-one will see us and it won't matter."

"You got it." Puck nodded to them. "When?"

"Pretty much now." Santana said.

"Alright. Let's go." Puck replied and he draped an arm over each of the girls and led them out of the school and into his truck.

They listened to music as they drove out of Lima, heading for the nearest town with a clinic for Santana to rid herself of her problem. Puck was mostly silent, as was Santana but Brittany talked away. The things the girl spoke of were so innocently Brittany that it almost helped the other two to forget the seriousness of what they were about to face.

The first clinic they found wouldn't see them because of Santana's age and they said an appointment needed to be made in advance with the parents' consent. So after Santana hurled abuse at the receptionist, Puck and Brittany dragged her back to the truck and drove on in search of another.

Finding one, they were relieved to find that appointments did not have to be made. Not wanting to face it alone, Santana took Brittany inside with her and Puck waited outside in his truck feeling oddly sick.

His thoughts turned to Beth, the daughter he would never know, and he felt his heart clench. If he were to be honest with himself, Puck didn't want Santana to go through with the abortion but he knew it wasn't his place to pass judgement. It was Santana's life, her body and her decision.

As messed up as it was, Puck found himself entertaining thoughts of raising Santana's baby with Kurt. An adopted child of their own, created by their ex's. He let out a bark of laughter at the absurdity of it all.

Finally, the two girls returned and climbed into the backseat together, both unnaturally quiet.

"Everything ok?" Puck asked.

"Just drive, Puck." Brittany told him and he obeyed.

They returned to Lima, neither one of them having spoken another word. It was dark now and the air was cold as snowflakes fell from the sky. He dropped Brittany off first before heading to Santana's. He pulled up outside and turned his head to look at the girl in the backseat.

"How you feeling?" He asked her gently.

"Empty." She replied as she rubbed her stomach.

He wanted to say something, anything, that might provide comfort for her but words, as they so often did, failed him. So he made to squeeze her shoulder as a sign of affection but she recoiled from his touch and stepped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, he slumped back in the driver's seat and watched her hurry up the garden path before disappearing inside her house.

Driving himself back home, Puck found himself shedding a few tears for Santana and the child that would never be given life. It was gone. He or she would never smile or talk or laugh or sing. He didn't know why the knowledge of Santana's abortion bothered him so much. It shouldn't really. The child wasn't his and it really wasn't his business but for whatever reason, he found himself crying.

On any night, he missed his former boyfriend, he missed Kurt. But tonight, more than ever, he deeply missed the reassuring warmth of Kurt's ivory skin and his understanding blue-green eyes and those soft lips that never failed to kiss the pain away.

Before he realised what he was doing, Puck found himself changing direction and heading to Kurt's house. He parked his truck before knocking on the front door.

It was Carole who answered and her eyes widened as she found him sobbing on her doorstep. Without hesitation, she pulled him inside, brushing the snowflakes out of his mohawk.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Carole asked soothingly.

Puck shook his head before rubbing his eyes and forcing himself to stop crying. He was aware he probably looked a mess but he couldn't find the energy to care.

"Can I see him?" Puck asked knowing that the woman would know he was referring to Kurt.

"Come and sit down, sweetie." Carole told him as she guided him into the living-room and sat him down. "I'll just go tell him you're here."

Burt was sat in his armchair and he glared at Puck in disapproval but for once he didn't say anything. A short while later, Carole returned with Kurt a few steps behind her. He froze as his eyes landed on Puck before dropping into the seat beside him and gathering the larger boy in his arms.

Once again, Puck found himself crying. He felt completely foolish and he was sure he only looked more of a jackass in Burt's eyes but he couldn't help it. He clung to Kurt desperately and the pale boy held him back just as fiercely.

Kurt never asked what was wrong and Puck didn't volunteer information but it didn't matter. The two boys just sat in one another's arms for a long while. At some point, Puck must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, he found himself on the Hummel's couch with a blanket draped over him.

Squinting through the darkness, he made out the clock on the mantelpiece and the time read 3:40am. He let out a groan before kicking the blanket off and tip-toeing towards Kurt's basement. Coming to the door, he found there was a note taped to it with a scrawled message from Burt.

_Don't even think about it punk!_

Puck rolled his eyes at the note and chose to ignore it. He pushed the door open and made his way down the steps as quietly as he could. Entering Kurt's room, he found the boy asleep on his bed cuddling Puckerone the Meer-Cat to his chest. Smiling fondly at the sight, he crept closer to the bed and gently sat down on the mattress.

He stroked Kurt's hair before bending down and dropping a kiss to his head. A small smile formed on Kurt's lips and he let out a contented sigh before rolling over.

After watching him for a while, Puck stood up, preparing to leave and head home but a small hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Stay." Kurt said breathlessly.

Although he wasn't entirely sure if Kurt was fully awake or still partially asleep, Puck obeyed his request and settled himself in the bed beside him.

"Miss you." Kurt mumbled as he snuggled up to Puck.

Rather than sleep, Puck remained awake, holding Kurt in his arms and simply watching him. He'd have liked to remain there all day but he knew that wasn't wise. If Burt woke up and discovered him in his son's bed then Puck wouldn't live to see that years Christmas.

So it was that at half past five, Puck reluctantly pulled away from Kurt and made his way back upstairs. In the living-room, he folded the blanket up and placed it neatly on the arm of the chair. He shoved his sneakers back on and grabbed his car keys before heading for the front door.

Before he opened it, he heard a cough behind him and turned to find Burt Hummel sitting on the stairs.

"Oh shit." Puck swore as he gulped nervously. "Look, Mr. Hummel…"

"Don't you 'Mr. Hummel' me, kid." Burt interrupted as he stood up looking even more intimidating in the darkness. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a question and I expect an honest answer, you got that?"

"Yes sir." Puck responded wondering how it was possible for Burt Hummel to be so menacing whilst wearing a checked dressing gown.

"Did you just have sex with my son?" Burt asked.

"No." Puck answered truthfully.

"So my boy's still a virgin then?" Burt questioned and Puck hesitated over his answer. "Puckerman, answer me." Burt demanded.

"No, he's not." Puck admitted. "But I promise you, I didn't do anything tonight. I just held him as he slept, I swear."

A moment later and Puck found himself shoved against a wall with Burt pinning him there as he shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Did you take Kurt's virginity?" Burt asked furiously.

"Y-yes." Puck stammered out slamming his eyes shut as he fully expected the protective father to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Instead, he found himself being thrown to the floor. Looking up at Burt, Puck scrambled to his feet and tried not to flinch from the death glare he was receiving.

"I love your son." Puck told him which seemed to enrage the man further. "Before the accident we were… he was…he loved me too. Now he doesn't remember. He knows but… he can't remember."

"Get out of my sight." Burt snarled at him.

Puck didn't need to be told twice. Reaching for the door, he hot-tailed it out of there and into the safety of his truck before heading home thankful to be not-murdered.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. Additions to the List

**Disclaimer-still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**As promised, this chapter is from Kurt's p.o.v, hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter 20-Additions to the List**

For the first time since the accident, Kurt woke up feeling well rested. He had had such a wonderful dream. He smiled in fondness as he tried to remember the details but they deserted him all too quickly. Puck had been a starring role in his dream though, that much he remembered.

Moving out of the bed, he stretched his limbs before stepping into his slippers and pulling on his dressing-gown. He headed upstairs intending to wake Puck up by throwing cold water over him, but the muscular boy was not asleep on the couch.

Frowning to himself, Kurt concluded that Puck must have left in the night. He headed to the kitchen and got to work on making himself a much needed coffee and some lightly burnt toast. He had just burnt his tongue drinking a mouthful of coffee when his dad joined him, a very stern expression upon his face.

Kurt couldn't help but gulp a little. He hadn't received a look like that from his dad since he was about ten years old and had accidentally set his Aunt Mildred's wig on fire at a family party.

"Morning, dad." Kurt smiled nervously in a would-be-cheerful voice wondering what he could have possibly done wrong.

"I don't want you going anywhere near that Puckerman boy." Burt said gruffly. "You got that? I don't want you getting hurt. You're not to spend time with him at school and he's never setting foot in this house again. He's not good for you."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked trying to process all that his dad had just said. "Where is this all coming from? Last night didn't mean anything. He was upset, he needed a friend, and I could hardly turn him away when he needed me."

"He's not good for you." Burt repeated.

"He isn't my boyfriend, dad." Kurt told him. "We're just… teammates."

"He told me he took your virginity, Kurt." Burt stated and Kurt lowered his gaze finding himself blushing intensely. "Is that true?"

"I don't remember." Kurt mumbled.

"Don't play games with me, Kurt." Burt said. "I asked you a question. Is it true? Have you been fooling around with that punk?"

"He isn't a punk." Kurt replied defensively with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't avoid the question." Burt snapped and Kurt jumped a little in his seat, his dad hardly ever raised his voice at him.

"It's true." Kurt admitted and Burt looked as though he wanted to cry. "Please don't ask me to explain myself to you because I really can't. All this happened before the accident. I only know as much as Puck has told me and the information I have on my list."

"List, what list?" Burt asked.

"A list of all the things I love about Puck." Kurt answered and both the Hummel men blushed as they shifted awkwardly in their seats. "His… love-making skills happen to be one of the things on what is a surprisingly long list."

"How could you be so irresponsible, Kurt?" Burt asked in disappointment. "Having s..." He stopped himself, unable to say the word 'sex'. "Having relations with a kid like that."

"Dad, I'm sixteen." Kurt pointed out. "I'm mature enough to make my own decisions, you should trust my judgement. If I considered Puck worthy enough to… give myself to him in that sense then… then he must be a pretty incredible guy. Face it dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. Did you honestly think I was going to stay your innocent little boy forever?"

"That Sam kid, did you do it with him too?" Burt asked sounding fearful of the answer.

"No." Kurt answered promptly. "All he and I did was kiss."

"Are there any other guys I should know about?" Burt questioned him.

"No. I'm not some whore, dad." Kurt replied. "Look, I don't know what you expect me to say but… if an apology is what you're after then you aren't going to get it. I may not have any memories of being in a relationship with Puck, but I know that he loves me and I know that I really did love him back. Giving my virginity to somebody I love who loves me in return is a good thing, you should be happy for me."

"Happy?" Burt echoed. "Kurt, being with that boy made you lie to your friends, to me. How is that a good thing? The son I know wouldn't ever lie to me, not about something like this."

"I don't have the answers." Kurt told him. "But if I kept something so important from you then I must have had a good reason. Or maybe I was afraid of… this."

"And what do you mean by 'this'?" Burt asked him.

"If I told you I was dating Puck and wanted to have sex you wouldn't be able to handle it." Kurt replied. "Look at you, if I just say the word you get uncomfortable and start twitching."

"I do not." Burt objected.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt leaned forwards before speaking straight into his father's face.

"Sex." Kurt said seeing how the man flinched. "Point proven. And now, I'm not even with Puck and you're trying to come between us and ruin our non-existent relationship. You didn't behave like this with Sam."

"Sam was a good guy." Burt replied and Kurt let out a humourless laugh as he shook his head.

"No dad, he wasn't." Kurt informed him. "He cheated on me, with Santana."

Burt was quiet for a moment. At first, he looked angry to hear such news but then he seemed to look doubtful before posing his next question.

"Did Puckerman tell you this?"

"No dad, Brittany told me." Kurt answered. "And you know she doesn't have it in her heart to lie."

"Ok, so Sam wasn't Prince Charming." Burt relented. "I still don't want you seeing that Puck kid though."

"Dad, I love you." Kurt told him. "But if I want to be with Puck then you won't stop me."

"Do you?" Burt asked. "Do you want to be with that low-life?"

"Don't call him that." Kurt defended.

"Kurt, I don't like the kid." Burt told him.

"You don't know him." Kurt retorted. "You haven't given him a chance."

"When you woke up in that hospital, you didn't care very much for his company." Burt reminded him. "You didn't like him."

"I used to hate him." Kurt admitted. "I did, I won't deny it. But I somehow fell in love with him. At some point, I did give him a chance and I got to know who he really was. This amnesia thing, it makes everything so confusing. My first real boyfriend, first proper kiss, my first everything and I don't remember any of it. But regardless as to whether my memories ever return to me or not, I don't imagine that I'll ever regret being with Noah Puckerman. When I'm around him, I feel… I don't know what but, I feel _something_. Something good. Is that really so wrong? Can you honestly disapprove so much of someone who loves me?"

"You didn't answer my question." Burt mumbled as he scratched his head. "Do you want to be with him… again?"

"I don't know." Kurt admitted with a sigh as he stared down into his coffee, the brown colour reminding him of Puck's eyes. "Maybe." He said quietly and Burt groaned as he dropped his head to the table.

"I don't like this." Burt declared.

"I'm not looking for your approval." Kurt replied. "Sometimes, there are moments when I imagine what it might be like to be with Puck, and it doesn't seem so bad. It seems wonderful. But other times, the idea seems so foreign to me and I can't begin to guess how it all happened. Lying to you, to Mercedes, I didn't know I was capable of such a thing. To know that I was willing to conceal the truth about Puck from you, from everyone, that alone is testament to how much he must have meant to me. The thought of that is alarming. As much as I've read about love and the countless number of chick-flicks and rom-coms I have in my DVD collection and all the love songs I listen to, when it comes down to it, my experience of love is limited. I know about family love, platonic love and my love for fashion, but being _in _love, that's a whole new territory for me. To think that I experienced all of those emotions, with Puck of all people, I can't begin to explain how overwhelming that is."

"No more going behind my back ok?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded as he offered his dad a sheepish grin. "Now I'm still not a fan of this Puckerman kid, and if I had my way I'd lock you in the basement and refuse to let you date until you're forty but… I know I can't do that. But you need to be honest about all of this. You need to tell Mercedes and fill her in on all this Puck stuff, you got that? She's your best friend she has a right to know."

Kurt nodded again knowing his dad was right.

"I'll call her and arrange a shopping trip now." Kurt said. "But if I don't return home tonight then it is your fault that my best friend murdered me for keeping secrets from her."

"Just go get dressed." Burt told him giving his son a gentle shove.

Before telling Mercedes, Kurt tried to butter the girl up by insisting on buying her some highly fashionable accessories including a new hat, a pair of boots that were on sale, a new purse and some bling. He also took his favourite girl to the food court and treated her to a hot chocolate and a large blueberry muffin.

"Ok, white boy, spill." Mercedes demanded as she surveyed him from the opposite side of the table.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt nibbled on his Santa-shaped cookie before placing it down on his plate and facing his best friend. He wondered how it was she always seemed to just know when he had something important to tell her. Maybe it was female intuition, or maybe it was because they were such good friends, or maybe it was just something about Mercedes.

"Before the accident," Kurt began and Mercedes rested her elbows on the table and leaned into him, giving him her full attention. "I was in a relationship."

"What?" Mercedes asked as her face contorted into a picture of shock. "You never mentioned anything about you having a man." Shock soon turned to hurt which rapidly morphed to anger. "Damn boy, you got a lot of explaining to do and it had better be good."

"First of all, I'm sorry." Kurt told her only receiving a 'humph' in response. "And as much as I wish I could tell you everything right now, I can't. I can only explain so much. I don't actually remember anything about being with… this guy…" He said hesitantly.

"Enough with 'this guy'." Mercedes interjected. "Tell me who the dude is, and please, for the love of all that is fashion don't say Karofsky."

"Eww." Kurt replied as he scrunched his nose up in revulsion. "No, never. Look, don't freak out…"

"Oh damn," Mercedes groaned. "Why you say that? Now I know I'm definitely going to freak out. Is it Finn?"

"Gross, Mercedes, he's like my brother now." Kurt answered.

"Azimio?" Mercedes guessed looking disgusted. "Jacob Ben Israel? Somebody from Vocal Adrenaline? Mr. Schue? One of Rachel's dads? Sandy Ryerson?"

"No to all of the above." Kurt assured her as he took hold of one of her hands and stroked her skin lightly with his thumb hoping to calm her down as she seemed on the verge of hysteria. "I was in a secret relationship with… actually; I was _in love _with… Puck."

Mercedes' eyes widened dramatically and she unknowingly crushed Kurt's hand in her own.

"Ok, Mercedes… ow!" Kurt yelped tugging his hand back.

"Puck?" Mercedes asked in a strangled whisper and Kurt nodded meekly. "Puck? As in… Puck?"

"Yes, Mercedes, how many other Puck's do we know?" Kurt responded in slight irritation.

"Oh hell no, don't you be getting irritated with me, boy." Mercedes warned. "You're the one who was keeping secrets."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kurt apologised. "Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Do you remember your relationship with him at all?" Mercedes asked sounding somewhat calmer but still slightly hurt and betrayed.

"No." Kurt answered sadly. "At times I think I do. Usually just after I wake up. I dream about him a lot and lately I've been thinking that maybe the dreams are… you know, my memories, but when I try to remember in the morning they fade away."

"So, I guess now I know why Puck keeps making goo-goo eyes at you all the time." Mercedes said trying to lighten the mood.

"You noticed that?" Kurt asked.

"Babe, the dude is totally eye-fucking you like 99% of the time." Mercedes informed him. "And the erection he always gets in his jeans is kinda hard to miss."

The two broke down into giggles for a while before Mercedes encouraged the rest of the story out of Kurt's lips. The girl almost chocked on her muffin when Kurt confessed to not being a virgin anymore.

"Wow, what was it like?" Mercedes had asked before realising that Kurt didn't actually remember the experience. "Sorry." She added hastily.

"You're taking all of this surprisingly well." Kurt remarked as he munched on some more of his cookie.

"It's cool." She shrugged. "I figure you must've had a good reason not to tell me before. And now you don't remember any of it and you're not with him so it doesn't matter. What we need to do is concentrate on getting you back with Sam. He looks like a little lost puppy since you broke things off with him."

"I'm not getting back together with Sam." Kurt told firmly. "He isn't what I'm looking for."

"Ok, what aren't you telling me?" Mercedes asked. "You can't honestly be considering dating Puck… can you?"

"Mercedes, when I was with him, I wrote a list." Kurt explained and Mercedes gave him a questioning look but waited for him to continue. "I found it folded up neatly in the bottom of my hope chest. The list is all the things I love about Puck."

"Love-_d_." Mercedes interrupted emphasizing the 'D'. "You mean loved, past tense."

"For most of the things on the list, I don't have any recollection as to their significant meaning." Kurt explained. "Some of the other stuff is obvious, like his arms and to-drool-over body."

"Can't argue with that." Mercedes admitted.

"But reading through that list was frustrating and confusing because I didn't understand most of it." Kurt told her. "So I started a new list and it's getting longer."

"What are you saying?" Mercedes questioned.

"I think I could be falling for him again." Kurt confessed and Mercedes groaned, rolled her eyes and clipped Kurt round the back of the head. "Ouch, watch the hair." He complained.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" She asked him and Kurt let out an awkward laugh. "If he makes you happy, then go for it, you know I'll always have your back. But if that dude sets one foot wrong and hurts you I'll slice his favourite appendage off with my nail file, shove his dick down his throat and stitch his lips together then staple his balls to his eyelids."

"Thank you, Mercedes." Kurt smiled. "That was… graphic and the mental images conjured have put me off my delicious Santa-shaped cookie but… thank you. You're a great friend, the best."

"I know, sweetie." Mercedes grinned pulling him into a hug. "Sometimes I am just too good."

After saying goodbye to Mercedes, Kurt drove home and put his shopping away, being sure to hide it well so that Finn wouldn't go snooping in search of his Christmas present. Kurt then donned his gloves, hat, coat and scarf and decided to take a walk through the cold snow.

His feet led him to Lima's one and only children's play park. The ground was covered in snow but the area was still filled with the laughter of small children as they ran around having a snow-ball fight. Getting closer and risking damage to his coat by leaning on the fence, Kurt watched them all with a smile on his face.

Immediately, his eyes landed upon Puck who stood out amongst all the children. The muscular teen was running around laughing with them as he ducked and dodged snow-balls and threw some of his own. All the little girls, minus Puck's sister, were sticking very close to Puck and staring up at him with adoring eyes. He picked one of the girls up high in the air and spun her around before placing her back on the ground before he was hit in the face with a ball of snow, courtesy of his sister.

"He's very good with the children." One of the mother's standing near Kurt commented.

Kurt couldn't help but agree. The children, boys and girls, seemed to adore him. He couldn't help but think that Puck would have made an amazing dad to Beth. As Kurt watched the snow battle continue, he made a mental note to add a few things he loved about Puck to his list. Addition number one, he loved how good Puck was with children. Two, he loved the contrast of Puck's skin with that of the snow. Three, he loved how adorably pathetic Puck looked when the children ganged up on him. Sarah had latched herself around her older brother's neck whilst two children grabbed hold of one of Puck's arms each, and four children wrapped themselves around his legs, two on the left and two on the right. The other children seized the opportunity to launch countless snowballs at a defenceless Puck.

"You win! You win!" Puck called out in defeat though he was still laughing. "I surrender!"

An eruption of cheers sounded from the children of various ages before they returned to their parents and headed home. Puck heaved Sarah onto his shoulders and stomped through the snow back to their mother who pointed Kurt out to them. Setting Sarah back on her feet and saying something to his mum, Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched his way over to Kurt.

"Hey, I let those dorky kids win." Puck said as he stood before Kurt.

"Of course you did." Kurt replied in a patronizing voice.

"So… good holiday so far?" Puck asked seeming to wince at how lame the question was since the holiday had just started.

"It isn't terrible." Kurt answered casually as they began walking the streets together side by side. "I went shopping with Mercedes this morning. After a conversation with my dad at breakfast I realised I owed to Mercedes to tell her the truth about us. Hope you don't mind."

"It's cool." Puck shrugged. "You always said you wanted to be the one to tell her. Um, about your dad, before I left your house this morning he kind of well… I sort of told him that…"

"That I'm not a virgin anymore." Kurt said for him and Puck nodded uncomfortably.

"Honest, I didn't mean to cause any shit between you two." Puck told him.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt replied. "The conversation with my dad was sufficiently awkward but I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow."

"Are you flirting with me?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Because that would be awesome."

Kurt smiled in response and let out a gentle laugh. He looked down at the ground that was powdered with snow before raising his head to meet Puck's gaze. They stopped under a bus shelter and the two of them perched on the bench as they stared into one another's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked gently looking worried.

It was then that Kurt realised a single tear was journeying down his face. He wiped it away and let out a shaky laugh as he told the other boy it was nothing.

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "You seemed pretty torn up last night. What happened?"

"I kinda ditched school and drove out of town with Brittany and Santana." Puck replied. "We never do any work before the Christmas holidays anyway so I figure we didn't miss much."

"She got an abortion." Kurt guessed and Puck nodded in confirmation. "How are they? Santana and Brittany, it couldn't have been easy for either of them."

"Dunno." Puck shrugged. "They were both real quiet on the way back."

"Are _you _ok?" Kurt asked gently taking hold of Puck's hand in his own.

"I'm good." Puck told him as he looked down at their conjoined hands. "It's gonna be dark soon." Puck observed. "And it's fucking freezing. We should both get inside."

"Walk me home?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded before following as Kurt led the way, still holding Puck's gloved hand in his own.

They walked in silence, only pausing to laugh once when Puck slipped on some ice and yanked Kurt down with him. It wasn't until they came to the end of Kurt's road that Puck stopped them again.

"I probably shouldn't go any further." Puck said. "Your dad kinda hates me."

"He doesn't know you." Kurt corrected. "But I'll work on him; I'll ensure that he gives you a chance. Then when he gets to know you properly he'll love you, just like I… just like Carole does."

"Carole huh?" Puck asked with an amused smile obviously not missing Kurt saying 'I'.

"Yes, Carole." Kurt reaffirmed as he felt his cheeks blush. "I should go."

Puck nodded and pulled his hand away from Kurt's before turning on his feet to head home himself. Rather than move, Kurt opted to watch Puck, his eyes dropping to the taller male's ass before he called out to him. Puck turned back to face him and Kurt jogged the few steps it took to reach him.

"I… I…" Kurt tried to say before realising he had no idea what he was trying to tell the other boy.

"You're cute when you get all speechless." Puck told him with a smirk before having to grab hold of Kurt when he nearly slipped over again.

Laughing good-naturedly, Kurt decided he'd have to add Puck's clumsiness to the list of things he loved about him.

"Puck," Kurt said, his breath rising as mist before him in the cold winter air. "I want to remember." Before he could stop himself, Kurt was shedding another tear. "I want to remember you, what we had. I want to remember."

"You will." Puck told him confidently holding Kurt's face in his hands. "You'll remember."

"Promise?" Kurt sniffed.

"I promise." Puck replied pulling him into a hug.

"Don't let me forget." Kurt whispered before finding Puck's lips with his own.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Whipped

**Disclaimer-do I really have to keep writing that I don't own Glee? Are you even reading this?**

**Thanks for reviewing people, and this chapter is no way near as kinky as the title may suggest lol**

**Chapter 21-Whipped**

Ever since Kurt had told Puck that he wanted to remember, the two of them had been texting one another a lot throughout the days and talking for hours on the phone at night.

The texts were more playful with a hint of teasing and a drop of flirtation. Speaking on the phone however was a more serious matter and much more intimate.

Kurt would ask Puck to tell him things about their relationship. So each night Puck would tell Kurt about a particular memory or event the two had once shared. It was almost like he was telling the other boy a pretty bedtime story. He would talk and Kurt would listen. Occasionally he would ask further questions or laugh if the story called for it. Sometimes he'd give his opinion saying he was sure he would have adored doing such a thing or he'd sound completely bewildered as he demanded Puck to tell him how he'd managed to convince him to do such a thing.

He enjoyed their late night conversations. At some moments, it was almost as though Puck had his boyfriend back and they were just reliving some of their best times together. Of course, every time the call ended, Puck was painfully reminded of the reality of his situation. He wasn't even sure what Kurt was to him now. Although Kurt had said he wanted to remember, kissed him and now spoke to him on the phone every single night, a title had yet to be given to their relationship.

Surely they were more than just friends, but could Puck really call Kurt his boyfriend now? If he was as badass as he always claimed to be, then Puck would have gone round to the Hummel-Hudson household and asked Kurt face-to-face what they were. But the badass persona was mostly just an act. When it came down to it, Puck simply didn't have the guts to cross paths with Burt Hummel, at least not until Kurt assured him it would be ok. Also, there was a part of Puck that was afraid of the answer Kurt might give.

He had a troubled night that night. His feet were too cold and he just couldn't find a comfortable sleeping position. It seemed that he had just closed his eyes and fallen into something that resembled sleep when he was woken up by his phone ringing. Grumbling to himself, he pulled his quilt over his head with the intention of just ignoring it. However, it kept on ringing so he blindly reached his hand out for it and saw that it was Kurt calling.

Sitting up in his bed, he answered the phone, instantly relaxing when he heard Kurt's voice.

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, me neither." Puck admitted sinking back down onto his mattress.

"I have a really bad headache." Kurt complained. "It won't go away."

"Take a tablet." Puck advised.

"It doesn't help." Kurt sighed. "Is it too much to ask you to come over? I really need you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Puck told him. "Let me in through the window alright."

"Ok. Thanks, Action Man." Kurt replied before ending the call.

Kicking the covers off, Puck hunted his room for a pair of jeans and yanked them on over his pyjama bottoms before throwing on a hoodie. He crept downstairs and found his sneakers before grabbing his keys then running out to his truck.

He drove as fast as he dared on the snowy roads before parking his truck a street away from Kurt's house. Shivering, he then ran through the snow until he found his way to the window of Kurt's basement. In a heartbeat, Kurt was there to open the window for him and let him in. As his snow-covered sneakers hit the carpet, Puck earned himself a light whack to the head from Kurt before he quickly stepped out of them and took them to the bathroom placing them on the tiled floor.

"You're freezing." Kurt observed.

"Well it's fucking cold out there." Puck replied in a harsh whisper.

Rolling his eyes at him, Kurt moved to the bathtub and turned the hot water on. As the bath filled up, Kurt stepped up to Puck and removed the taller boy's clothing.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked as he soon found himself naked before the other teen.

"I don't want you catching a cold." Kurt answered as he forced himself to look Puck in the eye.

"Oh honey, you _do_ care." Puck replied jokingly.

"Just get in the bath." Kurt ordered and Puck complied, releasing a sigh as the hot water soothed his frozen skin.

"I don't mind you looking you know." Puck said matter-of-factly as Kurt determinedly kept his back to him. "You've seen my dick plenty of times before. It's been in your mouth and up your ass, there's no need to be shy."

For a while, Kurt kept still and didn't reply, and Puck began to worry that he'd said too much. It was on the tip of his tongue to make an apology when Kurt turned on the spot and peered at him through his eyelashes.

"Can I join you?" He asked quietly and Puck nodded.

Almost torturously slowly, Kurt began to strip. As more of Kurt's porcelain skin was revealed, Puck felt himself harden. Then just seeing Kurt stood in the nude for the first time in so long was almost enough to make Puck blow his load.

As Kurt edged nearer to the bath, Puck watched him hungrily, noticing how his ivory skin was rapidly painted pink as the younger boy blushed. Puck was then greeted with the beautiful view of Kurt's rear as he stepped into the bathtub before sitting down with his back to Puck's chest.

The temptation to touch Kurt was overwhelming so Puck had to grip the bath handles. He was sure Kurt could feel his erection; Puckzilla was too big to miss, but Kurt didn't comment on his arousal.

"You can touch me if you want to." Kurt whispered sounding somewhat nervous.

Slowly, Puck moved his hands to Kurt's slim shoulders and gently massaged them. He then ventured lower and roamed his strong hands across Kurt's torso before dipping them below the water line and resting them at Kurt's thighs. He could hear Kurt's uneven breathing but he couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or nerves.

Taking a risk, Puck moved one hand to wrap around Kurt's member. Kurt let out a startled whimper before forcing Puck's hand away and scrambling out of the bath.

"I'm sorry." Puck apologized thinking that he could kick himself for being so forward. "I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it." Kurt told him in a whisper before grabbing a towel and his pyjamas and returning to his main bedroom to dress.

Groaning at his idiocy, Puck pulled the plug and let the water go before stepping out of the bathtub. He towelled himself dry then pulled his pyjama pants back on. Leaving his jeans and hoodie on the bathroom floor, he made his way into Kurt's bedroom to find the other boy at his dressing table combing his hair.

Quietly, Puck moved to Kurt's wardrobe and pulled out the football jersey Kurt had worn during his short time on the football team.

"Mind if I wear this?" Puck asked holding the clothing item up.

Kurt nodded that it was ok for him to wear it so Puck pulled it on over his head. Since Kurt was so much smaller than him, the jumper was very tight on him but Puck didn't care. He liked that he was wearing something of Kurt's. Of course, the thought of Kurt wearing his clothes was much more pleasurable.

"How's your head?" Puck questioned gently as he cautiously moved up behind Kurt.

"Better with you here." Kurt admitted as he turned on his stool to face him.

Puck grinned down at him and Kurt smiled back lightly. Standing up, Kurt grabbed hold of Puck's arm and led him over to the bed. They crawled in together, a large space left between them. It took a lot of control for Puck not to shift closer and gather Kurt in his arms, but after taking things too far in the bathroom he didn't want to risk pushing him again.

Still, as awkward as the atmosphere was between the two of them right now, Puck simply had to know one thing.

"What are we Kurt?" Puck asked closing his eyes and hoping he received an answer that he wanted to hear.

"Messed up." Kurt offered as an answer and Puck couldn't help but let out a short amused laugh.

"You know that's not what I meant." Puck stated, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Kurt was staring up at the ceiling.

He heard Kurt release a sigh before the slender boy wriggled his way over to him and rested his head on his chest. Unsure what to do with his arms, Puck hesitated for a while before slowly winding them around Kurt and asking if it was ok. He felt Kurt nod against his chest so he released a breath and relaxed a little.

"Talk to me." Puck encouraged gently.

"I want to be with you." Kurt replied softly and Puck was sure he must be able to hear how his heartbeat increased. "But… I'm not ready for things to be the way they were. You know, how we were before the accident. I mean, obviously I have no memory of what we were like but from the things you've told me I have a vague idea and well… if you still want to be with me things will have to be different."

"Are you crazy?" Puck asked him. "Of course I want to be with you, no matter what. Just tell me what you need."

Slowly, Kurt pulled his head up and rearranged himself so that his elbow was resting on the pillow by Puck's head and he was leaning his head on his hand.

"No more secrecy." Kurt told him. "I understand that we had our reasons for concealing the truth last time but I don't want that now. If we're going to be together then I want people to know about it."

"Ok, sure." Puck smirked as he pictured the jealous look on Sam's face when he found out. "Most of the Glee club knows the truth anyway."

"Quinn doesn't." Kurt pointed out and Puck suddenly felt guilty. "But she deserves to know the truth. Before we tell everybody that we're together… again… you need to inform Quinn about everything. She deserves to hear it from you."

"Consider it done." Puck nodded deciding then and there that he would visit Quinn later on that day. "Anything else?"

"No sex." Kurt answered and Puck couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I know that may have been a big part of our relationship in the past but… I'm not yet comfortable to be with you in that way now. Even though I'm not a virgin, I still feel like one and I'm not ready to give myself to you in that sense."

"I get it." Puck replied knowing how important it had been to Kurt the first time. "We can take things as slow as you need. No pressure."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled obviously relieved that Puck had agreed. "I know how important sex is to you, I can't imagine how hard… um, _difficult _it must be for you to abstain so I really appreciate what you're sacrificing for me."

"Hey, not everything is about sex." Puck told him. "I mean sure, I fucking miss it and I have to jerk off and take cold showers a hell of a lot more but… really I've just missed _you_. Not your body or your tight hole or the awesome things you can do with that mouth, I've just missed you. Just being able to talk to you like this, it's enough for me."

Smiling wider, Kurt leaned over Puck and pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss before repositioning himself back with his head on Puck's chest.

"Are you brave enough to stay for breakfast and face my dad in a few hours?" Kurt asked.

"Probably not brave enough." Puck said honestly. "But I'm stupid enough. I'll hang around and be murdered if that's what you want."

"It is." Kurt answered. "Without the murdering part of course. I really want my dad to know you, properly. I want him to see the amazing boy that I see."

"That'll be cool." Puck replied. "Sounds impossible though."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt told him. "I'll have the two of you bonding over sports and such before you know it. It just so happens that I have my dad wrapped around my little finger. And I imagine I would be correct in suggesting that I have you good and whipped too."

"Shut up, Noah Puckerman is not whipped." Puck denied.

"Kiss me." Kurt ordered and Puck easily complied. "Mmm, definitely whipped." Kurt commented happily.

**To Be Continued**

**Hmm, how is Quinn going to react when she finds out the truth? Well, personally I have no idea because I haven't written it yet lol.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. Queen of the Angels

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, duh**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Chapter 22-Queen of the Angels **

It wasn't often that Puck felt that little thing called 'fear'. Ordinarily, Puck was the one to cause fear in others. However, as badass as he was, Puck was still human and got scared just like everybody else. He had been terrified when Quinn went in to labour. That experience didn't even compare to how petrified he had been when he saw Kurt get hit by the car, or when he saw him lying in a coma on that damn hospital bed. Now here he was, heading upstairs to join Kurt's family for breakfast.

Carole and Finn he could handle without a problem. Burt Hummel on the other hand, that was an entirely different story, a horror story to be exact. So yes, perhaps he was clutching to Kurt's hand just a little tighter than necessary, and maybe he did opt to stand a little bit behind Kurt and ok, his voice may have sounded very much like a squeak when he spoke but so what? He was willing to bet that even the likes of Mike Tyson would be a little intimidated by Burt, especially when he was in protective-father mode.

It seemed the only thing that prevented Burt from axe-murdering Puck on the spot was Carole's interference, Kurt's pleading eyes and the lack of an actual axe. Otherwise, Puck was certain he'd be missing a head now.

They all sat down at the breakfast table, Finn offering Puck a sympathetic look; obviously the taller teen had been on the receiving end of Burt's wrath himself. As luck would have it, Puck found himself seated opposite the man who was no doubt imagining cutting him into tiny little pieces as he stabbed at his low-fat sausages and bacon with much more force than necessary.

There was a suspicious look in Burt's eyes and Puck could tell what the man was thinking. He wanted to speak up, to calmly inform the older male that he had not defiled his son in any way… or at least, he hadn't done so since before the accident. However, Puck didn't trust himself to speak.

"Nothing happened, dad." Kurt said eventually and the others at the table all shifted uncomfortably.

"What's he even doing here?" Burt demanded to know, talking about Puck as if he wasn't in the room.

"I invited him." Kurt answered sitting up a little straighter. "I was unable to sleep last night due to another splitting headache. So I asked Puck to come around and he was instantly able to relieve me of the pain just by being close by."

"Fine." Burt grumbled. "But no more sleepovers. Finn isn't allowed to have girls over so you can't have… him." He gestured at Puck with his knife.

"I don't see why you won't permit Finn to have Rachel stay over." Kurt said casually. "She won't put out for him anyway."

"Hey!" Finn whined.

"It's true man." Puck sniggered before lowering his gaze and shutting up when Burt glared at him.

"Also," Kurt spoke up as he placed on hand on top of Puck's, Burt glared darkly at the display. "I'd like to inform you all that Puck and I are officially a couple again."

"Ok, somebody just kill me." Burt grunted.

"I'll do it." Puck offered before he could stop himself. "I mean… great cooking, Carole."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm happy for you boys. We both are… right, Burt?"

Burt just scoffed in response still shooting bullets at Puck with his eyes.

"Puck, we need to talk." Finn declared. "Some big brother thing I now have to do."

"I'm older than you." Kurt pointed out.

"But I'm taller." Finn replied.

"I'm smarter." Kurt countered.

"Whatever, dude. I still have to give him the big brother speech." Finn said. "It's like a sibling rule or something."

"Tell the punk he'd better sleep with one eye open while you're at it." Burt commented threateningly.

"Burt, honey, try to be less hostile." Carole told him.

"Please dad, try to be nice. For me?" Kurt pleaded turning on his best doe-eyes.

"Fine." Burt sighed placing his knife and fork down then crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Puck. "Ok, Puckerman, since my son likes you so much I'm gonna give you a little choice. You can choose your type of death. I can shoot you in the head, chop you up in to little pieces, go medieval style and give you a good old fashioned beheading, burn you to death, shove your head under water and watch you drown. So, what'll it be?"

"Burn me." Puck answered defiantly. "Coz I'm not afraid of fire." He then turned to face Kurt and pulled him into a kiss right before Burt's eyes.

"Big brother talk, now!" Finn ordered as he grabbed hold of Puck and led him away before Burt could attack him. "Seriously dude, do you _want_ him to kill you?" Finn asked incredulously.

"What's it matter?" Puck responded. "The guy hates me already."

"Well pissing him off isn't gonna change that, bro." Finn told him. "You gotta make the effort as well."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Puck sighed as he looked around Finn's bedroom.

"Hey, if you love Kurt like you say you do then you'll do everything you can to make Burt not wanna rip your guts out every time you're over." Finn said.

"Ok, I'll try harder." Puck answered. "Just give me a break, man."

"If you do anything to hurt Kurt then you know I'll beat you up." Finn told him seriously.

"Right, I'm really scared." Puck replied sarcastically.

"I mean it." Finn stated. "You mess with him then you'll have me to answer to."

"I'm not gonna hurt him." Puck insisted.

"Good." Finn said with a faint smile as he punched Puck on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Coz we both know I can't take you."

Puck chuckled lightly before looking to a picture Finn had pinned on his wall of the Glee club, something Rachel had probably put there if the gold stars on the four corners were any indication.

"Quinn doesn't know about any of this yet." Puck told Finn and the tension that was ignited by the mention of the Head Cheerio's name was stifling. "I wanna be the one to tell her. So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about me and Kurt being together… again."

"You got it, dude." Finn nodded.

"Cheers bro." Puck grinned holding his fist out and bumping it against Finn's. "You're my boy… I mean that in a non-gay way."

"Cool." Finn replied awkwardly and Puck nodded once more before heading out.

As he returned to where the other three were still sitting, Kurt's face lit up into a smile.

"I should get going." Puck announced.

"I agree." Burt replied. "Make sure the door hits you on the way out."

Puck rolled his eyes thinking that the man was even more immature than he was.

"Call me later?" Puck asked daring to stand beside Kurt.

"Good luck with Quinn." Kurt told him before leaning up to give him a gentle peck on the lips, Burt pointedly looked away.

"Thank you for breakfast Carole, Mr. Hummel." He said politely. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Not too soon." Burt commented.

"I'll walk you to the door." Kurt offered sending a reproachful stare in his dad's direction.

Puck knew what that look meant. Countless times Kurt had used it on him and it always mean the same thing. He was confident that until Burt apologised about his behaviour, Kurt would stubbornly be giving him the silent treatment.

"Later, Barbie." Puck said.

"Goodbye, Action Man." Kurt replied giving him another kiss before watching him leave.

As Puck drove to Quinn's place, he tried to think of the best way to tell her everything. He practiced things he could say in his head but every though abandoned him as he parked up outside her house and walked up the drive. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Puck rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Quinn, hair down and still in her nightwear.

"Puck?" She asked with a surprised smile as she saw who was stood on her doorstep.

"Hey, Q." Puck answered. "Can I come in?"

Nodding, Quinn stood back to permit him entry then closed the door, shutting old the cold.

"Mistletoe." Quinn pointed out bashfully as she looked to the white berry plant hanging above their heads.

"Um…" Puck trailed off not knowing how to respond.

Looking to Quinn, he found that the girl was inching closer to him expectantly. Quickly, Puck ducked slightly and pressed the swiftest of kisses to her cheek before stepping away from the mistletoe, not missing the look of disappointment that crossed the girl's face.

"Can I get you something?" Quinn asked politely. "Coffee maybe?"

"No, I'm good." Puck answered. "There's just something I need to tell you. I've been keeping it from you for so long, and that's wrong. You deserve to know the truth."

"Come and sit down." Quinn told him leading him into the posh lounge where there was an open fire. "Mum's out shopping. We're alone." She informed him as she gazed at him through her eyelashes.

Deliberately sitting on one of the armchairs rather than next to her on the couch, Puck dragged a hand through his mohawk and pondered how best to tell her about Kurt.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Quinn prompted.

"Right, yeah… um…" Puck cleared his throat uncomfortably. He certainly hadn't anticipated how hard this would be, especially with Quinn smiling at him like that with those brown angel eyes. "Look, I don't know how to say this but… see, the thing is… damn, I'm saying this all wrong."

Her gentle laughter interrupted him and she was now twirling a strand of golden hair around her finger as she gazed at him.

"Puck, just relax." Quinn said. "I know what you're here to tell me."

"Somehow I doubt that." Puck remarked. "Look, Quinn…"

"Just stop talking." Quinn interjected. "I already know. I've known for sometime now. I've just been waiting for you to be man enough to come and tell me. There's no need to be so nervous."

"I think there is." Puck replied fearfully as alarm bells started to sound in his head.

The way Quinn was looking at him, that simply didn't bode well. He knew what that look meant. Countless girls and mothers had looked upon him with such adoration. This wasn't looking good at all. He didn't want to hurt Quinn but he was beginning to suspect that he might have to.

"Don't be afraid." Quinn breathed out and Puck jumped slightly wondering when the girl had moved to kneel before him. "I love you too."

He felt her lips upon his and he froze in horror not knowing what to do. It didn't last long. As soon as Quinn realised he wasn't kissing back she pulled away and looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked running her hand over his strip of hair.

"This isn't why I came over." Puck answered and Quinn turned her face away from him looking mortified. "Look, I'm sorry if you thought… I just came to tell you that I…"

"Do you still love me?" Quinn asked butting in to his sentence.

"I… can you just listen to what I'm trying to say." Puck replied almost pleadingly.

"Answer the question, Puck." Quinn responded turning back to him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment and her arms wrapped around herself in a protective fashion. "Do you still love me?"

"As a friend." Puck answered feeling a stab of guilt as he saw the girl's face fall. "You're an amazing woman, Quinn. You're so special and you'll always have a place in my heart. I will _always _love you. I'm just not _in _love with you."

"But you said… at the hospital, when we were looking at… at _her_…" Quinn's voice cracked slightly.

"Beth." Puck chipped in. "Her name is Beth."

"I asked you then if you ever loved me." Quinn continued. "You said yes. You said 'especially now'. Was that just a lie?"

"No." Puck answered. "I did love you; I still do, just not in that way. But… there is someone that I love."

"Not Santana?" Quinn asked almost desperately.

"The love I have for Santana is just like the love I have for you." Puck told her. "Friendship, that's all."

"Who is she?" Quinn asked. "Who is she, Puck?"

"Not… she." Puck replied uncomfortably and Quinn stared at him for a while before shaking her head in disbelief as a tear dropped from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I know this might be hard for you to hear but, you deserve to hear it from me. I'm in love with Kurt."

"Well you don't have a chance." Quinn told him placing her hands on her hips and trying to act like the bitchy cheerleader she always pretended to be, but Puck knew better than anyone that it was a lie. "He'd never want someone like you. You're not his type."

"He's my boyfriend." Puck said quietly.

"How long?" Quinn demanded to know and Puck squirmed in guilt. "How long?"

"Since the early hours of this morning." Puck answered her. "Although, we were secretly together before that. Before the accident."

"Who knows?" Quinn asked.

"Nobody." Puck lied but he could tell she didn't believe him.

"Who knows?" Quinn repeated no anger in her voice this time. She just sounded defeated.

"Finn, his mum and Kurt's dad." Puck told her. "But… most of the Glee club knows about us being together before the accident. They've sorta been helping me try and win Kurt back."

"Who knows?" Quinn asked again.

"Artie." Puck began with a sigh. "Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and… Rachel."

"Rachel!" Quinn shrieked. "You told Rachel before me? You told _everyone _before me?"

"Nobody told Sam." Puck said but the harsh glare he received informed him that wouldn't make things better. "Look, I'm sorry. I needed someone to talk to so I confided in Artie. Tina figured it out on her own, so did Santana and I assume she filled Brittany in. Kurt told Mercedes. Rachel only found out because she saw me and Kurt together."

"Just get out." Quinn sobbed.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry." Puck apologised. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh of course not." Quinn retorted. "Just like you didn't mean to get me pregnant. You've broken my heart one time too many Noah Puckerman. Now just leave."

Sighing, Puck stood up and made his way to the door half expecting the girl to launch heavy ornaments at him in anger, but she didn't. That made him feel even worse. Pausing by the front door, he looked back at her over his shoulder.

"You have an amazing heart, Quinn. Don't hide it." Puck advised her gently. "I'm really sorry I hurt you, but you've hurt me in the past too. You wouldn't even admit that the baby was mine. You chose Finn over me, that hurt like hell."

"So what, this is some kind of revenge?" Quinn asked tearfully. "Are you saying I deserve this?"

"No, of course not." Puck assured her. "Look, your heart isn't meant for me. Now I don't know who it's meant for but, whoever he is, he's a lucky guy."

He turned round preparing to leave but Quinn called out to him.

"Wait!" She cried desperately and Puck turned round to find Quinn stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face. "Choose me?"

He bit his lip and was _almost _tempted to choose her, to hold her in her arms, kiss her tears away, anything to remove that heartbroken expression from her beautiful face. But _almost _means it never happened. His thoughts turned to Kurt and he knew he couldn't leave Kurt for anything, not even for Quinn.

"I'm sorry." Puck told her sincerely before taking his exit. "I'm sorry." He repeated to the winter air, feeling extreme guilt having made the queen of the angels cry.

**To Be Continued**

**(I think I might do chapter 25 from Quinn's p.o.v)**

**Anyway, Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 23-Christmas Day **

He wasn't sure how this happened. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted it to happen. It didn't really matter though, he couldn't back out now, the door was already being pulled open.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Hummel." Puck greeted as he stood on the man's doorstep with his hands in his pockets, his mum and sister standing either side of him.

Burt let out a grunt before standing back and letting the family of three enter his home. Stepping through, Puck wiped his feet on the mat and shrugged off his coat before hanging it up. He then bent down and helped Sarah unzip her coat which he also hung up.

Standing tall again, he faced Burt who seemed to be fighting hard to keep the hatred out of his expression.

"Mr. Hummel, this is my little sister, Sarah." Puck introduced. "And this is my ma, Nora Puckerman."

"Nice to meet you." Burt said politely shaking Nora's hand and offering Sarah a smile.

Burt then led them through to the living-room where Kurt was massacring Finn at one of the taller boy's brand new computer games.

"Damn it!" Finn cried in outrage as he lost.

"Nice try baby brother." Kurt mocked smugly as he smoothed out his hair.

The two teens turned round as they heard the sound of Sarah's amused giggle.

"Merry Christmas, Finny!" Sarah exclaimed as she launched herself into Finn's arms. "Guess what I got?" She then babbled on about the gifts she had opened that morning.

"Good to see you two again." Nora told Kurt and Finn before heading into the kitchen to see Carole and help her with the cooking.

By this time, Burt was lounging in his armchair and sending Puck death glares.

"Dad." Kurt hissed at him. "Cut it out."

Kurt moved over on the sofa and patted the space next to him for Puck to sit down. He wanted to kiss Kurt's pretty lips right away but he refrained. Kurt on the other hand did not. As soon as Puck had made himself comfortable, he was rewarded with the cherry taste of Kurt's mouth. The kiss was slow and gentle but Puck suspected Kurt intended for it to be a form of revenge for his dad being so rude.

"Kurt, do you have to?" Burt asked obviously bothered by their show of affection.

"Yes dad, I do." Kurt replied.

Burt groaned before leaving the room and Puck felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't like that he was causing so much discord between the father and son. He knew how much Burt meant to Kurt, that wasn't something he wanted to see ruined just because Burt didn't approve of him.

"You're quiet." Kurt pointed out as he played with the hairs at the back of Puck's neck whilst Finn showed Sarah how to play his computer game. "Is everything ok?"

"Sure." Puck lied with a smile.

"Dishonesty is not an attractive quality." Kurt told him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry." Puck sighed before turning to look at his boyfriend properly. "I guess I'm not really in the Christmas spirit."

"He'll learn to love you eventually." Kurt promised him. "Just be patient. Now come on, Santa left you something special in my basement."

"Santa isn't real, Kurt." Sarah spoke up in a very patronizing voice. "Everybody knows that."

"Shut it, Bubbles." Puck snapped at her. "I got you something too." He added to Kurt before rummaging through the bag his mum had brought it over. "Here you go, bro." He said as he tossed a badly wrapped present to Finn.

"I picked it out." Sarah boasted as she helped Finn tear the wrapping paper off.

Puck carefully pulled Kurt's gifts out leaving the presents for Burt and Carole inside before following Kurt down to his bedroom.

"Leave that door open!" Burt yelled to them warningly but Kurt ignored him and closed it anyway.

The two teens sat down together on the bed and Kurt presented Puck with an expertly wrapped box complete with ribbon and bow.

Smiling, Puck took his time opening the gift. He pried the sparkly paper away to reveal a shoe box. Lifting the lid up, Puck found himself admiring a pair of brand new sneakers. What made Puck smile more was the fact that he had pointed that very pair out to Kurt one time, before the accident. Then and there Kurt had suggested buying them for Puck as a Christmas present if he was a good boy.

"What made you choose these?" Puck asked.

"Don't you like them?" Kurt questioned worriedly.

"Baby, I love them." Puck assured him with a bright grin.

"Good." Kurt breathed obviously relieved then he just shrugged one shoulder lightly. "I saw them and just thought of you. Why are you grinning at me like that?"

Kissing him lightly, Puck told Kurt how he had pointed them out to him at the mall before Kurt's accident.

"That must be why you picked them." Puck told him. "See, those memories are in that head of yours somewhere." He kissed Kurt's temple before handing him a poorly wrapped gift.

"Did you wrap this with your feet?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"One handed." Puck answered. "I was jacking off with the other."

"The alarming thing is that I actually believe that." Kurt muttered as he took the option of ripping the paper off excitedly.

Underneath the reindeer-covered paper, Kurt found himself holding a brand new cuddly toy.

"Kurtina." Kurt said with a smile as he hugged the fluffy white stuffed kitten to his chest then placed it neatly on his pillow beside Puckerone.

"Yeah." Puck grinned. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Kurt asked him blankly and Puck's smile faded.

"Nothing." Puck sighed in disappointment. "It's just… you said Puckerone needed a girlfriend and that you would call it Kurtina. I thought maybe you'd remembered."

"No." Kurt told him sadly. "Sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize." Puck said sternly. "This isn't your fault."

"Nevertheless, I am still deeply apologetic." Kurt replied. "I understand my lack of memory is equally as frustrating for you as it is for myself."

"Don't worry about it." Puck said gently as he rubbed Kurt's arm. "You'll remember soon. I know you will."

"I hope so." Kurt responded. "There's something else I wanted to give you."

Curious, Puck watched as Kurt moved over to his desk before returning with a piece of paper that had been written on. Almost shyly, Kurt handed it to him and Puck looked down and realised it was a list of some kind. His lips formed into a smile as he realised it was all the things Kurt loved about him.

Number 1-Puck's ass, number 2-Puck's muscles, number 3-Puck's tanned skin.

"Hell yeah, the Puckster is still hot." Puck commented arrogantly.

He skipped down the page to read some more, some that weren't just about his physical appearance.

Number 17-the way he plays guitar, number 18-how he doesn't eat the bread crusts on his sandwiches, number 19-the sparkle in his eye when he sings, number 20-the way his laughter makes my stomach tingle, number 21-his cooking.

Carefully folding the list up, Puck turned to gaze fondly at his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Barbie." Puck smiled as he dove in for a long sensual kiss.

"Easy, Action Man." Kurt tutted when Puck pushed him down on the mattress. "These clothes are new, don't you dare wrinkle them."

"I got you something else too." Puck announced before pulling an envelope out of his back pocket.

"Did you write me a list too?" Kurt asked playfully.

"There would never be enough paper in the world for me to write a list about all the things I love about you." Puck told him, immensely glad that they weren't upstairs otherwise Finn would have made fun of him for being so corny.

"Quite the charmer aren't you, Noah." Kurt replied as he accepted the envelope.

Puck grinned to himself, liking the way his first name sounded coming from Kurt's lips. The pale boy hadn't used his given name since the last time the two had made love.

"Sweet Armani!" Kurt cried excitedly once he had opened the envelope. "This is amazing! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

He laughed as Kurt flung his arms around him with such force that they toppled onto the floor, Kurt landing on top. A moment later, the basement door was thrown open and Burt came stampeding down the stairs.

"Get your dick away from my son!" Burt yelled in outrage before stopping dead when he saw that the two were still fully clothed.

The two teens shared a confused look before they realised Kurt's exclamations could have sounded less innocent from upstairs. Quickly, they moved away from one another and Kurt stepped up to his dad and brandished the slips of paper in his hands under Burt's nose.

"Puck got me tickets to see Wicked, dad." Kurt explained. "Isn't that fantastic."

"Wicked?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "It isn't a porn is it?"

"No." Kurt scoffed. "It's a Broadway Musical. I've been desperate to see it for like… ever. And now I'm going to in January next year. I must plan the perfect outfit."

"Whoa, slow down." Burt interrupted. "You expect me to let you spend a night away from home to see a musical with _him_?"

"Actually, there are three tickets Mr. Hummel." Puck told him. "One for Kurt and I figured he'd wanna take Mercedes and Rachel. The girl's will appreciate it more than me."

"Why would I want to take Rachel?" Kurt asked scrunching his nose up. "She'll embarrass me with her total lack of fashion."

"She'd love to see Wicked just as much as you." Puck pointed out. "And as much as you complain about her you secretly like her. Besides, you and Mercedes could give her a make-over first."

"Sounds perfect." Kurt grinned looking at his dad with a beaming smile.

"Fine." Burt relented. "Make sure you look after Rachel when you go see this thing though."

"Of course I will." Kurt responded. "I'll take care of Mercedes too."

"No, Mercedes will be looking after you." Burt corrected. "Come on up now, dinner's almost ready."

"Go on up." Kurt said squeezing Puck's hand lightly. "We'll be along in a minute."

Puck looked between the father and son before nodding and climbing the stairs. He supposed Kurt would be giving Burt yet another long speech about how he had to try and get along with his boyfriend.

Re-entering the living-room, Puck sat down beside Finn who was being made to watch Sarah putting on a one-girl play. He continued to watch his sister until Kurt made his grand entrance, Burt shuffling in behind him looking chastised. Sometimes it seemed as though Kurt was the parent and Burt was the teenager but Puck knew as well as anyone that Kurt desperately needed his dad much of the time. The two needed each other in fact.

"Dinner's ready!" Carole's voice called out and Sarah was the first to skip to the dining room table, closely followed by Finn.

Slowly, Puck followed behind Kurt and sat next to him at the table. Finn, Sarah and Puck's mum sat opposite Puck and Kurt and Carole and Burt sat at opposite ends of the table. Before they all dished up their plates of food, they all pulled their crackers and Kurt and Sarah insisted that everybody wear their silly paper hats.

Kurt of course demanded that he get the colour hat that best suited his outfit. As a consequence, Burt ended up sporting a bright pink paper crown as Kurt had swapped it for the blue.

The party of seven then passed the bowls and dishes of food around and piled it onto their plates. Light chatter broke out amongst the table, mostly from the two mothers' and they all tucked in to their meals.

Both Sarah and Finn seemed to wolf down their food without even chewing and Carole and Nora had barely eaten a few mouthfuls before they had dropped gravy down themselves.

As the meal progressed, Puck kept expecting Burt to make some form of scathing remark, but the man was oddly silent.

Once all their plates had been cleared, Sarah and Finn having had seconds and thirds, Puck helped Carole clear the dirty plates away. The others moved back to the living-room and Kurt put some music on so they could all relax for a while and have their stomachs settle a little before pudding.

"You don't have to help." Carole told him as Puck took up the task of drying up. "Go sit down with the others."

"It's ok." Puck replied. "I wanna help."

She smiled at him and they worked together in silence for a while before Burt coughed to gain their attention.

"Go and relax, Carole." Burt said. "I'll finish that off."

Carole faced Puck and he sent her a pleading look, begging her not to leave him alone with Burt. However, she offered him a look of apology before leaving the kitchen. Just managing to suppress a groan, Puck lowered his eyes to the plate he was currently drying with a t-towel and focused on breathing normally and not wetting his pants.

"Those Wizard tickets must have been pricey." Burt commented casually as he took to scrubbing the items in the sink.

"Wicked." Puck corrected as he put the plate aside and took hold of a sharp kitchen knife in case he needed it for protection.

"Right." Burt said keeping his gaze to the sink water. "How's a kid like you afford something like that?"

"Huh, kid like me." Puck muttered under his breath. "I saved my money up, that's how."

"Was it lunch money you stole from kids you beat up?" Burt asked.

"Not all of it." Puck answered honestly. "Some of it was from the work I did over the summer."

"Ah, your pool-cleaning business." Burt said. "Yeah, I heard about that."

He turned to scowl at Puck slightly and Puck knew that the man was referring to all the cougars he had slept with. But that had been the summer before, not the summer just gone. He'd never cheat on Kurt.

"You ever just gonna give me a chance old man?" Puck asked, knowing full well that he was pushing his luck by addressing Burt as such, but something, the knife in his hand perhaps, made him feel a little braver. "Or are you determined to hate me forever?"

"Kurt loves you." Burt sighed. "He hasn't admitted it to me yet but I can see it. I see it and I sure as hell don't like it."

Rolling his eyes, Puck placed the kitchen knife away and took to drying the freshly washed gravy boat.

"Of course not." Puck shrugged. "Because I'm not Prince Charming right? That's what every dad wants for their daughter or gay son. They want Mr. Perfect who never puts a foot wrong. Now we both know I'm not that guy but I really couldn't care, because that's not the guy Kurt wants. He doesn't need Prince Charming, or Romeo, or Sam the Ken doll. He wants… me."

"So what does that make you two?" Burt asked. "The Lady and the Tramp? Beauty and the Beast? Or what is it you call each other… Barbie and Action Man?"

"We're Kurt and Noah." Puck replied. "That's all. And I sure as hell ain't going anywhere so you may as well get used to me."

"You know who you remind me of, kid?" Burt asked as they continued to wash and dry up.

"Who?" Puck asked with a sigh fully expecting an insult.

"Me." Burt answered and Puck nearly dropped the glass he was drying but he caught it at the last second. "I remember being in love with Kurt's mother when I was about your age. Her dad did not like me one bit. He kept trying to warn me away from his daughter but his threats didn't stop me. I kept coming back. I ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose a couple of times but I still wouldn't give up. She was worth it, all of it."

"And so is Kurt." Puck stated firmly.

"Damn right he is." Burt agreed. "Now, I'm never gonna like you, kid." He said conversationally as he clapped Puck on the shoulder. "You took my boy's virginity; I have to hate you on principle. But, give it time, if you treat my son right and love him even more than he deserves, who knows… I might end up loving you too."

"Thank you?" Puck replied cautiously not sure how to react.

Burt just nodded at him before leaving the kitchen. Standing by the kitchen, Puck tried to process what had just happened. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he decided that speech must have been Burt's equivalent to 'welcome to the family'. Or quite possibly, 'I hate you, but my son loves you so I'll give you a chance because I love my son more than anything and sure as hell won't risk losing him over the likes of you, and by the way I have a shot gun and I won't hesitate to use it if you harm a single hair on my boy's head, so watch it you little punk.'

Shaking his head, Puck finished up and a few minutes later they were all seated at the table again eating pudding.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. HalfHearted Violence

**Disclaimer-I still don't own a thing**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : D**

**Chapter 24-Half-Hearted Violence **

It was a new year and a new semester at McKinley High. Finally, Puck would be able to walk down the corridors with Kurt on his arm and let the entire student body know that they were a couple. The day wouldn't run smoothly, he knew that. He was sure they'd receive a few homophobic outbursts from the likes of Karofsky and Azimio but he didn't care. If any one of those Neanderthals messed with his Kurt, then he would beat them down. Or just set Mercedes on them.

He was also concerned about Quinn. The girl hadn't taken too well to learning the truth. Hopefully, the Christmas holiday had given her time to accept the situation. She was a great girl and a good friend; he didn't want to lose her. He just hoped she was done with being angry and hurt over the situation.

Parking his truck in the lot, Puck hopped out of his vehicle and swaggered up to the school entrance. He paused on the steps and leaned against the brick wall waiting for Kurt to arrive.

Soon enough, he spotted Kurt making his way up along with Mercedes. With a smirk on his lips, Puck walked down the steps intending to meet Kurt but his path was blocked as somebody wrapped themselves around his middle. Looking down, he saw the top of Rachel's head.

"Rachel, what the fuck?" Puck asked tapping the top of her head.

She lifted her face up and her eyes were larger than ever and her wide grin seemed to stretch all across her face. The girl gripped hold of his upper-arms and gushed in gratitude about him getting the Wicked tickets. He patted her on the back awkwardly before gently shoving her away so he could get to Kurt.

"Hey, think I could get a kiss from the prettiest boy in school?" Puck asked.

"Later." Kurt replied as Mercedes rolled her eyes, though there was a slight smile on her mouth. "For now you can carry my bag."

Puck took the bag without complaint before walking alongside the two fashion-crazed friends who were walking arm-in-arm.

"Told you I had him whipped." Kurt grinned to Mercedes as he led the way up the steps, Rachel joining them.

Puck held the door open and let Kurt and Mercedes through before stepping himself, the door almost hitting Rachel in the face, something she complained about at an ear-splitting volume as she caught up to them.

They stopped at Kurt's locker and Puck handed him his things. Upon realising that nobody was listening to her angry complaints, Rachel stormed off in the opposite direction, muttering something about her underappreciated talent.

After finishing her discussion with Kurt, Mercedes opened her own locker and took her things out before saying goodbye and walking to meet Tina a little way down the corridor.

"Now," Kurt said as he shut his locker and readjusted his tie. "I believe you said something about a kiss."

"Got that right." Puck agreed before leaning down and pressing their mouths together with just a hint of tongue.

They pulled away and Puck gripped Kurt's hand tightly in his own before turning to take in the reactions of the students who had witnessed the show.

The first thing he noticed was Jacob Ben Israel scribbling frantically on a notepad. Flexing his muscles, Puck took an angry step towards him and wrenched the notepad from his grasp before throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Beat it, nerd." He ordered and Jacob hastened to obey.

Next, Puck found his attention drawn to the more problematic forms of Karofsky and Azimio.

"What the hell, man?" Azimio asked stepping up closer to Puck. "I knew that stupid singing club would make you go all pussy-assed. Do me and my boys need to beat the queer out of you?"

"Don't mess with me, dickweek." Puck warned menacingly pulling himself to his full height.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a couple more hockey players appeared and stood alongside Azimio and Karofsky, sneering at Puck and Kurt disdainfully.

"You think you're hard, Puckerman?" Karofsky asked. "We could take you down with a single blow."

"Hard? Blow?" Puck repeated with a cocked eyebrow. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Karofsky. But sorry, you're not my type."

The punch came so fast that Puck didn't have the chance to block it. He staggered backwards a little before hurling himself at Karofsky, sending the stocky hockey player crashing to the floor. Puck got in a few punches before the other hockey players pulled him off and turned their fists on him.

He heard Kurt yell and out of the corner of his eye he saw his boyfriend entering into a scrap with Azimio. Biting down hard on one of his attacker's hands, Puck forced the other one away from him then elbowed the guy he'd bitten in the face before darting towards Azimio and Kurt.

Before he could intervene, Kurt raised his knee into Azimio's crotch and the dark-skinned boy went down. Kurt then pulled his arm back and swung his fist into Azimio's face. All Puck could do was stand and stare, highly impressed by Kurt's performance.

"You fairy boys are gonna get it!" Karofsky yelled out threateningly before the crowd dispersed as the teacher's made their way towards the chaos.

Hearing Kurt whimper, Puck rushed to his side and turned him so they were face to face.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked in a panicked voice looking him over for a sign of blood or bruising.

"My nail." Kurt whined mournfully as he held up his hand, showing Puck the chipped nail on his index finger. "I've just had a manicure."

"Drama-queen." Puck grinned as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's finger.

"Puck, Kurt, what's going on here?" Mr. Schue asked.

Bending down to pick up his and Kurt's things, Puck gave a brief explanation about what had happened.

"This is unacceptable." Coach Sylvester remarked. "I do not condone half-hearted violence. Porcelain!" She barked at Kurt. "Next time one of those overweight closet-cased rodents taunt you with homophobic slurs, you don't give them a couple of hits then complain about the damage to your nails, you will beat them to within an inch of their lives so that they'll be crying out for their mothers, understood?"

"I…" Kurt replied before darting his eyes to Mr. Schue uncertainly. The Spanish teacher simply shook his head.

"I'll take that as an agreement." Coach Sylvester said before turning her attention to Puck. "And you, Mr. Womanizer-stud-turned-gay-boy, I don't want to see or hear about you taking a beating from such low-lives ever again. I don't care if you have the entire hockey and football teams combined cornering you in some remote part of the school where nobody could hope to hear you scream for help, if they start on you then you will _always_ finish it. And you want to know why?"

"Because I'm a badass." Puck shrugged.

"No." She told him with a shake of her head. "It's because…" She paused for dramatic affect. "You're a badass."

Puck furrowed his brows in confusion upon hearing her repeat what he had said and looked to Kurt and Mr. Schue but they looked as befuddled as he felt.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have some freshmen to terrify." Coach Sylvester told them. "Oh and Will," She turned to address Mr. Schue. "Please refrain from standing directly in my line of vision, it's that awful haircut, I find it physically repulsive, so much so that I might have to designate a time in my already busy schedule to puke all over your face."

That said, the tracksuit wearing cheerleading Coach marched down the corridor.

"You two ok?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We're fine." Puck replied and Kurt just nodded as he neatened his hair.

"Get to class guys." Mr. Schue told them ushering them along.

Together, they headed to first period. Along the way, they passed by Sam. Smirking, Puck draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and paused to give Kurt a kiss right in front of Sam. Satisfied with the look of jealousy that crossed Sam's features, Puck continued to prowl down the halls.

Before entering his classroom, he turned back to shoot Sam another smug grin only to find that Sam was now wearing a smirk. Puck felt his face morph into a look of confusion as Sam winked at him before strutting off with an air of determination about him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. Without My Wings

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any song lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**This chapter is in Quinn's P.O.V**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Everytime' by Britney Spears**

**Chapter 25-Without My Wings **

She had been dreading the first day back to school all through the holiday. Ever since Puck had told her the truth about his and Kurt's relationship, Quinn had been worrying what people might think of her when they returned to school. Her reputation was important to her, she wouldn't deny that, and she feared it could be tarnished once more.

After her pregnancy, Quinn had worked hard to repair the damage that had been made to her once immaculate reputation. Now it seemed her social status was once more in jeopardy. It was bad enough that Finn had left her for Rachel, but taking into account how she had cheated on him then lied to him for months about the baby, it was fully understandable for him to leave her.

As for Puck, she had truly believed that he loved her. Not just as a friend, or because she was the mother to the daughter he would never know, she thought he was in love with her. But it wasn't so. He was in love with Kurt, a boy.

She had nothing against Kurt of course; the boy had been a true friend to her last year when she had become closer friends with Mercedes. Despite her religious beliefs, she had nothing against homosexuals, but the fact that Puck had left her to be with another boy was humiliating. People would think she turned him gay.

Fears about the threat to her reformed reputation aside, Quinn was also deeply hurt. She wondered if the way she was feeling now was anything like how Finn had felt when he learned that she and Puck had betrayed him, and that everybody but himself had known the truth about Puck being the father.

This was her punishment, Quinn thought, it had to be. All the pain she had caused Finn was now coming back to haunt her. Puck didn't want her, he loved Kurt, and everybody else in Glee had known the truth save for her.

She wondered what the others thought. Had they been making fun of her behind her back all this time?

Walking into the walls of McKinley High had been a daunting experience. The last time Quinn had felt so alone had been when word about her pregnancy had first circulated around the school. She had also had a touch time when her baby bump really started to show. The stares had been horrible those first few days and impossible to ignore.

Since the start of the new school year, her life had slowly begun to feel good again. She was back on the Cheerio's, more relieved than ever to reacquaint herself with the feeling of safety and 'belonging' that the polyester cheerleading uniform provided.

But her uniform didn't offer her that sense of security as she walked down the corridor to her first lesson, wondering how long it would be till word spread about Puck and Kurt being a couple.

As the day progressed, news of Puck and Kurt's gay relationship travelled amongst the students. Passing through the hallways and sitting in her lessons, Quinn heard snatches of conversation but not once did she hear her name come up.

She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Although she didn't want people to think she was the reason Puck turned gay, the fact she had remained unmentioned in all the gossip so far was moderately insulting. Why didn't anyone stop to consider how things might be affecting her? Not even one of her fellow Glee members stopped to ask if she was ok, not Mercedes, not Brittany, no-one.

Fighting her way through the crowded corridors, Quinn Fabray felt more alone than ever. At least when she was pregnant she had always found some comfort in the ever-present life inside her, but Beth, Drizzle, Jackie Daniels, she was gone now. Suddenly, it didn't seem to matter that she was Head Cheerleader again. Nobody was parting ways for her. Cheerio outfit or not, she was still just another face in the crowd. She was unnoticed and invisible and she didn't like it.

Somebody rushed past her and she dropped her books as a consequence. With a huff, she bent down to retrieve them willing with all her might for just one person to acknowledge her existence, to take the pain away, to make her feel loved. She was a good girl at heart; she deserved to be loved… didn't she?

Standing up, she looked across the corridor and spotted Puck. He strolled right by her without sparing her a glance, his eyes were for Kurt and Kurt alone. It was like he didn't even know her.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

Turning round, she followed Puck's movement to where he met up with Kurt, Tina and Artie. She hadn't treated Puck as good as she should have when they were together, though now she thought about it, they never really were together properly. But they shared something; she had believed it to be love. She thought her feelings were returned, so why was he stood over there with Kurt rather than next to her?

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

Forcing her eyes away from them, she continued on her way determined to keep her head held high. With each step she took, she heard yet another word about Puck and Kurt. That was all anybody was talking about. Puck and Kurt. Puck and Kurt. Puck and Kurt. She had never felt so insignificant or so inferior. It felt as though she was falling with nobody to catch her when she needed it most.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

Quinn had always considered herself to be independent. She certainly didn't feel that way now. She felt as though she could crumble at any second. Although she hated to admit it, she wasn't as strong as she led others to believe. She didn't want to walk alone in the world, she wanted someone, needed someone, a Puck-shaped someone, to take care of her.

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Standing forlornly in the lunch queue, Quinn felt the beginnings of a headache as her peers continued to talk about Puck and Kurt all around her. Did they really have nothing better to talk about? Losing her appetite, she dropped her empty tray on the counter and headed out of the cafeteria. She took refuge in the girls' bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle.

Carefully placing the toilet seat down, she perched herself on the edge and dropped her head in her hands. Closing her eyes, she imagined that Puck was beside her, looking at her with love sparkling in his eyes.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

However, that sparkle that had once been present in Puck's brown irises whenever he looked upon her had ultimately faded. It now burned brighter than ever, not for her, but for Kurt.

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy_

Leaving the toilets, she made her way to the auditorium and climbed up onto the stage. If there was a place she could go to in order to release her emotions, then it was the choir room or the auditorium. Standing centre-stage, she looked out to the empty audience before letting her eyelids flutter closed as she sang.

"_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away…_" She trailed off, finishing on a slight gasp as she heard movement.

Opening her eyes, she landed her sights on Sam who was looking back at her with sympathy and understanding. Ducking her head slightly, she moved off the stage and took the seat beside him.

"You sing beautifully." He complimented.

"Thank you." Quinn replied not looking at him.

"I know how much you're hurting right now." Sam told her gently.

It was on the tip of Quinn's tongue to deny his statement and insist that he knew nothing of the pain she was going through, but she stopped herself at the last second. If anyone could understand her feelings right now then it was the blonde boy beside her. He too had been hurt, humiliated and rejected. He had cared for Kurt deeply only to have his heart crushed when Kurt broke up with him to be with Puck.

"Is this the part where you tell me it gets easier?" Quinn asked.

"Just know that I'm here for you, Quinn." Sam told her squeezing her hand lightly.

She smiled back at him softly and he returned her smile before leaning in to press a barely-there kiss to her mouth.

"What was that?" Quinn asked pulling her hand away from his.

"A kiss." Sam shrugged.

"Yes, but why?" She pressed looking at him oddly. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a girl and you're gay."

"Make that a beautiful girl." Sam told her with a charming smile. "And I did notice. But I'm not gay, I'm bisexual."

"Oh." Quinn replied feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

He told her not to worry about it before offering her another smile then heading out, leaving her alone in the auditorium that suddenly seemed far too big and far too cold.

As the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break, she hastily made her way to her lesson. Stepping into the classroom, her eyes instantly located Sam seated near the front on the far side. After a few moments of silent contemplation, she joined him at his desk. They talked quietly with one another throughout the lesson, and while she was in his company, Quinn found the ache inside her chest didn't throb quite so terribly.

Sam did not share her next lesson but Puck and Kurt did. Seeing the two of them together, looking so happy and loved up made the pain return full-force. For almost twenty minutes, she was able to act unbothered, but eventually it became too much and she excused herself from the lesson, mumbling an untruth about menstrual cramps to the teacher on her way out.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

She took refuge in the choir room but found that she was not alone. Sam was there strumming on his guitar. In that moment, the blonde boy reminded her of Puck. He could sing, he played football, he played guitar, and he was charming and muscular.

Seeing him in a new illumination, one that was very appealing, she stepped up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He stopped playing and set his guitar aside as he turned to give her his full attention. The boy wasn't Puck but he was similar enough and he made the hurt feel less excruciating. Quinn couldn't have Puck but she didn't want to be alone, she couldn't be strong on her own. She needed someone to take care of her.

Taking a chance, she moved in to kiss him and to her relief, he instantly kissed back holding her close to him.

"_I guess I need you baby._" Quinn whispered into his ear before hiding her face in the crook of his neck, taking comfort from his pleasant scent, unable to see the triumphant devious smirk that formed on his lips.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	26. Jewish Version of God

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee, as you should know by now**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 26-Jewish Version of God**

Other than the small fight in the morning and the continued stares and whispers, the day hadn't really been too bad. But something was nibbling at the back of Puck's skull all day. He couldn't rid himself of the image of Sam smirking at him like that. It had to mean something, the Ken Doll clearly had some terrible scheme planned, probably some attempt to steal Kurt away from him.

Before heading to Glee club, Puck latched hold of Kurt's wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom for a needy make-out session. He worked his tongue around Kurt's mouth expertly and trailed his hand up Kurt's shirt, making the pale boy shiver in pleasure. The soft moans that slipped from Kurt's lips were enough to convince Puck that he had nothing to fear. No matter what Sam may try to do to snatch Kurt away from him, it simply didn't matter, there was no way Kurt would be leaving him, and he was a much better kisser.

Still, a little further verbal reassurance couldn't hurt, Puck thought.

"Tell me I'm hotter than, Lemon Head." Puck demanded with just the hint of a growl.

"Way hotter." Kurt confirmed. "Action Man wins over Ken everytime. Now, if you're done being so adorably but unnecessarily insecure, we ought to get to Glee club before Rachel steals yet another solo for herself."

"I don't wanna go to Glee today." Puck complained. "Let's just make-out. There are better things to do with your mouth than sing, you know."

"Glee club, now." Kurt ordered and Puck slumped his shoulders in defeat before holding the classroom door open for his boyfriend then following him toward the choir room.

They entered the room and Kurt perched himself on the seat beside Mercedes whilst Puck dropped into a chair next to Artie. He continued to watch Kurt for a while as he fell into a conversation about what Puck always referred to as 'girl things' before he nudged Artie lightly with his elbow.

"So man, what's happening with you and Tina?" Puck asked in a whisper. "She yours again yet or what?"

"Too soon to tell." Artie responded and just at that moment, Tina turned from her conversation with Mike to smile and wave at him. "But she's coming to my place to study tonight."

"Perfect." Puck replied offering the boy a high-five. "I say tonight you make your move."

"Move? What move?" Artie asked. "Is there an allocated move for this type of thing? If it involves the leg muscles I'm unfortunately screwed."

"Dude, when you have that Goth chick in your bedroom tonight," Puck told him as he leaned in closer and draped an arm loosely around Artie's shoulders. "You're not gonna be concentrating on homework. First opportunity you get, you kiss that girl so hard and passionate that she forgets the name Mike Chang and can only moan out yours as she soaks her little panties."

"Against my better judgement I will actually consider taking your advice." Artie said as he readjusted his glasses just as Mr. Schue entered the room talking about something that had Rachel on the edge of her seat in a matter of syllables.

After Mr. Schue gave them his usual inspirational talk about song, dance and expressing the feelings within, Rachel took to the floor to yap on about the importance of Regionals. As soon as Rachel realised nobody was listening properly, she admitted defeat and returned to her chair not looking at all happy.

Mr. Schue then declared that the next Glee club meeting would be a chance for them all to show something, be it a dance number, group performance, duet or solo. Excited babble broke out amongst the room before Mr. Schue regained their attention so they could focus on the current Glee meeting.

He ordered them all to their feet and insisted that they perform 'Don't Stop Believing' to warm up. As they sang and danced their way through the number, Puck couldn't help but notice how close Quinn and Sam seemed to be. The two blondes sang a few lines together, holding hands and looking one another in the eye with a great deal more chemistry than Finn and Rachel ever seemed to have.

Then when the song was over, Quinn and Sam sat down together. Watching them, Puck felt a growing sense of dread as he saw the way Sam leaned in to whisper something in the girl's ear, making her laugh gently as she stared at him adoringly through her brown eyes.

Catching Sam's eye, Puck received a smirk from the blonde boy. It was then that Puck realised what Sam was up to. He wasn't trying to steal Kurt back. Instead, he was getting close to Quinn, probably to hurt her, which would also hurt Puck, because pregnancy bumps or not, he still cared for her very deeply.

Looking around, Puck tried to assess whether or not anyone else had noticed Sam and Quinn's sudden closeness. He caught eyes with Finn and could tell that the tall boy looked as worried as he felt under his obvious confusion.

Despite how Puck and Quinn had betrayed Finn, and even though Finn was more than happy with Rachel now, Puck knew he still cared about Quinn just as much as he did. If Sam really was planning something nasty just to get back at Puck, then it was down to him and Finn to stop it if they could. Of course, they weren't the most intelligent teenage boys in the world, they'd need help.

After running through a dance number and singing another song, the club broke out. As Sam offered Quinn his arm and led her out of the choir room, Puck and Finn nodded to one another before following after them. They followed the two out to the car park where they witnessed Quinn give Sam a chaste kiss goodbye before slipping gracefully into her car then driving off. Sam then slouched into his own car before whirling out of the parking lot.

"Dude, I've got a bad feeling about this." Puck commented.

Finn scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before shoving his hands in his pockets obviously having no idea what to do about the situation.

"Any ideas?" Finn asked.

"A few." Puck shrugged. "They all involve kicking the crap out of Sam."

"Beating him up won't stop Quinn hanging with him." Finn pointed out.

"No, but it'll be fun." Puck replied.

"What will be fun?" Rachel's voice asked as she appeared behind them along with Kurt. "Are you guys planning a double date? That would be delightful, right Kurt?"

Kurt frantically shook his head 'no' but Finn had grinned dopily and agreed that a double date would be kind of cool. So to Puck and Kurt's disappointment, they somehow ended up sat across from Finn and Rachel as they all ate at Breadstix.

Despite Kurt's earlier protestations, he and Rachel easily fell into a passionate discussion about some Broadway stars that Finn and Puck had never heard of. The conversation then turned to The Titanic and Celine Dion before leading into a talk about all things Judy Garland.

Looking at one another, Puck and Finn silently communicated that they were both bored before dropping their heads onto the table top, neither one of their dates even noticing.

However, when the food was brought out, Finn perked up immediately and dug in with a large grin on his face. Lifting up the top bun of his cheeseburger, Puck picked off all the relish, lettuce and onion before squirting on a generous helping of tomato ketchup then taking a large bite.

Kurt and Rachel were now babbling excitedly about Wicked, Kurt informing the Jewish girl that he and Mercedes _would_ be dressing her before they left to see the show next weekend.

"Thank you again for getting these tickets for us, Noah." Rachel gushed. "Honestly, I can't explain how much this means to me."

Puck just jerked his head and smiled half-heartedly. He sort of hated how Rachel seemed to think it was ok for her to call him Noah, but he never bothered to voice his complaints about it. However, when Kurt called him Noah he couldn't help but smile and look at his boyfriend affectionately.

"I must say, the two of you do look incredibly adorable together." Rachel remarked. "My dads are gay; I'm a very good judge when it comes to these things."

"Sure you are." Puck replied. "So anyway, did either of you two notice Quinn and Sam today?"

"Sam's dance steps aren't quite on time." Rachel pointed out. "And Quinn didn't quite reach one of the notes she sang in rehearsal today."

"Whatever." Puck groaned. "I meant did you notice how close they were and that they were all… all…"

"Lovey-dovey." Finn supplied helpfully. "Then they left together and in the parking lot we saw them kiss."

"So?" Kurt and Rachel asked together.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous." Kurt said looking at Puck with the beginnings of a glare, Rachel directing a similar look to Finn.

"Of course we're not jealous." Puck assured them. "Right Finn?"

"Right." Finn agreed with a nod. "We're just worried about her."

"Quinn isn't your girlfriend anymore." Rachel stated. "I am."

"I know that." Finn sighed. "And I think you're awesome but that doesn't stop me from worrying about my other friends. Quinn could be in trouble."

"Just look at what Sam did to Santana." Puck whispered to Kurt. "I don't want him treating Quinn like that, and I know you don't want that either."

"Do you really think he's out to hurt her?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, the way he was smirking," Puck explained. "He's got something planned and my guess is that it ain't something good."

"But why would Sam want to hurt Quinn?" Rachel asked. "What motive does he have?"

"He's pissed at me." Puck answered. "Because I'm with Kurt again, the dude wants payback. So he's gonna do something to Quinn to get back at me. We need to stop him. Seriously, I think we should just beat the guy up."

"Violence does not solve anything." Rachel told them. "What we need is a well-thought out plan."

The four of them were silent for a while as they all tried to think of something.

"Anything?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

"Beat him up and steal his lunch money." Puck answered earning a look of disapproval from his companions. "Got any better ideas?" He asked.

Apparently, neither of them did have any better suggestions.

"Relax, we'll think of something." Rachel said. "For now, let's just enjoy the rest of dinner."

After they finished their meal, the two couples went their separate ways. Finn was driving Rachel home and Puck was driving Kurt.

"You need to take me on a real date, you know." Kurt spoke up after he'd finally settled on a radio station.

"Babe, we've just been on one." Puck reminded him.

"That was a double date." Kurt scoffed. "It doesn't count. Especially if I take into account that it was with Rachel and Finn, you know, my step-brother."

"So what kind of date did you have in mind?" Puck asked.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "This is all still pretty new to me. Why don't you just take me to the places you took me for our dates before? Maybe it'll help trigger my memory."

"Sure." Puck agreed as he moved one hand from the steering wheel to lightly squeeze Kurt's thigh. "Sounds perfect."

"What are you planning to do for next Glee rehearsal?" Kurt asked him.

"Haven't thought about it yet." Puck admitted. "Why, you want me to dedicate a song to you?"

"As lovely as that sounds, I thought perhaps we could sing together. A duet." Kurt answered. "My song choice of course."

"Of course." Puck laughed. "Whatever you want. I always love singing with you."

He pulled his truck up outside Kurt's house and ran a hand through his mohawk.

"Are you coming inside?" Kurt asked hopefully. "My dad's slowly starting to hate you less. Carole and I don't even have to hide sharp implements when you're in the house together now."

"As if I could say no to you." Puck joked before the two of them climbed out the car.

Pulling his keys out, Kurt inserted it into the lock then pushed the door open, inviting Puck in behind him.

"Dad, Carole, I'm home!" Kurt called out.

"Hello, Kurt." Carole replied at the same time Burt yelled out, "Hey, kiddo."

Kurt led the way into the living-room where the couple were seated together watching T.V, a programme of Carole's choice.

"Oh hey there, Puck." Carole smiled.

"Nice to see you, Carole." Puck replied. "Mr. Hummel."

"Punk." Burt answered gruffly.

"Burt." Carole scolded.

"What? I said Puck." Burt lied trying to look innocent.

"Come on." Kurt said to Puck before leading him down to his basement.

They dropped down onto Kurt's white leather sofa together and Kurt flicked the T.V on. It was some girly programme that Puck only watched by force and would insist that he hated, though in secret, he found it kind of enjoyable. Though his enjoyment mostly came from the way Kurt cuddled into his side.

"Noah?" Kurt asked during a commercial break. Puck 'hmmd' to show he was listening and looked down at his china-skinned boyfriend. "What will happen to us if… if I _don't _remember?"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked sensing this was going to be one of their more serious conversations.

"Only that I still don't remember anything from that missing period of my life." Kurt answered as he danced his fingertips along Puck's muscular arm. "I'm beginning to think that maybe those memories are lost forever. As much as I want to remember, I can't promise that I will."

"You will." Puck insisted and Kurt frowned at him.

"You can't possibly know that for sure." Kurt reasoned.

"Of course I do." Puck told him with a grin. "I'm Jewish, that means I know these things."

"Oh please." Kurt laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Faith and Religion have nothing to do with knowledge. If anything, I'd say people who focus all their beliefs solely on one Religion are less intelligent than those of us who follow no Religion at all."

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed with mock-outrage as he pretended to be offended. "Are you saying I'm dumb for believing in… um… the Jewish version of God? What's his name… Jack Daniels?"

Kurt laughed again and shook his head in amusement. Puck smiled, thinking that maybe this conversation didn't have to be so serious now.

"Do you think I'm any different?" Kurt asked, not caring that the show was back on again.

"A little." Puck replied honestly and Kurt arched an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. "Before the accident you were more… confident about our relationship, even if it was a secret one."

"I've always been confident." Kurt huffed.

"I meant confident… sexually." Puck told him. "But that's because we'd… you know… _had _sex. Now, you're still my Kurt, you're just more like the innocent virgin I fell in love with rather than the horny little devil I created."

"Oh." Kurt replied squirming a little in embarrassment. "Does that bother you? Be honest with me?"

"Yeah it gets a little… frustrating." Puck admitted. "But we've talked about this before. We can wait as long as you need, it's cool."

Smiling softly, Kurt reached for the remote control and turned the T.V off. He then straddled Puck's lap and leaned in for a kiss.

"Maybe I'm ready now." Kurt whispered huskily into Puck's ear.

They kissed again, and Puck groaned into Kurt's mouth as he squeezed his ass before carrying him over to the bed. He dropped Kurt into the middle of the mattress and slipped Kurt's shoes off before stepping out of his own. He then crawled atop of Kurt and lowered his body onto his, their lips finding one another again.

Moving away from Kurt's mouth, Puck suckled at his boyfriend's neck.

"Don't you dare leave a mark." Kurt warned.

Still paying generous attention to Kurt's throat, Puck made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He then trailed kisses along the exposed flesh, sighing in bliss as he was reacquainted with the taste of Kurt's ivory flesh.

He quickly pulled his own t-shirt off and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. Carefully, he unbuckled Kurt's belt and slowly pulled the designer trousers down the slender boy's thighs. Hooking his fingers into Kurt's underwear, he pulled them off in one fast motion before eagerly kicking his own pants off.

It was as he lowered his naked form on top of Kurt's and treated the smaller teen's body to a series of kisses that Puck realised something was wrong. Kurt was oddly quiet and awfully rigid. Lifting his eyes to Kurt's face, Puck found his boyfriend to be biting down on his lip with his eyes tight shut. His fists were also clenching the bed sheets in a vice-like grip.

As excited as Puckzilla was as he stood proudly between Puck's legs, Puck knew in his head and his heart that Kurt clearly wasn't ready for this. Forcing himself to ignore his aching need, he pulled away from Kurt and yanked his pants back on.

"Kurt, look at me, baby." Puck said quietly, tenderly stroking the side of his boyfriend's face.

Slowly, Kurt opened his eyes before sitting up and drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Here, let's get you dressed." Puck said calmly picking Kurt's discarded clothes back up and helping him back into them.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologised shyly. "I thought… I mean I wanted… you've been so good to me I just wanted to… I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's all good." Puck told him rubbing his shoulders lightly then gently kissing his lips. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready."

"You… do you need? I mean I could…" Kurt trailed off awkwardly as he gestured to Puck's erection that was clearly visible. "I may not be ready to go all the way yet but… I could, help you with your problem."

"You don't have to." Puck told him seriously.

"I know." Kurt answered guiding Puck to the edge of the bed then kneeling before him. "It's ok; I want to do this for you."

Without awaiting an answer, Kurt opened Puck's jeans and tentatively pulled his dick out. As Puck watched, Kurt gave an experimental lick to the crown of his cock.

"Not so bad." Kurt commented before opening his lips and taking more of the flesh into his mouth.

"Fuck." Puck hissed, one hand flying to tangle itself in Kurt's hair.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Kurt asked nervously.

"No, baby, that's good." Puck encouraged, raising his hips to show that he wanted Kurt to take him in his mouth again. "Damn, that's so good."

It had been so long since he'd felt Kurt's pretty mouth stretched around his cock. Puck had almost forgotten just how talented Kurt was in this department, especially when he did that wicked thing with his tongue.

"Oh shit." Puck moaned before erupting embarrassingly early.

Kurt choked a little and pulled a face at the taste.

"That was disgusting." Kurt commented.

"You'll get used to it." Puck smirked remembering that it had taken at least six times before Kurt decided he quite liked the taste of Puck's cum.

"What's going on down there?" Burt's voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing dad!" Kurt called back as Puck quickly tucked himself away and fastened up his jeans.

"Well I think it's time your boyfriend went home." Burt replied.

"We'll be up in a minute." Kurt said.

After the two checked themselves over, they shared another few gentle kisses before heading upstairs. Puck said a goodbye to Carole, Burt and Finn who had returned home before Kurt showed him to the door.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	27. Not An Angel

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Now, I must apologise in advance for this chapter. It doesn't really move the plot along or anything. This chapter was purely an excuse for me to have Quinn sing this song but I figure I'm writing this fic so I'm allowed to do that lol.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Songs are 'You Walk With Me' from the musical The Full Monty**

**And 'I'm Not an Angel' by Halestorm**

**Chapter 27-Not An Angel**

Next Glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue led them all to the auditorium where that evening's practice was to take place. They all made themselves as comfortable as they could in the not-so-comfortable seats and turned their attention to their teacher. After giving another one of his inspirational talks that only Finn and Rachel seemed to listen to attentively, he asked who wanted to perform first.

Unsurprisingly, Rachel's hand flew into the air first and she dragged Finn up onto the stage with her. She gave instructions to the band before the two of them performed a duet that sounded as if it was from a musical of some kind that Kurt hadn't forced Puck into watching yet.

They finished to the sound of applause and Finn took a bow as Rachel curtsied. Before leaving the stage, Rachel gave them a brief overview of what their performance symbolised.

Next to take to the stage were Santana, Brittany, Mike and Sam. Mike and Brittany danced together beautifully as Santana and Sam sang. From the looks of things, Santana meant every hateful lyric she sang and Sam was probably lucky not to be pushed off the stage by the fierce Latina.

It seemed strange that the four were even working together but Puck reasoned that Sam and Santana had been convinced by the other two. Brittany and Mike both loved to dance at any available opportunity so it made sense that they would want to work together. Of course, Brittany was rarely seen without Santana so she would work with them too and Mike was good friends with Sam, though why that was Puck couldn't understand. He supposed the Asian boy had felt lonely since Matt transferred and despite being in a relationship with Tina, the two didn't spend much time together, so it was natural for Mike to find a friend in the new kid.

The group of four were applauded as their number came to an end and Mercedes took to the stage next to happily perform a solo.

"Damn." Puck breathed in approval as she finished her song.

"Yes, my best girl _is _amazing." Kurt beamed as he winked at Mercedes as she made her way back to the audience.

"Great, Mercedes." Mr. Schue complimented. "We'll certainly have to think about using that for Regionals."

Rachel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to argue, no doubt to say that _she_ should get the solo, but Finn clamped his hand over her mouth before she could utter anything more than an indignant whine.

Puck and Kurt made their way up to the stage next to perform their duet. As promised, Puck had allowed Kurt to pick their song. He'd even agreed to have Kurt select them matching outfits. The song they were to sing was from the musical adaptation of The Full Monty. At first, Puck had been really excited thinking that maybe they'd both strip down and get a little x-rated on stage, but it soon became apparent that such a thing would not happen.

Giving Kurt's hand a brief gentle squeeze for luck, Puck stood back to the shadows a little and watched Kurt take centre stage to sing.

"_Is it the wind over my shoulder?_

_Is it the wind that I hear gently whispering?_

_Are you alone there in the valley?_

_No, not alone, for you walk, you walk with me…_" Kurt sang out to the audience, his voice at its most beautiful.

For so many reasons, Puck was hopelessly in love with Kurt, his singing voice being just one of the many examples.

"_Is it the wind there over my shoulder?_

_Is it your voice calling quietly?_" Still singing, Kurt twisted his head slightly to look at Puck.

"_Over the hilltop, down in the valley_

_Never alone for you walk with me._" Kurt continued to sing as Puck moved across the stage to come and stand behind him.

"_When evening falls_

_And the air gets colder…_" Kurt sang as Puck wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"_When shadows cover the road I am following_

_Will I be alone there in the darkness?_" Kurt leaned back against Puck and he covered Kurt's eyes briefly with his hands before pulling them away as the two faced each other, side by side.

"_No, not alone, not alone_

_And I'll never be…_" Kurt finished his solo section as he gazed lovingly at Puck.

"_Never alone, you are walking…_" Puck sang as took hold of Kurt's hands in his own.

"_You're walking with me._" Puck sang alone before the two of them sang together, their voices blending perfectly.

"_Is it the wind there, over my shoulder?_

_Is it your voice calling quietly?_

_Over the hilltop, down in the valley_

_Never alone for you walk with me_

_Over the hilltop, down in the valley_

_Never alone for you walk with me._" They shared a smile as they sang before turning to face the audience.

Puck stepped behind his boyfriend again and wrapped his arms around his slim waist as Kurt sang the final line of the song.

"_Never alone for you walk with me._" Kurt finished.

They received their applause before returning to their seats. Last up was Quinn who had ditched her usual Cheerio outfit and high ponytail today. Instead she wore her hair down, her golden curls falling about her face and down her back, along with a simple white dress and flat shoes.

As she approached the stage, she made brief eye-contact with Puck. The look in her eyes clearly said 'this is for you' and Puck sat up straighter wondering what she might sing.

Turning her back to the audience, Quinn spoke briefly to the band. They nodded to whatever it was she said before she moved to stand, not centre-stage like most people would, but off to the side, leaning against the wall of the left wing but still visible to the audience.

"_You made a mistake…_" Quinn sang, eyes locked right on Puck for a few moments.

"_On the day that you met me and lost your way_

_You saw all the signs_

_But you let it go_

_You closed your eyes…_" At this point, Quinn closed her own eyes before pushing away from the wall and taking small steps across the stage.

"_I shoulda told you to leave_

'_Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me_

_But you're hard to resist_

_When you're on your knees_

_Begging me…_" She paused in her movements to look over at Puck again before singing and dancing her way through the chorus.

"_I tear you down_

_I'll make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you and it's hurting me_

_I don't have wings_

_So flying with me won't be easy_

'_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel._" As she finished her little dance sequence, Puck couldn't help but appreciate how good a dance she actually was. Not as good as the likes of Brittany but easily as good as Tina and Rachel, if not better.

"_Hate being that wall_

_That you hit when you feel like you gave it all_

_I keep taking the blame_

_When we both know that I'll never change…_" Quinn sang as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail then slipped out of her white dress, revealing her trademark Cheerio uniform underneath.

"_I tear you down_

_I'll make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you and it's hurting me…_" She raised her arms out to the sides and spun around before dropping her arms down.

"_I don't have wings_

_So flying with me won't be easy_

'_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel._" Quinn walked to the edge of the stage, her eyes to the floor.

"_I wasn't always this way…_" She sang, shaking her head before standing tall and holding her head high with her hands pressed together in front of her as if in prayer.

"_I used to be the one with the halo_

_But that disappeared when I had my first taste_

_And fell from grace…_" Looking at Puck, Quinn dropped to her knees.

"_It left me in this place…_" She sang as she punched the stage with her fists.

"_I'm starting to think maybe you like it._" Quinn sang breathily before jumping back to her feet and dancing across the stage as she sang the chorus again.

"_I tear you down_

_I'll make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you and it's hurting me_

_I don't have wings_

_So flying with me won't be easy_

'_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel._" The song ended and Quinn finished the performance by the wings again, leaning against the wall and sliding down till she reached the floor, her head in her hands looking broken and defeated.

She didn't acknowledge the applause she received. All she did was nod a thank-you to the band before returning to her seat beside Sam, welcoming the security and comfort his arm draped across her shoulders provided.

**To Be Continued (with proper chapters, not excuses to use songs lol)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	28. Bubbles Vs Action Man

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Woops, forgot to write in Tina and Artie performing a duet together last chapter lol, so let's ignore that little cock-up and pretend they sang together, but like I said, chapter 27 was all about getting Quinn to sing the Halestorm song.**

**Chapter 28-Bubbles Vs Action Man**

A week later, Quinn and Sam seemed the epitome of a happy couple. The two could often be seen walking down the corridors hand-in-hand, the crowds parting ways for them. Despite how perfect they looked together, Puck still didn't like it. Unfortunately, plans to pull the two apart were not working. Kurt and Rachel failed to think of anything and Finn was at such a loss he was starting to suggest Puck's plan of beating Sam up might not be such a bad idea after all.

On a happier note, Tina and Mike were no more. The gothic chick was with Artie again and the boy couldn't have looked happier.

"Nice work, dude." Puck complimented the first time he had witnessed the newly reformed couple share a kiss in the school hallway.

"Thanks." Artie grinned as they bumped fists. "I owe it all to you."

"Nah, you won her back yourself." Puck told him as he wheeled Artie towards their next class. "All I did was give you a little more confidence. She'd have come back to you eventually with or without my help."

"So how are things with Mr. Hummel?" Artie asked in amusement. "Does he still crack his knuckles and glare whenever he sees you?"

"Only if Kurt or Carole aren't looking." Puck admitted.

"Just give it time." Artie suggested.

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." Puck said with a roll of his eyes. "But Finn's gonna help me try and bond with papa bear this weekend when Kurt goes to see Wicked with Barbara and Aretha."

"You really ought to call them by their names." Artie advised. "Especially Mercedes. If Burt sees that she's accepting of you then his approval of you should come a whole lot faster. You've won Finn and his mum over, and Kurt of course, now your best chance to win Mr. Hummel's acceptance is our very own Mercedes Jones."

"Any tips how to sweeten her up?" Puck asked.

"Buy her something fashionable and expensive." Artie suggested with a shrug.

"Damn, I'm broke." Puck complained as they entered the classroom and moved to their seats near the middle of the room. "I blew all my cash on those Wicked tickets for Kurt. Couldn't I just beat up some dweeb to impress her? That always worked with Santana."

"Well Puck, I can assure you that Mercedes is not Santana." Artie replied. "Just be yourself, sit with her at lunch so the two of you can talk."

"Talking, yeah I can do that." Puck nodded. "Wait, no, I can't do that. What do I talk to her about? We have nothing in common."

"Sure you do." Artie encouraged him. "You're both in Glee club and you both love Kurt, that'll be enough. But remember, Mercedes can smell fear, don't let on that you're scared and you'll be totally fine."

"But what if I do let on that I'm… scared?" He whispered the last word.

"Then she'll eat you alive." Artie remarked as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Oh, is that all?" Puck asked sarcastically before grumbling unintelligibly about girls being more trouble than they're worth and father's being overly-protective.

In his next lesson, Puck sat beside his boyfriend and quietly asked him what type of things Mercedes liked. Giving him a funny look, Kurt listed a few things, none of which was useful to Puck as he had no idea what any of them even meant.

"Why are you even asking?" Kurt questioned as he copied the lecture notes off of the board, elbowing Puck's side to persuade him to do the same.

"I need to make nice with her." Puck answered. "If Mercedes likes me then maybe your old man will hate me less. So I need something I can talk to her about, something we have in common."

"So talk about me and how amazingly fabulous I am." Kurt replied as he smoothed out his hair.

"You got it." Puck smirked as he leaned in to whisper in the pale boy's ear. "Should I tell her how fucking awesome you are when you give head?"

"Don't even think about it." Kurt hissed back as his cheeks flushed crimson.

"Damn I wanna fuck you." Puck breathed out as his eyes lustfully roamed Kurt's body. "Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked sheepishly and Kurt nodded as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Honestly Noah, there's no need to apologise." Kurt assured him. "Besides, it isn't as if I haven't been thinking about it." He added in a whisper as he moved one hand under the table to lightly stroke Puck's thigh.

"Yeah?" Puck asked cocking an eyebrow. "What exactly have you been thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

Before answering, Kurt scanned his eyes about the room to ensure no-one was eavesdropping and that their teacher's attention was elsewhere.

"You on your knees," Kurt told him huskily, his voice sounding more masculine than usual. "With your mouth around my cock, sucking me till I cum down your throat… then we'd move to the bed, I'd spread my legs for you, begging you to take me. Because sometimes, I just want you so badly… I want your cock." His hand moved to cover Puck's groin through his jeans. "You're so big Action Man; I know you'd make me scream so loud if you had your cock inside me… my tight little hole stretched around you."

"Fuck." Puck swore as Kurt continued to massage the bulge in his pants.

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel?" The teacher interrupted. "Are you paying attention?"

"Of course, Miss." Kurt replied innocently.

"Uh." Puck whimpered as Kurt's hand disappeared, leaving him highly unsatisfied with a pulsing erection.

"Fucking homos." Somebody muttered from across the classroom only to be sent out with the teacher glaring harshly after them and promising to report them to the Principal.

Lesson over, Puck waited till everyone else had filed out before standing and moving slowly due to the swollen member between his legs.

"I'm pleased you find my lesson so _exciting_, Puck." Miss Davies smirked obviously noticing her pupil's arousal. "Though for a moment I was worried you might be finding it a little _hard_ to keep up."

Kurt grinned and his eyes sparkled with mischief, clearly finding the situation highly comical.

"Oh shut up." Puck groaned glaring at both of them before shuffling out the door. "Tease." He snapped at Kurt.

"Sorry." Kurt chuckled before checking the corridors then pulling Puck into the Janitor's closet. "Let me make it up to you."

Soon enough, Puck and Kurt were kissing feverishly and their hands found their way down one another's pants. They jerked one another off, Puck reaching his climax first before working to ensure Kurt found relief. Once they were both spent, Kurt lifted Puck's top up and wiped his sticky hand over his abs.

"I'm not wiping that stuff on my designer jeans." Kurt said by way of an explanation.

"Little fucker." Puck laughed kissing him deeply as he wiped his own sticky hand on the leg of his jeans, not caring about the stain he was leaving behind.

After smoothing his hair out, Kurt pressed a final kiss to Puck's mouth before cracking the door open to peer outside.

"Oh, hey." Kurt greeted bashfully to whoever was on the other side.

"Hey Kurty." Puck heard Brittany respond brightly.

Pushing the door open fully, Kurt stepped out and Puck followed him. Brittany and Santana then made their way inside, the Latina girl throwing them a smirk before she shut the door.

Lunchtime came, and taking Artie's advice, Puck followed Mercedes and sat beside her at the table. She lifted an eyebrow as she stared at him, her expression clearly asking 'what the hell?'

"So, that solo you did in Glee the other week was badass." Puck complimented.

"I know." Mercedes replied with a shrug sounding more like Rachel than herself.

"Ok…" Puck sighed awkwardly realising paying her compliments wasn't going to work. "Kurt's ass looks pretty fuckable in those designer jeans right?" From the look he received he could tell talking about Kurt in such a way wasn't going to do him any favours. "I mean… Kurt's awesome. He has the best singing voice of anyone I know. He's definitely the most talented guy in Glee club. I really care about him."

"Shut up Jewish boy." Mercedes interrupted with a dramatic roll of her eyes as she ate her chicken breast. "You're saying everything wrong and you're making a fool of yourself."

"So meet me halfway." Puck implored her. "I say something, and then you respond so we have a proper conversation going."

"And why would I want to converse with you?" Mercedes asked him.

"I'm dating your best friend." Puck pointed out. "We should get along. Kurt would really like that."

"Look Puck," Mercedes said gently. "Kurt really cares about you and I accept that. I see that he's happy with you so I'm happy for him."

"I'm sensing a 'but'." Puck interjected with a frown.

"But…" Mercedes continued. "Whatever it is he sees in you, I just don't see it. I look at you and I see the same douche bag who got Quinn knocked up."

"Well I'm hardly going to impregnate Kurt." Puck told her. "In case you didn't notice, we're both dudes… oh, don't tell Kurt I called him a dude."

"How do you know the word 'impregnate'?" Mercedes asked him in shock. "Never mind, that's not important. Just because you can't get Kurt into that kind of trouble doesn't mean you won't hurt him."

"I'm not out to hurt him." Puck groaned sick of people always assuming the worst in him. "I love him."

"You said you loved Quinn." Mercedes pointed out. "And last time I checked you two aren't even speaking to one another."

"That's different." Puck sighed. "I loved her, I still love her, I'm just not in love with her. And it's not my fault the chick ain't speaking to me. Seriously, that girl's got issues."

"No thanks to you." Mercedes remarked.

"Sure, everything bad just has to be my fault." Puck scoffed in annoyance. "I love Kurt more than anything, all I want is for his old man and his best friend to at least _try _to like me, but I guess that's asking for too much. Kinda makes me wonder why he calls you his best friend."

"I _am _his best friend." Mercedes insisted. "Don't you be making me out to be the bad guy, I will cut you."

Remembering how Artie warned him that Mercedes could smell fear, Puck fought hard to keep calm and look nonchalant even as she curled her hands into fists.

"If you cared about Kurt as much as you say you do, you'd at least make the effort to be friends with me." Puck told her before grabbing his sandwich, taking a large mouthful then walking away.

In his last lesson of the day, Puck was moderately surprised when Mercedes stopped by his desk asking if the seat beside him was free. Part of him wanted to tell her 'no' but he knew that was childish. So he pulled the seat out for her to sit down.

The first ten minutes were spent in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say to the other. Eventually, Puck decided to try his luck by striking up a conversation about some girly movies his little sister and Kurt frequently made him watch. It took a while, but eventually the fragmented conversation became more comfortable. Of course, both of them were far too proud to admit they were wrong and apologise for their behaviour. Still, even if Puck hadn't successfully worked his way into Mercedes' good graces, he was certainly taking a step in the right direction. Attitude and sassiness aside, Puck could also see why Kurt adored Mercedes so much.

At home, he helped his sister with her science project. The result was not a good one. All the two siblings managed to do was created one hell of a mess in the kitchen that their mother made them clean up.

"Nice one, Bubbles." Puck sniped shoving Sarah's shoulder.

"Hey, it was your fault, not mine." She retorted as she flicked soapy water at his face.

"Was not." Puck replied mussing her hair up.

"Was too." Sarah responded before tipping the whole bucket of water over his head.

"Oh, you are so dead." Puck told her before grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to himself and then tickling her sides.

She shrieked with laughter before biting and scratching her way out of his hold. Somehow, she managed to gain the upper hand and was kneeling on her older brother's chest continuously hitting him over the head with the dustpan.

"Noah!" Nora called from the living-room as she heard her children squabbling. "Leave your sister alone!"

The two fell silent for a moment and Puck looked up at his sister indignantly upon receiving the blame when she was the one attacking him.

"Mum didn't say I had to leave you alone." Sarah pointed out wickedly before beating him round the head with the dustpan again.

"Ow, ouch, damn it cut it out." Puck pleaded. "Ma, Sarah's picking on me, make her stop!"

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	29. Childhood Photographs

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Gosh this chapter was difficult to write, but I really liked how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it too**

**Chapter 29-Childhood Photographs**

The first rule of being a badass, never show a hint of fear when faced with your worst enemy. No matter what happens, a badass must always keep a façade of… well, badassness. Do not let the enemy catch you flicking your eyes around the area in search of escape routes. Always maintain eye-contact and stand tall, showing off your muscles. Do not fidget and never stutter when you speak. Most importantly, do not wet your pants and run away screaming like a girl. And yes, said rules still apply even when the enemy is polishing his shot-gun right in front of you.

"Scared, Puckerman?" Burt asked as he carefully wiped the barrel of the gun.

Anyone with a reputation of being a badass to uphold should not, under any circumstance, let out a muffled squeak then clench hold of their friend's hand.

"Dude?" Finn asked looking down at his and Puck's hands. "I can't feel my fingers."

Letting out a fake cough, Puck let go of Finn then dragged his hand through his mohawk and lounged back on the sofa trying to act as though he hadn't almost released the contents of his bladder out of fear.

"Maybe I should just clear out after I've seen Kurt and the girls off." Puck suggested to Finn in a whisper. "If I stay he might kill me."

"It'll be fine." Finn whispered back. "Just relax."

"Relax." Puck sputtered in disbelief as Burt finished cleaning his gun and aimed it threateningly at Puck's head.

Rooted to his seat in horror, all Puck could do was stare at the weapon willing for Kurt and the girls to hurry up getting ready and return to the living room. If they didn't come up soon then Burt might well pull the trigger.

"Dude, there aren't even any bullets in it." Finn told him, his attention fixed to the large T.V screen.

"Don't be so sure." Burt remarked evilly.

Puck gulped wishing that he'd brought his sister with him. At least that way he could have had her sat on his lap for protection.

"Burt, put the gun away." Carole ordered as she entered the living-room with a frown on her face.

"Spoil my fun." Burt grumbled before doing as he was told.

Puck sagged in relief. "Thanks Carole, you're a goddess." He told her causing her to beam at him.

Once Burt had put the gun away and reclaimed his seat, Carole cleared her throat before announcing Mercedes. The three men waited expectantly for Mercedes to emerge. She twirled around for them showing her outfit.

"Looking good, Mercedes." Puck complimented.

"Damn right I am." Mercedes replied smugly. "Now I would like to introduce you to the sexy hot mama that is Rachel Berry."

A moment later, Rachel appeared and spun around to show off her new look. Finn's mouth practically fell open as he drooled over the sight of his girlfriend. Puck had to admit, Kurt and Mercedes had done a good job.

"Dude, tell her she looks pretty." Puck hissed to Finn nudging him in the ribs.

"You're beautiful." Finn managed to get out and Rachel smiled gently.

"Now, without further ado," Rachel said. "I present to you, Mr. Kurt Hummel."

As soon as Kurt stepped out, Puck found himself with an aching hard-on and discreetly grabbed a sofa cushion to place over his lap. He was dressed in a pair of dark-wash jeans that looked to be spray-painted on, along with a tight white v-necked shirt, as well as a thin silky black and silver neck scarf thing that probably cost a ridiculous amount of money.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked stepping closer to Puck and twirling around, deliberately wiggling his tightly formed ass in his face.

"You're gorgeous." Puck answered before biting his tongue so he wouldn't say anything inappropriate, like how badly he wanted to bend Kurt over then and there and bury his cock up his ass. He was sure if he said such a thing it would only be a matter of seconds before Burt shoved that gun in his face.

Kurt smirked in a way that suggested he knew exactly what Puck was thinking. Reaching towards Puck's lap, Kurt pulled the cushion away before straddling him and looping his arms over his neck. It took every ounce of Puck's self-control not to squeeze his bum. Instead he balled his hands into fists and kept them at his sides.

Leaning in, Kurt pressed his mouth against Puck's and he couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend back. As their tongues met, Puck was mildly aware of Finn pointedly looking away. He was also pretty sure that the women of the room had simply rolled their eyes in amusement and unless he was mistaken, Burt had crushed his drink can in his hand, no doubt imagining it was Puck's neck he was clutching beneath his fingers.

"That's enough, Kurt." Burt's stern voice said. "This isn't a lap-dancing club."

Moving off of his lap, Kurt gave Puck a wink before offering his dad an innocent smile.

"Come on, we need to get going if we wanna make it in time." Mercedes spoke up as she and Rachel pulled on their coats.

"Thanks again for the tickets, Noah." Rachel said graciously stepping over to hug Puck.

He stood up to loosely embrace her before she made a tender goodbye to Finn. Puck hesitated for a second or two before lightly hugging Mercedes.

"Take care of our boy." He told her and she assured him that she'd look after him.

After hugging his dad goodbye and promising to be careful, Kurt pulled on not a coat of his own, but Puck's leather jacket. Puck couldn't help the grin that split across his face. Even though the jacket was too big for Kurt the slender male still managed to pull it off looking incredibly hot in it.

"Enjoy yourself." Puck smiled.

"I will." Kurt replied hugging him before engaging him in a soft kiss. "Carole, make sure dad behaves." Kurt added as he and the two girls made their way out to the car before driving off.

No longer than five minutes had passed when Puck noticed Carole sending a meaningful look to her son. After Finn gave the tiniest of nods in return, Carole announced that she had to go shopping and needed someone to help her carry.

"I'll come with you mum." Finn piped up as he moved from his seat and strode to the door.

"Excellent, we won't be too long." Carole smiled at Burt and Puck before following Finn to the door.

"Wait, let me come with you." Puck pleaded.

"No, no, you stay here and keep Burt company." Carole insisted.

Before Puck could protest further, both Carole and Finn had exited through the door, closing it with a snap that sounded unnaturally loud to Puck's ears.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid." Burt commented.

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Puck desperately tried to think of an excuse as to why he had to leave but nothing came to him. His brain switched off from possible escape plans, all he could think of was the different ways in which Burt might be able to kill him and make it look like an accident.

"Man up, Puckerman." Burt said gruffly out and Puck cautiously lifted his head to meet the man's eye. "I won't have my son dating some sissy."

"Hey, I'm a badass, don't ever question it." Puck retorted causing Burt to raise a single eyebrow in a strikingly similar fashion to his son. "Sir." Puck added hastily.

"Relax mohawk." Burt grunted. "I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're so worried about."

"Actually I was more concerned with you making sure I don't leave the house alive." Puck admitted.

"I've told you before Puck, I don't like you." Burt replied in a gentler tone. "But I'm not about to bust your face up, as tempting as it might be. Kurt would never forgive me if I scared you off and my boy's happiness means more to me than anything."

"Then why do you keep glaring at me all the time?" Puck asked bravely sitting up straighter in his seat. "Can't you try to at least pretend to like me, for Kurt?"

"That sweet little sister of yours." Burt said. "You love her right?"

"Sure, when she's sleeping." Puck shrugged and Burt scowled at him slightly. "Ok fine, I love her to pieces even when she beats me round the head with household objects, so what?"

"So Sarah beats you up?" Burt asked in amusement. "I knew there was a reason I liked her so much."

"Haha." Puck replied sardonically.

"Look, my point is, when Sarah brings her first boyfriend home, you're gonna wanna punch that little punk's head in." Burt told him. "Now you might want Sarah to stay a little girl forever, playing with her dolls and wanting nothing to do with boys, but you can't stop her reaching puberty. No matter what, that day's gonna come. Maybe then you'll understand how I feel."

"You said I remind you of yourself when you were my age." Puck commented casually thinking back to that awkward conversation in the kitchen on Christmas day.

"Yeah, that's right." Burt agreed.

"And you got with Kurt's mum in high school, married her, had Kurt and you kept on loving her… right?" Puck asked tentatively knowing it was a delicate subject.

"I still love the woman even now." Burt answered.

"So you remember how it felt, how it feels?" Puck asked and Burt nodded. "Well that's how I feel about Kurt. I love him, just like you loved his mum for all those years, and just like you love Carole now. If I really remind you of yourself then you know, you must know, that I would _never _do anything to hurt him. I know I'm a loser, Mr. Hummel but I'm a good guy. Why else would Kurt be with me?"

"What's your earliest memory, Noah?" Burt asked him suddenly changing the conversation.

"Um… I don't know." Puck shrugged started by the question and the fact the man had used his given name. "Making mud pies with Finn."

Burt surveyed him for a few moments before standing up. He left the room and headed upstairs. Puck looked up at the ceiling as he heard him moving around apparently looking for something. Shifting uncomfortably, Puck considered making a run for it so he could be somewhere where _he _was the scariest guy in the room. However, before he could remind his legs how to move, Burt was making his way back down the stairs.

"I wanna show you something." Burt told him before passing him a photograph.

Confused, Puck accepted it before looking down at the image. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised that the photo depicted himself and Kurt along with a pretty woman Puck knew to be Kurt's mum. Kurt's mum was smiling down fondly at her son as he hid shyly behind her legs, just his head poking out as Puck offered a bunch of daises to him.

"I should have known then that you'd be Kurt's boyfriend one day." Burt laughed. "You hardly took your eyes off him as you ran around the play park."

"I don't remember." Puck replied truthfully.

He squinted closer at the photo and was fairly certain that he could see Artie in the background surrounded by a few girls and no wheelchair in sight.

"We always knew Kurt was… the way he is." Burt said gently. "But back then, he was just my little boy. I wasn't thinking about the future and the possibility of boyfriends. She was." He smiled sadly as he thought of his late wife. "After I took that photo, you offered your hand to Kurt. He took it and the two of you run off to sing and dance in the middle of the park. She said then that Kurt was gonna fall in love with you."

"And she was right." Puck responded softly as he handed the photo back.

"Yeah, she always was." Burt told him. "I don't mean to give you a hard time when you come over you know?"

"Really?" Puck asked doubtfully.

"Really." Burt insisted. "It's just the protective father thing."

"Would… would she have liked me?" Puck dared to ask.

"No." Burt answered and Puck felt his heart sink as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "That woman would have loved you."

Looking back up, Puck saw that Burt was being entirely truthful. He smiled feeling oddly warm inside.

Before anymore could be said, the front door opened and Finn and Carole made their way through carrying a load of shopping between them.

"Good to see you're still alive, bro." Finn grinned.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	30. Broken Angel

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Here's another chapter from Quinn's p.o.v**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'The Girl in my Mirror' by Britney Spears**

**Chapter 30-Broken Angel **

Perhaps it was vain, selfish even, but Quinn Fabray had always rather enjoyed admiring her reflection in the mirror. Sometimes, she would gaze at herself for hours, doting over her luscious locks and beautiful features. From a very early age, Quinn had learned that she was a great beauty. Her parents had always told her so, as most parents do, but so did everyone else. Other family relatives and friends of the family always gushed over her looks. Countless times when she had accompanied her mother or father somewhere their friends would remark how she grew only more beautiful. Even strangers in the street would pause to declare that she would grow up to be a fine looking young woman. As a child, Quinn had always smiled bashfully and politely expressed her gratitude.

In her early years at school, it had been girls who told her she was beautiful. They would say she looked like their Barbie dolls, or that she must be a princess or perhaps an angel. Quinn had always taken their compliments with good grace. She liked to think that her looks didn't make her the bitchy arrogant cheerleader she became in her teen years. She rather hoped that was merely a result of being under the ill-advised guidance of Sue Sylvester, an attitude she dearly hoped was now behind her.

Of course, beauty can be considered a curse as well as a blessing at times. For instance, on her first day of highschool, Quinn had glided through the corridors with a smile on her face. Although nervous, she was looking forward to her first day. She enjoyed school and took great pleasure in learning. She thought her peers would be more mature but she soon discovered that highschool students, boys in particular, were even less mature than five year olds.

She hadn't even located her locker when she'd been on the receiving end of a number of wolf-whistles and vulgar jeers as well as having had some of the older boys rudely pinch her ass. Horrified and feeling humiliated, she had hurried away from them suddenly wishing she was more plain so they wouldn't bother her.

During her first few weeks, she had to put up with a few particularly sleazy senior boys constantly harassing her. They would wink at her and blow kisses as they passed ways in the corridors. They would make suggestive remarks to her at every opportunity and left degrading pornographic sketches taped to her locker. More often than not, they'd also jostle her in the hallways, sending her books to the floor. As she would bend down to retrieve them they would sneak looks up her skirt.

A point came when enough was simply enough. After one of the boys took it a step further and intercepted her on her way to Chemistry class and tried to force a kiss on her, Quinn struck him across the face before unleashing a verbal attack on him at a shrill volume for all to hear. It was that display that had captured Coach Sylvester's interest in her in the first place. The tracksuit wearing woman had marched up to Quinn and congratulated her on her fighting spirit before informing her that she was now a Cheerio.

After that, Quinn had no trouble with any of the male student body, at least not until she gave up her virginity to Puck and became pregnant as a consequence.

Being pregnant had been a difficult time for Quinn. She'd never really had serious issues with her body before. However, her confidence in her image suffered dramatically when her baby bump really began to show. Carrying the weight of her mistake beneath the material of her clothing was truly a heavy one and she couldn't stand to view her reflection in a full length mirror. But she could always look upon herself in a mirror that only showed her head and shoulders.

Then Beth had been born, a tiny creature that would no doubt inherit the best of her features along with a darker skin colour courtesy of her father. After losing the weight left behind by the pregnancy, Quinn felt fully comfortable in her body again.

Looking in the mirror now however was a different story. She didn't like what she saw staring back at her through hurt brown eyes. Reaching a hand out, she lightly rested her fingertips on the glass, her real hand joining with the reflected one. Letting her hand drop, she released a sigh before parting her lips to sing.

"_There's a girl in the mirror_

_I wonder who she is_

_Sometimes I think I know her_

_Sometimes I really wish I did_

_There's a story in her eyes_

_Lullabies and goodbyes_

_When she's looking back at me_

_I can tell her heart is broken easily…_" Quinn stared at her mirror image, mourning the boys who had broken her heart.

The first was Artie. Before the accident that had put the boy in a wheelchair, Artie had been one of the most popular boys in their year. All the girls adored him as he showed off his dance moves. Back then, Quinn, like every other girl, had a soft spot for Artie. The two of them had had a pretend wedding once. But when the accident happened people shied away from Artie. Quinn however did not. Instead, Artie pushed her away, creating the very first scar to her young heart.

The second heartbreak came from her father, the day he disowned her after learning of her pregnancy.

The third heartbreak was the complicated one of Finn Hudson. Not only had he left her devastated, but she had broken his heart in equal measure. He was a wonderful guy and it pained her greatly that she had betrayed him so.

The fourth heartbreak came in the shape of Noah Puckerman. She had believed he loved her. At first, she tried to convince herself that she did not feel the same, told him so in fact. She didn't want to get hurt again. Her goal was to repair her tarnished reputation and then eventually find herself in Puck's arms again, when the time was right, when he had matured a little. Alas, it was not to be, for Puck loved another.

Kurt Hummel, the fifth boy to break her heart. During her pregnancy, she had grown close to Mercedes and therefore to Kurt as well. She considered him a dear friend thinking herself truly fortunate to know someone as wonderful as him. So, so wonderful, it really wasn't such a surprise Puck had fallen for him. It felt as though Kurt had stolen Puck from her, even though she knew that wasn't the case for the mohawked boy was never really hers to steal. Still, the two of them being together created an agonising wound. In time, she would be happy for them, but before that she needed space to be angry and upset.

Then there was Sam, her most recent heartbreak and the cause of the tears currently slipping down her cheeks.

"'_Cause the girl in my mirror_

_Is crying out tonight_

_And there's nothing I can tell her_

_To make her feel alright_

_Oh the girl in my mirror_

_Is crying 'cause of you_

_And I wish there was something_

_Something I could do…_" Glancing at her reflection again, she took a breath.

She picked up her brush and got to work on her blonde tresses, working on untangling the knots.

"_If I could I would tell her_

_Not to be afraid_

_The pain that she's feeling_

_The sense of loneliness will fade_

_So dry your tears and rest assured…_" She set her brush down and wiped away the salty drops from her face.

"_Love will find you like before_

_When she's looking back at me_

_I know nothing really works that easily_

'_Cause the girl in my mirror_

_Is crying out tonight_

_And there's nothing I can tell her_

_To make her feel alright_

_Oh the girl in my mirror_

_Is crying 'cause of you…_" Quinn looked to the photograph of herself and Sam that was lying on her dressing table. She defaced the image of Sam's face with her nail file.

"_And I wish there was something_

_I wish there was something_

_Oh I wish there was something I could do…_" Tearing the now ruined photo in half, she threw it into her bedroom bin before turning her eyes back to the mirror.

"_I can't believe in what I see_

_That the girl in the mirror_

_The girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

_I can't believe what I see_

_The girl in my mirror_

_Ohh… is me_

'_Cause the girl in my mirror_

_Is crying out tonight_

_And there's nothing I can tell her_

_To make her feel alright_

_Oh the girl in mirror_

_Is crying 'cause of you_

_I wish there was something_

_I wish there was something_

_Oh I wish there was something_

_I could do._" Quinn let out a shaky breath as she finished the song.

Turning her head from side to side, she examined her face from all angles still unhappy with what she saw. Searching through her make-up box she hoped to find something appropriate to help improve her look so she would be satisfied with her appearance again. She tried a few products but nothing worked.

After washing all the make-up off she snatched up her cell phone and looked through her list of contacts trying to decide who she should call. She dismissed the likes of Brittany and Santana immediately. For a few selfish moments, she gave sincere consideration to calling Finn imagining how him being there for her in her time of need could possibly reunite them in a romantic sense. But she knew it wouldn't be right for her to do that and it wasn't fair to Rachel, even if she didn't like her very much. Besides, realistically, Finn would reject her in favour of staying faithful to Rachel anyway. The tall boy just wasn't the type to cheat, just one of his admirable qualities.

She considered phoning Puck, knowing he'd come to help her without hesitation, but she wasn't prepared to face him yet. The wound was still too fresh, too sore. She wasn't done being angry with him yet. The same went for Kurt, it was too soon.

Finally, Quinn settled on calling Mercedes only to sigh in disappointment when it went straight to voicemail. Hanging up without leaving a message, Quinn slipped on a pair of shades then made her way downstairs. Grabbing her car keys, she shrugged on her coat and pulled the hood up before exiting the empty house and climbing into her car.

Not in the mood for music, she drove in silence heading for Mr. Schue's apartment. Upon arrival, she stayed in her car for a long while debating whether to go see him or not. She knew the man wouldn't turn her away. He wasn't like the other teacher's at McKinley. He was better; he cared for them, though not in a creepy way.

Deciding she would try Mercedes one more time, she pulled her cell phone out and called her friend. It went to voicemail again so Quinn hung up, got out of the car and headed up to Mr. Schue's door. Nervously, she rang the doorbell. She heard his voice from inside calling, 'Just a minute'. Suddenly, she changed her mind and ran away before he could open the door and see her.

Launching herself back into her car, she drove back home and returned to her bedroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. After failing to get a hold of Mercedes for a third time, Quinn swallowed her pride and determinedly placed her anger and hurt aside and called Puck.

He answered on the second ring, cautiously saying hello. She asked if he was busy and he told her he was out with Kurt. Sighing, she said it was ok for him to bring Kurt along to her house. Puck made to speak, probably to ask if it could wait but Quinn interrupted him with pleads for him to come to hers as soon as possible. Telling her he'd be there as soon as he could, Puck hung up and all Quinn could do was wait.

Barely ten minutes later, there was a knock on her front door, a knock that was unmistakeably Puck's. Stealing a glance at her reflection a final time, Quinn made her way down the staircase then pulled open the front door to greet the two boys on her front porch.

"Holy Calvin Klein." Kurt exclaimed in horror at the same time Puck growled out, "Whose neck am I breaking?"

Ducking her head in shame, Quinn invited them into the warmth of her house and led them up to her room. She positioned herself in front of the mirror again and they stood behind her, staring aghast at the cuts and bruises that littered her face.

"Quinn?" Puck asked gently. "Who did this to you?"

"Sam." Quinn whispered brokenly before dissolving into sobs, Kurt crying along with her and Puck looking murderous.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	31. Please Say No

**Disclaimer-Yes, I own Glee… not**

**Thanks for reviewing, and just to make it clear, I actually DO like Sam's character on the show, but when it comes to fics I always seem to turn him into a monster, sorry Chord Overstreet.**

**Back to Puck's p.o.v**

**Chapter 31-Please Say No**

He didn't stop to think. After seeing the state Quinn was in, Puck was filled with rage. In less than a minute he was out of the house and speeding down the road in his truck, envisioning all the torture methods he would use when he got a hold of Sam. It was a few streets away when he calmed down enough to realise he had no idea where the blonde boy lived. Growling in fury, he whirled the car back round and pulled up outside Quinn's again.

The front door was unlocked so he stepped on through and raced up the stairs back to her bedroom. Quinn was sitting on her stool as Kurt moved around her, applying various make-up products to her face and explaining to her the best ways to cover cuts and bruises.

"How do you know this stuff?" Quinn asked her eyes closed as Kurt tended to the black-eye that stained her skin.

"Practice." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"Where does he live?" Puck demanded to know as he moved fully into the room and made his presence known.

"It doesn't matter." Quinn said quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. "He isn't worth you getting into trouble."

"Don't protect him, Q." Puck told her as he came to stand beside her. "Look at what that loser's done to you." He lightly gripped her chin and forced her to face the direction of the mirror. "You can't let him get away with this shit."

"Just leave it, please." The girl begged. "This is my problem."

"Then why you call us in the first place, huh?" Puck asked. "You wouldn't call if you didn't want me to do something about it."

"I just… I'm scared to be alone." Quinn admitted and Kurt pulled her into a light comforting hug.

"Where's this fucker live?" Puck asked again, this time directing the question to his boyfriend.

Kurt opened his mouth to give the address but Quinn covered his mouth with her hand and begged him with her eyes not to say anything.

"Quinny, come on." Kurt tried to encourage. "Noah's right, you can't let him get away with this."

"I've screamed out the word 'no' plenty of times today and been ignored." Quinn informed them. "Please don't just be two more guys who don't listen."

"What are you saying?" Puck asked seriously not liking the way she had phrased that sentence. "Quinn, look at me. What else happened?"

"N-nothing." Quinn stuttered out obviously lying.

"Quinn, this is important." Puck told her as he kneeled before her and looked up into her brown eyes. "Did… did that asshole… did he rape you?"

A few more tears leaked from Quinn's eyes and Puck and Kurt both waited for her answer with baited breath.

*_please say 'no'_* Puck thought desperately as he studied the frail blonde girl carefully. *_please say 'no'_*

The few seconds in which it took for Quinn to release a shaky breath and then produce an answer felt like an eternity, but eventually the words came.

"I tried to stop him." Quinn whispered brokenly. "I promise you I tried but… he was… he was t-too st-strong. I c-couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him, but I tried. I swear I tried."

All three of them broke down into unrestrained sobs and all the trio could do was clutch to one another desperately, almost afraid to let one another go.

"Quinn." Kurt said gently being the first to recover from the emotional break down. "You have to report him to the police."

She shook her head frantically in refusal as more tears streamed down her face.

"No-one can know." Quinn sobbed. "No-one. I don't want… I don't want people staring at me and t-t-talking about me. N-not again. I w-went through that l-last year. I don't want to go through again. Not ever."

"Think Quinn," Kurt implored. "What if Sam does this again? What if he attacks someone else? You can stop him doing something like this again if you report him."

"I don't care." Quinn snapped. "I don't care." She repeated in a quieter voice, her eyes swimming with hurt, shame and betrayal.

"Quinn…" Kurt tried again only for her to interrupt him.

"No, Kurt." She said determinedly, an inner strength still shining through her eyes. "You can't force me to do something I don't want to do. Either of you." She added to Puck. "You never tell any teachers about the bullying." Quinn pointed out to Kurt. "So you're in no position to tell me I have to tell… anyone about… about this."

"There's a bit of a difference between bullying and rape." Puck told her, the girl slapping her hands over her ears and flinching at the last word. "Look, I know you must feel like shit right now…" Both Quinn and Kurt turned to give him a disbelieving look. "And I know the idea of telling anyone must really suck but you need to do this. Come on, you're a survivor, Quinn. If you don't do this it'll just haunt you forever."

"It'll haunt me forever anyway." Quinn cried.

"I understand why you don't want to tell anybody." Kurt said softly. "But in your heart you know you'll be doing the right thing to report him for what he's done. Just think, if you let him get away with it then he's won. Do you honestly think you'll be able to walk through the school halls and face him after this? What if he attacks you again? We can't have people to look out for you all the time; you're never going to be fully protected. The only way to make sure you're safe from him is to have him thrown behind bars where he belongs."

"Or me and Finn could beat him into a coma he'll _never _wake up from." Puck offered.

"Can we talk about something else?" Quinn asked holding her arms around herself and looking more vulnerable than ever.

Puck and Kurt looked at each other before coming to a mutual understanding to let the matter drop. Poor Quinn had been through more than enough already, they didn't need to add more traumas by pressing the subject further.

"Do you want anything? A drink maybe?" Puck asked.

Quinn looked between them for a while before nodding.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked looking at Kurt since he knew how to make them the way she liked it.

"Coming right up, sweetie." Kurt told her before heading down to find the kitchen.

"Need anything else?" Puck asked gently. "Morning after pill?"

"He… he used a… I'm fine." Quinn answered.

Puck nodded, understanding that she was trying to say 'condom'. He supposed the fact that Quinn didn't have to worry about another unwanted pregnancy was some small mercy in this horrible situation.

Silently, he gathered the slender girl in his arms. Her body shook a little but she soon relaxed as he gently carded his fingers through her hair. It was hard for him to contain his anger, but for Quinn's sake he was managing to.

It was true that he'd never really liked Sam. After all, the stupid Ken Doll had been dating _his _Kurt. But despite the fact he had to hate Sam on principal, he had, for some time at least, believed Sam to be an ok guy. Even after the Santana situation Puck never thought for one moment Sam would be capable of something as sick and twisted as this. He knew when Sam and Quinn got together that it was going to end badly. He knew Sam would hurt Quinn in order to get back at him, but he never prepared himself for the possibility of Sam taking things this far. He beat her up and raped her, treated her in the worst way possible. Quinn did not deserve that, nobody deserved that.

Kurt returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand and passed it to Quinn. She took it with a thank-you before drinking a small mouthful.

The two boys shared a look, neither really knowing how to act in this situation.

A few hours later, Quinn had drifted off to sleep and the boys left her to rest and headed downstairs. They sat side-by-side on the lounge sofa, neither knowing what to say. The clock on the wall ticked abnormally loud in the otherwise quiet house. On the mantelpiece above the fireplace were a few pictures of Quinn. She looked so happy, innocent and carefree, nothing like the mess of a girl who was bruised and broken on the bed upstairs.

"Life's so unfair." Kurt stated almost angrily.

"I know." Puck sighed rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Why is it that good things and good people have to live through such torment and be so messed up?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "Some of my memories were taken, good memories about you and being in love. And Quinn… no-one should have to endure any of the frightful things she's been put through. If she had memory loss, it would be a small mercy. I'm sure she wants to forget those awful nightmarish things, she'd welcome amnesia. But no, that would be too easy. Life must insist upon making us all suffer."

"Kurt, I hate to ask… but I have to." Puck said turning to face his boyfriend.

"Ask me what?" Kurt replied.

"When you were with… _Sam_…" Puck hissed the blonde boy's name. "Did anything… did he… did something like this happen to you?"

"No." Kurt answered. "Nothing, I promise."

"Good." Puck sighed in relief pulling him to his chest and kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Good."

"What shall we do about… this?" Kurt asked looking up to the ceiling where Quinn was sleeping on the floor above.

"I don't know." Puck admitted. "But when I see that sick bastard I'm gonna tear him apart."

"Me too." Kurt spoke vehemently.

When Quinn's mum returned home from work, the two boys weren't sure what they should say. Knowing that Judy would see the bruises littering her daughter's face, Puck made a quick decision to tell the woman the truth. He knew Quinn would hate that he had told her mother, but he had to do it. The woman broke down crying, much like Puck, Kurt and Quinn had earlier that day. It was Kurt who moved to comfort her while Puck leaned against the wall awkwardly wanting nothing more than to get out of there and punch someone's face in, jerks in general, but Sam in particular.

Possibly awoken by the sound of her mother's anguished sobs, Quinn appeared on the staircase. Mother and daughter rushed towards one another, capturing each other in a much needed embrace as they dissolved into tears.

Leaving the family of two alone, Puck and Kurt made their way out and drove back to Puck's. They lay down together on Puck's bed. The T.V was on with a movie playing but neither teen was watching. They didn't speak or make-out. They simply rested together holding one another protectively as they thought of Quinn.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	32. Let's Split Up

**Disclaimer-still don't own**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**This chapter starts as Puck's p.o.v then changes to Kurt's. You should still be able to follow it though, I think it becomes clear when it's Kurt.**

**Chapter 32-Let's Split Up**

For the first time ever, Puck arrived to school early. He stood by the dumpsters and looked out across the lot searching for a hint of blonde. As soon as he landed his eyes on Sam Evans he was going to beat the pervert to within an inch of his life and he was sure as hell going to enjoy every single second of it.

A small huddle of nerdy dweebs arrived, shuffling past Puck with wary looks in their eyes. There was a time when Puck used to make it a sport of throwing them in a dumpster so he understood their obvious fear. They had nothing to worry about though. He was only out for one person's blood today and a dumpster toss was not what he had planned, though maybe he'd throw Sam's near-lifeless body in there afterwards.

Artie and Tina approached, calling out a 'hello' to him but he gave no response. He could see that Artie in particular looked slightly crestfallen but he promised himself to make it up to his friend later. This was more important, Artie would understand that.

He noticed Mercedes walking along with Rachel, probably being bored by the Jewish girl who was no doubt talking about solos and Regionals and dance moves. Not long after them, Santana and Brittany walked by linking their baby fingers together.

Then Kurt and Finn showed up together. Puck was mildly aware of his boyfriend saying something to Finn before Kurt made his way towards him and Finn headed up to the school. Standing quietly side-by-side, Puck and Kurt kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Sam.

A few members of the hockey team, led by Karofsky, bumbled past. They made a few lewd comments but neither of the two paid them any attention. However, when Karofsky made a move to shove Kurt, Puck smashed his fist into his nose hearing a sickening crunch that indicated his nose was broken. Bleeding and sobbing pathetically, Karofsky scrambled away, the others trailing after him.

The bell signalled the start of the school day and there had still been no sign of Sam anywhere. With a scowl painted on his features, Puck glared as the last few stragglers hurried up to the school building before kicking the wall of the dumpster in frustration.

"Fucking pussy." Puck swore, thinking of Sam.

"We'll get him later." Kurt promised. "He'll have to show up sooner or later."

"Have you seen Quinn?" Puck asked kicking the dumpster once more for good measure.

"She isn't coming in today." Kurt answered quietly.

"You've spoken to her?" Puck asked. "She never answered my calls."

"She didn't answer my calls either." Kurt told him rubbing Puck's bicep in an attempt to calm him down. "But she responded to my text messages. I imagine it's easier for her to communicate that way. Talking about what happened can't be easy for her. We should get to class."

"Fuck class." Puck replied before stalking off to the weight room, not even looking back when Kurt called out to him.

He spent the first two periods of the day just working out. It didn't take his mind off of things and it certainly didn't make him feel any better, but it sure as hell beat going to class and pretending to pay attention. Finally, when he was sweating so much that his t-shirt was sticking to his skin, he opted to call it a day and take a shower.

As the water cascaded down his tanned body, he tipped his head back and tried to relax. After punching the tiled wall before him so hard that he busted his knuckles, he realised it hadn't worked. He muttered a string of obscenities under his breath before releasing a sharp hiss as he held his injured hand under the flow of water.

Hearing footsteps, Puck covered his groin with his hands then turned round to face whoever was approaching. After blinking the water out of his eyes, he saw that it was only Kurt so he uncovered his manhood.

"Are you actually going to attend any of your lessons today?" Kurt asked him with his hands on his hips as he tried to keep his eyes on Puck's face.

"Maybe." Puck shrugged noticing how Kurt's gaze kept dropping to his penis every few seconds. "Wanna join me babe?" He asked flirtatiously.

He saw a hint of a smile play at Kurt's lips before he shook his head 'no'.

"Just hurry up." Kurt told him. "Because Sam's around."

"He is?" Puck asked immediately turning the water off. "That little fucker. Where is he?"

"Unfortunately I'm not too certain about that little detail." Kurt replied as Puck hurriedly towelled himself dry before pulling his clothes back on. "I overheard Mike talking to Brittany and Santana. Apparently Sam told Mike something about heading to the choir room to practice something for Glee."

"Then let's get to the choir room and smash him over the face with the drum kit." Puck said passionately as he hopped around pulling on his socks.

"I already checked the choir room." Kurt explained. "He wasn't there. Either I misheard what Mike said or Sam was lying to him. But he's definitely still on campus because his car is in the lot… and he won't be driving home today." Kurt added.

"Ok Barbie, what did you do?" Puck asked as he shoved on his sneakers.

"Nothing." Kurt answered innocently earning himself a raised eyebrow from Puck. "Very well, I may have punctured his tyres. Or at least, I got Finn to do it. This sweater is Marc Jacobs; I'll die before I allow it to be ruined by muddy tyres and such."

"Shame." Puck sighed. "I rather liked the idea of you being a little badass." He pressed himself against Kurt, squeezing the slimmer male's butt cheeks before stepping away.

"If you're quite done groping me, we should find Sam." Kurt said.

"Right. That punk's gonna get it." Puck stated before leading the way out, Kurt following right behind him. "Any ideas where he might be?"

"No." Kurt admitted turning his head from left to right in hopes of catching sight of him.

"Hey guys." Finn greeted as he strode up to them with Rachel dangling off his arm. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna beat the shit out of Sam." Puck answered honestly. "Wanna help?"

"Sure, that sounds better than Chem. class." Finn shrugged.

"You can't be serious." Rachel interrupted. "How many times do I have to tell you boys that violence simply isn't the answer? Why are you all so barbaric? Kurt, tell me you don't agree with this."

"Rachel… shut up." Kurt told her patting her on the shoulder. "This isn't one of those things where we need to channel our anger through dance and song. In this instance, cave-man like brutality is the only way. Trust me, he really deserves this."

"Ok what's going on, what aren't you telling us?" Rachel demanded to know, never liking it when others had information she was not privy to.

"None of your business." Puck groaned. "Fuck, less talk, more beating the crap out of bleached-blonde headed assholes. Think, where will the loser be?"

"Let's split up." Finn suggested. "I'll check the cafeterias first and all the classrooms round that area. You check the library and the auditorium and Kurt and Rachel can check bathrooms and outside."

Both Finn and Puck nodded then bumped their fists together before heading off in opposite directions.

"Well that was poorly planned." Rachel huffed. "How will we know if one of the others finds him first?"

"I don't know." Kurt admitted. "It doesn't matter. All I'm concerned about right now is that Sam gets severely beaten and taken to hospital."

"Why are you so full of hatred?" Rachel asked. "What has he done that's so bad? He's not even trying to come between you and Noah. He's with Quinn now and they're happy. Just let them be happy, it'll be good for the team. Their voices blend really well together and they have amazing chemistry."

It wasn't Rachel's fault. She had no idea what Sam had done to Quinn so Kurt couldn't blame her for what she was saying. If she only knew, then Rachel would probably be storming after Sam just as fiercely as Puck. Still, even though he knew Rachel didn't know, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little angry with her. Being in her company was just too stressful so he grabbed her arm before ushering her into the nearest girls' bathroom before hurrying away before she could work out he'd ditched her.

As he searched the school grounds outside, his head began to pound. It was just an annoying little twinge at first but the pain increased alarmingly fast. Rubbing his temples, he rummaged through his bag hoping to find some headache tablets but he didn't have any on him. Since being close with Puck, he hadn't really needed them that often so he'd dropped the habit of carrying them around.

Trying to ignore the ache that was searing through his brain, Kurt moved towards the bleachers. He grabbed hold of the rail before sitting down on the lowest bench and dropping his head into his hands. Letting out a groan, he took deep controlled breaths hoping that would somehow tempt the ache away even though he knew it would not.

Feeling a set of eyes on him, Kurt lifted his head up and looked out at the football pitch. It was empty. Massaging his head again, the hairs on the back of his neck sizzled with warning. Slowly, he turned around but he couldn't see anyone. Not liking the sense of danger that seemed to hang invisible in the air, Kurt stood up and secured his bag onto his shoulder before stepping off of the bleachers. He intended to rush back up to the school and find one of his friends but he never made it.

A hand reached out and pulled him backwards beneath the bleachers. Anger roared in his chest at the sight of the monster that had hurt Quinn so terribly. Without thinking, Kurt lunged at Sam sending them both to the dirty ground. For once, Kurt didn't care about his precious designer clothing. All he was concerned with was smashing his fist into Sam's face again and again and again.

"You're sick! You're twisted! You're disgusting!" Kurt yelled at him. "You should die!"

He raised his fist for another punch but Sam caught hold of his wrist. In the blink of an eye, Sam had reversed their positions and Kurt was flat on his bag.

"Stop it." Sam hissed through his teeth as he kept one of Kurt's arms pinned to the floor but struggled to pin down the other one. "Just calm down. Don't you understand? I did this for you, for us."

"What?" Kurt gasped in disbelief, too shocked to continue struggling for a few moments. "You attacked Quinn." Kurt pointed out in disgust as he resumed his struggled. "You _raped _her you sick heartless fuck, how can you say that was for us?"

"The bitch wanted it." Sam replied dismissively. "And so do you."

"No!" Kurt shouted when he realised what Sam was planning to do. "No! This isn't happening, this is _not _happening. Not to me… Not…" He sank his teeth into Sam's wrist until the blonde released his hold. "To…" He slammed the heel of his hand up against Sam's nose, breaking it. "Me!" He planned to knee Sam in the balls but the blonde moved meaning that he took the hit to his stomach.

Shoving him away, Kurt moved to his feet and made to run away but Sam latched hold of his ankle, pulling him down to the ground again.

"You want it, Kurt." Sam insisted his voice quiet and blood pouring from your nose. "You want it."

The blonde boy threw himself on top of Kurt and smashed their lips together as he ripped Kurt's sweater in half.

"You bastard!" Kurt cried as Sam attached his overlarge mouth to his throat. "That. Was. Marc. Jacobs!"

He grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and yanked his head back before punching him in the face again. He made a second attempt to escape but Sam pulled him down once more, pulling his jeans halfway down Kurt's thighs.

"You want it. I know you want it." Sam whispered.

As Sam's hands moved to his most intimate area, Kurt let out a strangled sob of disgust and horror. Stretching his hand out, he reached for the strap of his bag. Feeling Sam's slobbery lips and tongue all over his skin, Kurt fought the urge to be sick as his digits finally closed around his bag. He pulled it towards him before whacking Sam in the back of the head with it. When that action proved to have little effect, Kurt used the strap to strangle the boy on top of him. He only stopped when Sam's entire face was beet red and his eyes were watering from lack of oxygen. Rolling Sam off of him, Kurt grabbed his bag and jumped to his feet, pulling his jeans back up as he did so.

Delivering a kick to Sam's ribs, Kurt cast him one final look of hatred and revulsion before hurrying away. He couldn't find Puck, Finn or Rachel or anybody else from Glee and that frustrated him. His head was still pounding, even worse than before. Letting out the smallest of whimpers, he changed direction and headed to the Nurse's office.

On his way down a flight of stairs, he heard the heavy thuds of someone coming up from behind. He turned just in time to land his eyes on Karofsky as the large hockey played shoved him hard in the chest, sending Kurt crashing down the concrete stairs.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	33. Father and Son

**Disclaimer-I do not own**

**Ok, back to writing after taking a few days break over Christmas**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**POVs change: Karofsky/Artie/Burt**

**Chapter 33-Father and Son **

Looking down at the ivory-skinned boy lying in an undignified heap at the bottom of the stairs, Dave Karofsky felt his heartbeat quicken as a growing sense of panic spread throughout his body. Standing at the top of the steps, he kept his eyes locked on the fairy boy's slender form hoping for the boy to stand up and brush himself off. He kept waiting, telling himself with every passing second that Hummel would move soon enough. That's how it always happened after all. Every locker shove, dumpster dive, every single insult and slushie facial, Hummel took it and shrugged it off before readjusting his perfect hair and fancy clothing, so surely he'd do the same now.

"Shit." Dave cussed under his breath when Hummel still didn't move. "Shit, shit, shit!" He swore as he hurried down the stairs and hovered over his favourite bullying victim.

"Dude?" He heard Azimio ask as the large black boy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Fuck man, did you do that?"

"I didn't… I didn't mean to." Dave replied as his eyes darted around the empty corridors as he stressed over what he should do.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Dave and Azimio caught eyes with one another, both wearing similar expressions of worry.

"Get out of here." Azimio hissed as he made his way back up the stairs and away from the crime scene. "Come on, move it dude. He's a fucking faggot, just leave him."

"I can't." Dave groaned as he clutched the sides of his head.

Dropping to Hummel's side, Dave pulled his phone out of the pocket of his letterman jacket and called for an ambulance.

"Fuck it." Azimio swore before hurrying away just as a few students landed their eyes on Dave crouching by Hummel's unmoving body.

Hanging up the phone, Dave looked behind him to see a group of people whispering as they created their own versions of what could have happened. Feeling his palms and forehead begin to sweat, Dave turned away from them and looked back down at Hummel. He hesitated for a few moments before placing two of his fingers to the boy's throat to see if he could feel a pulse. Relief swept through him when he found it.

"Hummel, can you hear me?" Dave asked as he placed his hand over the boy's chest finding that his heartbeat was still strong. "Hummel?" He asked again. "Hummel… Kurt? An ambulance is coming, just hold on yeah?"

He could feel people staring, their looks accusatory and he knew when word reached Puck's ears his life wouldn't be worth living. Part of him wished he'd made a run for it along with Azimio when he had the chance but nothing in the world could have made him walk away from Hummel lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you hear me?" Dave asked bending closer so the gathering of onlookers wouldn't be able to hear.

Knowing that his next action would soon result in rumours about his sexuality, Dave gently held the pale boy's hand in his own. His right hand seemed fine but from what Dave could tell, his left wrist was fractured or broken or something.

"Kurt, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Dave said before closing his eyes then letting out a relieved gasp when he felt a soft pressure as Kurt squeezed his sweaty palm. "Shit, I'm sorry." He apologised hoping that if he was nice to the boy now then he might convince Puck not to massacre him. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. Can you open your eyes?"

A small moan escaped Kurt's lips and his eyelashes fluttered but his eyes remained shut. The boy shifted slightly before a louder groan of pain ripped from his throat.

"Hold still." Dave instructed. "Try not to move. Those paramedic dudes will be here soon. Just… just keep breathing, man."

"Meh… m-my… hea…" Kurt panted out through a mouthful of blood that he thankfully wasn't choking on since his head was lolling to the side, the crimson trailing down his jaw.

"Ssh, don't talk." Dave told him as he lightly smoothed the Gleeks hair back into place. "Oh pissing fuck, what the shit am I doing?" The hockey player asked himself. "Just stay still." He continued as he addressed Kurt once more. "And for fuck sake just keep breathing. The ambulance is coming, I can hear it. It's gonna be ok, dude. You're gonna be ok. You will… you have to… I mean you will. Fuck, I didn't mean… I didn't want… I l-love you." He whispered under his breath.

Word had already spread through the school and the sight of Dave Karofsky kneeling by Kurt's side holding the boy's hand had attracted the curiosity of others. It was only inevitable that someone else from the Glee club would arrive on the scene. The first to show up was the cripple who wheeled himself as close to the two as he could get.

"What did you do to him?" Artie snarled sounding scarily similar to Puck as he snatched hold of Dave's shirt collar.

"It was an accident." Dave retorted defensively as he shrugged Artie's hand off of him.

"If I still had the use of my legs I'd be kicking the hell out of you right now." Artie said darkly, somehow managing to look threatening even if he did dress like a grandpa.

Without realising, Dave clutched Kurt's hand tighter for comfort. He knew the wheelchair kid was a close friend of Puck's nowadays and he'd definitely tell the mohawked boy that he'd hurt Kurt.

Not long after the cripple had arrived, the annoying short-chick and sassy black girl showed up. Catching the death glares the angry looking black girl was shooting at him, Dave released Kurt's hand and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction just as the paramedics showed up and hurried towards Kurt's now unconscious form before loading him onto a stretcher.

It was Mercedes who jogged alongside them as they took Kurt to the ambulance before driving to the hospital. Rachel had to sacrifice the bra she was wearing in exchange for Jacob Ben Israel agreeing not to post anything about the incident on his blog or in the school paper, and Artie took up the chore of contacting Puck, Finn and the rest of the Glee kids as well as informing Burt and Carole.

He found Tina and the two of them made their way out to the parking lot. Rachel was the first to join them and the others followed shortly after. Although Artie had notified Quinn with a text message, she obviously wasn't there having stayed off school that day. He hadn't bothered telling Sam but the blonde turned up anyway along with Mike. After waiting ten minutes, Finn and Puck still hadn't showed.

"Where are they?" Artie asked looking round at the others as if one of them would have an answer.

"Puck's truck isn't here." Brittany pointed out. "They must have left already."

Looking round quickly, Artie found that she was right, Puck's truck was nowhere in sight.

"Ok, let's go." Artie ordered and they clambered into different cars.

Tina, Santana and Brittany helped Artie into Tina's car before heading to Quinn's house. Santana knocked on the door and hid her surprise well when she saw Quinn's bruised face. The two girls were soon in the car with the others and Tina was driving again, all of them silent, not daring to ask what had happened to Quinn.

They were the last to arrive at the hospital and when they did, they found Puck and Sam in the middle of a brawl in the parking lot, Mike and Finn trying to separate them.

As Brittany and Tina moved to help Artie out of the car and back into his wheelchair, he noticed that Quinn was frozen in fear in the backseat, her eyes on Sam. He instantly made the connection of Quinn's obvious fear to the bruises on her face. Although he didn't know the details, he knew enough to realise that Sam must have been the reason for Quinn's injuries.

He grabbed Tina's wrist and nodded his head in Quinn's direction. After squeezing his shoulder, Tina slipped into the backseat beside Quinn trying to talk to the girl. As for Santana, she had exited the car and stalked towards the fight. Rather than help Mike and Finn break it up, Santana joined in, scratching Sam's face with her sharp nails. Brittany seemed unsure of what to do so eventually settled for gazing up at the clouds.

Unable to persuade Quinn to leave the car, or even speak, Tina indicated for Artie and Brittany to head on up to the hospital. Gaining Brittany's attention, Artie lead the way up to the building and the blonde followed behind him, casting a worried look back at Santana before they stepped through the large entrance doors and approached the front desk to ask after Kurt.

The journey to Kurt's room was strange for Artie. He was worried about the friend he was going to visit as well as the friends left behind in the parking lot. Then there was Brittany walking behind him and making her usual comments that caused amusement, a complete contrast to the seriousness of all that was going on.

They joined Rachel and Mercedes in the waiting room. From what the girls said, it seemed that Kurt's condition was stable. Burt and Carole were visiting him at that moment. Although Kurt was not currently awake, the doctors had assured them that he was not in a coma, he was merely sleeping as a result of the morphine he'd been given.

"Has Puck seen him yet?" Artie asked as Brittany made her way over to the corner of the waiting room where there was a box filled with children's toys.

"Only Burt and Carole have been allowed in." Mercedes answered. "Puck and Finn were here before us, and then Puck took one look at Sam and lunged for him."

"He managed to duck out the way just in time." Rachel continued. "Then Puck started screaming at him and chased him out. Finn and Mike ran after them. I hope none of them get hurt."

"They were fighting outside when we got here." Artie told them. "Santana joined in, I don't think Sam's going to be too pretty anymore."

"Where's Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"Still in the car with Quinn." Artie explained before leaning closer to them to whisper so that the other people in the waiting room wouldn't hear. "We picked her up and her face is covered in bruises."

"What from?" Mercedes gasped.

"Oh… oh." Rachel replied as a look of understanding sparkled in her eyes. "It was Sam, he hurt Quinn."

"That's crazy." Mercedes said. "Sam's a good guy, he wouldn't do that."

"I think Rachel's right." Artie commented causing Mercedes' eyes to widen. "For once." He added earning a frown from Rachel. "When Quinn saw Sam in the parking lot she just… she froze up. She looked terrified."

"What do we say to her when she comes up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Mercedes answered sending Rachel a warning look to keep her mouth shut.

Several minutes later, Finn, Mike, Tina and Santana returned, the Latina girl wearing a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"Puck and Quinn?" Artie asked looking to Finn for an answer.

"They'll be along in a minute." Finn answered as he slumped into the seat beside Rachel and wrapped an arm around her.

Mike sat beside Mercedes and quietly asked how Kurt was doing while Santana joined Brittany in the corner with all the toys and Tina perched herself on Artie's lap.

"What happened to Sam?" Artie asked Tina in a whisper.

"They really beat the hell out of him." Tina answered almost seeming sympathetic if it were not for the slightly pleased smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "We were gonna leave him on the side beaten and unconscious but Mike and Finn insisted we get a doctor. We lied and said we found him like that, they didn't ask questions."

Artie just nodded in acceptance before checking the corridor to see if Puck and Quinn were coming yet before looking to the door where Kurt was on the other side along with Burt and Carole. He sincerely hoped his friend would be ok, Kurt had been through too much already, as had Puck.

A little later, the door opened and Burt poked his head out looking around at them all.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Who?" Rachel asked dumbly.

"Puckerman, where the hell is that kid?" Burt demanded to know. "Kurt's asking for him."

"I can go find him." Artie offered.

"No, I'll go." Finn said. "I'll be… quicker." He mumbled with a touch of apology in his voice before heading off.

"If that mohawked punk isn't holding Kurt's hand within the next five minutes I'm gonna break his skull." Burt seethed before ushering Mercedes inside the room, the door closing on the others once more.

"First I was worried about Kurt." Brittany spoke up. "Then I was worried about you," She said squeezing Santana's hand. "And then Quinn, now Mr. Hummel's threatening Puck and I don't know who to worry about anymore."

"You don't have to worry about anything, B." Santana told her as she lightly fiddled with the tail of Brittany's blonde pony. "It'll all be ok."

"Promise?" Brittany asked holding out her pinkie-finger.

"Promise." Santana agreed linking their baby-fingers together then kissing Brittany's lips, sweetly at first before introducing tongue, a sight that immediately gained Artie and Mike's full attention.

"That better be your cell phone, Artie." Tina told him with a slight glare.

He let out an awkward fake cough. "Yes, of course, my cell phone." He coughed again before Tina clipped him round the back of the head. "Ow."

Just as Burt stepped out of the door again, Finn returned with Puck and Quinn in toe.

"You…" Burt pointed at Puck. "In… now." He jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Q, you ok?" Puck asked softly studying the blonde's face carefully.

"Go see him." Quinn replied.

Nodding, Puck sent Finn a meaningful look to make sure Quinn was ok before joining Burt. After looking Quinn's face over, Burt clapped Puck on the shoulder before leading him into the hospital room just as Carole and Mercedes stepped out.

"Hey kid, here he is." Burt said pushing Puck towards the bed his son was lying in.

"Noah." Kurt breathed reaching his right hand out to him.

"I'm here, baby." Puck answered striding towards him and taking his hand, pressing a kiss to it. "I'm here."

"My head." Kurt commented. "Hurts."

As Burt looked on, Puck leaned over and dropped a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple.

"You'll be fine, you're strong." Puck told him. "The others are outside; we're all here for you, Barbie."

"Not Sam?" Kurt asked and Burt noticed how his son's face contorted with something akin to fear.

"No." Puck assured him and Burt could tell from his tone of voice that he'd noticed Kurt's reaction too. "No, me and Santana beat that Ken Doll up real good."

"Tha-that's my… my Action Man." Kurt smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"Kurt?" Puck asked concernedly as Burt edged closer to the bed.

"I'm tired." Kurt replied turning his head to the side. "I should… I should rest."

"Kurt… talk." Burt ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Kurt answered quietly and Burt could hear the shame in his son's voice and it not only worried him but it damn well broke his heart.

"Liar." Puck stated still clutching hold of Kurt's hand. "Whenever you say something doesn't matter it usually means it's really bad. Now what's going on?"

"Leave it, Noah… please." Kurt begged with his eyes closed as he pulled his fingers from Puck's.

"Hey, hey." Puck replied trying to take Kurt's hand again but he wouldn't allow the contact. "Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"Can you go now?" Kurt asked. "I'd like to be alone."

The mohawked kid bit down hard on his lip before grumpily leaving the room. An outraged cry accompanied with the sound of a chair being kicked over soon reached Burt and Kurt's ears.

Taking up the seat Puck had recently vacated, Burt stretched his hand out and wiped away a lone tear that was running down his boy's cheek. Letting out a shaky breath, Kurt turned his head to look up at his dad.

"Hey Soldier." Burt grinned and Kurt grimaced at the old nickname. "What are the tears for?"

"Dad, I really am tired." Kurt told him. "I can't do this now. I try to be strong like you tell me to, I do… but it's exhausting. So will you just leave it, please?"

"For now." Burt compromised laying his hand over Kurt's heart, Kurt placing a hand of his own atop of it. "But we are gonna talk about this. When we get home, once you've had your rest, you and me are gonna talk. You got that?"

"Yes dad." Kurt replied not making eye-contact.

"Now what about that boyfriend of yours?" Burt asked. "When you woke up the first thing you said was that you wanted to see him, and then you asked him to leave, what's going on there? Do I finally have a proper reason to shoot him?"

"No dad." Kurt answered with a glare. "I just… I don't ever want to hurt him. He needed to see me, he needed to know that I hadn't forgotten him again but… the thing I'm not ready to talk about yet, I don't want him to know. Not ever. If he knew, it would only hurt him and I don't want that. So when I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell him. That you won't tell anyone."

"Promise." Burt nodded stroking the side of his son's face. "Anything for you. Want me to send some of your friends in?"

Kurt nodded so Burt gently left a kiss in the middle of his forehead before moving to the door and allowing Finn and Rachel to make their visit.

Sitting down beside Carole, he saw that Puck had gone, as had Quinn. He frowned slightly worrying that Puck might be fooling around with Quinn again before dismissing the idea. He'd seen the bruises on the poor girl's beautiful face, she was probably still terrified of whoever had put them there and Burt had to admit that any girl would probably feel safer in Puck's company than alone or with one of the other Glee boys. Besides, he'd seen the way Puck was at Kurt's side and how much it had killed him when Kurt asked him to leave. There was no way Puck would ever cheat on Kurt, the punk loved him, and he loved him so much it hurt. Burt knew that, because it was true for him too. He loved Kurt so much it pained him, especially when he saw his boy bruised and bandaged in a hospital bed.

By the time all the other Glee members had seen Kurt, the doctor returned and checked the patient over once more before declaring him well enough to be taken home. The car ride home was silent save for the music blaring from the stereo.

The family of four made their way up the garden path and into the house where Kurt was forced to put his feet up on the sofa and remain comfortable. Carole bustled to the kitchen to start dinner and Finn moved around to get Kurt a pillow, a blanket, a fashion magazine and a mineral water.

"Finn, think you can give your mum a hand?" Burt asked pointedly.

"Yeah, sure." Finn nodded taking the hint and leaving the father and son alone.

"Kurt, it's time for you to tell me." Burt said gently as he sat down on the sofa and had Kurt rest his head in his lap.

"There are a few things I need to say." Kurt told him.

"I'm listening." Burt replied.

"I was pushed down the stairs today." Kurt explained even though Burt already knew that fact. "By… it doesn't really matter who by."

"It sure as hell does." Burt interrupted.

"Very well." Kurt sighed. "But when I say his name don't start threatening to have him expelled, just let me finish." He waited for Burt to nod in confirmation before continuing. "It was a guy from the hockey team; he's bullied me a lot since… since forever. His name is Dave Karofsky…"

"That's it; I'll have that troublesome oaf…" Burt began before trailing off at Kurt's annoyed look. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Thank you." Kurt replied. "As I was saying, his name is Dave Karofsky. He pushed me down the stairs. But he also phoned the ambulance and stayed with me to make sure I was ok… at least until Mercedes showed up, Artie told me he ran off in terror at that point."

"Understandable." Burt admitted.

"I was hurt but I was still conscious for a while." Kurt explained. "I could hear Karofsky talking to me. He didn't mean to hurt me so badly, that doesn't excuse his behaviour and I certainly don't want to go shopping with him any time soon, or indeed ever but… I could hear in his voice how worried he was about me, how sorry. One of his friends told him to just run, to leave me. He could have done but he chose to stay, I have to be grateful for that. Not many of this town's Neanderthals would have done the same. He also… he mentioned, it's so ridiculous… maybe I misheard or completely imagined it but… he said he… loved me."

"Love?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded looking quite uncomfortable. "Well at least I don't have to scare the kid away. Puck can do that himself if he finds out."

"Look, dad, I know Karofsky was wrong to push me." Kurt said. "But he showed he's a half decent human being by staying with me and calling for an ambulance. So when I return to school tomorrow and the Principal asks about the incident… I'm going to tell him that I fell."

"Kurt…" Burt made to argue the point but he could already tell by Kurt's expression that his decision was final. "Fine. You're wrong, but fine. Now, what else."

"Did you see Quinn today?" Kurt asked tentatively. "Artie told me she was at the hospital."

"Yeah, I saw her buddy." Burt answered readjusting his baseball cap.

"Her bruises… the cuts… I did that to her." Kurt told him and Burt looked down at Kurt in horror.

"You… you what?" Burt choked out.

"I mean… I didn't _hit _her." Kurt said and Burt sighed in relief. "But I'm the reason she was attacked."

"What? How can you be responsible for that?" Burt asked. "Did she say it was your fault?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Kurt answered. "She'd never blame me, though she really should."

"Don't talk like that." Burt ordered. "Now tell me what happened."

"You know Sam?" Kurt asked and Burt nodded. "He isn't gay like me. He's bisexual, he liked boys and girls."

"I know what it means." Burt pointed out.

"Right. Well, when I left him to be with Noah, he and Quinn became a couple." Kurt said. "It was Sam who hurt Quinn. Noah thinks it was because Sam wanted to get back at him, but that's not true. It was all about me. Sam did it because of me."

"Look, that is not your fault." Burt said adamantly. "Don't you ever think like that. Now, obviously this Sam kid is twisted in the head and that is not your fault. You couldn't know that, neither could Puck or Quinn. He had us all fooled until thinking he was a good guy. You aren't to blame. Say it."

"I'm not to blame." Kurt recited quietly.

"Good boy." Burt approved. "Now let's get to the really serious thing. What else aren't you telling me? Is it Sam again?"

Kurt nodded before sitting up and leaning into Burt's embrace. He wrapped his arms around his son marvelling at how small he seemed.

"Today at school," Kurt began. "We were looking for Sam. We wanted to hurt him for hurting Quinn. We all split up so I was looking for him alone. I found him… actually, he found me."

"Did he hurt you?" Burt asked looking his son over wondering how many of the bumps and bruises were from his fall down the stairs and how many were obtained from whatever Sam had done.

"He was saying some horrible things." Kurt admitted. "About Quinn. He told me that she deserved it and that he did it for me. He said that she… s-she wanted… that she wanted it."

"It?" Burt asked feeling a sense of dread build up in the pit of his stomach.

Looking into his son's eyes, he could tell that 'it' didn't mean being hit. It meant something else, something much worse.

"He f-forced himself on her." Kurt continued, not making eye-contact as he said that sentence.

"C-carry on, son." Burt encouraged gently as he understood that Sam had raped Quinn, the information certainly didn't ease his anxiety.

"He said that she wanted it." Kurt repeated. "And he said that I wanted it too."

"No." Burt shook his head as he held his son's face in his hands. "No, not you, tell me that didn't happen to you."

"He tried." Kurt told him. "I stopped him."

"Good boy." Burt hugged him tightly as relief swam through his veins. "Good boy."

"I don't want Noah to find out." Kurt reminded him. "Even though he didn't… succeed… I don't want Noah to know. He was distraught enough about Quinn. Even though nothing actually happened to me, the knowledge that something could have happened would destroy Noah. He'd blame himself for not being there and I don't want him to be filled with self-hatred over something beyond his control. He doesn't need to know, its better that way."

"I'm gonna put that Sam kid in the ground." Burt seethed.

"No dad." Kurt told him. "Since… what happened to Quinn… she and I have been texting. She didn't want people to know at first and I understand that. She still doesn't want people to know but… but she and her mum… they're going to r-report him. Her mum kept the clothes in a plastic bag as evidence, they were ripped to shreds and… the bruises are still visible. She told me that he b-bit her. She has heavy bite marks down… down _there_. I think they have enough proof. He'll be… going away unless… unless he doesn't wake up. Santana boasted how she and Noah beat him into a coma."

"I knew I liked that Puckerman kid really." Burt said. "Thank you for telling me all of this Kurt."

"Our secret?" Kurt asked.

"Our secret." Burt agreed. "But you really hurt that boy by sending him away today. You make it up to him alright?"

"I will dad." Kurt answered.

"Burt, Kurt, dinner's ready!" Carole called.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	34. Forever Haunted

**Disclaimer-I didn't own Glee the previous 33 chapters… and I still don't own it now.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 34-Forever Haunted**

Not in the mood for school, Puck was begging and pleading with his mum to let him stay home but he wasn't succeeding. All he managed to do was irritate her, especially since Sarah started playing up insisting that she wanted to stay home too.

"That's enough!" Nora snapped at the two of them. "You're both going to school, now hurry up or you'll be late."

"But ma…" Puck tried only to receive a harsh glare.

"I said that's enough." She reminded him. "You're going to school. Sarah, come here and let me brush your hair. Noah, go and clean your teeth."

"I already did." Puck replied.

"Well do it again." Nora said. "Because your breath stinks."

Highly offended, Puck stomped his way up the stairs to the bathroom in order to freshen up. On his way back down, there was a knock at the door. He hurried to answer it and found Kurt on the doorstep smiling a little uncertainly.

"Do you want to drive together today?" Kurt asked seeming a little nervous, as though he expected Puck to say 'no'.

"Just give me a minute." Puck answered stepping back so Kurt could enter. "Ma," Puck called out as he grabbed his bag. "I'm going to school."

"Good, at least try and learn something." Nora called back. "Keep my boy out of trouble Kurt."

"Yes Nora." Kurt returned before leading Puck to his car and seating himself in the driver's seat. "Seatbelt on." He instructed.

Doing as he was told, Puck strapped himself in and took to looking at his bitten-down nails while Kurt drove. He was happy Kurt was out of hospital and well enough to return to school, but he was still hurt over having been asked to leave the day before. After he'd taken Quinn home then got back home himself, all Puck had done was sulk in his bedroom listening to sappy love songs. Of course, if anyone ever questioned it he would insist that he'd been blowing aliens up on his computer games.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"No." Puck answered sneaking a look at Kurt who didn't seem convinced by his response. "Babe, I'm not mad, just chill."

"No, no you are mad." Kurt replied. "Of course you're mad. I shouldn't have sent you away like that. I'm sorry. I just… I just needed some… space." He finished off lamely. "Let me make it up to you."

"Sure." Puck winked with a devilish smirk knowing exactly what he wanted.

Arriving at McKinley High, Kurt swerved the car neatly into the parking lot and pulled the car to a stop. Turning the engine off, Kurt unplugged his seatbelt and Puck did the same but neither boy made any movement to exit the vehicle.

"Kurt?" Puck asked and Kurt turned from gazing out the window to give his full attention. "Who pushed you yesterday?"

"No-one." Kurt told him but the lie shined in his expressive eyes. "I fell."

"Kurt, if you're gonna be my boyfriend then you have to be honest with me." Puck replied seriously.

Kurt nodded in agreement as he smoothed out his hair.

"Promise not to get mad?" He asked.

"No." Puck answered causing Kurt to frown. "I fully intend on kicking your attacker's ass."

"It wasn't an attack." Kurt said. "It was an accident."

"Just tell me who it was." Puck urged.

"Karofsky." Kurt mumbled quietly and Puck's face instantly morphed into an expression of rage and his hands curled into fists. "But he didn't mean for me to be so badly injured. He was sorry about it, he said so. And he stayed with me and phoned for an ambulance. He could have left me there but he didn't."

"That doesn't make it ok, Kurt." Puck pointed out.

"Please don't do anything rash." Kurt asked moving closer to the tanned boy and stroking his thigh. "Let it go, just this once. Please, for me."

"Babe, that's cheating." Puck answered as Kurt's hand lightly palmed the bulge in his jeans making his anger abate in place of arousal.

"Well I never said I played fair." Kurt grinned leaning in for a kiss.

With a bit of effort, Puck pulled Kurt onto his lap and they proceeded to make-out with Kurt grinding down against him rubbing their erections together. Squeezing Kurt's ass with his large hands, Puck buried his face in the crook of the smaller male's neck and sucked at his pulse point.

"Fuck, I'm so hard for you baby." Puck growled and Kurt whimpered in response.

"Ow." Kurt hissed and Puck pulled back looking at him concernedly.

"Did I hurt you?" Puck asked loosening his grip on the boy's buttocks.

"No… my head." Kurt told him. "Forget about it." He moved back to Puck's mouth and they lost themselves in lust again.

As they kissed, Kurt's fingers gripped at the hairs of Puck's mohawk. In return, Puck roamed one hand up Kurt's shirt, allowing himself to become reacquainted with the smooth porcelain skin he adored so much. With his free hand, he ventured lower and slipped down into the back of Kurt's tight pants then snaked beneath his underwear. A startled gasp passed through Kurt's kiss-burst lips but he didn't ask Puck to stop. Still kissing, Puck thought he could hear Kurt moan with something other than pleasure. He pressed a few kisses to Kurt's head silently telling himself that the return of Kurt's headaches was not something to worry about.

"Oh Noah." Kurt breathed rotating his hips faster as they both came closer to completion. "People… oh gosh, don't stop… p-people can see."

"Don't care." Puck grunted. "At least they'll know that you're mine." He danced one finger around Kurt's quivering opening making his boyfriend throw his head back, panting heavily.

He was about to gently insert his finger into Kurt's asshole when the car door opened.

Slowly moving his hand out of Kurt's trousers, Puck turned to glare at their intruder, coming face-to-face with a very flustered looking Brittany.

"Um, Britt, think you could give us a minute here?" Puck asked her in annoyance, he had been so close to what was sure to be an intense orgasm.

"Sorry." Brittany replied looking between them. "I think I just totally wet my panties. Can I join in?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Puck snapped at her a little harshly. "Not only would Santana rip my balls off but I don't share. Get out of here."

"Can I at least watch?" Brittany asked looking to Kurt for his approval.

"Sorry Brittany, we're done." Kurt answered her moving off of Puck's lap.

"What?" Puck blanched facing Kurt.

"Sorry, but the moods gone." Kurt told him before stepping gracefully out of the car as if he hadn't just been engaging in sexual activity in a public setting.

"Damn it." Puck seethed squeezing his still raging hard-on and willing for it to deflate.

"Coach Sylvester in a sexy nurse outfit." Brittany whispered to him and his erection instantly died.

"Thanks." Puck replied with a sarcastic bite to his tone.

"You're welcome." Brittany said brightly not noticing his frustration.

As the three walked towards the school, Puck took hold of Kurt's hand. Passing by the dumpsters, he landed his eyes on Karofsky. A sense of fury returned to him and Puck was preparing to march over to the hockey player and bust his face in but Kurt stopped him.

"Noah, leave it." Kurt implored.

Puck was ready to argue when he noticed Kurt turn to look at Karofsky. He watched as Kurt hesitantly raised his hand in a gesture of 'hello'. With a seemingly relieved smile, Karofsky nodded his head in response before turning back to his friends, ignoring the questions they no doubt fired at him. Confused by the interaction, Puck draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders and led him away. Climbing the stairs up to the entrance doors, Puck twisted his neck to look back at Karofsky and caught the other boy staring at Kurt's ass.

"What the fuck?" Puck spat out coming to a stop.

"Noah?" Kurt asked giving him a puzzled expression that matched Brittany's.

"Karofsky." Puck hissed through clenched teeth. "He was staring at your ass."

"Oh I do that all the time." Brittany spoke up. "Kurt has such a lovely bum. Can I squeeze it?"

"No." Puck and Kurt answered together causing the blonde to pout before walking away. "Why is that chubby boy checking you out?" Puck demanded to know.

"He… he's sort of in love with me." Kurt shrugged. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"That's it, I'm gonna kill him." Puck said decisively taking three furious strides back towards Karofsky.

"No need." Kurt told him blocking his path and placing his hands on his chest. "He isn't competition. You don't have to fight for me. I'm already yours and I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right." Puck responded pulling the shorter male to himself and attacking his mouth, making sure that Karofsky was looking.

"Possessive much?" Kurt asked in amusement when they broke away.

"Come on." Puck said leading Kurt back to the school.

In second period, Puck arrived slightly late. He gave the excuse of beating off in the toilets and managed to pull off an innocent expression later on when Karofsky was discovered hanging from the flag pole by his underwear.

However, it was in his third period when Puck first saw Quinn. He dropped into the seat next to her and sent death glares at anyone who so much as whispered about the faint bruises on her face that couldn't be concealed by that funny make-up stuff.

"You doing ok?" Puck asked in a whisper.

"I'm not a china doll, Puck." Quinn replied. "I'm not going to break."

Puck let out a sigh fearing that Quinn was broken beyond repair already. Although the Cheerio uniform looked as good as ever on her perfect figure, and the high ponytail was as neat as could be, the girl beside him didn't look like Quinn Fabray. It wasn't the smattering of bruises on her skin that made her seem so un-Quinn like. After all, in time the bruises would fade. It wasn't even the way she carried herself differently. Her head was not held high; instead it was bent low, as if she was trying to hide from the prying eyes of their peers, just as she had done during her pregnancy days. No, it was the look in her brown eyes that was so vastly different. Her eyes told the tale of the horrendous ordeal she had been subjected to. Her eyes were dimmed with shame and betrayal. She was haunted by what Sam had done to her and when Puck looked carefully, he was certain he could see the beginnings of a tear shimmering in the corner of Quinn's eye.

After the lesson ended, Puck insisted on walking Quinn to her next class since he had no intention of continuing on to his own. He then proceeded to the Nurse's office intent on taking a nap only to find that Kurt was there.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?" Puck asked instantly moving to his boyfriend's side.

"Just my head." Kurt answered casually as if it wasn't a big deal. "I came for a tablet and a short nap. I'll be fine."

"I'm staying with you." Puck said. "I'm staying with him." He added to the tiny old Nurse before positioning himself comfortably on the bed with Kurt gathered in his arms.

There was so much Puck wanted to say but he held it inside so that Kurt could rest. As much as Kurt shrugged the headaches off, they really had Puck worried. He was sure it had something to do with the memory-loss but he didn't know what. Even the doctors didn't seem to know. Without knowing what was happening to Kurt's damaged brain, there was no way to treat it and that terrified Puck more than anything. Some of the doctors had said Kurt's lost memories could return to him at any time, but there was no guarantee. But what had Puck so fearful was the possibility that the headaches could mean something much worse. What if Kurt had a brain haemorrhage or something similar? Puck wasn't entirely sure what it meant but he knew it wasn't anything good. In his mind, there was always the risk that Kurt could forget him again, forget everybody and everything. He couldn't cope if that happened. Puck was also tormented with the idea that Kurt's brain might explode right out of the top of his head, a thought probably created by all the computer games he played.

After a small nap, Kurt stretched his body out looking much more rested. Smiling at him, Puck kissed his head before thanking the Nurse then escorting him out.

"Sure you're feeling better?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded reassuringly.

They parted ways for the next class before rejoining one another at lunch. At their usual Glee table, Kurt sat on Puck's lap as he gossiped with Tina and Mercedes. Occasionally groping Kurt through his pants, Puck opted for a more manly talk with Artie.

"Hey." Puck complained as Kurt stole yet another fry from his plate. "If you wanted fries you should have got your own instead of that salad stuff."

"But you love me, Noah." Kurt responded before stealing a portion of his waffle and popping it into his mouth.

"And you're lucky I do." Puck reminded him. "Nobody else gets away with stealing my waffles."

The others looked at him before all diving forward and stealing his food. Puck glared at them before grabbing the handful of fries he had left and stuffing them all into his mouth at once before any of them could eat that too.

"Very attractive." Kurt remarked sarcastically as Puck chomped his food down.

"Not exactly Prince Charming is he?" Mercedes joked.

"No." Kurt agreed. "But Prince Charming was never really my type."

"I can be charming." Puck said through his mouthful of food, accidentally spraying a bit into Kurt's hair that he quickly picked out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Artie advised.

"Whatever." Puck grumbled.

At the end of the day, Glee club came about. Striding into the choir room, Puck sensed that something was wrong. Everybody was sitting still in their seats completely silent. Even Rachel had her mouth closed and wasn't saying anything. Miss Pillsbury was there with her big doe eyes and had quite possibly been the one to deliver the news that had put the Glee club in their current state. Casting his eyes to Mr. Schue, Puck found that the teacher looked slightly older than usual and incredibly tired. Forcing himself to remain calm, Puck looked over at Kurt. From what he could see, his boyfriend looked unharmed and his brain clearly hadn't exploded. He then looked to Quinn and studied her carefully. There was still a haunted look in her eye but there was something different in her posture. She was holding her shoulders differently somehow, as if she could breath easier, as if she was… free.

Taking a quick glance round at everyone else's expressions, Puck found that none of them looked as though they were grief-stricken or afraid. They all appeared to be in shock.

"What's going on?" Puck asked not taking a seat.

The others looked to each other before all turning to Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue, silently nominating one of them to speak up. After a look of reassurance from the Guidance Counsellor, Mr. Schue placed a hand on Puck's shoulder and gestured for him to sit down. Doing as he was told, Puck lowered himself into the seat beside Artie and looked at the Spanish teacher expectantly for an explanation.

"We just got news from the hospital." Mr. Schue explained. "The principal thought it best to keep it quiet but Emma and I agreed that you guys deserved to know. But Puck, I'm trusting that what I'm about to tell you won't leave this room?"

"I'm not a gossip queen, Mr. Schue." Puck replied. "No offense." He added looking round at most of the girls.

"It's about Sam." Mr. Schue continued.

"Shit, what has that creep done now?" Puck asked launching to his feet. "I swear I'll fucking kill the bastard."

"Puck." Artie interrupted his rant and tugged on his sleeve. "Don't. Just don't."

He looked down at Artie and found that he looked incredibly tired too. He then caught sight of Mike who seemed to be more upset than the others. For a moment, he wondered why Mike would be more affected than the others before realising that Mike had been a close friend with Sam, obviously because he had no idea what the Ken Doll was really capable of.

"What about Sam?" Puck asked in a calmer voice looking back to Mr. Schue.

"He's… he's dead, Puck." Mr. Schue answered.

"D-dead?" Puck's legs were suddenly too heavy and he fell back into the chair, his mind replaying the scene of himself and Santana beating Sam up. "We… we killed him?" He asked in a horrified whisper.

"No." Miss Pillsbury replied firmly. "When he regained consciousness late last night the doctors said he looked certain to make a full recovery."

"But then… how?" Puck asked struggling to understand what he was being told.

"Suicide." Mike answered quietly.

"What?" Puck asked again not able to accept the truth of the situation.

"Suicide!" Quinn screeched at him before storming from the room.

After spending a few seconds trying to absorb everything, Puck leapt to his feet and raced after Quinn, Kurt following close behind him.

They found her part way down the corridor screaming abuse at Karofsky and punching every part of his body her fists could reach. The hockey player held his hands in front of him defensively trying to block her attacks obviously startled by her behaviour.

"Whoa, calm down." Karofsky told her taking hold of her arms to keep her away.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn shrieked at him as she kneed him in the groin.

There was a collective sound of sympathy from all the jocks that had emerged from the changing rooms preparing for sport practice as they watched Karofsky fall to his knees clutching his groin area.

"Quinn, Quinn, its ok." Kurt said soothingly getting closer to her but not daring to touch. "It's me, Kurt. You know I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be scared of." He told her as she cowered against the lockers looking like a frightened animal.

"What did you do to her?" Puck asked Karofsky.

"Nothing." Karofsky answered and Puck could see he was being honest. "I was walking past her and then she just went psycho on me."

"Quinn, come on, let's get out of here." Puck said offering his hand out to her but she didn't take it.

He shared a concerned look with Kurt before turning round and ordering the nosy on-lookers to move on. Crouching down, Puck held his hands out before him to show Quinn that he meant no harm. As the other Gleeks joined them, Quinn slowly calmed down.

"Is she ok?" Rachel asked.

"She's just in shock." Puck answered dismissively. "Give her some space ok, she doesn't need you lot staring at her like she's an animal in the zoo."

"Come on guys, back inside." Mr. Schue told them, forcibly marching Rachel back into the choir room.

Finally, Quinn allowed Kurt to wrap an arm around her and she leaned into him, sobbing into his chest. Whispering reassuring words to her, Kurt lightly stroked her back and worked a hand through her hair.

"It's ok, Quinn. It's over." Kurt said. "We don't have to be scared of him anymore."

It did not escape Puck's attention that Kurt used the word 'we' as opposed to 'you'. As harsh as it sounded, he wanted to abandon Quinn then and there so he could interrogate his boyfriend and find out precisely what he meant when he said 'we' and why Kurt was scared of Sam. Or at least, why he had been… because Sam was dead, a fact that was finally sinking in. Of course, Puck couldn't just latch hold of Kurt and force the truth out of him. Now simply wasn't the time, especially with Quinn still crying.

"Quinny, what's wrong?" Puck asked gently unable to comprehend why the girl was so distressed over Sam's death.

Back in the choir room, he had thought she looked 'free', but looking at her now she seemed more trapped than ever. It didn't make sense to him.

"Suicide." Quinn muttered bitterly which only confused Puck further, Kurt too if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Q?" Puck asked waiting for her to elaborate.

"After what he did," Quinn choked out. "After… after everything… he just kills himself. Pathetic little coward! It isn't fair… it isn't fair!"

"What do you mean it's not fair?" Kurt asked quietly, gently wiping the tears from her face.

"It isn't fair." Quinn repeated. "He's… Sam's gone. He doesn't have to live with himself or face the consequences of what he's done. He doesn't have to suffer day after day. He's free. He's free, and I'm still trapped here, haunted by his touch and the memories of what he did to me. That's never going to go away. I have to carry on living with the knowledge of what happened. I can't escape the truth or pretend it was just some nightmare because it isn't. I'm not going to wake up safe in my bed. What happened… happened. It was real. I have to remember that forever… he doesn't. He's dead… he's free. It's not fair."

Sighing, Puck moved to Quinn's other side and placed his arm around her. The three stayed that way for a long while until eventually Glee rehearsal was over and the others came back out. A few of them made steps as if to join them but Puck shook his head and motioned for them to keep walking.

Mr. Schue stayed behind in the choir room and gave them a few minutes before gently encouraging them to pick themselves up off the floor and head home.

After Kurt had dropped Quinn off and ensured that the broken beauty would be taken care of by her mother, he headed in the direction of Puck's house. Pulling up, the two teenagers once again found themselves sitting in silence as they had been in the school parking lot that very morning.

"My ma's working late tonight." Puck informed breaking the silence. "And Sarah's at a Girl Scout meeting thing. We'll be alone."

"Alone." Kurt echoed as he ducked out of the car and waited for Puck on the porch.

As he opened the door and led Kurt up to his bedroom, the selfish side of Puck wanted to forget about all the stress and drama they had endured that day. He wanted to remind Kurt of his promise to make it up to him, because Puck had been planning to convince Kurt to allow him to film another blow-job performance on his cell phone. However, the more mature side of Puck knew that certain issues had to be addressed. First and foremost, he had to find out what Kurt had meant when he had said 'we don't have to be scared of him anymore'.

"Make yourself comfortable." Puck said after shoving his dirty clothes off the bed and throwing them into a corner of the room.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Noah?" Kurt asked playfully as he rested stomach-down on the mattress with his feet in the air.

"Always, babe." Puck smirked leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before turning serious. "We gotta talk."

"About what?" Kurt replied sitting up on his knees.

"What you said to Quinn." Puck clarified. "You said 'we don't have to be scared of him anymore'. I heard you so don't deny it. What did you mean by that? What did Sam do to you?"

"Does it really matter now?" Kurt asked. "He's dead, Noah."

"Fuck." Puck swore dragging a hand over his mohawk. "It matters, Kurt. It matters to me. Honesty remember?"

"Honesty." Kurt repeated. "Well then, if you want me to be honest I will be. The truth is… I honestly don't want to tell you."

"I don't care if you don't want to." Puck replied. "I need you to."

"Telling you won't change anything." Kurt pointed out.

"Damn it, Kurt." Puck complained reaching out and taking hold of the other boy's chin and forcing his head up so he could look in his eyes. "Just tell me what he did to you."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kurt moved off of the bed and crossed the room to stand at Puck's window. He pushed it open and stuck his head out, allowing the wind to whip across his face. Puck remained where he was on the bed, waiting for Kurt to say something… anything.

After a few silent minutes, Kurt pulled the window closed then turned his attention to smoothing out his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he sat beside Puck on the bed.

"He tried to rape me." Kurt confessed bluntly. "Yesterday, outside by the bleachers."

"Tried?" Puck asked clutching Kurt's hand tightly in his own.

"Tried." Kurt confirmed looking him in the eye. "I managed to fight him off and… and run away. I was hoping to find you or somebody else from Glee. Then my head started hurting again. So I turned to go to the Nurse's office. That's when Karofsky pushed me."

Not knowing how to respond, Puck simply wrapped his boyfriend in a hug.

"I was so scared." Kurt admitted shakily and Puck held him tighter. "I really thought… I wasn't sure that I'd be able to get away from him. I can still feel his breath on my face… see that look in his eye… I can only imagine how much worse it must be for Quinn."

"I should have been there for you." Puck said. "For Quinn too. I should have protected you better."

"Don't talk like that; none of this is your fault." Kurt told him cupping his cheek. "And don't look at me like that; I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity." Puck replied. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" Kurt asked doubtfully. "What for?"

"For you just being… you." Puck answered with a shrug. "I'm proud."

Smiling slightly, Kurt leaned in for a gentle kiss which soon became more heated. Kurt looped his arms around Puck's neck and pulled the muscular boy down on top of him as they fell back on to the mattress.

"Excited to see me?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow as he felt Puck's erection digging in to him.

"Always." Puck answered dipping his head to kiss him once more.

He wanted to go further. He wanted to rip Kurt's clothes off and act out every dirty fantasy he had about the boy he loved. But he held himself back, knowing that Kurt wasn't yet ready for that step. However, he was soon fortunate enough to discover that a blow-job wasn't out of the question. But he wasn't, to his dismay, permitted to film it on his cell phone.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	35. Number SeventyFour

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, you are wonderful :D**

**Chapter 35-Number Seventy-Four**

The idea seemed absurd to him. He didn't care that Sam was dead; he hated the boy when he was alive and he continued to hate his memory now that the coward had killed himself. If Puck had his way, then he'd throw an awesome party and celebrate. He'd dance on Sam's grave and leave graffiti on his tombstone. Of course, in this situation, Puck did not get his way.

So it was, that shortly after Sam's suicide, Puck found himself dressed head to toe in a black suit sitting between Kurt and Quinn as they attended Sam's funeral.

All the members of the Glee club were attending the service. Not to pay their final respects to Sam, but to offer their support to Mike. As for Kurt and Quinn, Puck supposed they felt this was something they had to do; a way for them to bury the recent past and overcome the metaphorical demons Sam had tormented them with.

Most of the guys from the football team had also shown up, the only real display of team spirit they'd ever had. They didn't know the truth about Sam of course. They didn't realise they were mourning the loss of a woman-beating rapist. Even Mike didn't realise the truth about his closest friend. For that, Puck felt bad. He hadn't really considered how lonely Mike must have been since Matt's transfer. Perhaps that was why the Asian dancer fell into a relationship with Tina. Of course, Puck had then aided Artie in winning Tina back from Mike, thereby leaving him alone once more which inevitably led to him forming a friendship with Sam.

As Puck sat on the uncomfortable wooden bench, not even pretending to listen to the Priest's speech, he was very much tempted to launch to his feet and mouth off about what a piece of scum Sam had truly been. However, as much as he wanted to so he could unleash that anger, he did not. He couldn't bring himself to. That wasn't fair to the other people in the church who had come to grieve over the lie they had believed in.

Sitting up at the front was a sobbing woman who sported Sam's blonde hair. Puck assumed she was his mother. He didn't know how much her tears would increase if he stood up and shouted the truth for all to hear, and he didn't want to know. There was no need to make that poor woman cry any more than she already was. It would be easier for her to accept the suicide of the son she loved than to stomach the truth about the monster she had unknowingly raised.

It wouldn't be fair to Mike either. He'd already lost his friend; it would devastate him much more if he learned just who and what his friend really was. Mike was a good guy, he didn't deserve that.

Then there was Quinn. She had never wanted people to find out what had happened to her. If other people knew, she would be the subject of gossip for a long time until eventually all those pathetic gossipers found something else to talk about and ultimately forgot all that Quinn had suffered in a way the blonde would never be able to forget herself.

So for the sake of Quinn, for Mike and for Sam's friends and family, Puck held his tongue. He kept his features impassive so they wouldn't see his anger and disgust. He offered his condolences to Sam's mother as he crossed paths with her. He remained respectfully silent at the same time that everybody else did.

The service ended and by some unspoken agreement, the Glee club gravitated towards one another. They stood in a circle, most of them giving their attention to Mike and offering him comfort. Puck, Kurt and Quinn stood a little outside the circle all lost in their own thoughts.

The wake was to be held at Sam's house. The Glee club were all invited along but it was only Mike that truly wanted to go. Tina and Rachel offered to go with him for emotional support. Brittany and Santana left hand-in-hand, the Latina girl muttering something about how funerals made her inappropriately horny. To Artie's annoyance, Finn had sunk down and sat on his lap but the taller boy didn't seem to realise. He was just staring into space with a blank expression. Mercedes had moved closer to Kurt and Quinn and the three were now wrapped up in a giant hug, Puck standing alone with his hands in his pockets and his tie hanging loose around his throat.

"Finn, dude." Puck said kicking Finn's shin to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Finn replied dumbly after blinking his eyes a few times.

"You wanna get off of my boy Artie." Puck told him nodding to the wheelchair-bound boy squashed underneath Finn's weight.

"Oh, sorry man." Finn apologised instantly moving to his feet.

"It's ok." Artie replied. "So… what do we do now?"

"We can all go back to mine." Quinn suggested. "I'm not really in the mood to be a good hostess but I don't think I want to be alone either."

"Let's go white girl." Mercedes said and for the first time Puck truly appreciated how the smile that always sounded in her voice could make depressing situations seem less unbearable. "I vote for a movie, ice-cream and pizza."

Finn's stomach rumbled in agreement at that statement as they all made their way to Quinn's house on foot, Puck pushing Artie's wheelchair.

"You want me to go really fast?" Puck asked.

"Don't even think about it, Puck." Artie answered and Puck pouted, something that only Mercedes spotted him doing which caused her to roll her eyes.

They arrived at Quinn's place and Finn took it upon himself to reach for the phone and order pizza. Kurt and Mercedes hunted through the DVD collection for a film to watch and Puck helped Artie from his chair to a space on the sofa before joining Quinn in the kitchen where she was preparing drinks.

Together, they sat down and for about fifteen minutes they all stared at the television screen as the movie played. When the pizza man knocked on the door, Finn hurried to answer and returned shortly with three large pizzas for them to share. They chewed down their pizza slices, their eyes still on the movie but not really paying attention anymore. A conversation started, something meaningless but enjoyable. They managed to forget about the drama that had been suffocating them. They were able to laugh; even Quinn managed a natural smile. It felt like they were a normal group of teenagers again without a care in the world.

By the time the forgotten movie had finished and the pizza had been eaten, Mercedes grabbed hold of Quinn and Kurt's hands and pulled them to their feet. She started to sing, belting out her soulful vocals and Kurt eagerly joined in. Finn played out a beat on the table and Artie rapped over the others as Puck pulled Quinn to him and twirled her around in a dance.

It was fun and every single one of them ended up with a smile on his or her face. The girls brought out the ice-cream and they passed the spoon around, each taking a mouthful out of the tub before passing the spoon to the next person. They laughed and talked about Glee club, Artie talked about how things were going between him and Tina, Finn spoke fondly of Rachel and Puck told them all about the amazing blow-job he'd received the night before.

"I never thought I'd say this," Mercedes commented. "But that blow-job better have come from my boy, Kurt."

"Of course it was." Puck boasted as he made bed-room eyes at Kurt who was sat on the other side of the room. "My Barbie can do wonders with his talented mouth."

Artie congratulated Puck with a high-five, Kurt blushed fiercely under Mercedes' you-must-tell-me-everything stare, Quinn rolled her eyes and Finn seemed to be concentrating on erasing his memory of their most recent discussion.

The six friends joked around some more until Quinn's mother returned from work. After helping clean up the little mess they had made, they said their goodbyes. They all walked Mercedes home first before Finn and Kurt left in one direction and Puck headed another with Artie.

It was a surprisingly nice day out in terms of the weather. The sun was shining brighter than it had for a while and though there was a very present wind it wasn't too cold out.

"Why do you think he did it?" Artie asked suddenly looking up at Puck briefly as he wheeled himself along.

"You mean Sam?" Puck asked and Artie nodded in confirmation. "Fuck knows. Maybe he was guilty, maybe he was scared, maybe he was smart for once and realised the world would be better off without him."

"He did more than just beat Quinn up… didn't he?" Artie replied, not really posing his statement as a question for he seemed to already know the answer. Puck nodded in response, not willing to offer any more information. "I was sitting next to her in class the other day." Artie told him. "She wasn't concentrating on the lesson. Her pen never left the page though, she kept writing. When the lesson ended, she ripped the pages out and threw them in the trash. I took them out." He admitted.

"What did they say?" Puck asked.

"Everything." Artie answered giving Puck a significant look.

Running a hand through his strip of hair, Puck let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged. No more needed to be said, the word 'everything' covered it all. Artie knew the truth about what had happened between Sam and Quinn.

"What did you do with those pages?" Puck asked him wanting to make sure nobody else would get their hands on them.

"I burned them." Artie assured him and Puck instantly relaxed just a little.

"Good." He said.

"Do you think he's sorry for what he did?" Artie asked as he rested his hands in his lap and Puck took over pushing him up the small but steep hill.

"I don't know." Puck answered truthfully. "And I don't wanna know. Besides, he's dead. We're never gonna get the answers."

They were silent for a while and once they reached the top of the hill Artie wheeled himself again and Puck strolled alongside him. To Puck, the houses all looked identical on the street they were on. The same colour brick, same styled windows and the same size gardens with similar brands of cars parked in the driveways. Apart from one house, one garden that stood out, number seventy-four. The house itself looked the same, and the car in the drive could easily be mistaken for any of the others. But there was a difference in the front garden; the owners had a pond that was no doubt very deep. Artie came to a stop outside number seventy-four. Puck walked on a few steps before realising Artie was no longer moving. He stepped back over to his bespectacled friend waiting for him to speak.

"I thought about it a few times." Artie said.

"About what, dude?" Puck asked though he already had an idea.

"Ending it all." Artie told him. "After the accident, hardly anything seemed to matter anymore. I couldn't dance, not the way I wanted to, like how Mike and Brittany can."

"At least you're still a better mover than Finn." Puck pointed out and Artie's lips twitched faintly.

"For a long time, nobody wanted to be friends with the boy in a wheelchair." Artie explained. "Because I was different. They made fun of me because I couldn't do the things they could. It was tough on my parents too and my younger brother and sister. All the attention had to be given to me. That was hard on them, they were jealous and they resented me for it. And I resented them too, they could still things that I'll never be able to do again and they weren't taking advantage of that. My brother would sit around playing video games and my sister would sit down reading books or watching movies. Sometimes I wanted to scream at them. They could have been outside, running around, playing football, climbing trees… dancing. If they had to go over to a friend's or to the mall, they always begged my dad for a lift, complaining that it was too far to walk. I'd give anything to be able to walk."

"I'm sorry, man." Puck told him squeezing his shoulder gently. "That must suck."

"Yeah." Artie agreed with a humourless laugh. "It does suck. When I was thirteen, I became even more depressed than I was. I really wanted to end it, I almost did. I came here." He said nodding towards the garden of number seventy-four. "I was going to roll myself into the pond and let myself drown."

Not sure what to say, Puck crouched down to Artie's level, one hand still placed comfortingly on the boy's shoulder. They looked out at the pond together and Puck shuddered at the thought of Artie dying in that murky water with the fish.

"Why here?" Puck asked wondering why Artie would choose number seventy-four's garden as a place to commit suicide.

"Because this is where it happened." Artie explained. "The car-crash that put me in a wheelchair happened right outside this house."

"What made you stop?" Puck questioned. "I mean… obviously I'm glad you didn't go through with it and if you're having any suicidal thoughts right now I'll be diving into that pond after you but… what made you stop?"

"First of all, relax." Artie replied. "I like my life, its better than I thought it was back then. You don't have to worry about me being suicidal, those days are history."

"Good to know." Puck grinned. "Because I'm scared of fish. Tell no-one."

"Your secret's safe with me." Artie promised once he'd overcome his laughter. "But I stopped because the owner of the house came out. She had a daughter… in a wheelchair. She was younger than me, about five or six, a pretty little thing with the sweetest smile. Her mum stared at me in confusion when she found me a foot away from the garden pond but her daughter; she just smiled at me and introduced herself. She was so happy and so confident. It made me realise that I'd just been feeling sorry for myself and that I wasn't the only person in the world to have something bad happen and be living in a wheelchair."

"Go on." Puck encouraged softly sensing there was more.

"Her name was Lily." Artie told him. "I know it was kinda weird but she sort of became my best friend. I'd come round and help her with her homework and I was teaching her to play guitar. In return, she reminded me how to be happy and proud of who I was and to cherish all I love and forget my hate. She was a really smart, beautiful little girl."

"Was?" Puck asked quietly.

"Was." Artie answered in a whisper. "She died two years ago, in her sleep."

"I'm sorry." Puck replied.

Artie shrugged and forced on a smile before continuing his way down the street, Puck following after him and seeing the boy safely home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	36. Shopping With Burt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 36-Shopping With Burt**

It was February which meant that Valentines Day was approaching. Puck was going to take Kurt out for dinner but the two had agreed that they wouldn't exchange gifts. For a few days, Burt had tried to convince Puck and Kurt to go on a double date with Rachel and Finn but thankfully, Carole had managed to call Burt off from that idea. Normally, Puck wouldn't mind the four of them hanging out together, but Valentines Day was different. He wanted to have Kurt all to himself.

"Are you going to get him flowers?" Artie asked in Math class once day; it had taken much persuasion to convince Puck to actually attend the lesson.

"Flowers?" Puck replied dumbly as he scribbled down an answer before crossing it out and writing a new one.

"You had it right the first time." Artie pointed out looking at Puck's work book. "And when you pick Kurt up for your date, are you going to get him flowers? I'm getting Tina flowers. Black roses, they're her favourite."

"Oh right, um… no." Puck answered as he struggled with the next equation. "Flowers are for chicks and Kurt's a dude… crap, don't tell him I called him a dude. Pretend I said guy or boy or something."

"Or better yet, I just won't mention it." Artie smiled and Puck nodded eagerly liking that plan much better than his own. "So, are you going to get Kurt a present or anything?"

"No, we both agreed not to do that." Puck shrugged. "I'll just suck him off under the dinner table or something, he'll like that."

Artie's eyes widened behind his glasses and he tugged at his shirt collar uncomfortably before setting his pen down and helping Puck with his work since he'd long since finished his own.

In Gym class, Finn sidled up to Puck and asked him for advice on something he could get Rachel for Valentines Day. Pulling a face, Puck gave it a few minutes consideration before suggesting he buy her a sweater depicting some form of animal.

At lunch time, Puck found his journey to the cafeteria intercepted by Santana who latched hold of his ear and forced him out to the parking lot and into his truck.

"Bloody hell, woman." He cussed as he rubbed his aching ear.

"Don't be such a girl." Santana told him as she snatched his keys from him and pulled the truck into drive.

He didn't ask her where they were going and she didn't volunteer to tell him. After a twenty minute drive, Santana pulled over and handed Puck a stash of money and a list before ordering him to purchase the items in the shop she pointed to a little way down the street. Not brave enough to argue with her, Puck hopped out of the truck and strutted his way down to the sex shop to find Santana a set of new handcuffs, a pink dildo, a vibrator, a supply of lubricant and some anal beads. He made his way quickly through the shop and tried to keep his face from flushing in embarrassment as the heavily tattooed man served him at the cash register.

On his way out of the shop he bumped into somebody. He muttered a hasty apology before looking into the face of Burt Hummel. It was difficult to say which of them looked the most embarrassed but Puck was easily the most, in fact only, one of them to look fearful.

"Lovely weather." Puck managed to say before practically running back to the truck, Burt not far behind him.

He caught Puck by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the door of the car.

"What's in the bag?" Burt demanded to know.

Blushing furiously, Puck handed it over and Burt looked through, an identical blush soon forming on his cheeks. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he handed the bag back.

"If you and Kurt are planning to take that step… again." Burt shuddered knowing that Kurt had lost his virginity before the car crash. "You need to use protection. Condoms… go back and get some."

"But I…" Puck tried to protest but the warning glare in Burt's eye left no room for argument.

Tapping on the truck window, Puck handed Santana the bag of sex toys that were not for himself and Kurt as Burt assumed, but for Santana and Brittany. He then obediently followed his boyfriend's dad back to the sex shop to buy a pack of condoms. Highly disturbing thoughts entered Puck's head as Burt also selected a pack of ribbed condoms, a tube of lube and a kinky looking sex toy he didn't know the name or use of. He shuddered as he tried to force images of Burt and Carole, the woman who was like a second mum to him, out of his mind.

On the short walk back to Puck's truck, Burt talked about the importance of safe-sex, stretching and preparation. Finally, the torture ended and Puck flung himself into the passenger seat of his truck and urged Santana to drive.

As Puck continued to twitch in disgust every now and then, Santana did what any decent friend would and laughed at him mercilessly.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Puck couldn't bring himself to make direct eye-contact with Finn or Kurt now that he knew some of the things their parents got up to.

Sometime after he got home, Puck was playing on his Xbox when a text message interrupted him. Pausing the game, he checked his phone and opened the new text from Kurt that read: _We need to talk, come in through my window._

Finding that text to be quite ominous, Puck ditched his computer game and hurried down the stairs, calling out to his mum that he was heading out. He drove to the street behind Kurt's and parked his truck before sneaking into the Hummel-Hudson's back garden and climbing in through Kurt's basement bedroom window.

His boyfriend was sitting at his desk doing some homework as he waited for him. He looked up upon hearing Puck's arrival and set his pen down before standing up with his arms crossed over his chest which Puck had learned was never a good sign. Either Kurt was royally pissed off about something, Puck wracked his brains wondering what he could have possibly done, or Kurt was feeling nervous and insecure and didn't know how to go about expressing whatever concerns he had.

"Something wrong?" Puck asked trying to think of possible explanations but unable to come up with any.

"Sit down, Noah." Kurt instructed, his expression not giving anything away.

Moving to the bed, Puck sat down waiting for Kurt to say more. Slowly, Kurt joined him on the bed, sitting further away than he usually would and holding Puckerone the Meer Cat and Kurtina the fluffy white kitten in his lap. It was then that Puck realised his boy was feeling nervous and insecure over something.

"What is it, baby?" Puck enquired gently lifting his hand to pet Kurt's hair, a rare privilege even for him. "Huh, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Need me to beat someone up?"

"I need to tell you something." Kurt replied and Puck's stomach plummeted. Normally when someone said those words it was followed by something he didn't want to hear. "Just promise you won't get mad at me."

"Hey, I promise." Puck assured him turning Kurt's face to his and lightly pressing their lips together. He kept the kiss brief, sensing that now wasn't a time for a heavy make-out session.

Kurt took a breath before speaking, not facing Puck, but fixing his attention to the corner of the room instead.

"I know it's selfish of me to make you wait so long," Kurt explained. "But I'm simply not ready. I do love you, Noah, but I'm not ready."

"Not ready?" Puck asked scrunching his forehead in confusion. "Not ready for… Oh," He exclaimed as everything started to make sense. "You're not ready for sex."

"Please don't break up with me." Kurt interjected in a pleading voice.

"Never." Puck answered before shaking his head at how corny that single word sounded. "Your dad told you about running into me outside the sex shop didn't he?"

"He did." Kurt clarified. "I returned home from school and he told me he saw you coming out of there when he was on his way to the drycleaners." Puck hid a smirk as he realised Burt had lied to his son. "Then he forced me to listen to a horribly embarrassing speech about being safe and gentle when engaging in gay sex."

"Yeah, I got that speech too." Puck told him with understanding sympathy. "But relax. I'm not gonna break up with you and I'm not rushing you into anything. I've already told you that I'll wait as long as you need."

"I know that but… I worry you'll get bored of me and find someone else." Kurt admitted quietly.

"That's never gonna happen." Puck tried to tell him but Kurt was already pulling away from him and hugging Puckerone and Kurtina more tightly to his chest.

"But you're buying toys from a sex shop." Kurt pointed out. "You aren't getting enough sexual satisfaction with me. It won't be long till you go looking elsewhere."

"Kurt, that's enough." Puck told him his voice harsher than he intended it to be. "Look, I know I've had this sex-shark reputation in the past and I've never been faithful to anyone… but until you I've never properly dated anyone. I've never been in love with anyone. And I've never been with another guy; doesn't that mean anything to you? Do you still not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Kurt responded quickly moving closer to Puck again, squeezing his bicep tighter than he realised, a sure sign that he never wanted to let Puck go. "I just… I don't know. Sometimes I don't know what you see in me."

"I think that about you every day." Puck replied. "I don't think I'll ever understand what you see in me. But look, I'm not pressuring you for sex, what your old man saw me buying today, that wasn't for you. Santana bullied me into getting it for her and Brittany."

"Oh." Kurt said suddenly looking embarrassed. "Sorry." He added meekly.

"Forget it babe, we're cool." Puck smiled at him before kissing him deeply, producing a moan from the slender boy.

They fell back onto the bed, still kissing hotly as Puck pressed their bodies together. In no time at all, Puck was sporting an erection in his pants as was Kurt. As the pale boy stretched his neck invitingly, Puck turned his attention to that delicious throat. He did want to feel Kurt writhing beneath him in ecstasy, or to have Kurt inside of him again. Of course he wanted that, he was only human after all. The rod between Kurt's legs indicated that he wanted it to even if he didn't feel ready.

But as much as Puck wanted to tap his boyfriend's ass, he refused to give in to his urges and pressure Kurt in any way. As desperately as he wanted him, he'd never rush Kurt into something he wasn't ready for. He'd cut off his own dick before he ever treated Kurt so disrespectfully. So for now, making-out and dry-humping each other would have to be enough.

A needy whine passed through Kurt's lips, the sound making Puck's cock impossibly harder as they rubbed against one another.

"Action Man." Kurt breathed out huskily as he arched his body upwards, grinding himself closer to Puck.

It didn't take long for the two of them to erupt in their pants, both breathing heavily.

Dropping a kiss to Kurt's mouth, Puck rolled off of him suddenly feeling guilty for the little show Kurtina and Puckerone's innocent sewn-on eyes had just witnessed.

"Noah?" Kurt asked and Puck grunted to show he was listening. "Do you still think I'll get my memories back?"

"I know you will." Puck answered him with pseudo confidence. In all honesty, he was losing hope with every passing day and each headache Kurt suffered. He didn't want to tell Kurt that though, he had to keep the hope alive.

Kurt smiled beautifully and Puck knew he had given the right answer, or at least, the answer Kurt had wanted to hear. They kissed again before Kurt pulled back to look him in the eye.

"When I get my memories back," Kurt said. "Then I'll be ready to let you make love to me again."

He smiled up at him and Puck forced himself to smile back as Kurt engaged him in another kiss. His cock seemed to ache in disappointment. If Kurt was adamant that he wouldn't be ready for sex until his memories returned, then Puck might well spend the rest of his life shag-free.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	37. Courtesy of Your StepBrother

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, this chapters mostly just a filler piece but I hope you like it anyway**

**Chapter 37-Courtesy of Your Step-Brother**

On Valentines Day morning, Puck woke up ridiculously early. It was five am, FIVE AM! Unable to get back to sleep, he staggered out of bed and bumbled into the bathroom for a shower. As he washed himself, dirty thoughts of Kurt entered his head. Resting his forehead on the cold tiles, Puck slipped his hand down to grip his suddenly attentive cock. He licked his lips and released a few soft moans as he fantasized about Kurt being in the shower with him, kneeling between his legs and sucking him as though his life depended on it. Closing his eyes, Puck could almost conjure the memory of how Kurt's hair felt between his fingers as he gripped his fist in it and encouraged his boyfriend to take him deeper in his talented mouth. Imagining Kurt looking up at him with his beautiful blue green eyes and his mouth stretched around his cock brought Puck to climax. He shuddered in pleasure for a few moments as the water beating down upon him washed away the evidence of his morning jack-off.

Finishing his shower, he stepped out and reached for the nearest towel. He wrapped it around his waist and strutted back to his bedroom with the swagger of someone who'd just got laid. Since it was Valentines Day, he took extra care when selecting something to wear. Usually he just threw on whatever was nearest and didn't smell too bad, but today he found himself making an effort to look good for Kurt.

Quietly, he made his way downstairs and made breakfast for his mum and Sarah. It wasn't much. Just a bowl of cereal each, a couple slices of toast and a drink, but it was the thought that counted. He also placed a rose on each of their trays, plastic ones from one of his mum's vases of false flowers.

Carefully carrying the tray, he took his mum's up to her first. She grumbled something unintelligible as he poked the lump hiding under the bedcovers. After a few more prods, she emerged from the quilt and accepted the tray with a half-hearted thank-you.

"I love you, ma." Puck told her dropping a kiss to her head before leaving.

His mum hated Valentines Day, probably because it reminded her that she was alone. Puck was sure that she'd follow her tradition of calling in sick at work then spending the day on the sofa watching girly movies, eating chocolate and drinking wine.

Puck returned to the kitchen to grab Sarah's breakfast tray before heading up to her. She was snoring softly as he entered. He set the tray aside and pinched her nostrils closed startling her into waking up. Bleary-eyes and tousle-haired, she glared at him before smacking him round the head with a pillow.

"You're a swearword." Sarah told him sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever Bubbles." Puck replied handing the tray to her. "Eat your breakfast."

"Did you poison it?" She asked eyeing the food suspiciously.

"No, but that's a great idea for next time." He smirked ruffling her hair before snatching a slice of her toast and leaving her room.

Back downstairs, Puck rummaged through the fridge in search of the milk. He located the milk and drained half of the contents out of the carton, something his mum always slapped him round the back of the head for if she caught him. Wiping a few milky droplets away from the corner of his mouth, Puck put the milk back before grabbing his school things and his keys then heading out the door.

It wasn't even six in the morning yet so Puck drove around aimlessly for a while before pulling up outside a twenty-four hour diner. Grabbing his wallet, he made his way inside and ordered four different types of coffee knowing which kind Kurt, Carole, Finn and Burt preferred. He also paid for a box of different kinds of donuts, making sure a few of Burt's favourites were added in the mixture. Not that he was trying to kiss the guy's ass or anything; he was merely doing something nice for his boyfriend's dad. That didn't mean he was sucking up.

He drove to the Hummel-Hudson house just as the time was nearing six-thirty. Parking in the driveway, he carefully balanced the four polystyrene cups of coffee on top of the donut box and walked up then knocked in the door.

Carole answered with a welcoming smile fully dressed. She helped him carry his load and set it down on the coffee table in the living-room. She thanked him for her coffee as she handed Burt his. Burt, who was still in his dressing gown, grumbled a thank-you before diving for the donut box.

Kurt was still getting ready and Finn had yet to wake up. Taking hold of Finn's coffee and a donut, Carole made her way to her son's room to tempt him out of bed. After sitting with Burt for a few minutes with the two of them making forced polite small talk, Burt nodded for Puck to head down and hurry Kurt along.

Not needing to be told twice, Puck took hold of Kurt's coffee and picked him out his favourite donut then made his way to the basement. The door was unlocked so he carried on inside hearing Kurt singing from his adjoining bathroom. He smiled to himself as he listened to his boyfriend sing, sitting down comfortably on the bed.

Half a minute later, Kurt stepped out of his bathroom looking spectacular in his fancy designer wear. Tight grey trousers cut perfectly to Kurt's size and leg length, hugging the curve of his ass almost teasingly and a purple long-sleeved t-shirt with a hint of sparkle that looked to be spray painted on. With it he wore a hand-knitted grey scarf; it had been his mother's favourite.

"Morning." Kurt greeted as he swept towards Puck taking his coffee and donut from him.

"Hey Barbie." Puck replied. "Don't tell me, Armani pants and the tops Alexander Queen, right?"

"McQueen." Kurt corrected. "But very impressive, I see you've been paying attention."

"Well, your tight ass looks good in anything," Puck told him. "But it always looks… second best in Armani."

"Second best?" Kurt asked, his tongue flicking out to catch a splodge of cream from his donut. "So what's first, pray tell?"

"Ah, well I'm glad you asked me that." Puck replied seriously. "Because I've been meaning to tell you for a while now that your butt looks best when it's bare."

"Pervert." Kurt remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Got that right." Puck smirked proudly as he leered at the boy chewing down his donut. "Anyway," Puck said as soon as Kurt had finished his coffee and donut. "Happy Valentines Day, Beautiful."

"Happy Valentines Day." Kurt smiled back allowing himself to be kissed.

Puck covered Kurt's lips with his own and dove his tongue into his mouth as he pushed him back down onto the mattress. He could taste the mixture of chocolate, cream and coffee as well as the mint of toothpaste that lingered in Kurt's mouth. Carefully, he unwound Kurt's scarf from his neck and folded it carefully before resuming his attack on Kurt's mouth, moving down to his throat.

His hand was slipping up underneath Kurt's top and reaching for his nipple when Kurt reversed their positions so that he was on top of Puck and in control of the kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed together as hands roamed over bodies and through hair.

"Turn over." Kurt ordered huskily after popping open the button of Puck's jeans and pulling the zipper down.

Intrigued, Puck did as he was asked and moved onto his hands and knees. Kurt deftly slipped the denim down Puck's legs, exposing his tanned rear as Puck was once again going commando. Looking back at Kurt over his shoulder, Puck met his boyfriend's bashful gaze as Kurt squeezed Puck's buttocks with his baby-soft hands.

Grinning, Puck dropped his gaze back to the mattress beneath him as Kurt spread his ass cheeks apart and tentatively probed Puck's hole with his tongue.

"Shit, that's hot, babe." Puck told him as he automatically pushed backwards hoping for more.

"It tastes like my…"

"Aunt Mildred's cooking." Puck finished the sentence for him knowing what the boy would say as he had heard him say it before the accident.

"You knew what I was going to say?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get distracted." Puck said. "I was liking that."

Even though he couldn't see Kurt, he was willing to bet the boy had rolled his eyes at his comment. Still, a moment later, Kurt's tongue was back, slowly gaining confidence as Puck moaned and grunted. Somewhere in his lust-filled brain, Puck remembered that the bedroom door was unlocked but he just couldn't bring himself to truly care, especially when Kurt hesitantly inserted a finger into his opening.

"Fuck." Puck breathed out as his insides swallowed Kurt's digit. "More babe, please."

Kurt worked in a second finger and Puck started pumping his cock as he rocked back and forth on Kurt's hand. It had been so long since he'd felt this kind of pleasure.

"Kurt?" Puck asked when his boyfriend's fingers left him feeling empty.

Wordlessly, Kurt pushed Puck onto his back and crawled between his legs, wrapping one hand around his member and cupping Puck's balls with the other.

"I like this better." Kurt said matter-of-factly as he welcomed Puck's engorged flesh into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Puck moaned as Kurt swallowed him down to the base, his nose buried in Puck's pubic hair. "That's it baby, just like that. Oh yeah, make me cum down that pretty little mouth of yours."

Kurt let out a humming noise in response, the vibrations feeling delightful to Puck causing him to arch off the bed, his hands gripped tightly on Kurt's head helping his boyfriend bob his head up and down on his shaft.

"Damn you're so good." Puck praised. "I'm so hard for you baby, you're so hot. Look up, look at me…" Kurt opened his eyes gazing up into Puck's brown orbs with his own blue-green irises. "That's it, be a dirty little blow-job whore. Oh shit, I'm close Kurt, so fucking close."

Upon hearing that admission, Kurt pulled away, coyly wiping away a trail of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. He then stepped out of his grey Armani trousers and Puck discovered that his boyfriend had also opted to go commando this morning. As Puck watched, Kurt crawled further up the bed before taking hold of Puck's cock and guiding it to his opening.

Puck gulped and had to bite back a moan as Kurt squeezed the tip of his sensitive penis between his pale ass cheeks. As Kurt fisted himself, Puck rubbed his cock along the crack of Kurt's ass, never enough to penetrate his boyfriend but enough to let Kurt know he was there. Soon enough, Puck was smearing his seed all over Kurt's buttocks.

Taking a few moments to get his breath back, Puck pulled Kurt towards him so that his back was against his chest. He then slapped Kurt's hand away from himself and took over stroking Kurt's leaking member in his larger hand.

"You like that?" Puck asked and Kurt let out a whimper as he nodded, pinching his nipples through the fabric of his top. "Yeah Kurt, you hard for me baby? Want me to make you cum?"

"Y-yes, Noah." Kurt panted out. "Want to… oh sweet Armani don't stop… please, I want… I need to… t-to cum."

"So cum," Puck breathed into Kurt's ear as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Kurt's pretty pink dick. "Cum for me, bitch."

A desperate whine fell from Kurt's lips as he rode out his orgasm. As the two got their breath back, Kurt elbowed Puck in the ribs and sent him a glare for the 'bitch' comment. The two quickly cleaned themselves up and pulled their pants back on. Puck sorted out Kurt's school things for him while Kurt re-combed his hair.

Ready to face the day, they headed upstairs to the main part of the house. On the way to school, Finn jabbered on about the plans he had with Rachel and Kurt was polite enough to feign interest while Puck simply tuned him out. All he could think about was how his and Kurt's dinner date in the evening could possibly top that morning.

Despite that Kurt had recently told him that he planned to wait for sex until his memories returned, Puck had noticed that the male diva was becoming ever more sexual with him. He hoped that meant Kurt was reconsidering. He had been so close to fucking him that morning, it had taken every ounce of self control not to just grip his hips and pound into his slender body. He'd promised himself he wouldn't pressure Kurt though and he planned to keep said promise. All the near-sex was torture on Puckzilla though. Still, at least he was getting way more action than Finn.

"What are you smirking at?" Finn asked from the backseat.

"The fact that the Puckster received one hell of an orgasm this morning courtesy of your step-brother." Puck told him honestly earning himself a hit to the chest from Kurt and an amusingly embarrassed squeak from Finn.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	38. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen **

**Chapter 38-Valentine's Day**

At school that day, Puck couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be more girl's than ever. Before he got with Kurt, he had of course bedded most of McKinley's female population, but that was only one girl – ok sometimes two – at a time. He'd never really noticed just how many girls attended their school until that Valentine's morning. Everywhere he went there were masses of girls giggling and gossiping about their boyfriends and gifts they'd received. Then there were other groups of girls rolling their eyes and bitching about how ridiculous Valentine's Day was. They were the girls without boyfriends.

Many of them seemed to be sharing out boxes of chocolates they'd received or carrying around flowers or cuddly teddies. A few unfortunate students had the heads of their flowers snipped off as Sue Sylvester passed them by with a pair of pruning shears. Some unlucky teddy bears also received an unfortunate fate and some of the chocolates were confiscated by the Cheerleading Coach.

"Poor Sue," Kurt sighed. "I suppose she will be spending Valentine's Day alone and unloved."

"She has no-one to blame but herself." Rachel interjected as she walked hand-in-hand with Finn, the two of them wearing matching sweaters with doves detailed on the front. It had been Rachel's present and she had insisted that Finn put his matching sweater on. Kurt had cringed at the atrocious clothing items and Puck had laughed like a hyena for near ten minutes.

Seeing Mercedes, Kurt had left Puck to go and see his best girlfriend. The two of them exchanged their traditional joke Valentine's Day gifts. Puck wasn't jealous of course, not even when the two shared a peck on the lips. He had no reason to be, Kurt loved Puck's cock, end of story.

"Stop glaring at Mercedes." Artie told him as he rolled up at his side.

"Shut up, I'm not glaring." Puck denied. "I just got something in my eye."

"Keep telling yourself that big guy." Artie chuckled before wheeling himself over to Tina.

Down the corridor, Santana and Brittany were causing quite a stir as they made out against a bank of lockers. Santana's hand was up Brittany's skirt, no doubt in her panties as well, and Brittany had one hand inside Santana's top squeezing her breast. The girls received a fair amount of wolf-whistles as the majority of males passing by stopped to ogle them. Puck couldn't help but smirk at their public display of affection, his dick jumping in mild interest. It did annoy him a little though. If he and Kurt made-out like that they'd be on the receiving end of disgusted looks and homophobic slurs, but seeing two girls getting it on was a different matter.

Adjusting his groin in his pants, Puck turned away from the two Cheerio's and caught sight of Mike walking alongside Quinn carrying the girl's books for her. The interaction between them was cautious and tentative but there was something sweet about it. Puck supposed it made sense for the two of them to be drawn together after recent happenings. With Matt gone, Tina getting back with Artie and Sam's suicide, Mike was lonelier than ever. As Quinn had been keeping most people at a distance lately she was very lonely too, it was only natural that they should find themselves getting closer.

Looking back towards Kurt and Mercedes, he noticed them cower against the lockers as one of the jocks approached them. Puck began striding over to them in case he needed to intervene but after a few steps he realised he didn't have to. The jock, Sean, wasn't trying to bully them; he was trying to chat up Mercedes. At first, it didn't look as though he was succeeding. Mercedes and Kurt both struck up a diva pose, hands on hips of course, with a fierce expression upon their faces as they assessed him. Even Puck was feeling sympathy for Sean who was probably expecting a full-blown rejection about now. However, in perfect unison, Mercedes and Kurt smiled in approval. Kurt then moved away leaving the two of them alone.

"I adore Valentine's Day." Kurt gushed as he rejoined Puck.

Puck just grinned as he settled an arm over Kurt's slim shoulders and followed his lead. He was just thinking about asking Kurt to accompany him to the Janitor's closet so they could skip their upcoming lesson in favour of making-out when they bumped into Karofsky.

Glaring menacingly at the Hockey player, Puck pulled Kurt closer to him, possessively. Although Karofsky looked rightfully intimidated, he did not continue walking as Puck hoped he would. Instead he shuffled his feet a little closer and checked no-one was looking before handing a poorly wrapped gift to Kurt.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Karofsky muttered quickly. "I love you." He said even faster before positively fleeing.

"Bastard." Puck said darkly as he continued to glare after Karofsky until he was out of sight.

"I like when you get so jealous of me." Kurt told him. "It's hot."

Grabbing Kurt's butt, Puck pulled his boyfriend into a searing kiss, just to reaffirm to anybody watching that Kurt was his. As they pulled apart, Kurt rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face as he turned his attention to ripping off the paper of Karofsky's gift. Inside was a typical box of chocolates. Kurt selected a heart-shaped chocolate with a caramel centre and took a bite. He fed the rest of it to Puck who licked the caramel off of Kurt's fingers.

To Puck's delight, they did in fact spend their next lesson making-out in the Janitor's closet. They emerged in time for lunch and sat together with the rest of the Gleeks as well as Sean who Mercedes and Rachel were trying to convince to join Glee club. Without Sam, they were a member down and would not be eligible to compete at Regionals unless they found a replacement.

"You should totally join." Mike encouraged. "It's fun, and you could teach me and Britt a thing or two about dancing."

"I guess, but I'm not much of a singer." Sean admitted.

"Not a problem." Rachel told him. "You can sing back-up. We'll even have your microphone turned off so no-one can hear you if you're truly that awful." She smiled at him as though she were doing something incredibly nice.

"Um… thanks." Sean replied a little uncertainly before shrugging his shoulders and agreeing to join.

In celebration, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie started singing and Brittany pulled Santana, Mike and Sean up to dance. Watching on, Puck was silently impressed. Sean was one hell of a dancer.

"Hey, stop looking at his ass." Puck hissed to Kurt.

"As Mercedes' best friend it is my duty to ensure that potential love interests are of a high standard in the buttocks department." Kurt replied with an innocent smile. "And I have to conclude that Sean is more than satisfactory. He has my full approval. But don't worry," He added. "Your ass is much better and I'm sure you have a way bigger cock."

"Damn right." Puck agreed capturing Kurt's mouth in a kiss.

After breaking contact with Kurt's lips, Puck spotted Karofsky sitting beside Azimio looking over at them enviously with pain in his eyes. Ever the sensitive guy, Puck smirked in Karofsky's direction before kissing Kurt again.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Kurt asked in amusement realising that Puck was teasing Karofsky.

"Hell yeah, I'm a badass remember." Puck answered as his hand slipped beneath Kurt's top to tweak a nipple.

Kurt forced Puck's hand away before standing up and joining the others as they danced and sang. He wiggled his hips in a way that was incredibly sexy and Puck lounged back in his chair as he watched Kurt shake his ass.

"Damn, my boyfriend takes sexy to a whole new level." Puck told Finn. "Just look at that pert little ass."

"Dude, that's my brother." Finn pointed out.

"But he's your step-brother." Puck said. "That means it isn't entirely illegal to check him out. You _can't _check him out. His ass is mine."

"Noted." Finn replied before turning away to join in on Mike and Quinn's conversation.

They had Glee club that day, in which Mr. Schue was more than pleased to welcome Sean as their new member. Since it was Valentine's Day, Mr. Schue had decided in the previous rehearsal that they could perform songs of their own choice to their loved ones.

Predictably, Rachel and Finn were up first to perform a love duet. Even though they were good, Puck didn't pay them the attention they deserved. Sitting close behind Kurt and kissing the back of his neck was much more interesting.

Next up were Santana and Brittany. There performance succeeded in holding Puck's interest a lot better. They weren't really singing; it was more breathy moans as they writhed against one another. Their performance wouldn't look out of place in a porn movie. For a moment it truly looked like they would rip one another's Cheerio outfits off and do the nasty in front of them all. However, the song ended before such a thing could happen.

After them, Artie and Tina did a much more tame performance. Artie sang as he played guitar and Tina danced around him.

Finally, Puck and Kurt took to the performance area. They sang 'Firework' together and no disrespect to the dead, but Puck was way better than Sam. Song over, Kurt sucked up the applause before returning to his seat. Puck stayed where he was with his guitar in hand to sing another song to Kurt.

"_I've been meaning to tell you…_" Puck sang.

"_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights…_" He locked his eyes with Kurt's, mentally undressing him.

"_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I…_" He passed his guitar to a member of the band before moving towards Kurt.

He held his hand out to him before pulling Kurt to his feet and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"_I want to hold you so hear me out…_" Puck took Kurt's hand and spun him outwards before pulling him back in.

"_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darling tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights…_" The others in the group joined in, each singing to whomever they were with or hoping to be with in the near future.

"_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With those hungry eyes_

_Now did take you by surprise?_"

As they all danced together, Puck sang the next two lines alone.

"_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be…_" He then pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss as Artie rocked out on the guitar solo.

"_I've got hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With those hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise?_

_With my hungry eyes_

_I need…_

_Hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With my hungry eyes._" Puck finished by dipping Kurt down low, it would have been romantic if it weren't for the fact one of his hands was between Kurt's legs groping him.

Mr. Schue applauded them all as the song finished. He then allowed them to depart and enjoy the remainder of their Valentine's Day together.

After saying goodbye to the others, Puck led Kurt out to his truck. They had intended to go out and eat dinner together. For some reason they didn't make it to the restaurant. They ended up alone together in Kurt's basement instead wearing very little clothing.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	39. Missing You

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 39-Missing You**

A very satisfied Puck rested on Kurt's bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. Kurt's head was on his chest and he dozing, tired out from their earlier activities. Puck smirked in triumph at the memory. Despite not having had sex for a brutally long time, Puck had still lasted long enough to make it good for Kurt. He usually had much more stamina, as did Kurt, but since they hadn't shared such a level of intimacy for so long they were out of practice.

Looking down at the sleeping boy beside him, Puck wondered what had made him change his mind. It wasn't so long ago that Kurt had claimed he wouldn't go all the way with Puck until he regained his memories. Puck came to the conclusion that his smouldering hot body was just too damn good for Kurt to resist.

Feeling his boyfriend shift a little, Puck suddenly felt a sense of guilt. What if Kurt woke up regretting what they had done? Even though he was far from an innocent virgin, he had no previous memories of all their times together. In Kurt's head, what they had just experienced together was his first time. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Kurt regretted it afterwards.

A few little murmurs slipped from Kurt's lips. Puck listened closely trying to make the mutterings out but they were unintelligible. He couldn't think of anyone who could make sense of the nonsense Kurt was whispering. A breathy whimper escaped his throat before he settled down again, his breath ghosting over Puck's nipple causing the nub to harden.

Smiling fondly down at Kurt, Puck lightly carded his fingers through his hair. He liked how unruly the slighter boy's hair looked after sex even if Kurt thought it was a tragedy. Moving ever so slightly to press a kiss to the boy's temple, Puck repositioned himself so he could comfy enough to take a short nap too. He just hoped Burt didn't come home unexpectedly and find them in such a position.

He dreamt about Kurt and that first seemingly insignificant interaction that had started it all. The day that Kurt passed him a pen to use in class, that had been the moment. Puck had felt Kurt's soft skin and he had instantly been hooked. His cravings to touch Kurt's skin again were overwhelming. He hungered for it more than he did for food. Then he had found himself wanting to taste Kurt's lips and in time it had happened.

Things had never been perfect between them. In Puck's mind, perfection did not exist. He'd never tell Kurt that when the boy asked if his hair or outfit looked perfect though. But to Puck, what they had was just right. It wasn't the relationship he had always been yearning for. Before Kurt, Puck had always assumed he'd end up with some hot big-breasted blonde who was more interested in sex than conversation, someone like Brittany maybe if the girl didn't prefer pussy over cock.

In all honesty, Kurt was the last thing he had ever wanted or even expected. But when he had it, when he had him, Puck never wanted to let him go. They were good together. For whatever reason, the two of them worked, even though they shouldn't.

His dream, memories of good times with Kurt, was rudely interrupted by the all too real nightmare of that terrible day. In his head, the scene of Kurt being hit by the car replayed, first in fast motion, then at normal speed and then once more in an agonizing slow motion. Once again, he watched Kurt's body fly into the air before crashing down onto the concrete. He saw himself running towards him, finding Kurt's body sprawled at an awkward angle. He remembered Kurt being taken away in the ambulance with Finn at his side as Puck was left behind. Then he relived that first hospital visit, how small and frail Kurt had looked on that bed in those horrendous hospital pyjamas. There had been so many wires and so many bruises.

Feeling a presence on top of him, Puck was startled out of the unpleasant memories. Fully awake, he looked into the sparkling eyes of his boyfriend.

"Miss me?" Kurt asked as he straddled Puck's waist.

"Kurt?" Puck questioned looking at the boy carefully.

With a highly amused grin, Kurt leaned in to press their mouths together as he rotated his hips in such a way that rubbed their groins together. Puck moaned into Kurt's mouth and Kurt caught his bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away. As Kurt pressed kisses all over Puck's throat, he worked his lower half so that the two of them were soon hard and ready again.

"I asked you a question," Kurt reminded him as he toyed with Puck's nipple ring. "Did you miss me?"

Puck's lips slowly formed into a smile as he realised he was looking at his Kurt for the first time in so many months. Finally, at long last, Kurt remembered what they had.

"Don't you dare leave me again." Puck growled kissing him with all his worth.

"Not going anywhere." Kurt promised between kisses as he reached for the lube tucked away in his bedside table.

"Wish I'd known sooner all I had to do was fuck the memories back into you." Puck smirked.

"But you've been keeping it in your pants." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly Noah, you call yourself a sex shark but you won't even fuck your insanely gorgeous boyfriend?"

"Well a certain amnesiac was holding out on me." Puck told him as he coated his digits with lube and fingered Kurt's opening. "You were such a prude babe."

"Hey, I still gave you plenty of hot action." Kurt defended. "It's not my fault you're too much of a pussy to take advantage of me."

Kurt yelped in surprise as Puck brushed his fingers against his prostate before flipping them over so Kurt was on his back with his knees bent and legs spread invitingly.

"Well I'm sure as hell gonna take advantage of you now." Puck stated as he worked his fingers in and out of his lover.

"You'd better fuck me hard, Noah." Kurt challenged.

More than eager to comply, Puck removed his fingers from Kurt's puckered entrance and replaced them with his achingly hard cock. As they'd already had sex less than an hour ago, Kurt's body easily accepted the intrusion.

"Missed you so much, babe." Puck panted as he pulled out of Kurt's tight heat before slamming himself back in.

"You too." Kurt moaned as he locked his legs around Puck's back, forcing them even closer together. "Love you."

"Mmm." Puck agreed sucking on Kurt's neck. "Love you so much."

He snapped his hips back and forth, pounding into Kurt hard making the boy claw at his back as he cried out in pleasure. Kissing him fiercely, Puck pulled out before forcing Kurt onto his hands and knees. Reaching for his cell phone, he pressed a few buttons before filming his thick dick pushing its way back inside Kurt's greedy hole.

Puck gripped Kurt's slender hip with one hand and thrust in and out of him as hard as could while fighting to keep his other hand steady as he filmed them.

"Tell me how much you like that, Barbie." Puck ordered huskily. "Tell me how good it feels."

"S-so good." Kurt gasped clenching his buttocks together which pulled an aroused grunt from Puck's throat. "Oh Noah, I love this… I love you and oh fuck yeah… harder, Action Man… I l-love yo-your… mmm yeah… I love your cock."

"You're a little whore for me aren't you Hummel?" Puck asked still filming everything.

"Don't call me… oh sweet Armani that's so good, don't stop… uh, erm, oh… don't c-call me a w-wh-whore… you man-slut." Kurt retorted as he pushed back against Puck, moaning wantonly.

Stopping the video and dropping his cell phone down the other side of the bed, Puck smirked, loving how sex stripped Kurt of his usual articulate manner.

"You're so hot, baby." Puck told him as he took Kurt's cock in his hand and pumped him up and down in time with his frantic thrusts.

"Noah, I want… oh shit, fuck right there…" Kurt panted. "I want to lo-look at y-you… p-please."

Never able to deny Kurt anything he wanted, Puck pulled out and rolled Kurt onto his back. He loomed over him for a while, dropping kisses to his inner thighs, flicking his tongue over the head of Kurt's cock, then kissing his way up Kurt's flat stomach and chest before reaching his mouth. He lined the tip of his cock up with Kurt's hole before swiftly burying himself back inside Kurt's welcoming body.

"Missed you… love you." Puck kept whispering as he worked his lower body, making love to Kurt with more tenderness than he had been.

"Noah, I love you." Kurt moaned back gripping at the sparse hairs of Puck's mohawk.

Dipping his head, Puck kissed Kurt again and wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking member. Still kissing and declaring words of love between breaths, the two reached climax together, Puck filling up Kurt's hole with his seed and Kurt exploding between their chests.

"Puckerman!" Burt's voice boomed from the top of the basement stairs. "If your dick isn't out of my son and you aren't dressed and out of my house in the next ten seconds I'm going to get my gun and…"

"Dad, get out of my room!" Kurt interrupted as he hastened to pull the covers over himself, leaving Puck to awkwardly cover his penis with his hands.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	40. Puckerone and Kurtina

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/faved/alerted**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

**Chapter 40-Puckerone and Kurtina **

Properly chastised, Burt left the room leaving Kurt and Puck in privacy. As soon as his dad was gone, Kurt let out an awkward laugh torn between embarrassment and amusement. His boyfriend simply looked terrified and Kurt actually checked the bed-sheets to ensure that he hadn't wet himself. Satisfied that his precious Egyptian cotton was dry, save for the sweat, Kurt pushed the quilt off of himself and stood unashamedly naked on his white carpet.

"If you get dressed we could probably still go out for dinner." Kurt told him.

"Maybe, if your old man doesn't murder me when we go upstairs." Puck replied.

"Noah, if he scares you that much you can sneak out through my window." Kurt sighed. "It would completely contradict your badass reputation of course but… I suppose you really aren't as fierce as you like to pretend."

"Hey, I'm hardcore." Puck insisted as he pulled on his denim jeans. "Don't ever question it, just look at my guns."

"I prefer looking at your cock." Kurt remarked slipping into his own clothing.

"Horny pervert." Puck commented.

"I learned from the best." Kurt replied as he bestowed Puck with a kiss.

Leaving Puck to dress, Kurt moved to sit before his vanity and get to work on his hair. He knew his boyfriend loved to see him with unruly I've-just-been-fucked hair, and though he secretly didn't mind Puck seeing it, he'd die before he set foot out of the house with his hair in such disarray.

Watching Puck through the mirror's reflection, Kurt smiled as he quietly contemplated all that had happened in what had been a crazy year. His head was buzzing with the return of the memories he had forgotten as well as the ones that had stayed with him and the ones that had been made over the past several months during his memory-loss state.

Having amnesia hadn't been at all fun for him, he could only begin to guess how much harder it had been for the other boy. If anything, his temporary loss of memory had only served to increase the level of love he felt for Puck. Despite how reluctant Kurt had originally been, and how difficult the whole situation was, Puck had never stopped fighting for him.

"I really love you." Kurt told him because he honestly didn't think he said it enough.

Puck just grinned as he bent down to kiss him, obviously pleased that his memories were back. Handing Puck the comb and organic gel and spray, Kurt allowed him the honour of styling his hair.

"What are you smiling at?" Puck asked catching the radiant smile on Kurt's face by means of the mirror.

"Memories." Kurt answered. "About you, about us. I remember when we first told one another we loved each other. I was supposed to be helping you with your biology homework; it seemed you had ever plans. I'd barely set my things down before you seduced me."

"You were the one who seduced me, Barbie." Puck pointed out. "You with your gorgeous skin, your sweet lips, that pert little ass. It was so easy to fall in love with you; it was just such a fucking chore to make you fall in love with me… again."

"Admit it, you loved the fact I was a challenge." Kurt teased.

"Maybe a little." Puck relented. "But I didn't like that you'd lost what we had."

"It wasn't lost." Kurt told him turning round on the chair to face him as soon as he deemed his hair perfect. "The memories were all locked away in here," he took Puck's hands and placed them at his temples. "And here." He added placing his own hand over his heart. "I could feel them in every headache. I just couldn't access them. Do you know when I first realised I was in love with you?"

"When you first saw my cock." Puck guessed jokingly earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

"After we performed at Regionals." Kurt answered. "You took me back to your place because you… you were so upset over… over _her_."

"Beth." Puck sighed quietly.

"You broke my heart that night." Kurt said. "Even though you promised not to. I always thought you were so strong, that nothing could ever hurt you. Then I saw you break down so completely, I cried with you and my heart broke just as yours did. As I f-fucked you and our tears mingled together, I just knew that I loved you and that I'd do anything to help heal the sadness in your heart."

"And you did." Puck replied sneaking a chaste kiss. "You helped me more than you'll ever know. Then you damn near destroyed me when you got yourself hit by that stupid car."

"It happened so fast." Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes as the memory flashed through his brain. "Before I could even think about getting out of the way the car had already hit me. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wearing those hideous pyjamas. It's so inconsiderate of the Lima hospital staff not to provide stylish gowns for their patients."

"Yeah, those dudes and chicks who saved your life are selfish bastards." Puck deadpanned. "So, tell me, when did you remember? Was it while I was balls deep inside you?" He quirked an eyebrow as he rubbed the back of his knuckles along Kurt's smooth cheek.

"Not exactly." Kurt replied. "Having you inside me again was… wonderful."

"Well duh, I'm Puckzilla." Puck interjected arrogantly. "When I fuck someone I fuck 'em good."

"And in future I will be the only one you 'fuck' as you so eloquently put it." Kurt continued. "Now as I was saying, it was wonderful, and somehow familiar. Like how I could still whip all of you boys' butts on those dumb computer games, and how I remembered the guitar chords you'd taught me. Even though I didn't remember my first experiences of learning those things, I could still do it… does that make sense?"

"I get what you're saying." Puck nodded.

"When you gave me my orgasm," Kurt explained. "My memories came back, so fast yet so slowly at the same time. I don't really know how to put it into words. It gave me one hell of a headache, I'm not sure if I fell asleep or just passed out. Then as I was resting, the memories kept pouring back."

"Well, the doctors did say they could come back at any time," Puck replied. "I guess we should have realised the clue in that phrase… _cum_ back."

"If you're quite done being crude could you please take me to dinner?" Kurt asked though it was really more of a command.

Puck looked towards the window briefly, possibly considering sneaking out that way so he didn't have to face his dad, but ultimately decided to brave the protective father.

"I need a couple of minutes ok," Kurt told him as they climbed the stairs. "Wait for me in the car."

Nodding, Puck did as he was told and Kurt admired his buttocks as he rushed past his dad and called out a hasty goodbye to Carole as he exited the house.

"Dad, Carole?" Kurt asked moving to stand before them in the living-room. He picked up the remote, switched the T.V off before facing them again with his hands on his hips. "I'm in love with Noah Puckerman, he's my boyfriend, we've been dating in secret and there's nothing you can do to stop it so don't waste your time trying."

The two adults shared a look of confusion after Kurt's little speech before identical expressions of concern took up their features.

"Oh honey, I think our baby's hit his head again." Carole worried.

"We'd better get his head looked at. Hospital, now." Burt decided standing up and taking Kurt's shoulder.

"Not necessary, dad." Kurt laughed. "I was merely telling you what I said we needed to talk about. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to say it. It wasn't my fault of course; I was involved in an unforeseen car accident leaving me with partial amnesia."

"Burt, should I call for a doctor?" Carole asked staring at the man who was now grinning broadly before he pulled Kurt into his arms, taking him off of his feet as he suffocated him in a bear hug. "Boys, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"He remembers." Burt answered her making a move as though to ruffle Kurt's hair but wisely thinking better of it. "The day of the accident, before he left for school Kurt said…"

"That he had something important to tell us." Carole finished as she remembered. "You… honey, you really remember?"

"Everything's back in the accessible part of my brain where it belongs." Kurt answered her. "Including, unfortunately, that awkward occasion where I happened upon the two of you clinched in a passionate embrace on the couch."

"Well taking into account what I walked in on you doing with that punk boyfriend of yours, I'd say we're even." Burt cringed.

"Honestly dad, you do like Noah right?" Kurt asked.

"That boy worked damn hard to make you fall in love with him again." Burt commented. "I gotta give the kid credit for that. Yeah Kurt, he ain't so bad."

Smiling, Kurt embraced his dad and Carole before going to join his boyfriend in the car. He flicked the music on as Puck drove, and Katy Perry's 'Firework' started to play.

"Our song." Kurt grinned before the two of them sang along.

Arriving at the restaurant, the two boys stepped carefully out of the car and headed up to the entrance doors. Puck asked for them to be seated at a table for two, and Kurt glared at the waitress as though daring her to voice her disapproval over their sexuality. She said nothing as she did her job and showed them to a small round table at the back.

They ordered their meals, spicy tuna for Kurt and a meat feast pizza for Puck. The two then shared a large ice-cream pudding complete with a variety of candy and chocolates as well as whipped cream and sprinkles. When they were done, Puck made to pay for the lot but Kurt stopped him. They quarrelled good-naturedly for a few minutes before agreeing to split the bill.

The two returned to Puck's truck and simply drove around listening to music, singing along, sometimes talking and just generally enjoying one another's company before they parked the truck and did it in the back seat.

Upon returning home, Kurt and Puck shared a goodnight kiss before Kurt stepped inside his house where he was immediately interrogated by Finn. The taller teen fired question after question at him asking if it was true that his memories had returned, when he got them back, how it happened, did his brain explode and what was that blemish on his neck?

"Yes it's true." Kurt replied making his way down to his basement with Finn trudging right behind him. "Today… Noah pounded me into the mattress… of course not you moron… and that would be a love bite." He answered his step-brothers questions in the order he had asked them. "Is that all or would you like more details?"

"Mum!" Finn called. "Kurt's trying to gross me out about his sex life with my best friend!"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled. "Finn's offending my eyes with his abysmal fashion sense!"

"Finn!" Carole hollered at the same time Burt shouted, "Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt and Finn replied together.

"Shut up!" Burt and Carole responded in unison.

The two boy's both rolled their eyes and pouted a little before glaring at each other.

"Missed you." Kurt told him as his eyes softened.

"You too, bro." Finn replied before they shared a one-armed hug. "Night."

Leaving Finn, Kurt continued on his way to his basement slipping out his cell phone. First of all, he searched through his contacts list for Mercedes' number. She answered on the first ring and was soon squealing at an ear-splitting volume when he told her the news. After the initial excitement had worn off, she told him all the gossip about her date with Sean.

"I'm so happy for you 'Cedes." Kurt gushed. "We totally have to double date sometime."

"Absolutely, white boy." Mercedes agreed before they planned how they would coordinate their outfits.

After making his goodbyes to her, Kurt texted his other friends telling him the good news. He sent a quick generic message to Artie, Brittany, Mike, Rachel, Tina and Santana. He then searched for Quinn's name before calling her up and telling her over the phone.

"That's amazing, Kurt." Quinn told him. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. "And I just wanted to say that I think you're fabulous. I really admire your strength and courage Quinn. It's remarkable and inspiring how well you've coped with all you've been through. You're such a good friend. I'm sorry that my being with Noah initially caused you hurt. I only hope you can forgive me for putting you through that."

"Kurt, sweetie, you're already forgiven." Quinn assured him. "And you're just as strong and brave as I am. You're a really good friend and… an excellent shopping partner also."

"Miss Fabray, do I detect a slight hint?" Kurt asked.

"So Mike asked me to go ice-skating with him." Quinn replied. "Just as friends, no pressure and no expectation. However, I want to look my best so I need a new outfit. I know you can help me find something perfect."

"And I will do my dear." Kurt promised. "And if I may, you and Mike would make such a pretty pair and he'd never rush you into anything. The two of you will be great together, in your own time of course."

"Thanks Kurt." Quinn said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "So, tomorrow after school?"

"Perfect." Kurt told her. "Mercedes can join us; she has a real eye for accessories."

"Great, see you tomorrow." Quinn replied.

"Bye Quinny." Kurt returned before hanging up.

Placing his cell carefully on his bedside table, Kurt busied himself with his moisturizing routine. After washing up in the bathroom and cleaning his teeth, he returned to his bedroom and changed into his blue velvet pyjamas.

A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth as he heard a light tapping on the window. Pulling the curtains open he let out a laugh as he was greeted with the sight of Puck's ass pressed against the window.

"Very romantic, Action Man." Kurt said sarcastically loud enough for Puck to hear.

"I try." Puck smirked as he pulled his jeans back up and waited for Kurt to open the window to admit him. "And it is Valentine's Day after all; I gotta put in the effort."

"And it is greatly appreciated." Kurt told him before helping him undress.

He threw him a pair of boxers to wear, they were too small for Puck so they were tight but they'd have to do. Closing the window back up and turning the light off, the two of them crawled into bed and cuddled up against one another. Kurt was hugging Puckerone the meer-cat to his chest and Puck had Kurtina the fluffy white kitten tucked under his arm.

"This is so gay." Puck commented kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Love you too, Noah." Kurt chuckled pressing a gentle kiss to Puck's lips before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

**Please Review-but if you can't type anything nice and/or helpful/constructive, then please don't bother typing anything at all**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx **


End file.
